Zero 2: Crisis on Infinite Digiworlds
by Ultra Sonic 007
Summary: Set after CT: After four months of no updates, Crisis has finally returned! What happens now? Well, Davis is in the universe of V-Tamer. Does that wet your whistle? Please read and review!
1. Otherworld

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Author's Notes: Well, it's time to begin the Crisis!

Some are wondering what I meant by 'movie'…well, they are generally movie-like in that the plot is singular and does not deviate much in what it is; also, these 'movies' tend to imitate/serve tribute to/parody plots of relatively well-known concepts. _Crisis on Infinite Digiworlds_, obviously, imitates Crisis on Infinite Earths. _Katamoni Damacy!_ – which comes after Tamers – will, obviously, parody 'Katamari Damacy!'. As for _Pandora's Box_…the story IT imitates is a secret. At least for the time being. But I'm sure some of you will recognize it. These stories are rather separated from the others, and – with the exception of Pandora's Box – will not generally be referenced outside of the story itself.

One last thing. Midgar was not on my mind when I remade Odaiba. Anyhow…

Begin!

xxxx

/The Nexus, June 7th, 2005/

The realm between the Digital World and Digital Limbo was termed 'the Nexus'. It was a realm of a glowing, dull yellowish-orange haze that permeate everything. An otherworldly feel saturated the area, and for good reason; it was literally outside of the worlds.

It was separated from the Digital World.

It was separated from Digital Limbo.

It was separated from the Dream Dimension.

It was separated from the Dark World.

However, it wouldn't stay that way.

_**CHOOM.**_

A deep, bellowing sound, accompanied by what sounded like the ripping of thick, wet paper.

The sudden absence of light in one point of the Nexus.

The space suddenly seemed to bend around the point, and a thunderous noise echoed across the great realm.

The lack of light suddenly materialized into a wormhole.

A single object came out.

It was a floating dome of dark blue and gray, looking like a conical space station. It seemed to glow neon blue – giving off the appearance of a metallic teardrop – as it came to a stop in the empty, clouded Nexus.

On board that station…

"We have managed to escape our world in time."

"Verily we have."

"You must go and warn the other worlds now."

"I understand."

"Be swift…we can't let him destroy any more worlds. Otherwise…we'll have a true crisis on our hands."

xxxx

_**Zero 2: Crisis on Infinite Digiworlds**_

xxxx

Issue #1: Otherworld

xxxx

/Tori Park, Platform 1, Odaiba, Sunday, August 25th, 12:50 PM/

Tori Park – one of many situated in Odaiba's Recreational Sector – was called such because of all of the trees and bushes. This led to lots of bird nests, particularly those of Forest Wagtails, Chinese Bulbuls, Blackbirds, Japanese Bush Warblers, and Great Tits. And yes, the last one is actually a bird. Quit laughing.

Right now, we focus on a group of people in one of the clearings. This is a very familiar group, as you know.

The Digidestined. Saviors of both worlds. And children at that.

Davis Inoue, Child of Miracles, partner of Veemon.

Yolei Inoue, Child of Caring, partner of Hawkmon.

Cody Hida, Child of Humility, partner of Armadillomon.

Ken Ichijouji, Child of Kindness, partner of Wormmon.

TK Ishida, Child of Hope, partner of Patamon.

Kari Kamiya, Child of Light, partner of Gatomon.

Tai Kamiya, Child of Courage, partner of Agumon.

Matt Ishida, Child of Friendship, partner of Gabumon.

Sora Takenouchi, Child of Love, partner of Biyomon.

Mimi Tachikawa, Child of Sincerity, partner of Palmon.

Izzy Izumi, Child of Knowledge, partner of Tentomon.

Joe Kido, Child of Reliability, partner of Gomamon.

12 children.

Well, technically, Joe's 18, so…

"Man…" The blue-haired, bespectacled Joe sighed as he laid down on the grass. The sky looked so blue. "Only one week since my freshman year started…and already the workload's humongous…" After all, due to all of the college credits he had built up going to that special medical school in his senior year of high school, his Bachelor's and Master's degrees were much closer. After that, he'd be looking at a PhD.

He looked at it as working towards the PhD. He found that it was easier to work at something with fewer goals; getting a Bachelor's, Master's, and his PhD? Meh. Just his PhD? Somewhat easier.

"You haven't seen humongous until you've seen a sumo wrestler!" joked Gomamon.

Joe stared at his partner. "…that's not funny."

Gomamon sweatdropped. "Er…"

"Now that we're not running for our lives anymore like we did in the old days, puns just aren't as funny anymore," remarked Izzy as he typed on his silver laptop, complete with black keys and a glowing screen. It had been a gift from Gennai to replace his old one, which had been destroyed during the battle against KingEtemon in May. Despite the loss, this one was much better; let's just say that Toshiba would pay through the nose to have it. "Besides, the game's much more interesting to watch."

"**GET HIM!"**

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_** screamed Tai as he ran away from the stampeding horde of Digimon.

The game was a variant of 'Hot Potato'…or, if you wanted to look at in another way, 'Tag'. In this case, the potato was a small rubber ball. Whoever had the ball was the target of Veemon, Armadillomon, Gatomon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Wormmon, and Palmon.

The players: Tai, Matt, Davis, TK, Cody, Yolei, Kari, and Ken.

Tai hurriedly passed the ball to TK.

"**RAAAAAR!"** roared the eight Digimon.

"Eep," yelped the younger Ishida as he passed it to his older brother.

"**MATT HAS IT!"** yelled Gabumon.

"WAIT!" yelled the older Ishida as he tossed it to Kari.

"**GET KARI!"** yelled Gatomon.

Kari sweatdropped as she lobbed it to Cody.

"**YAAAAAR!"** screamed the eight Digimon.

"…" Cody lightly lobbed it towards Yolei at the last second.

The eight Digimon skidded along the grass, turning towards the youngest of the Inoue sisters.

"Uh oh." Yolei threw it at Davis.

"**DAVISH HAS IT!"** roared Veemon.

"Can't get me!" yelled Davis as he tried to run with it-

_SPLAT._

Davis fell on his face. His feet were wrapped in gooey webbing.

Wormmon smiled. "Everyone, I have him!"

Eight Digimon descended on Davis at once.

"OW! HEY! WATCH IT! YOU ALL HAVE CLAWS, HORNS, AND TEETH! **OWIE!**"

Well, it was mostly annoying little pokes, but still. He'd been mauled by Veemon on multiple occasions for just a chocolate bar. You can understand his frustration.

"**I GOT IT!"** gleefully yelled Veemon as he dashed away with the ball.

"**_OH NO YOU DON'T! IT'S MINE!"_** challenged Davis as he tore through the webbing and got back to his feet, chasing after Veemon.

On the sidelines, Sora, Mimi, Hawkmon, and Tentomon blinked.

"They're sure passionate," muttered Hawkmon.

"And they're pumped too!" said Tentomon.

"Mm-hmm," said both girls as they nodded.

Ken Ichijouji smiled; it was a nice day to relax. Odaiba's Recreation Sector was a prime spot to relax at, and – seeing as how Daichi and Impmon were both sleeping in – the affair was Digidestined-only.

He chuckled as Davis tackled Veemon. It was a great day to just hang out. With friends.

But as fate would have it…that wouldn't last.

A strange ripping sound.

Everyone paused. Armadillomon asked, "What was that?"

_**CHOOM.**_

A deep bellow followed.

Patamon gulped as he quickly dove down towards TK, hiding under his white hat. "I'm scared TK…"

The air above seemed to bend inward, towards a singular point. The light around that point dimmed and disappeared, eventually morphing into a large wormhole…but it was crackling with energy. Bolts shot out from the rims of that portal, arching out around the area.

A tree was zapped. It disappeared.

"WHAT THE?" yelped everyone.

"Everyone, get back!" roared Tai.

The ball in Veemon's hands was zapped. The energy shimmered over the ball, then Veemon, and finally Davis. They disappeared.

"DAVIS!" screamed Kari.

"LOOK OUT!" TK pulled Kai back just as a lightning bolt zapped the bush next to her. It disappeared.

Suddenly, the portal solidified, and a large figure tumbled out. At first, it looked like a Centarumon…but observations proved that assumption incorrect.

The quadruped was a 9-foot tall centaur, to be sure, but it was slightly different. The horse part was covered in thin brown fur, and the tail was made of long black hair. The hoofs were also black, shining like obsidian. The horse legs were thick and hardy, hinting at their muscular power. As for the human portion of the centaur, it was a lithe, yet well-built body covered by a white undershirt, a caramel-colored button-up vest, and a blue long-sleeved coat with two coattails draping over the horse's back. A brown musket with a silver barrel was in a holster on the human's back, and a single fencing saber was in a black sheath that was strapped to his side. He wore a black tricorne, hiding his brown hair. His face, although slightly chubby, possessed a sense of determination…a sense that his worried black eyes lacked.

"Goodness," muttered the man, his voice carrying a slight British accent. "I was almost done for back there…"

He looked up, glancing at the children around him.

Then they glared.

"HOLY ARMOR ENERGIZE!" yelled TK and Kari, their bodies becoming swathed in the familiar protective covering of the Armors of Hope and Light, respectively.

Agumon warp-digivolve to……Wargreymon!

Gabumon warp-digivolve to……MetalGarurumon!

Wargreymon…MetalGarurumon…DNA-Digivolve to……Omnimon!

Hawkmon armor-digivolve to……Shurimon: The Shinobi of Sincerity!

Armadillomon……Double Armor Digivolve to……Sentinelmon!

Wormmon digivolve to……Stingmon!

Stingmon digivolve to……Dinobeemon!

Patamon digivolve to……Angemon!

Angemon digivolve to……MagnaAngemon!

Gatomon digivolve to……Angewomon!

Palmon digivolve to……Togemon!

Togemon digivolve to……Lilymon!

Biyomon digivolve to……Birdramon!

Birdramon digivolve to……Garudamon!

Tentomon digivolve to……Kabuterimon!

Kabuterimon digivolve to……MegaKabuterimon!

Gomamon digivolve to……Ikkakumon!

Ikkakumon digivolve to……Zudomon!

The centaur blinked as he stared at the ten Digimon in front of him.

7 Ultimates. Two Armor Digimon. And Omnimon, the DNA Digimon who was born of two Megas.

Not only that, but the two children clad in armor.

He smiled. _Perfect._

"Tell us who you are!" demanded Tai.

"And what have you done with Davis and Veemon?" finished Omnimon.

The centaur blinked. "Hmm? What happened?"

"A bolt of lightning shot out of your portal, and now they're gone," explained Ken, a cold edge to his voice. "Now explain yourself."

_Ah_, thought the centaur with a frown. "It would seem my departure from my previous locale led to a rather unfortunate event; I was trying to escape from my foe, and his attack nearly killed me. I suppose the portal I opened was…incomplete because of it." The Digimon sighed. "I would venture that he is now in another Digital World, or perhaps another Earth."

Everyone blinked. What was this Digimon saying?

Finally, Angewomon asked, "Who are you?"

The Digimon grimaced. "I am a Mega-level Digimon by the name of Revemon. And I am traveling to all of the Digital Worlds in search of assistance."

Everyone paled; other Digital Worlds! The thought of it was astounding. _There's more than one?_ Izzy frowned; none of the Order's records given to him by Gennai had EVER mentioned this. "Assistance? What do you mean?"

Revemon frowned as a deathly serious glare came to his dark eyes. "I am seeking out the strength of those on all Digital Worlds…and you all seem like battle-hardened warriors. I need you to come with me."

"And if we refuse?" replied Matt with a snort, not trusting this Digimon at all.

Revemon's response sent a chill down the bones of the Digidestined.

"If I do not get the assistance needed for this battle, then this world will die."

xxxx

Davis and Veemon didn't know what to think.

One second, they were in Odaiba, wrestling on the grass.

Then a portal had opened up.

Then whiteness.

It was so disorienting.

Davis and Veemon looked around warily, trying to make sense of things. Where were they? When were they? Who were they? WHAT were they? How were…okay, I'll stop now.

"Veemon?"

"Yes Davish?" Their voices seemed to echo, even though there was nothing for the sound waves to bounce off of. Truly disorienting, this glowing white expanse was.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too. It's like my skin's all tingly, but without any goosebumps!"

"I know, isn't that weird?"

"Not only that, but what's that tree doing there?"

"Huh?" Davis looked around to see a tree falling _with_ them, alongside several patches of ground and the rubber ball. "…huh?"

Then he suddenly realized something.

It made him scream.

"AAAAAAH!"

"What Davish?"

"We're **_falling_**!"

"Oh…that's a bad thing, right?"

"**OF COURSE IT IS!**"

"Oh. Just checking. AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Moments later, the duo, the three, the ball, and the grass clippings fell through a single point in the whiteness, emerging into another world.

They all crashed into a sandy desert area. The tree splintered into fragments, showering the ground with leaves and wooden dust. Davis grimaced as he got to his feet, brushing sand off of his blue shorts and white T-shirt. The Child of Miracles groaned as he pulled off his orange and white sneakers, letting sand flow out of them. "Eck. Sand in my shoes."

"BLEH! Sand in my mouth!" sputtered Veemon as he spat out the irritating grains.

As his partner continued showering the ground with sand-laden saliva, Davis took a good look around.

It was obvious that they were in a desert. The sun was setting, tinting the sky with shades of red, orange, yellow, and purple. Clouds stretched across the horizon, their image colored a darkened purple by the contrasting light of the sun. Mesas and plateaus dotted the flat desert, surrounding a small town less than a mile to the east. It seemed a lot like a town one would see in a spaghetti Western, complete with a saloon, a water tower, a Control Spire, a-

_Wait a second._ Davis turned his gaze back towards the tall black object standing in the middle of the town. _It IS a Control Spire! What the heck?_

"Scuse' me."

Davis and Veemon looked up.

They blinked at the sight of a Centarumon aiming his right arm cannon at the two.

Atop his back was a boy about Davis' age, clad in black denim jeans and brown cowboy boots, complete with jagged spurs of silver. He wore a blue button-up shirt, complete with a rugged brown leather jacket; a golden medal in the fashion of a star was affixed to his jacket. Two silver Magnums were in his possession, safely secured inside two black holsters tethered to his belt. His fuzzy dark hair was covered by a brown cowboy hat, and his eyes were hidden by purple shades with golden rims.

Wait.

Purple shades?

Davis suddenly paled. "Ken? Why are you dressed like…the Digimon Emperor…?"

The 'Digimon Emperor' frowned. "What are you talkin' about? Foolish little boy…didn't think I'd see another human with a partner in these parts. Thought I'd rounded them all up already…and the name's not 'Digimon Emperor'. 'Round these parts, I'm known as the **_Digimon Sheriff_**."

Davis and Veemon blinked.

"And you, pardner, are under arrest."

"WHA?" yelped Davis out of surprise. "**WHAT FOR?**"

The Digimon Sheriff smirked. "Fer being out of jail. My law throughout the land is that all humans with partners are to be imprisoned. How else am I s'posed to keep the order with you partners lollygagging around and mucking up my lovely Control Spires?"

Davis growled. "Yeah? Well guess I'll just have to break them down! Just like before!"

**BANG!**

Davis froze as a bullet hit the ground at his feet. The Sheriff had already drawn his left Magnum and fired a shot. _He's…fast!_

_**BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!**_

Davis resisted the urge to wet himself as five more bullets hit the ground behind him. They had all whizzed by his face, leaving only tiny cuts on the skin of his face. _And a good shot at that!_

The Digimon Sheriff chuckled. "Did I fire all six shots, or only five? Heh, in all this excitement I lost count myself. But the real question you have ask yourself is: _do you feel lucky_?"

A thud.

Davis and Veemon looked behind them, seeing the massive figure of Stingmon standing above them. The insectoid Champion growled, "Well? Do ya, _**PUNK?**_"

At this, Davis could only wonder in amazement. _What the heck is going on!_

xxxx

/The Nexus/

A portal opened up inside the strange space station, and out came Revemon and the Odaiba Digidestined.

MegaKabuterimon blinked. "Where the heck are we?"

The room they were in was massive; at least a mile long, with a ceiling height of 1,000 feet. A single column stood in the midst of the circular room, colored silver much like the floor and ceiling. All around the room was a single window, showing the glowing, misty realm of the Nexus outside. Above the 500-foot tall window was an outstretched platform the circled the whole room, allowing for access to a number of doors and elevators that led to other parts of the station. Thin discs sat on the floor, allowing for access to the platform.

Which the Digidestined didn't really need, seeing as how they were already on the platform.

Revemon said, "Welcome. This orbital station belongs to my master. It was his idea to seek out the denizens of the other Digital Worlds to combat this new threat."

As Revemon spoke, Ken and Izzy were both thinking. Who was this 'master' that Revemon spoke of? What was this 'new threat'? And, for that matter, how did they access the other Digital Worlds?

For that matter, how did the other Digital Worlds even EXIST?

Revemon's hooves clattered as he walked away, saying, "This entire station is yours to explore. I will come when my master is ready to see you." The Mega Digimon calmly entered one of the nearest doors – which were quite large at 10 feet – and left the 11 Digidestined and 10 Digimon behind.

Omnimon looked around and asked, "Well, now what?"

"It seems we're free to do as we please," muttered Zudomon, briefly having wicked thoughts of finding a lot of toilet paper and coating the place with it. What can you say? He was ticked.

"No bad thoughts buddy," said Joe, recognizing the look on his partner's face. Zudomon merely grumbled.

TK frowned as his wings twitched. "Something about this smells fishy…we still don't know where Davis went…"

"We'll find out eventually, I hope," said Cody with a small frown. "In the meantime, we should just wait."

"…maybe we could wait in the lobby?" asked Dinobeemon as he pointed at one of the nearby doors. Everyone turned; above the door was a sign that said: 'THIS WAY TO LOBBY'.

Sora blinked. "A lobby?"

"Maybe they'll have some food!" cheered Sentinelmon.

Angewomon sighed. "This isn't the time to be thinking about food."

Kari Kamiya shrugged as she walked towards the door, her armor still shimmering. "Well, we don't really have anything else to do." She reached for the button to open the door…and, to her surprise, someone opened it from the other side.

Her eyes met the eyes of the one on the other side.

And she screamed, falling back onto the floor.

"KARI?" yelled everyone as they gathered around the door.

But once they saw the person on the other side, they could only gasp. It was no wonder Kari had screamed.

"Huh. It's you…" somberly said the person.

He was instantly recognizable.

Khaki pants. Black combat boots. Blue T-shirt. White gloves.

Spiky hair of a light-brown color.

Green eyes.

And finally, the Crest of Wisdom, hanging around his neck.

"I never thought I'd see your faces again," muttered Shaun Kamiya.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Issue #2: Wild Wild West

xxxx

Author's Notes: And Crisis comes out swinging.

Heeheehee…I will update as soon as I get out new chapters of FFX-3 and Legacy.

See you soon, and please review!

(teleports to FFX-3)


	2. Wild Wild West

Standard Disclaimer: The Monitor says that I don't own Digimon. Better listen!

Author's Notes: Bah. I couldn't get Crisis off my mind long enough to fully concentrate on FFX-3. o.o

Anyhow, here's a free chapter of Crisis. Just to clarify to those who might be confused, the Nexus is NOT the Dream Dimension. At all.

BIG NOTE: I will accept fan characters for cameos in Crisis. SSJ4Takeru has already given me permission to use one of his characters. Post them in the 'Crisis Fan Character' thread on my Digimon forum!

Begin!

xxxx

Issue #2: Wild Wild West

xxxx

/The Desert, Unknown World/

Davis and Veemon didn't quite know how they had gotten into this situation.

After all, it wasn't every day you were handcuffed.

Davis grimaced as the Digimon Sheriff kept a steady eye on him; this whole thing stunk! He couldn't risk donning his Holy Armor of Miracles, and Veemon couldn't digivolve. That would leave only Armor Digivolution, and he didn't know if Flamedramon or Raidramon alone could handle two Champions. In any case, he'd get shot before he'd even get a hand on his blue D-3.

_Bleh. This sucks._

Veemon tilted his head up, looking at Stingmon. This Stingmon was a tad taller than the Stingmon he knew, by about 20 feet…and he was more black than green. "So…why does he look so dark?"

"Cus' black is in," joked the Digimon Sheriff. "All joking aside, my partner's the only one unaffected by that there Control Spire, as he's my partner. Only my personal servants like Centarumon can get blasted with my Dark D-3 and become unaffected by the power of the Control Spire. It's a nice system to work with."

Centarumon grunted.

Davis Inoue and Veemon frowned as they stopped in front of a rickety old jailhouse. A tumbleweed just happened to blow by at that moment, signifying how 'dead' the place was. Veemon, to his credit, merely wondered how the dead bush was moving.

His conclusion was hardly surprising.

"**AAAAH!** ZOMBIE BUSH!"

Veemon tried to run. But since Veemon's handcuffs were linked to Davis'…

**POW!**

Davis and Veemon both fell down.

Stingmon and Centarumon sweatdropped at the sight. The Sheriff sighed. "What a couple of idjits…" He turned toward the jailhouse and hollered. "STARMON! GET OUT HERE, YA VARMINT!"

"Comin', comin'!" A star-shaped silvery Digimon with blue eyes walked out of the jailhouse, his purple and orange cowboy hat – complete with matching gloves and boots – hiding the ruby on his forehead. Two yellow ribbons coming out of his head fluttered in the wind as he raised his hat by a few inches, gazing at the newcomers. "Hot diggity doggie! I never thought I'd see another human with a partner in these parts!"

"Well you're lookin' at em'," grumbled the Sheriff as he shoved Davis and Veemon towards the Champion. "Lock em' up tight and good with the others if you know what's good for ya. I'm gonna hole up in the saloon for a little while before headin' on to the next town."

Starmon hastily saluted. "G-Gotcha Sheriff!" He turned his attention to the two prisoners. "Now come'ere you two!" He got behind them and started pushing them into the musty jailhouse. "Hurry up, I don't got all day!"

Davis snorted. "You don't have to shove!"

Veemon innocently asked, "Davish, is this some kind of game?"

"No."

"Good. Cause I don't really know the rules."

"Shut up you two!" roared Starmon as he grabbed a key hanging on the wall and opened the only cell – which was quite large – in the jailhouse. "In ya go!"

A respective boot to the foot sent both Davis and Veemon tumbling onto the dusty floor.

_**CLANG.**_

"Now stay put! I'm gonna resume my little nap!" Starmon grumbled as he pulled up a chair and moved outside, preferring the warmth of the desert at dusk to the stale jailhouse.

Veemon grumbled. "That guy was rude Davish!"

"No kidding," growled the Child of Miracles.

"Huh. Never thought I'd see another human with a partner around here…"

Davis and Veemon blinked. "Eh?"

They turned around to see none other than Tai Kamiya, sitting next to Agumon. TK and Patamon were sitting next to him, along with Matt Ishida and Gabumon. All of them were dressed in cowboy attire; Tai had a taste for orange, whilst Matt and TK stuck with more natural yellows, browns, blues, and golds. In the far corner of the room sat a Unimon, sans wings.

Tai looked up under the brim of his orange cowboy hat and muttered, "Well, welcome to Gulch Town. Get cozy, cause you ain't leavin'."

xxxx

/Mysterious Station, the Nexus/

The atmosphere felt as oppressive as a monsoon.

It's to be expected, after all; the Digidestined were face-to-face with one of their closest allies.

They had known him for less than three months…and yet his effect on them was utterly astronomic. He had sacrificed so much to come back in time to save them from death at the hands of Demon…and in so doing, had given his own life on the field of battle against BelialMyotismon.

But he was here.

He was HERE.

**RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM.**

The excitement in the air suddenly ignited.

"_**SHAUN!"**_

Shaun Kamiya said nothing as he was suddenly mobbed, his body being hounded with hugs, embraces, pats on the back, and playful nudges. The Digidestined were ecstatic to see their old friend back.

Shaun was much less so.

"Get your hands off of me."

Short. Blunt. To the point. And laced with a cold edge.

It was sufficient enough to force the Digidestined to stop their mass hug. Looks of confusion crossed their faces. "Huh?"

"**HANDS OFF!"**

Everyone backed away. Shaun Kamiya sighed with apparent relief; his entire frame had been shaking. But now it stopped; the time traveler grimaced as he stared at the ceiling. "So…which world are you from?"

Everyone blinked. "Which world?"

"You know? The specific universe you reside from? Designated by whatever your world's binary code is?" Silence. Shaun sighed. "So you haven't met Arbitermon yet I take it."

"Arbitermon?" asked MegaKabuterimon.

Izzy frowned as his mind made the connection. "So Arbitermon is the master Revemon spoke of?"

"Yeah," replied the Child of Wisdom, his eyes gazing at the window. He refused to make eye contact. "You'll get the basic gist of everything once you speak with him…now if you'll excuse me." The boy calmly walked through the group, his green eyes now focusing on the floor. As he walked, a silent realization hit the Digidestined.

This was not their Shaun. This was a different Shaun…an _alternate_ Shaun, from another world.

That fact made them more than a little sad; they were so excited with the impossible possibility that Shaun was back. But he was still dead…at least, the one they knew.

Before Shaun could fully walk away, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

It was Tai's. "Hey man, what's with the cold treatment? I realize now that you're not the Shaun we know…but still, that's no excuse for yelling at us."

Shaun Kamiya had to restrain himself from snarling. He just wanted them to leave him alone! As it was, he managed to calm himself down enough to ask, "Your Shaun…where is he?"

Silence was his answer…but it was more than enough.

"So he's dead, huh?" The time traveler didn't turn around. Cody suddenly frowned at this fact. Shaun continued, "How?"

Angewomon was the first to answer. "He died in battle against a villain called BelialMyotismon."

The Digidestined expected a reply of some sorts.

They did not expect a brief chuckle.

This made them angry. Some more than others.

Tai growled as his hold on Shaun tightened. "You find something about that FUNNY?"

"I'm just laughing at the irony of it all…" Shaun sighed again. He had to get away. This was just getting to be too much. "Now if you'll let go, I'll head to my quarters and be out of your way."

"Not until you answer me!" yelled Tai. Even though this was Shaun Kamiya, this wasn't the Shaun they knew (which is why he didn't feel guilty about yelling to his son from the future). "What is the deal with you? Why do you find the death of our friend so humorous?"

Shaun Kamiya's jaw clenched. It took everything he had to not slug Tai in the face for his foolish remarks. Instead, he forced himself to growl out, "Did your Shaun ever tell you the truth…? Did he tell you why he was…there? Did he tell you what he _went_ through?"

Everyone frowned; they remembered Shaun's story.

15 years after the events of the Odaiba War, Shaun had been born; he was the second child of Tai Kamiya and Sora Kamiya.

27 years after the events of the Odaiba War, Shaun had been tricked into freeing Demon from the Dark World. Demon had immediately sought vengeance, killing all twelve Digidestined.

Ken. Yolei. Mimi. Matt. Izzy. Joe. Cody. TK. Tai. Sora. Davis. Kari.

Shaun had been crushed by guilt. The only way for him to right this wrong was to go back in time. The time warp that Milleniummon had unleashed on Ryo and himself had been preserved by Gennai, in the hopes that Ryo would one day come back.

Shaun used it. Unfortunately, something went wrong.

He ended up in the Digital World in 1995, little more than one year before the events of 1996, where the battle in Highton View Terrace between Parrotmon and Greymon had occurred.

The defeat of XeedMilleniummon had wrought a terrible price; the two worlds, thanks to that monster's time-altering powers, were now chronologically off-track.

One day in the Digital World was one minute on Earth.

60 days in the Digital World were one hour on Earth.

1,440 days in the Digital World were one day on Earth.

525,600 days in the Digital World were one year on Earth.

2,103,840 days in the Digital World were four years on Earth.

So this meant that by the time four years had passed on Earth…roughly 5764 years had passed in the Digital World.

Add the one year before XeedMilleniummon's warping of the time stream, and add the four years after the battle with Apocalymon recalibrated the chronological barriers…and you get 5,769 years.

Shaun had been alive for 12 years before going back in time.

He was, technically, 5,781 years old.

To live that long…had to be unbearable. It WAS unbearable. It was a Hell unlike any other.

"Yes. He did," answered Tai. "What does that have to do with your chuckling?"

**SLAM!**

Tai fell to the ground, grimacing as he brought a hand to his face. The others just stared at Shaun in shock; he had punched Tai.

In the _face_.

Shaun Kamiya had punched Tai Kamiya in the face!

It was unthinkable.

Shaun seemed to think that as well; he glanced down at the guilty fist, looking at it as if it were a foreign object. Yet…it didn't look like he cared. "Hmph…" He muttered quietly to himself. "Looks like I've fallen a long way…"

"WHY'D YOU PUNCH TAI?" yelled Sora and Kari.

Shaun sighed before speaking. "You all know what he went through…what **I** went through…but to see your faces…to hear that he died…God, what luck. What **_LUCK_**." He glared at them, his green eyes closely guarded now. "Your Shaun died in battle. He was _lucky._ I…wasn't quite so fortunate."

"What do you mean?" asked Garudamon.

"Simple. I failed."

That answer was enough to silence them.

Shaun Kamiya turned away before they could ask any more questions. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way…because being with you all again is rather…'detrimental' to my health." His last words were spoken in a whisper. "So stop reminding me…"

Mimi frowned; what had he just said? "Stop what?"

What happened next was rather shocking.

Shaun whirled around, revealing eyes that – for a moment – looked out of place on his face.

They were wide. Angry. Crushed. Revealing everything. The sheer amount of emotion in those eyes…was only matched by his voice.

"_**STOP REMINDING ME!"**_

The Digidestined impulsively recoiled. Even the Digimon took a step back.

Shaun Kamiya grumbled as he stomped towards one of the doors, stepping inside with an angry huff.

Everyone stared at the door, stunned into silence.

"Eesh," muttered Zudomon.

xxxx

Shaun's angry stride slowed down to a forceful walk.

Then he stopped entirely.

His frame relaxed as his tense musculature finally stopped quivering.

He shouldn't have lost control like that. He shouldn't have. He had stopped doing that sort of thing a long time ago…hadn't he? No…he was just a human. Like the Digidestined were. He was fallible too; he wasn't an omnipotent warrior just because of what he had been through.

In fact, he'd argue that it made him even more vulnerable.

He should've expected it, really…when Arbitermon had told him the truth regarding the existence of the other Digital Worlds, he should've figured that he'd eventually see counterparts of the Odaiba Digidestined.

But still…to see them again…

Shaun grimaced as he placed a hand against the silvery wall, letting his head sag. _It doesn't matter what I do…I'm still in my own little Hell…_

He could still remember it all.

xxxx

_/Shaun's Flashback/_

_The battle was nearly over._

_Shaun Kamiya growled as he burst his way out of a pile of rubble. Despite the protection offered him by the Armor of Wisdom, he was still scratched and bruised. Parts of the armor were on the verge of falling off._

_But he was still fighting._

_He couldn't afford to give up now._

_Not when the Digiknight was at a deadly standstill against BelialMyotismon._

_The Child of Wisdom frowned as he watched the giant draconian BelialMyotismon – fully utilizing the power of Huanglongmon's orange Digicore – continued unleashing his Great Darkness of the Abyss on the smaller, yet tremendously powerful Digiknight. In turn, the Cannon of Destiny was proving to be on equal grounds with BelialMyotismon's ultimate attack. White and rainbow fought with black, neither one relenting or yielding._

Hmm…I wasn't even buried that long._ Shaun growled as he took to the air. _So BelialMyotismon's transformed…and the others have apparently fused_. His eyes turned toward the orange Digicore. "Seems like a weak point to me." He poured on the speed, rushing towards BelialMyotismon._

_BelialMyotismon's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the approaching Shaun. "Hmm?" The dark Mega cursed; he was using all of his power just to hold off the Digiknight's Cannon of Destiny! He couldn't afford to do anything to ward off the approaching Child of Wisdom…and he knew that the boy's target was the Digicore._

_If the brat broke the Digicore and freed Huanglongmon, he was finished._

_BelialMyotismon grimaced; he was in a bit of a pickle._

_Finally, he came to his solution. Oh, how he had been looking forward to ruling the universe…but this would be a small consolation prize._

"_**DIGIDESTIIIIIIIINED!"** roared BelialMyotismon as his body began to decompose. He was utilizing the energy of his soul, his data core, to fuel the Great Darkness of the Abyss to even higher levels. **"AS YOU GO TO YOUR GRAVES, REMEMBER THIS! IN THE END, DARKNESS CONQUERS ALL! GREAT DARKNESS OF THE ABYSS: FULL POWER!"**_

_As data particles floated away from BelialMyotismon, the Great Darkness of the Abyss doubled in its intensity._

_The eyes of both the Digiknight and Shaun widened as the Cannon of Destiny was overwhelmed._

_For the briefest of moments, the Digiknight was enveloped in dark energy._

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

_A tremendous explosion rocked Odaiba, creating a concussive shockwave that spread throughout Tokyo. Shaun yelped as he was sent hurtling backwards into the ground. The glass in buildings throughout Shinjuku, Shinagawa, and the other districts shattered from the shockwave. Dust and rubble mushroomed into the air; in the minds of those watching, it was as though the mushroom cloud of Little Boy had struck again._

_Shaun Kamiya grimaced as he pulled himself off the ground. He hadn't expected BelialMyotismon to actually utilize the data from his own soul! Then again, he had proven to be quite capable at utilizing the power of souls…and at crushing them (as he had proven so malevolently with (Wargreymon's) soul, thought Shaun with a grimace). _I hope the others are okay…

_He refused to think about the alternative. That's why he wasn't worried as much as he should have been; he simply did not think of the worst option. He'd be insane with worry, otherwise._

_The Child of Wisdom arrived at the epicenter of the explosion._

_The Digiknight was standing there, arms limp. Parts of the armor were broken, falling off in pieces._

_BelialMyotismon grinned evilly at the mighty fusion warrior. His body was already disintegrating. "Heh…I'm finished…oh well…but at least I…have the last laugh…hmm hmm hmm…heh heh heh…**HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" The dark Mega's laughter echoed through the air as he vanished. _

_The orange Digicore was all that was left of him._

_The Digiknight grinned. "Heh…don't know what he's talkin' about…"_

_Blood erupted from the Digiknight's mouth._

_It was at that point that the worst option became reality._

_Shaun Kamiya could only stare as the Digiknight fell backwards. The power behind BelialMyotismon's last blow had taken its toll; the rest of the armor quietly shattered into a million pieces._

_The Digiknight glowed brightly and split off into the twelve components that made him up._

_Tai Kamiya. Sora Takenouchi. Matt Ishida. Mimi Tachikawa. Izzy Izumi. Joe Kido. TK Takaishi. Kari Kamiya. Davis Motomiya. Yolei Inoue. Cody Hida. Ken Ichijouji._

_They all lay there in a neat fashion, side-by-side._

_Shaun could only stare as he trudged towards them, his eyes dulled with shock, horror, terror, fright, anger, fear, and every other emotion one could think of, rolled up together into a murky stew that couldn't be defined._

_The Child of Wisdom looked at their faces._

_The faces of those he had tried to save._

_Of those…he had given up everything for…_

_Their faces. Their eyes, vacant of the spark of life. Nothing at all._

_The Child of Wisdom collapsed as the strength left his knees. He ignored the Digicore cracking behind him. He ignored the emergence of the Guardian God. He ignored the coming of the four Guardian Beasts._

_All he could do was clutch the head of the one he called father…and cry._

_Everything…all of it…time, blood, hardship, everything…wasted._

_WASTED._

_The thought of it drove him to scream. It was a sound that the human throat should not be capable of. Yet it was._

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"_**

_It was the sound of a man who had lost everything._

_/End Flashback/_

xxxx

/Hallway, Arbitermon's Station, the Nexus/

"…wasted…" Shaun whispered to himself.

He removed his hand from the wall, unknowing that he had just spent the last ten minutes just standing there. "All of it…a big waste…I go back to save them…and I end up getting them killed sooner…"

The sheer irony of it all was actually amusing. He had gone back in time to save his loved ones, only to condemn them to death at an even earlier time.

Everything he had suffered and endured through…it had all been all for nothing.

Shaun Kamiya sighed once more as he continued walking, his shoulders sagging and his arms limp. _All for nothing…that pretty much sums me up._

All the while, he had been watched from behind by the other Digidestined. Shaun had even noticed them.

The children were now less angry at Shaun…and for good reason.

Cody frowned. "So Shaun failed…that explains a lot."

"Just looking at us…was reminding him of those he had failed to save." Ken grimaced at the thought of the horrible anguish that would result in. "Now…he has nothing left to live for…yet he keeps on living."

"Poor guy," muttered Yolei, her heart aching for the boy. "It's not fair! Why do some people have to suffer so much? I mean, like us! We do what we can to save the world from evil Digimon, and all that happens is that we end up fighting someone else! And then there's Shaun! He lived for over 5,000 years just to save us! And we ended up dying anyway! Where's the justice in that? WHERE??"

Matt Ishida could only shake his head as he stared at Shaun's retreating back. "Tragedy isn't picky with its punches…and it decided to hit him the hardest."

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned towards Revemon, who had come back out of the same door he had entered. "My master will see you now. Follow me." He placed a hand on the wall, touching an invisible panel. A translucent monitor floated down from above, easily over 100 feet in diameter. "For those too immense to enter, you can watch from here."

And so Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, and Dinobeemon remained behind while the others followed Revemon.

xxxx

/Jailhouse, Gulch Town, Unknown World/

"So the Digimon Sheriff rounded up all humans with partners and locked them away?" asked Davis.

Tai nodded as he messed with his black denim jeans. His orange jacket was coated with dust, a fact that irritated him. "Yeah…after all, with these here digivices, we can have our partners digivolve whenever we want."

"That's why he built them there Control Spires," finished Matt as he chewed on an old toothpick. "With that thing transmittin' the power of his Dark D-3, none of us can digivolve. There's a Spire for every city under the Sheriff's control."

Davis nodded; it was almost like a redux of the Digimon Emperor…without the Emperor part, of course. And the Dark Rings.

"One question," asked Veemon. "If the Control Spire blocks your ability to digivolve from Rookies into higher forms, then how come he's still like that?" Veemon pointed a thumb at Unimon.

The unicorn seemed rather bashful. "Well…I was once a slave of the Sheriff." The Unimon's face – etched into a pain scowl – seemed to telegraph the shame in his eyes, hidden by the azure visor though they were. "I was freed by a human with a Gomamon for a partner. Using his digivice, he removed the taint of the Sheriff's Dark D-3 from my being. And yet despite this, the Control Spires still recognized the energy signature of the Sheriff's digivice within me. That energy, removed of its taint, is what allows me to remain digivolved despite the Control Spire."

Davis and Veemon both nodded, mentally noting that Unimon was probably speaking about Joe.

"But once the Sheriff found out…" Patamon gulped. "He had Stingmon tear off Unimon's wings."

Davis and Veemon paled; apparently, the Sheriff was just as cruel as the Emperor had been. "That MEANIE!" yelled Veemon.

"Yep. And with Starmon always guarding the jailhouse, we can't do nothin' except sit here." TK sighed out of irritation. "The Sheriff's probably at the saloon now…hope he isn't doing anything to the girls."

Davis blinked. "Girls? What girls?"

Tai grimaced, a flash of anger entering his eyes. "All the human females like us – with partners – he makes them part of a little 'troupe' to entertain him whenever he makes a stop. Anywhere from two to five girls per town. I think the two in this town are my sister and her four-eyed friend, right?"

Davis' ears twitched at the mention of 'my sister'. _Kari?_

"Tai, you don't have to use the word 'four-eyed'," admonished Agumon.

Tai shrugged. "It's easier than remembering her real name. What wuz it again? Yo-lah?"

"Yo-lay?" suggested Matt.

"Yolei," corrected TK. "Dang, you two are horrible with names."

"So Yolei and Kari are in the saloon next door?" asked Davis.

"Yep." TK suddenly frowned. "Hey…how do you know Tai's sister?"

Davis froze at Tai's penetrating glare. He quickly sought out an explanation. "Uh…she's famous?"

"That's true," replied Patamon. "Kari and her partner combined were called the Angels of Light before they were captured by the Sheriff. If Angewomon weren't affected by the Control Spires, she'd kick Stingmon's tushy in a heartbeat!"

Davis stood up, reaching for the blue D-3 in his pocket. "Well, guess Veemon and I will have to bust out then."

The others, save Veemon, looked at him as if he were crazy. "How? We can't beat Starmon. Unimon isn't as strong without his wings, and he won't last against Starmon. With the Control Spire up, none of our partners can digivolve…yours included. And with the Sheriff here, we'd get our tails whipped twice as fast."

Davis grinned. "Well, good thing that my partner isn't affected by the Control Spire. At least not this form of his." He pulled out his D-3. "Ready Veemon?"

The blue Rookie grinned. "Ready Davish!"

"Then Armor-Digivolve!"

Veemon armor-digivolve to……Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!

Everyone in the jailhouse gaped at the sight of the taller Digimon, his lean, lithe body clad in the fiery-looking armor of the Digiegg of Courage. The Armored Champion grinned as he flexed the three, razor-sharp talons on both hands. "Been a while since I've been Flamedramon."

Davis smiled. "Yep! And now let's bust out!"

Meanwhile, outside…

The snot bubble sticking out of Starmon's nose popped.

"Huh…?"

He heard bars being bent.

"What in tarnation"? The Champion grumbled as he got out of his rickety chair, glancing inside. "Are you all behav-?"

Flamedramon's fist slammed into his face.

xxxx

/Saloon, Gulch Town, Unknown World/

The Digimon Sheriff grinned as a player piano effused toe-tapping music. "I love my work."

In the musty – and empty – saloon, Centarumon and Stingmon stood silently in the background as the Sheriff sat in front of the stage. A lavender-haired girl in glasses was dancing on the stage, clad in a red and black can-can dancer uniform. She seemed utterly embarrassed by the fact that she was dancing on-stage in a frilly red skirt, complete with pantyhose, black high-heels, and net stockings. Dancing for the Sheriff…in this _outfit_…it was just plain humiliating!

"More whiskey!" cried the Sheriff. Apparently, he didn't care about being a minor.

Kari Kamiya – also clad in a similar saloon girl uniform – frowned as she handed Hawkmon a shot glass and a bottle. "Go on."

The Rookie grimaced as he walked towards the Sheriff's table, momentarily glancing at the windows; Salamon was washing them rigorously. _What a dreary time we live in._ He placed the bottle and the shot glass on the table. "Here you are sir."

The Sheriff just grabbed the bottle and drank. He clapped for Yolei, yelling, "Don't be so shy, come on now!"

That was it.

Yolei stomped her foot on the ground, roaring, "NO! I'M DONE!"

Kari, Hawkmon, and Salamon froze.

Stingmon and Centarumon frowned.

The Digimon Sheriff glared.

Yolei gaped as she brought a hand to her mouth.

SLAM!

Yolei yelped as the Digimon Sheriff leapt onto the stage and slammed her against the wooden stage floor. The lavender-haired dancer whimpered as the Sheriff's eyes glared balefully at her from behind his purple shades. "Ya know I don't like that kind'a talk…looks like I'll have to add another scar to that back of yours." With his free hand, he reached into his jacket…and pulled out a whip.

Yolei shrieked.

**CRASH!**

Everyone blinked as Starmon came crashing through the saloon walls. His form fell amongst the wooden tables and chairs, shattering them into pieces and splinters. "Doh…oh dear, falling unconscious now. Blurgh." He fell unconscious.

Centarumon yelled, "What's going on!"

The wooden doors suddenly swung open.

In walked Unimon, with Davis on his back. Following him were Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, TK, and Patamon.

The Sheriff growled. "I locked you up."

"Can't hold us down," cracked Davis.

"We'll see bout' that." The Sheriff snapped his fingers. "Centarumon. Stingmon. Sic em'."

"With pleasure boss," growled the two Champions as they advanced upon the small group.

Davis grinned. "You forgot someone."

A red and blue blur leapt through the hole Starmon had come through, bounding off the walls…and landing on the stage behind Stingmon, Centarumon, Yolei, and the Sheriff.

"FIRE ROCKET!"

A fire-coated Flamedramon rocketed into Stingmon's back. The insectoid Champion howled with pain as the impact sent him through the front of the saloon, creating aneven bigger hole.

Unimon opened his mouth, charging up a turquoise ball of energy. "Horn Blaster!"

Centarumon, the Sheriff, and everyone else dove for cover as the orb blasted the stage into oblivion. As Unimon turned around and began running, Davis yelled, "To the Control Spire!"

The tyrant grumbled as he jumped onto the centaur Digimon's back. "After them!"

Centarumon growled as he leapt over the rubble and out of the saloon, bursting into the dry air of the desert. Unimon and Davis were already nearing the black monolith. "Not if I can help it! Solar Ray!"

The blast of solar energy erupted from the Champion's arm cannon, crashing into the sand in front of Unimon. The unicorn skidded to a stop, moving off into another direction.

"Keep on their tails, or I'll shoot ya!" ordered the Sheriff.

Centarumon grunted wordlessly as he took off after Unimon. The Sheriff kept a hand on one of his revolvers, ready to shoot to kill.

The chase was on.

Meanwhile…

"STRIKING SPIKE!"

Flamedramon dodged to the side as the spike nearly skewered him. "Hey, watch it! Flaming Fist!" A fiery punch connected with Stingmon's face, sending him backwards. The insectoid Champion couldn't help but feel angry; it had been a long time since he had fought an enemy of equal caliber. "GRR! STAND STILL YOU MIDGET! STRIKING SPIKE!"

Flamedramon leap up, avoiding Stingmon's downward strike. A grin came to his face. "I'm not a midget. Just a small package with a lot to offer! **BLAZING CYCLONE!**" Flames coated his body, and he rocketed towards Stingmon. He began spinning at the last moment, resulting in Stingmon's body being twisted around in midair.

"GRRRAAAAGH!"

Flamedramon landed lightly on his fist as Stingmon went flying, eventually crashing into the Control Spire. Moments later, it collapsed into a fine pile of disintegrating particles. "Heh. That was too easy. Guess it's been a while since I've actually fought someone who isn't an Ultimate or higher."

As Flamedramon started contemplating when the last time he fought a Digimon of Champion level was, he didn't see that the disintegrating Control Spire…was disintegrating into 2s and 7s.

Further away from Gulch Town…

**BANGBANGBANG!**

Davis yelped as he ducked, avoiding the three shots aimed for his head. "Watch where you're shooting!"

"Solar Ray!"

Unimon leapt over Centarumon's attack. "Horn Blaster!"

Centarumon moved to the side as the energy orb hit the ground, creating a geyser of sand. The Digimon Sheriff grimaced as he pulled some bullets out of his pocket, reloading his revolver.

This brief lapse allowed him to gaze back towards the town.

His eyes widened. _What the!_

The Control Spire was gone.

"HAAAAA!"

The Sheriff turned back just in time for Davis – who had _leapt_ off of Unimon – tackled him, sending them both to the ground.

And they slid.

Slid down the sandy hill, which was littered with tiny rocks and jagged rubble.

The Sheriff grimaced as the rubble dug into his back. "Darn it, stop this nonsense! You're just mussing up my good clothes!"

Davis Inoue grumbled as he kept the Sheriff pressed into the ground. He had to say something. "So tell me! Are you proud of all that you've done?"

The Digimon Sheriff looked at him oddly. "Say wha?"

"Do you believe that what you're doing is right?"

"Fool! What kind of stupid talk is that?" protested the Sheriff as they both kept sliding down the hill. "This here desert world is a rough place filled with outlaws! The worst kind! Especially the partner dynamic; why do ya think I had em' all locked up? To keep down crime and restore the order!"

"Does it excuse the bad things you've done? Like tear off Unimon's wings? Not all humans with partners are bad people!"

The Sheriff coldly snorted. "Don't make me laugh punk. Idealism like that'll get a man killed here; you have to be forceful and MEAN to keep the order! And I don't care what I have to do!"

"Even if you imprison all of the good people?"

"Can't take no chances!"

Davis nearly felt like tearing his hair out. Where was the sense in that kind of thinking? Imprison everyone – good and bad – to make things safer or better? Where was the logic in that (and Yolei was always calling him an 'illogical doofus'. How come so many people thought he was an idiot? So what if he didn't care for math; math was boring!)?

At least he now had a point to make.

Davis looked ahead. "We're about to fall."

The Sheriff blinked.

And then he paled. "Wait…we're…" He tilted his head around. "WE'RE ABOUT TO FALL INTO THE GULCH YOU IDJIT!"

They fell off the hill and into the open air.

Next stop: bottom of the gulch.

Distance: 1,000 feet.

Time: Not a lot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shrieked the Sheriff. "YOU MORON! YOU'VE KILLED US BOTH!"

Davis smirked. "Not really." The Crest of Miracles embedded within his chest started to glow. "Holy Armor Energize!"

The Digimon Sheriff could only blink as the boy was suddenly clad in armor of gold.

He could only gape as the boy slowed to a stop.

He could only scream as he kept falling. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

He suddenly stopped.

Davis was holding him by the arm.

Mere feet away from his death.

"It's different on the other end, isn't it?" asked Davis with both a questioning and authoritative tone.

The Sheriff could only gasp and pant heavily before fainting.

Davis sweatdropped. _Well that was anticlimactic._ He took back to the air, with the Sheriff in tow; moments later, he was back at the town. Apparently, the others hadn't taken any chances once the Control Spire had gone down; Greymon, Garurumon, Angemon, Gatomon, and Aquilamon were all keeping watch over both Stingmon and Starmon. Flamedramon was passing the time by balancing on one hand (maybe being in the Armor of Courage made a bit more impulsive?).

The other humans cheered as Davis set down beside them, his golden armor vanishing with a thought. "Fancy trick there," drawled Tai, a warm grin on his face. "How'd you start floatin' like that?"

Davis grinned. "Trade secret."

Then a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. "Bless my stars; you helped save us all!" And so Kari Kamiya smiled warmly at Davis. "Here's my thanks."

It was just a quick peck on the cheek; nothing special either.

But it made Davis' face light up like a light bulb. A red light bulb. A 5,000,000,000 watt light bulb at that. _Kari just…kissed me_.

Sure, it wasn't the Kari he knew, loved, and adored, but it was still a kiss from Kari!

Davis grinned as his mind floated up to Cloud Nine…no, wait, make that Cloud Ten!

TK grinned as he elbowed his old friend in the ribs. "I think he likes you."

Of course, someone ELSE wanted to show their thanks as well. "You stopped that slimy Sheriff in no time flat!"

Yolei kissed Davis on the other cheek.

And just like that, Davis' elation fell all the way down to Cloud –24…well, negative clouds don't exist, so I'll just say the ground.

"**AAAAAAAH!"** Davis cringed as he backed away, rubbing his cheek furiously. **_"EEWEEWEEWEEWEEWEEWEEW!"_** He accusingly pointed a finger at Yolei. **_"DON'T EVER KISS ME AGAIN YOU FREAKISHLY UGLY WEIRDO!"_**

Considering Davis' history with Yolei – one of pranks, insults, and whatnot – his response was natural. That, and Yolei – the Yolei he knew, that is – was his sister.

Of course, this Yolei happened to have the same temper, judging from her angry eyes…and the fact that everyone else (save for the unconscious Sheriff, Stingmon, and Starmon) had cringed away from the site of impending doom.

Flamedramon clutched Davis' shoulder. "Bad move."

"I'M NOT UGLY!" roared Yolei as she charged.

Suddenly, the light around Davis and Flamedramon seemed to dissipate…

_**CHOOM.**_

…and it bent inward at a single point. The two could only blink as they disappeared as quickly as the thunderous sound had come and gone.

Yolei's punch hit nothing but air, resulting in her subsequent fall.

Matt blinked out of surprise. "Huh?"

"Where'd they go?" asked Greymon.

Meanwhile, outside of town…

Unimon looked down at a struggling Centarumon confusedly. "Now…enlighten me as to how exactly you managed to trip on sand?"

"Shut up!"

xxxx

/Elevator, Arbitermon's Station, the Nexus/

Everyone was quiet as the silvery platform descended further into the station…which, apparently, belonged to someone named 'Arbitermon'.

"So what's Arbitermon like?" asked Lilymon.

"He's a powerful Digimon," remarked Revemon, his black eyes showing no fear or worry. "Very powerful. But he's a good fellow. I can attest to that."

"Really now? How so?" asked Yolei, a distrusting look in her eyes.

The centaur suddenly frowned. "Five months ago, Arbitermon came to my world and saved me from destruction. He took me to his world…to this station…and gave me the power to transcend dimensions." An odd smile came to his face. "He told me that one who destroyed my world – my whole UNIVERSE – was trying to destroy all of the others. He said that in order to combat this threat…an alliance spanning multiple worlds would be needed."

Everyone froze; who was this beast that would require such a force to bring it down?

Revemon continued on as the platform began to slow its descent. "One day after Arbitermon finished teaching me how to properly handle my new power…that beast came and tried to destroy Arbitermon's universe." The centaur sighed out of regret; he had come to like the Digital World that had been under Arbitermon's care during those few short months. "Arbitermon utilized his last resort, and he managed to bring this entire station into the Nexus, which serves as the focal point for the barriers of the worlds." The Mega Digimon turned towards the children and the few Digimon with them. "According to your world's time-table, we arrived in the Nexus in June. Since then, I've been traveling from world to world, seeking out allies."

The silver elevator stopped. They were now in front of a door that read 'Monitor Room'.

"So Arbitermon's really a good person?" asked Kari.

Revemon smiled warmly. "You'll see for yourself."

The door opened, and they all stepped in.

"Welcome to the Monitor Room." Revemon's words echoed through the massive expanse.

The Digidestined's jaws dropped out of shock. Ken actually felt somewhat put down; this place put his old Monitor Room from his base in the Digital World to _shame_.

The entire room was spherical, as far as they could tell. Everything was dark, save for the single catwalk stretching out towards the center of the room…and the monitors.

Translucent, flat-screen monitors that hovered in the air, showing images.

Images of Digimon fighting.

Images of multiple Digidestined doing different things (one of the monitors showed Tai playing an accordion, which made the Child of Courage do a momentary double-take).

Images of a terrible whiteness enveloping everything…followed by those monitors switching to footage of a new world.

And all the while, someone stood at the very end of the catwalk, staring at all of them at once.

"Arbitermon, sir, I've brought the fellows from Universe-01 here," said Revemon, his hooves clattering on the metallic catwalk.

Arbitermon turned around.

All of the Digidestined froze. It wasn't out of fear; it was out of sheer awe.

Arbitermon was a downright imposing sight…and yet so majestic.

His entire body, from head to toe, seemed to be made out of a universe.

No joke. His _entire body_…was an amalgamation of planets, stars, nebulas, GALAXIES…all constricted into a humanoid form. An entire universe of shining lights amongst black, sealed and molded into a human form. The eyes were composed of the two largest galaxies, each one seeming to be like two bright orbs of pure light. Around his body, shimmering white armor covered him, forming a protective breastplate, pauldrons, and culets. A long, flowing cape of dark blue flowed from the back of the pauldrons, coming to down to his ankles. Greaves of white metal covered the leg from the knee down, while protective armored shoes – sabatons – covered the feet. Finally, a white helm covered his head.

Arbitermon spoke. His voice was deep, noble, and utterly overwhelming in its sheer intensity…and the scary thing was that he was only talking. In a way, he was like Siara in the regard that he inspired a deep feeling of wonder within the Digidestined…except that it was Arbitermon's ethereal body and power that awed them, as compared to Siara's grace and beauty.

His power…his essence…despite his impassive gaze or the sheer might in his body, his energy was just so benevolent that he couldn't possibly be mistaken for a villain. Revemon hadn't been joking. "Greetings…Digidestined of Universe-(0)(1). I am Arbitermon of Universe-(5)(4). I am the Arbiter of Order who Judges the Deeds of Chaos, created by the Five Holy Beasts to Protect the Digital World." The mighty Digimon – of at LEAST Mega-level – suddenly frowned. "Unfortunately…all universes are now threatened with the possibility of utter annihilation."

xxxx

/Odaiba, Unknown World/

**_CHOOM._**

Davis and Flamedramon blinked as they emerged into an alley. "Where are we now?"

"Don't know." Flamedramon dedigivolved into Veemon. "Should we ask for directions Davish?"

Davis shrugged. "Guess so. At least we're not in a desert anymore."

They both stepped out of the alleyway.

Davis Inoue immediately blanched. "It's Odaiba…are we home?"

A quick look around indicated otherwise. Davis frowned as he realized that he was standing in Odaiba as it once was; the higher skyline of Tokyo could be seen from here _Oh well. Almost got it…what the heck's going on though? Why were we taken away like that?_

"_**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Davis and Veemon immediately turned around.

A gigantic dinosaur with charcoal-colored scales stomped through the city, its tail smashing through a number of buildings. Running down along its back and tail were bone-colored dorsal fins. Also, the whole thing looked like a rubber suit.

Davis sweatdropped.

Veemon cheered. "WOOHOO! We're in a Godzilla movie!"

Naturally, people were screaming and running.

A sigh came out of the Child of Miracles' mouth. "Man, looks like we have to save the day again…ready Veemon?"

Veemon suddenly seemed shy. "I don't know if I can beat him…"

"WHAT? YOU CAN DIGIVOLVE INTO IMPERIALDRAMON AND CREAM HIM!"

"But Davish…!"

"What?"

"He's Godzilla!"

Davis grumbled. "Man Veemon…" That's when he suddenly noticed five teenagers – all looking decidedly similar to Tai, Matt, Ken, Kari, and Yolei – standing in the middle of the streets, their hands holding regular digivices. _Huh. Where are their partners?_

Then they held their digivices in the air, and Tai yelled.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

Davis sweatdropped. _…you've GOTTA be kidding._

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Issue #3: Of Infinite Worlds and Power Rangers

xxxx

Author's Notes: Well, here's a longer issue for you folks. How's the portrayal of Shaun? And you just have to wonder whether or not Veemon's gonna geek out now. ;D

Remember, I'm excepting fan characters!

See you soon, and please review!

EDIT: Fixed a couple of typos (hats off to Nolaquen!); also, I need to clarify that in my previous calculations of how long Shaun's been in the past, I neglected that there's a leap year in every four years...thus adding some years to Shaun's total time within the Digital World. I plan to eventually go back to Revision and rewrite a lot of the earlier segments to make them easier on the eyes.


	3. Of Infinite Worlds and Power Rangers

Standard Disclaimer: I own the concept of the Digimon Multiverse. But I STILL CAN'T OWN DIGIMON'S COPYRIGHT? That makes no sense.

Author's Note: Maybe there's a universe where I had the copyright…oh well, one can dream.

Anyhow, first things first: there shall be a new updating schedule. I shall update two straight chapters for Crisis and finish this story before enacting it. Once Tamers begins It'll go as follows;

FFX-3 – Side Stories – FFX-3 – Side Stories – Naruto: Legacy – Side Stories – Naruto: Legacy – Side Stories – Tamers – Side Stories – Repeat

Lots of Side Stories helpings to counter the lack of an extra Tamers chapter. I want to try and speed up my movement in the other stories. Though the Side Stories will come if I feel like it.

Also…

(cue Dragon Warrior battle music)

A FINAL APPROACHES.

Quite a few, actually.

Starting on December 8th!

So for the next couple of weeks, I shall devote most of my time to finals. But hey, college is college.

Now…one final item.

Original characters.

SO…MANY…(collapses)

Begin!

xxxx

Issue #3: Of Infinite Worlds and Power Rangers

xxxx

/Monitor Room, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

Sometimes, all it takes to stop someone is fear.

Overwhelming all senses, all notions of survival, of self-preservation…fear can wash all of it away.

Sometimes, instead of fear…awe.

And others, shock.

The Digidestined were feeling a combination of the three right now. All just by watching Arbitermon walk towards them.

Awe over his majestic appearance.

Shock over trying to just LOOK at his body…so many stars, so many galaxies, so much of EVERYTHING, that it was shocking just to think about.

Fear…because of the deep power that radiated from his being. His mere presence was nearly overpowering; had the Digidestined not been battle-hardened warriors, they would've either fled in terror or fainted.

Such power was not to be taken – or wielded – lightly.

Clearing his throat to ward off the paralyzing sensations, Tai asked, "So…what do you mean? 'All universes face the possibility of utter annihilation'…is it from the same guy that Revemon said destroyed his universe and yours?"

Arbitermon nodded. "Yes. My first vision of this threat came almost a year ago, back in my home universe…Universe-(5)(4)…you have a question, Child of Knowledge?"

Izzy blinked; he hadn't even raised his hand yet! "Uh…er, yeah." He calmed himself down. "Before we continue, perhaps it'd be a good idea for you to elaborate on these multiple universes you speak of."

(Back in the massive initial room, MegaKabuterimon sweatdropped as he watched his partner ask the question.. _Trust Izzy to lose all pretense of hesitation when he seeks knowledge…ooh, that sounded really smart!_)

"Of course," said Arbitermon as he gestured toward one monitor. The image of Mimi as the US President (something that caused everyone to do a huge double-take) faded away, being replaced by an image of hundreds of circles, filled with galaxies. "All of existence is confined within a Multiverse. Each and every universe is separated by dimensional barriers that enclose them together, yet they are interconnected."

"How?" asked Joe.

"Black holes."

Izzy's eyes widened. "_Black holes?_ You mean there's another universe at the very end of each black hole??"

"Yes," calmly answered Arbitermon.

Everyone sweatdropped at the giddy look coming to Izzy's eyes. Matt thought, _Trust Izzy to get hyperactive over super-scientific gobbledygook. _

Ken Ichijouji – now feeling mildly intrigued himself – asked, "How, exactly?"

"I will summarize by saying that going through black holes lead out to white holes in other universes. In essence, a wormhole is formed, bridging the respective universes together. Travel can only go one-way, but the connection is there."

However, this explanation made Izzy…frown? "But…that idea's been debunked by the scientific community. That idea used to be considered as a vacuum solution for Einstein field equations describing Schwarzschild wormholes, but those kind of wormholes cease to exist as soon as they form. Also, real black holes are formed by collapsing stars, so it actually interacts with matter, whereas it DOESN'T in the field equations, which apply only to vacuums. Taking the matter into account, the part of the equations corresponding to the white holes disappear. And without a wormhole, white holes violate the Second Law of Thermodynamics…at least, it APPEARS to…" The Child of Knowledge finally glanced around, seeing the stupefied looks on his fellow Digidestined's faces (well except Ken and Yolei, who at least could grasp what he was talking about…Ken more than Yolei, naturally). "…what?"

"What's this about vacuums now?" stuttered TK.

(Zudomon was in a fetal position. "Brain…broken…")

(Dinobeemon sweatdropped. "…perhaps you're taking the joke too far?)

Arbitermon was silent…but only for a moment. "I assume someone named Albert Einstein once lived in your universe."

Izzy nodded. "That's right."

"Did he develop the Theory of General Relativity?"

"Yes."

"Special Relativity?"

"Correct."

"Dimensional Relativity?"

"Righ…er…" Izzy sweatdropped. "No, he didn't do that one."

"That would explain it. After all, what are the 'laws of physics', except mankind's attempts to explain the universe? As your knowledge grows, your perception of the universe changes…plus, it was once considered a 'natural law' that the sun revolved around your Earth, correct?" stated Arbitermon.

Revemon raised a finger. "Didn't the sun in Universe-(9)(1) revolve around its respective Earth?"

"That's beside the point Revemon," calmly remarked Arbitermon. He did not speak out of irritation at Revemon's little joke. He merely talked with the calm assurance and dignity of someone who knew the limits of their strength and the height of their capabilities. And his capabilities were almost without measure to begin with. With that in mind, what use was there in getting angry over something so trivial? "But back to the main issue…although the universes are interconnected, crossing the dimensional boundaries is too far beyond the capabilities of its inhabitants. Even the technology of alien civilizations advanced far beyond humankind would prove useless against the sheer gravitational and dimensional forces that are exerted within the wormholes that link a black hole in one universe and a white hole in another." Arbitermon glanced at the simple image again; now transparent circles overlapped on the others. "However, the boundaries between Digital Worlds are not so immense. In every universe, there has been at least one civilization that has advanced far enough to construct its own integrated computer network. With the formation of that network, the foundation of that universe's own Digital World is laid…and as more time passes, the more that Digital World grows."

The image changed. Now only two circles remained; one circle representing a universe, and the transparent circle representing a Digital World. "This massive growth is attributed to one dimension that every universe shares…" A yellow dot appeared within the region where the two circles intersected. "…the Dream Dimension."

"Siara…we saw her after we defeated KingEtemon!" exclaimed Lilymon.

"Yeah! And a hole was torn open to this…'Dream Dimension'." Mimi's eyes suddenly lit up. "That's a place where dreams come true, right…? Oh…" A dreamy sigh escaped her lips. "What a place that would be…"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"In a certain sense, you are correct." Revemon waved his hand. The image changed to that of a multi-colored realm with no discernable direction…why was it so fuzzy? So many…colors… "This what the image of the Dream Dimension is like in a three-dimensional space, disordered and without meaning. The total number of dimensions that make up the Dream Dimension are unknown even to me…at the most conservative estimate, considering the sheer amount of psionic energy that coalesces there, there are at least 142 dimensions within the Dream Dimension."

Everyone sweatdropped again.

"However, in order to transcend the boundaries between the different Digital Worlds, one must change their inner code." The image changed again, showing a string of 0s and 1s. "0. 1. Those two numbers form the basis of the binary code for your universe." A string of 5s and 4s appeared below the first string. "5. 4. These two numbers formed the basis of the binary code for my universe."

Ken frowned. _What Shaun said about the binary code…is this what he was referring to?_

"It is this code that differentiates the Digital Worlds. Crossing the barriers between universes in reality would require physical and supernatural forces beyond all reason…but each Digital World is made of data. It all comes down to the encryption of that data…its description. Its code…to cross the digital barriers, you merely have to change your body's code. After that…" The image changed again, showing a tunnel between two universes. Arbitermon's eyes swirled as he spoke. "Entering that respective universe's reality is quite simple." The image disappeared, showing a schematic of the orbital station. "I am capable of changing my own internal code, and it is a characteristic I built into this station. When this station transcends barriers between Digital Worlds, it emits the energy field that changes the code of everything on board…living or otherwise. By tunneling through the Digital Worlds, one can go from one universe to the next. It is how Revemon was able to enter your world."

"Though I have to say that it was Arbitermon who gifted me with that power," pointed out Revemon.

"So…if it only comes down to binary code, doesn't that leave only room for about 90 universes? That number's discounting doubles; can't have a binary code of 00 after all." asked Izzy. "Hold on…is one-zero the same as zero-one?"

"No. Universe-(0)(1) is different from Universe-(1)(0); the numbers are the same, but their positions and functions are switched."

"Okay. So 90 universes."

"Don't forget negative numbers."

"Then make that 342."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"And letters."

"1,980."

"Oh COME ON!" protested Tai.

"Japanese characters," finished Arbitermon.

"…gimme a moment."

"Izzy, just let the mon' speak," muttered Joe, noting how everyone else mouthed a silent 'thank you'. Sometimes, Izzy just got carried away.

Arbitermon waved his hand, showcasing hundreds of symbols. "Not just English letters and numbers, or even Japanese characters…but also Greek letters. Even symbols from alien civilizations." The image changed showing a complex alien city with a purple sky…and the aliens themselves were like larger, hardier forms of Kabuterimon.

(MegaKabuterimon blinked. "…so I'm apparently based off of aliens?")

("Apparently," remarked Garudamon.)

("THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE…" droned Zudomon.)

(Dinobeemon sweatdropped.)

"Universe-(Cutosh)(Butosh)…" Two strange symbols appeared on the image. "Cutosh and Butosh are the names for the symbols here, pronounced roughly by the human tongue…they are numbers of an alien race. It all depends on who was responsible for that respective Digital World's creation." Arbitermon turned towards the Digidestined. "There are an infinite amount of Digital Worlds…one for each universe…but the contents of each Digital World are different. The dreams and nightmares from the inhabitants of every universe coagulate and mix in the Dream Dimension, trickling out to each Digital World. From this stream of psionic energy comes the life, personalities, and souls of each and every Digimon. Without the Dream Dimension, Digimon would have no internal drive, no spirit. It is the dreams and nightmares of rational creatures that literally bring life to Digimon; otherwise, with only bits and pieces of data, we are mere automatons."

"I see…" Izzy frowned as he settled into a deep thought. _So the Digital Worlds…everything that helps define them depends on the dreams of EVERYONE…that's why we can have human concepts like angels exist as Digimon alongside Digimon like…Wargreymon._

Come to think of it, Wargreymon looked nothing like a dinosaur. Maybe the horns and hardy skin…but that was a very big change from Metalgreymon to Wargreymon…

And for that matter…what the heck was Numemon? Did that imply that somewhere out there, there was a civilization of hyper-intelligent goop?

"I hope that information suffices," finished Arbitermon. "Now for the real reason I had Revemon bring you here…"

"Yeah! I mean, we were kind of abducted," said Lilymon with a 'harumph' (mostly because there's really no other word for a 'harumph').

"We came here willingly Lilymon," reminded Yolei.

Arbitermon just looked at them, his eyes – hey, he had no mouth! – staring at them…as though he were amused. "You're a very talkative bunch, aren't you?"

Something about the way Arbitermon said that…made the Digidestined silence themselves. Were they afraid of him? Of his power? He had spoken of the great difficulty of transcending physical barriers…yet his method of bridging universes via travel through Digital Worlds…

What WAS Arbitermon capable of?

The mighty Digimon quietly glanced at the monitors, trying to find the image of the one he was searching for. "I will show you the face of our foe."

xxxx

/Odaiba, Universe (1)(A)/

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"GATOMON POWER!"

Kari held up her digivice, and it glowed white and pink. Her body was awash in pink light as 1s and As formatted into a skintight suit. Pink was the primary color, with white trimming running down her arms and legs. Her gloves and knee-high boots were white as well, and her outfit's miniskirt was pink with white trimming. The symbol for the Crest of Light adorned her entire chest in white, and her pink helmet's visor had contours around it in the shape of Gatomon's ears, with blue, eye-shaped lights affixed to the top of the helmet.

"AQUILLAMON POWER!"

Yolei held up her digivice, and it glowed white and scarlet. Deep red light glowed along with the 1s and As that formed her skintight suit. Crimson was the primary color, white trimming along the arms and legs, as well as white gloves and knee-high boots. The symbol for the Crest of Caring – a single dot surrounded by an upside-down teardrop, with two banana crescent shapes along its sides – covered her entire chest in white; her helmet's black visor was bordered by protrusions similar to Aquillamon's horns in shape and color.

"STINGMON POWER!"

Ken's digivice flashed dark green as he was clad in a stream of 1s and As, forming the moss-colored suit. Dark green was the primary color, with white trimming running down the arms and legs; he also wore white gloves and shin-high boots. The Crest of Kindness – a heart – adorned his chest in white. Right above the helmet's black visor were two red orbs, fashioned after Stingmon's eyes.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

"GARURUMON POWER"

Matt's digivice flashed blue as a blue suit spawned from the familiar binary coding of that universe. White trimming ran along the arms and legs, along with the now-familiar gloves and shin-high boots. The Crest of Friendship appeared on his chest in white, and the outline of his helmet's black visor was shaped like Garurumon's maw.

"GREYMON POWER!"

Tai's digivice flashed orange as 1s and As converged upon him, forming a similar orange bodysuit fashioned like all the others, complete with the white trimming, gloves, and shin-high boots. The Crest of Courage covered his whole chest in white, and his black visor was in the shape of Greymon's maw; as an added decoration, brown hairs clung to the side of his orange helmet.

They then affixed their digivices to their white belts; on the screen of each one glowed the respective Digimon of each Power Ranger.

_Go Go Power Rangers! DI-GI-TAL PO-WER RAN-GE-EEEEERS!_

The five Power Rangers posed, in preparation for battle. "DIGI RANGERS, GO!"

Meanwhile, near the alley…

Davis Inoue blinked. "…Digi Rangers??"

"…Godzilla? And…POWER RANGERS?" Veemon's eyes were wide and twinkling. "I'm in…**HEAVEN**."

Davis sweatdropped. Sure, he was a bit of a Godzilla and Power Rangers fan…nowhere near Veemon's level, but a fan.

But…to see people he called friends AS Power Rangers?

Fighting _GODZILLA??_

It was downright _**weird**_.

"Yeah, I get that…but…why are we here, exactly?" Speaking of which…WHERE were they?

Why were they in a "non-Digimonified" Odaiba? With Digidestined POWER RANGERS and GODZILLA??

…_maybe I should just watch._

Tai grimaced as he looked up at the rampaging Godzilla. "Looks like the King of Monsters isn't wasting any time!"

"We should've gotten to him before the Kaiser…then he might not have gone on a rampage!" grumbled Matt.

"**Precisely."** A small disc floated through the air, showing an image of Myotismon.

_Myotismon??_ Davis blanched from the sidelines.

"KAISER!" roared the Digi Rangers.

Myotismon smirked. **"Now now…don't be so rude. Godzilla is simply a little cranky after a millennium of slumber. He's thankful to me!"** The Ultimate Digimon snorted. **"But it's time for you to perish now. Let Godzilla continue his rampage; he's only paving the way for my domination! Now…Madoudramon! Come forth and destroy these pitiful Digi Rangers!"**

The disc floated away as a black blotch appeared in the middle of the air, transforming into a humanoid figure. When the blackness faded, a forbidding knight clad in dark purple armor remained. His armor had silver trimming, his torso was gold, and his shoulder pads were shaped like silver dragon heads. His black helmet had a spiky purple faceplate with a red visor outlined in gold trim…and the visor's very shape screamed "EVIL". In his left hand he carried a silver and purple shield with wicked symbols etched around glowing green dragon's eye in the center. In his right he wielded a long saber that was mixed with the colors of silver and gold. Massive dragon's wings came out of his back, a mixture of dark violet and dark green.

"Madoudramon!" growled Yolei.

"Glad to see that you still remember me, Digi Rangers," said Madoudramon in an imposing and chilling voice. Yet he held himself with a dignified air. "Given that we've fought each other repeatedly, it's no surprise…but I'm hoping you'll just surrender this time."

"We'll never surrender to you!" roared Ken as he clenched his fist.

Madoudramon sighed. "Fools. The Digimon Kaiser has resurrected Godzilla, King of the Monsters, and the progenitor of all Digimon. It was from him that we spawned…his power is without equal. That he serves the Kaiser is proof of how futile your struggle is. So surrender now, lest you taste the steel of my blade."

"We won't ever surrender to the likes of you or the Kaiser!" yelled Tai. "Guys, get your weapons!"

"Not so fast!" roared Madoudramon as he waved his hand; black circles appeared in the air, spewing forth hordes of winged Vilemon.

"Vilemon!" roared the Digi Rangers as they dove under the oncoming horde. "Split up!"

Matt quickly grabbed the nearest Vilemon and smashed his fist into its face, bringing it down with one blow. He whirled around just in time for two Vilemon to paw at his face. "Ergh! Get off!" The Blue Ranger fell backwards, taking the two Vilemon with him. Pulling his legs into his chest, Matt kicked the two Vilemon away, quickly getting on his feet. "Hoo!" He performed several jump kicks, bringing down even more of the Vilemon. "Hyah!" The Ranger of Friendship was a hard-hitter; although a bit sloppy, his fighting style relied on his strength and his ability to deliver critical blows.

Ken was quiet, spinning around the nearest Vilemon and pinning its arm behind its back. The Vilemon screamed as he was forced to the ground; Ken merely grunted as he kicked away at another Vilemon before elbowing the pinned one in the back of the head. He swiftly moved on to more, flipping Vilemon over his shoulders and liberally employing crescent kicks and sidekicks. As a master of Tae Kwon Do and jujitsu, the Vilemon were child's play to the Green Ranger. His quick, efficient fighting style brought down his foes quickly and without mercy, putting them out of their misery; perhaps that's why he was the Ranger of Kindness.

Kari rolled under the nearest Vilemon, striking it in the back with a karate chop. "Hah!" She continually danced around the Vilemon, delivering punch after kick after chop until it went down. "Hya! Hya! Hya!" The Pink Ranger rolled and performed cartwheels around the Vilemon as they attempted to bring her down; her agile body was light and nimble, allowing for her to strike quickly without getting harmed. Although the Ranger of Light didn't have the strength to deliver one-hit kills, her agility permitted her to strike multiple times without being hit.

"HAAAAAAAR!" roared Yolei as she slammed a fist into the face of the nearest Vilemon. "Ha!" A kick to the back. "Raah!" An elbow to the side of the face. "Huwah!" A knee to the stomach. "YA!" The Red Ranger grimaced as two Vilemon slammed their feet into her back…but that was a big mistake. "ERRRAGH!" The Ranger of Caring cared for those she loved…however, she was a berserker in battle, delivering fast and furious blows. All offense and no defense…it worked for her.

"Hayah!" yelled Tai as he leapt over the nearest Vilemon, his momentum allowing him to _flip_ the Digimon over and into the nearest opponent. The Orange Ranger ducked under a claw swipe by a Vilemon, sweeping his feet under its legs. Then, he grabbed its legs and SWUNG the Vilemon around, slamming it into his fellow Digimon. After letting the unfortunate creature go flying, Tai charged into multiple Vilemon with his shoulder, moving like a train. That signified the Child of Courage's fighting style; unorthodox, high-flying, and a lot of fun to watch.

Davis blinked. _Wow. They're kicking butt._

Veemon was hyperventilating. _So…COOL!_ "Davish, why can't you go kung-fu fighting like that all the time?"

Davis sweatdropped. "Well…I don't know kung-fu."

Back to the battle…

Madoudramon sighed as the Vilemon all dissipated into data particles, drifting away as 1s and As. "A shame that the Kaiser's forces must be comprised of such weaklings…it matters not." He brought forth his sword, its surface shimmering with power. "The King of Monsters will raze the world of humans to the ground. I won't let you interfere."

"We'll see about that!" Tai turned to the others. "Digi Rangers! Bring out your weapons!"

"Right!" The Digi Rangers tapped their digivices. "Digital Weapons, ACTIVATE!"

"Grey Sword!" A silver claymore with a brown and orange hilt materialized in the hands of the Orange Ranger.

"Garuru Glaive!" A blue staff appeared in the Blue Ranger's hands, its ends tipped with long, white, teeth-shaped blades.

"Sting Fists!" Black gauntlets coated with spikes flashed onto the Green Ranger's hands.

"Aquilla Blasters!" Red braces appeared over the Red Ranger's wrists, with small laser barrels protruding from them.

"Gato Diskarmor!" A white shield with razor-sharp edges materialized over her right wrist, attached to a thick, durable chain. The image of a cat's paw was emblazoned on the shield.

Madoudramon snorted. "And you shall face my Hell Blade: **Enfer Klinge**!"

"Get him!" roared the Digi Rangers as they charged.

Madoudramon grunted as he ducked underneath Tai's swing, striking him in the back.

"AGH!" yelped Tai as a shower of sparks erupted from his back, causing him to stumble.

Davis nearly facefaulted. _SPARKS?_ He had never quite understood that part about Power Rangers; EVERYTHING gave off sparks!

_Sparks too? AWESOME._ Veemon was now in full 'Geek-Out!' mode.

Matt twirled his Garuru Glaive around and around, forcing Madoudramon to back up before he parried the strike. He spun around – barely avoiding Ken's double punch – and struck the boy's back with the broadside of his shield before turning towards Yolei.

"HYOOOH!" Yolei began punching back and forth rapidly. With every punch, a multitude of red lasers rocketed towards the Mega Digimon.

Madoudramon ducked behind his shield, blocking every blast. "Hmph. That is nothing. **Drago Oeil**!" The shield opened up, revealing a glowing red orb. Lasers shaped like dragons erupted from within the shield, bombarding Yolei's positions.

"UAAAH!" screamed the Red Ranger as explosions erupted around her; she was sent flying backwards by several yards.

"LIGHTNING PAW!"

Madoudramon whirled around just in time to see the Gato Diskarmor – crackling with yellow electricity – slam into his body. "Ergh!" Sparks flashed momentarily, causing the dark knight to growl. "Huragh!"

Kari quickly called the Diskarmor back. "Hya!" She sent it out again, this time spinning in place; the Gato Diskarmor kept going faster…and faster…and FASTER…

Madoudramon growled as he rolled forward and brought his hand up, GRABBING the chain.

Kari blanched. "Huh??"

Madoudramon yanked backward with all of his strength.

"AAAH!" shrieked the Pink Ranger as she was sent crashing into the wall of the nearest building. She collapsed onto the sidewalk, moaning with pain.

Davis's eyes momentarily flared. _Kari!_

Madoudramon flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding Matt and Ken's double strike at his position. Ken immediately raised his fists, roaring, "Striking Spike!" Spikes zoomed from the gauntlets; unfortunately, Madoudramon's shield was too thick. They merely bounced off.

Matt decided to raise the ante. "HOWLING BLASTER!" His spun his Garuru Glaive at high speed, causing a stream of blue flames to erupt from the glaive's blades. The Blue Ranger could only grimace as Madoudramon broke through the flames with Enfer Klinge.

"I'll show you true fire! **Zorn du Drago**!" Madoudramon's body radiated with dark fire…and it quickly formed into a dragon of dark flames, crashing into the Blue and Green Rangers.

"AAAAH!" screamed the duo as they were sent flying.

"**AYAH!**"

Madoudramon spun around, raising his blade to block Tai's downward sword strike. "Your swordsmanship is nothing!" He slashed towards the side, breaking through Tai's defensive moves and slashing him again across the chest. As sparks flew, Madoudramon raised his blade for a final blow. "Behold the Dark Slash! **YAMI SCURO**!" He swung-

"HOWLING BLASTER!"

"STRIKING SPIKE!"

"AQUILLA BLASTERS!"

"LIGHTNING PAW!"

Madoudramon growled as blue fire, white spikes, red lasers, and an electrified Diskarmor slammed into his chest, sending him backwards. "Hurgh!"

"Thanks guys!" yelled Tai as he reared his blade. "Now, NOVA BLAST!" The silver claymore crackled with orange fire as he thrust forward, sending a giant ball of fire at Madoudramon.

**BOOM!**

"AAAAARGH!" screamed the Mega Digimon as he was sent backwards. He sprawled on the ground, growling out of irritation. "Accursed Rangers…!"

The Digi Rangers gathered together, standing side-by-side. "You can't defeat us that easily!" yelled the Orange Ranger.

Madoudramon grumbled as he got to his feet.

Davis was on the verge of whooping for joy. _All right! They're back on their feet!_ There was one similarity between these "Digi Rangers" and his fellow Digidestined back home; they never backed down.

Veemon was just staring, quietly. "Davish…that guy's about to unleash a super ultimate attack!"

"How can you tell?"

"I just can…that's just how it goes in the show!"

Davis sweatdropped. _Man, what a geek._

Madoudramon roared as he raised his blade into the air. "You've done well Rangers! But it's time I end this; behold my greatest attack, one that I have mastered just recently. ENJOY THE FRUIT OF MY LABORS!" Dark electricity crackled along Enfer Klinge. "**HELL'S JUDGMENT!**"

Veemon glanced at Davis. "See?"

The lightning bolts arched into the air and shot back down, slamming into the ground amongst the Digi Rangers.

_**BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!!**_

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" howled the Digi Rangers as they were sent flying backwards. They crashed into the ground, groaning out of agony.

Madoudramon growled as he slowly strode towards the Rangers, all of whom were writhing on the cracked pavement. "It's a shame. I would've thought that you'd fare better. Alas, it wasn't meant to be; NO ONE can stand up to Lord Myotismon, the Digimon Kaiser." He raised his blade. "Now die. **YAMI SCU-**!"

"MAGNA PUNCH!"

The golden fist sent Madoudramon crashing into the nearest building.

The Digi Rangers looked up at the golden warrior out of awe. Where had he come from? "A Digimon…?" wondered Ken out loud.

Davis glanced down at the Digi Rangers, his face visible to them.

Kari gaped. "A human!"

Ken marveled at the golden armor around Davis's body. "A…Gold Ranger?"

_Goooooooold! RAN-GER!!_

Davis blinked. "Gold Ranger…" _I…GUESS that works…_ He shrugged. _Might as well play along_. "Yeah…listen, I'll take care of this guy."

"Are you sure?" Matt growled as he panted with exertion. "He's a tough one…REALLY!"

"You should listen to them," remarked the dark knight as he got to his feet, staring at the new 'Ranger' with a wary look. "One extra Ranger will not make a difference."

Davis couldn't help but smirk. "I'm actually pretty sure that I'm 'different' from these guys…just you wait and see."

The Red Ranger glared at Davis. _Hmph! Cocky jerk._

"If you insist…" Madoudramon reared his sword. "Zorn du Drago!" The dark dragon of fire roared towards Davis, who promptly took to the air.

"He can fly too??" exclaimed Tai.

On the sidelines, Veemon was pouting. _NO! Davish, Rangers aren't supposed to fly without the assistance of a device or some superpower! You're ruining it!_

We'll leave Veemon to his little otaku rant…

Davis flew around the dragon, bringing his foot into Madoudramon's face. "MAGNA KICK!"

The Mega Digimon howled as he was sent backwards…but he immediately flipped onto his feet. "I see that I'll have to…be serious."

He was right in front of Davis.

The Child of Miracles…er, I mean the GOLD Ranger…paled as Madoudramon raised a knee into his gut, followed up by a blow to the back of the head with his shield. The golden warrior growled as he bounced off of the pavement with his hands and whirled around, roaring, "MAGNA RAY!"

Madoudramon hissed as the golden rays burned against his armor. "Drago Oeil!"

Davis yelped as he began dodging wave after wave of the dragon-shaped lasers, finally taking to the sky above. The Mega Digimon snarled. "Come back down you coward!"

"Okay!"

Davis's elbow? Meet Madoudramon's face.

_**POW!!**_

The road shattered as Madoudramon was implanted into the pavement by Davis's tremendous blow.

On the sidelines, the Digi Rangers watched with awe. "Unreal…" muttered Ken. "Such power…"

DEET-DEET-DITDIT-DEET-DEET.

The Digi Rangers turned to Tai as he pressed a small button on his digivice. "Izzy?"

"**Have you guys been able to distract Godzilla long enough to keep him inside Odaiba?**"

"Sorry man," groaned the Orange Ranger. "But the Kaiser sent Madoudramon here to keep us company. Luckily, a Gold Ranger appeared out of nowhere!"

"**A Gold Ranger??**"

"Yeah, and he's kickin' butt!" exclaimed Yolei.

"**Interesting…teleport back to the Command Center. We need to go over our plan for the next battle; the Digizords are finally fixed!**"

Tai grinned behind his helmet. "Izzy, you're the best!" He turned to the others. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

The five Digi Rangers quietly stood side-by-side as they tapped their digivices twice.

Just as they began glowing, Veemon burst out of the alleyway and quietly touched the back of Kari's calf.

Moments later, he too was submerged in a pink light as a quintet of orange, blue, green, red, and pink roared into the sky.

Madoudramon growled as the five lights disappeared beyond the horizon. "Hm. So they've fled…" He turned his gaze, rendered impassive by his red visor. "This is very unfortunate for you."

Davis grinned. "We'll see…I've fought tougher guys than you."

Madoudramon snarled. "WE'LL SEE!" He raised Enfer Klinge. "HELL'S JUDGMENT!"

xxxx

Veemon felt as though he had ridden through an electromagnetic storm the size of Jupiter on the back of a flying Monochromon.

At least, that's the general feeling he got from the teleportation.

Not what he'd thought it'd be like…but who cared? HE WAS TELEPORTING!

Moments later, reality came back.

The Rookie quickly dove behind the nearest computer console, taking in everything at a glance.

The massive chamber was circular, with walls of blue metal lined with monitors, lights, pipes, and grating. A number of computer consoles, glittering with numerous lights, were arranged in a circular pattern as well. Standing in the center of the chamber were the five Digi Rangers – their helmets off and tucked into their arms – along with a familiar red head who could be none other than Izzy, dressed in casual civilian clothing. They were all staring at a glowing tube of blue neon, situated at the end of the chamber.

A human head – complete with a wrinkly mustache, closed eyes, and a limp ponytail – materialized in the tube. "_Rangers. The Digizords have been repaired._"

Veemon blinked. _So Gennai plays the role of Zordon? COOL!_

"Not that it'll help much," dejectedly muttered Yolei, her long lavender hair looking miraculously well done. "Godzilla creamed us last time!"

"_That is to be expected._" Gennai glanced at a spherical monitor, showcasing ancient footage of Godzilla destroying a city. "_Over one thousand years ago, Godzilla nearly destroyed the world. The Earth's greatest scientific minds managed to obtain samples of the King of the Monsters, from which they converted into data to create the first Digimon. It was with Digimon that Godzilla was sealed away, deep within the Earth…_" Gennai almost sighed. "_Unfortunately, Godzilla's destructive influence remained in some of the Digimon. The resulting war between humans and Digimon nearly wiped out both sides, leading to the exile of Digimon to a Digital World parallel to our own. It was here that the Kaiser bided his time and began waiting for his chance to break through the barriers between worlds._"

"We know all of this Gennai," complained Matt. "Why the history lesson?"

"_Merely reminding you of what you face. Myotismon, the Digimon Kaiser, has been planning to free Godzilla for some time now. Your plan to try and get to Godzilla first was admirable…but unfortunately, Godzilla is a being of pure destruction. Pacifying him would have been a nigh-impossible task…but now that the Kaiser has freed Godzilla, all we can do now is destroy him._"

Kari seemed almost SAD at this information. "Well…it was worth a try. Maybe if we'd just gotten to the seal first…"

"It's too late to worry now," said Izzy as he kept staring at a monitor. "Though this new Gold Ranger is…intriguing."

On the screen, it showed Madoudramon slamming his sword into the golden fighter's side, only to be countered with a flip kick to the face.

"Who is that guy?" asked Ken.

Gennai frowned. "_Your guess is as good as mine Rangers. I do not know this stranger's identity, nor do I know where he came from. However, his appearance is fortuitous; had he not appeared, Madoudramon would have destroyed you all._"

"Do you think he can help us against Godzilla?" asked Tai, a hint of hope in his voice.

Matt grunted. "Come on Tai, be serious. He may be strong against Madoudramon…but Godzilla's on another level entirely. There's no way he can beat that monster."

"**STOP INSULTING GODZILLA!**"

Everyone whirled around to see Veemon stomp out from behind a computer console, looking positively irate. "Now lookie here, I know Godzilla started out as a bad guy in the first movie, but he actually came to the side of good as time went on!" The Rookie paused. "Well…more like…what's the word? Anti-hero? YEAH! Anti-hero."

That's when he finally noticed everyone staring at him.

…_whoops._

"A Digimon!" exclaimed the Digi Rangers.

"Godzilla movie?" queried Izzy.

"_Perhaps Godzilla's a celebrity in the Digital World. It's been a long time since I've been there._" Gennai cleared his throat, staring at the young Digimon with a curious eye. "_Tell me little one…where did you come from?_"

Veemon sweatdropped. _Okay Veemon, think! What should I say here? What should I say here…?_ He glanced at the monitor, watching Davis fight Madoudramon. _Ooh! Perfect!_ "I'm the Gold Ranger's partner."

The Digi Rangers paled. "His partner??"

"That reminds me, I wanted to ask about this 'Gold Ranger'," asked Izzy, his eyes glancing silently at Veemon. "Where exactly did he come from?"

"He just came out of nowhere," remarked Ken. "Right before Madoudramon was about to strike us down, he burst out and started fighting him."

Kari walked over to the little Digimon and knelt down, a warm smile on her face. "Say little guy, what's your name?"

Veemon happily held up a hand. "My name's Veemon! But you can call me Veemon!"

Kari giggled. "You're a lot nicer than the other Digimon we've met so far."

"Aw shucks!"

Meanwhile, Matt leaned in close towards Tai. "Hey man, do you think we should trust this guy? He seems a little bit 'fond' of Godzilla, if you know what I mean."

"I don't know Matt…he strikes me more as a groupie."

"Good point."

"_Rangers!_"

The Digi Rangers turned towards Gennai. "_There's no more time to waste! Godzilla is still on the rampage; defeat Madoudramon and stop Godzilla!_"

"We're on it Gennai," said Ken as everyone else put their helmets back on. Veemon happily leapt into Kari's arms – marveling at how nice she still was as a Power Ranger! – as everyone tapped their digivices.

"Good luck guys," remarked Izzy.

"We will," replied Tai as the five Rangers disappeared.

xxxx

"YAMI SCURO!"

Davis crossed his arms to block the blade.

**CRASH!**

Davis? Meet building.

Madoudramon grimaced at the sight of the golden fighter colliding into a building. That boy was powerful! _Did I finally defeat him?_

In a word…

"MEGA ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

No.

Madoudramon paled as the boy charged right back at him…except his arms were now different. Red for the right, black for the left.

"MAGNA THUNDER!"

Madoudramon gagged as a punch crackling with electricity slammed into his ribs, sending him into the air. Davis quickly flew above him, rearing his right fist as it began to flare with golden fire.

"MAGNA FLAME!"

A punch to the stomach.

**POW!**

Madoudramon was sent back downward.

**CRASH!**

The road shattered, sending rock and rubble flying through the air.

Davis set down thirty yards away just as the Digi Rangers returned. Veemon quickly hopped onto Davis's back and exclaimed, "Hey! Gold Ranger!"

Davis blinked incredulously at Veemon. "Gold Ranger?"

"Ssh! Just play along!"

"All right guys, let's try this again!" yelled Tai as he grabbed his digivice and held it in the air.

"RIGHT!"

All five digivices were held in the air. "**_We call upon the power of the Digizords!_**"

Beams of light shot out into the air, calling for the Digizords.

xxxx

A vast desert.

An orange beam split the air, opening a portal to the Digital World.

Greymon roared from the other side.

As he entered the Real World, his body transformed into a mechanized form.

The Greyzord.

xxxx

A frozen tundra.

A blue beam split the air, opening a portal to the Digital World.

Garurumon howled from the other side.

As he entered the Real World, his body transformed into a mechanized form.

The Garuruzord.

xxxx

A deep jungle.

A green beam split the air, opening a portal to the Digital World.

Stingmon buzzed from the other side.

As he entered the Real World, his body transformed into a mechanized form.

The Stingzord.

xxxx

An arid canyon.

A red beam split the air, opening a portal to the Digital World.

Aquillamon screeched from the other side.

As he entered the Real World, his body transformed into a mechanized form.

The Aquillazord.

xxxx

A mountainous forest.

A pink beam split the air, opening a portal to the Digital World.

Gatomon hissed from the other side.

As she entered the Real World, her body transformed into a mechanized form, enlarged several times over.

The Gatozord.

xxxx

The five Digizords charged towards Odaiba. Davis blinked at their size; all of them were larger than their Digimon counterparts.

Tai grinned. "Okay, let's do it!" He leapt high into the air onto the Greyzord. "AYAH!"

The other Digi Rangers followed suit. "HO!"

They all entered the cockpits of their respective Digizords, activating them to full power.

"Okay guys, time to activate the DigiMegazord!" roared Tai as he grabbed his digivice and pressed it into a small slot in the command consoles.

"Let's do it!" The Digi Rangers repeated that action.

A computerized voice echoed out within the cockpits of the Digizords.

"**DIGITAL MEGAZORD: ACTIVATE.**"

The Stingzord suddenly split into two; the gauntlets bearing the spike launchers separated as the Digizord converted into a pair of black and green legs, complete with silver toes on the black feet.

The Greyzord roared as its legs bent backwards; its brown horned helmet detached and reattached itself to the chest, forming a protective breastplate of sorts. The Digizord's posture straightened as its tail and head sunk into the body.

The Aquillazord screeched as its talons receded, attaching to hidden slots in the Greyzord's back. The wings bent forward, sticking in front of the main body as the Stingzord's gauntlets attached to the outside of the wings. The head of the Aquillazord bent forward, sitting on top of the now-headless Greyzord.

The Gatozord meowed as it leapt into the air; the limbs, head, and tail receded into the body, allowing for the paws to attach onto the back of the Aquillazord. A white sheen briefly shined on the body, enveloping and invigorating the DigiMegazord with the power of Light.

The Garuruzord howled as its head detached from the body, which split in half vertically from the neck down. The two halves folded inward before attaching to the inside of the Aquillazord's wings, forming blue-and-white arms. The head of the Garuruzord slid back over the head of the Aquillazord, leaving only the two black horns uncovered. Its maw opened to reveal a new face; a white face with an angular silver sheet over the mouth, complete with horizontal yellow eyes.

The yellow eyes flashed as lightning crackled over the mighty behemoth.

The DigiMegazord.

The five Digi Rangers sat together inside of a conjoined cockpit. "**_DigiMegazord, ready for battle!_**"

Davis marveled at the sight of the massive machine. "Wow! HUUUGE!"

Veemon nearly fainted right there. "So…COOL…!"

Madoudramon grimaced as the DigiMegazord began marching off towards Godzilla. "The fools seek to fight the King of all Monsters? It will do them no good!"

"Focus less on them and more on me!"

Madoudramon whirled around-

**KAPOW!**

"ARGH!" howled the dark knight as Davis's double punch sent him careening through the air and into a lamppost.

"Woohoo! Go Davish, er, I mean, GOLD RANGER!" whooped Veemon as he pumped his fists into the air.

The mighty Mega Digimon groaned; pain flooded through every fiber of his being. How could he be failing? It was all because of that…Gold Ranger! Where had he COME from?? "Master…I need…help…"

"And you shall have it."

Madoudramon turned around to see none other than Myotismon, standing tall. "Kaiser…!"

The vampire lord smirked. "I shall give you enough power to quash this newcomer for good! **Crimson Lightning!**"

Madoudramon gasped as the red energy connected with the back of his neck, flooding him with power and energy. "Yes…YES…**YES!**"

A flash of red accompanied Madoudramon as he grew…and GREW…and **GREW**…

Myotismon smirked as he slowly dispersed into bats. "Crush them. Once you're finished, you'll have a front-row seat for Godzilla's obliteration of this world!"

Madoudramon grinned as he stopped growing, his body now at a height equal to that of the DigiMegazord's, or Godzilla's. "HA HA HA HA!" He leered down at the tiny Davis Inoue. "FOOLISH CHILD!"

Davis nearly felt like dying. "That's…but…THAT'S CHEATING!"

"IT MATTERS NOT!" boomed Madoudramon as he raised Enfer Klinge above his head. "MY LORD AND MASTER COMMANDS ME TO CRUSH YOU…AND I SHALL!" His blade glowed with darkness…yes, I know it's an oxymoron. Bear with me. "**_YAMI SCURO!­_**"

Davis blanched. "Uh oh."

Veemon's red eyes widened as Davis's blue D-3 glowed underneath the golden armor. The need to protect his partner was roaring through his psyche now; it was actually…weird.

For so long, Davis had been capable of protecting himself, thanks to the Holy Armor of Miracles. It had been so long since he had felt the overpowering need to digivolve.

It was actually kind of refreshing.

In a way, it reminded him that he was still needed.

Now, Veemon already knew that he was needed. He _knew_ it. But just like when someone you know and love tells you 'I love you' – even though you know they love you already – it's refreshing to hear and be reminded of that.

Veemon smiled as he cracked his knuckles. "Well! Time to go to work!"

Veemon digivolve to……XVmon!

XVmon digivolve to……Paildramon!

Paildramon mega-digivolve to……Imperialdramon!

Madoudramon swung.

"**POSITRON LASER!**"

Madoudramon howled as the blue-and-red laser slammed into his torso, sending him crashing through multiple buildings. Explosions and sparks marked his final resting place. Imperialdramon growled as he stepped by Davis. "So Davis, you okay?"

"Yeah…" replied Davis as he floated into the air, catching his breath. As if suddenly realizing something, he quietly asked, "I just noticed that…well, there's a lot of…" _What's the term? Uh…oh yeah!_ "Collateral damage. Whenever Power Rangers fight…whole cities get knocked down."

"Yeah? So?"

"There's no complaining! No one gets mad…I mean, there's not even a lawsuit." He pointed incredulously over at the remains of the structures. "I mean, the buildings look like they're made out of cardboard!"

"Of course! How else do you think they rebuild so quickly?"

"WHO BUILDS CITIES OUT OF CARDBOARD??"

"Someone who's trying to be cost-effective," matter-of-factly remarked Imperialdramon.

"**CARDBOARD!**" roared Davis.

"You have to admit Davis, it REALLY is inexpensive."

Davis's eyebrow twitched. "Read my lips: **CARD**. **BOARD**."

Imperialdramon just shook his head. "You just don't get it…besides, shouldn't we help out the Digi Rangers now?"

Davis looked forward; during the conflict with Madoudramon and the 'cardboard argument', the battle between Godzilla and the DigiMegazord had moved to a series of fields outside of Tokyo. "Yeah, I guess we should." He hopped onto his partner's back, yelling, "Go Imperialdramon!"

The massive dragon growled as he flapped his white wings, taking off into the air. "Hold on Rangers! We're coming!"

As Imperialdramon and Davis took to the air, a dark figure emerged from the ruins.

Madoudramon.

The Mega Digimon grimaced as he ran a hand over his cracked visor. "Urgh…so powerful…" The draconic warrior sighed out of remorse. He had lost.

Lord Myotismon would not be pleased.

But how was he to know that that…**_Gold Ranger_**…would appear out of the blue like that? _Hmph…I lost either way. It is time to retreat into the shadows… I must recuperate._

The Digimon radiated with dark light – yes, another oxymoron, I know – as he muttered, "I am born from the darkness and to the darkness I return... the Dragon Knight Madoudramon! I will be back Rangers! **COUNT ON IT!**"

It was with that promise that Madoudramon vanished into the dark.

xxxx

Speaking of the Digi Rangers, let's turn to them, shall we?

"**RAAAAAAR!**"

That was Godzilla screeching.

**POW!**

That was his tail crashing into the DigiMegazord.

"ARRGH!" screamed the Digi Rangers as they were sent toppling. The Orange Ranger frowned as the DigiMegazord righted itself. "It's no good! This is just like last time!"

"Godzilla's power is just too overwhelming; we weren't even able to call upon the Omega Sword last time." The Blue Ranger rubbed his jaw out of discomfort; the Digizords had barely come out of the last battle intact.

The Red Ranger pounded the controls out of irritation. "We're just not strong enough! We need more help!"

"Hey, LOOK!" The Pink Ranger pointed outside the main view screen. "It's the Gold Ranger! And he's on…a giant dragon?"

The Green Ranger blinked. "Could it be that Veemon from earlier?"

"This means…that the Gold Ranger's partner can digivolve! That might be his Mega form!" exclaimed Matt.

"WOOHOO!" whooped Yolei. "A Mega Digimon is AWESOME backup!"

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**"

Everyone turned towards Godzilla, who was stomping towards them. In his hands was a gigantic boulder.

"Uh oh," said everyone simultaneously.

Godzilla heaved the boulder towards them.

"MAGNA RAY!"

Davis shot a multitude of golden rays at the incoming boulder, blowing it into smithereens. "Heh. Is that all you've got?"

Godzilla snarled.

He charged…and began sliding on his tail, his feet aimed straight at Imperialdramon.

Davis paled. "WHAT THE?? **HOW THE??**"

**SMASH!**

Imperialdramon yelped as he was sent flying backwards. Davis clung tightly onto Imperialdramon's hair as he loudly protested, "Oh COME ON! **_HOW DO YOU SLIDE ON YOUR TAIL LIKE THAT??_**"

"Because he's Godzilla?"

"Not HELPING Imperialdramon!"

"Sorry."

The DigiMegazord calmly aimed its arms at Godzilla, the tips of the Aquillazord's wings glowing red. The Digi Rangers yelled, "AQUILLA BLASTERS: **FIRE!**"

Laser after laser crashed against Godzilla. Red fire danced as explosions dotted the landscape.

"Did we get him?" asked Yolei.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAR!**"

"Nope," muttered Ken.

Out of the smoke stomped Godzilla, his charcoal gray body looked no worse for the wear. The mighty King of the Monsters walked quickly towards the DigiMegazord, his claws grasping the mighty machine's left arm.

Tai paled. "Oh no, not again! BRACE YOURSELVES!"

Godzilla howled as he flipped the DigiMegazord over his shoulder, smashing it against the ground. "Grr…" He opened up his mouth as his scales began to glow-

"**_YAAAAAAAAAR!_**"

A black and gold-armored fist slammed into the monster's face, sending him sprawling. The DigiMegazord was helped up by that same fist; it belonged to Imperialdramon, now in his Fighter mode. "You okay?"

"We're fine now, thanks to you," replied Kari.

Davis, while thankful, immediately wondered how they could hear the Power Rangers while they were inside the DigiMegazord. _No speakers either…so why does it sound like they're right next to me?_

The Child of Miracles found himself wondering – and not for the first time! – why exactly he and his partner were there, in this world of Power Rangers and Godzilla. Finally deciding to voice his opinion, Davis asked, "Say, Imperialdramon."

"Yeah?"

Davis looked down from his position atop Imperialdramon's head. "Why ARE we here? I mean…all I remember is that we got struck by lightning bolts from that portal. We ended up in the desert place…and now we're here."

"And?" lazily said Imperialdramon, his focus completely centered on Godzilla.

"So…why? What's going on?"

"Heck if I know."

"But we NEED to find a way back home!"

"Davis." Imperialdramon shifted his red eyes upward. "I am currently fighting Godzilla alongside the Power Rangers. Please please please please PLEEEEEEEASE don't ruin this for me!"

Davis sweatdropped. "…fine…sheesh."

"**_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!_**"

Godzilla was back up.

Imperialdramon and the DigiMegazord glanced at each other before charging. The DigiMegazord now had large spikes extending from the Stingzord's gauntlets on its wrists.

Godzilla snarled as he swung his tail.

**KABOOM!**

Sparks went flying.

Davis stared incredulously at the sparks…that CAME from IMPERIALDRAMON. "How the…?"

"Just accept it Davis!" roared Imperialdramon as he quickly got back onto his feet. "Stop trying to make sense of the world and just go along with it! You'll last longer!" He aimed his cannon at the King of the Monsters. "POSITRON LASER!"

The blue and red laser slammed into Godzilla.

The mighty beast snarled; he seemed ANNOYED. His scales began to glow as energy coagulated in his mouth.

The Orange Ranger growled. "No! He's using his finishing move!"

Imperialdramon paled. "Oh NO! Not the **_Atomic Breath_** attack!!" He quickly looked around, as if debating where to flee. "Uh, oh, um, oh man, not good, not good!"

"Imperialdramon."

"Where to run, where to run, where to run??"

"IMPERIALDRAMON!"

"Eh?" The draconic Mega blinked as Davis floated down and whispered into his ear. "Hmm…hmm? You'd think that'll work?"

"Just do it!"

"Oh…okay…" Imperialdramon stood fast, remaining silent despite the impending stream of radiation Godzilla was about to unleash. "…"

Godzilla roared, firing a stream of neon blue radiation.

"COUNTER CHARGE!"

Imperialdramon's cannon _absorbed_ the stream. Grunting out of pain – so much ENERGY in that blast! – Imperialdramon converted his entire right arm into a black cannon. Instead of going for the Double Positron Laser…he was going for a souped up version of his greatest attack. "Okay…let's try this! **_GIGA DEATH!_**"

A large golden orb, crackling with blue and white electricity, erupted from the cannon.

It met Godzilla's torso.

**KRAKA-DOOM!**

A massive ball of fire erupted into the air. Smoke sullied the sky.

However…Godzilla was still standing.

He was finally damaged…but he was STILL. STANDING.

"Told you he's tough!" protested Imperialdramon.

"So? We've damaged him!" exclaimed Davis. He gazed at the DigiMegazord…and an idea came to mind. "Hey, Imperialdramon. Pick them up!"

"Hmm?"

"Trust me."

"…okay then." The Mega Digimon flapped his white wings and grasped onto the DigiMegazord's back. "Hang on tight!"

The Digi Rangers blinked as they were lifted into the air. Matt asked, "What are they doing?"

Ken glanced down at the steadily shrinking Godzilla…then at the spikes coming from the DigiMegazord's gauntlets. "I see…he's going to drop us onto Godzilla."

"**WHAT??**" roared Yolei.

The Orange Ranger stared at the spikes as well. "From this height, plus our spikes…yeah, this might work! Let's just get ready!"

Godzilla, meanwhile, stared at the airborne duo. He glared; he began charging up his Atomic Breath again.

Imperialdramon suddenly let the DigiMegazord go.

The DigiMegazord aimed its spikes at the King of the Monsters.

**BAM!**

The spikes only managed to break through Godzilla's scales by a few inches.

But it was a sign that the mighty beast was WEAKENING!

They could win this battle!

Godzilla growled…and opened his mouth.

The Atomic Breath was aimed _right at_ the head.

The Digi Rangers blanched.

Godzilla roared.

But his head…tilted upward?

The Atomic Breath sailed past the DigiMegazord, thanks to Imperialdramon's timely intervention; he had tilted Godzilla's head upward with his hands.

"HEY! POWER RANGERS!" Imperialdramon grunted as he wrapped his arms under Godzilla's armpits, locking the beast into place. "I don't know how long I can hold him…so HURRY!"

The five Rangers turned toward each other; this was their chance! "Okay guys, the Gold Ranger and his partner have done a lot for us today. So let's return the favor!" yelled Tai.

The five Rangers roared loudly. "WE CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE OMEGA SWORD!"

A Digiport opened up in the air in front of the DigiMegazord; the machine reached into it and pulled out a shimmering white sword; its hilt had two golden points angling away from it, and blue stripes on the metal beneath the blade. On the blade itself were strange characters: Digicode.

The Omega Sword.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Imperialdramon grimaced as he tried to keep Godzilla under wraps. Davis pelted the back of the monster's head with a barrage of missiles to try and stun him. "HURRY!" roared the two.

The DigiMegazord slowly raised the Omega Sword as its yellow eyes flashed. The sky darkened to a shade of red as the Omega Sword crackled with red lightning bolts.

_Go Go Power Rangers!_

Godzilla roared. Imperialdramon grunted. Davis yelled, "Come on Imperialdramon! We can do it!"

_**CHOOM.**_

That same thunderous sound. Davis and Imperialdramon blinked as everything suddenly seemed to darken around them…

Godzilla howled…and then frowned. It was free. Where had the large winged one gone?

Then he turned back to the DigiMegazord-

It swung.

Godzilla howled as the Omega Sword slashed through his chest. The King of the Monsters fell backwards as sparks and fiery particles burst from the wound…and then, he collapsed, exploding in a cloud of fire and light.

**_KABOOOOOOM!!_**

_Go Go Power Rangers! DI-GI-TAL PO-WER RAN-GE-EEEEERS!_

"YES!" cheered the Rangers. "We did it!" exclaimed Tai.

"We beat Godzilla!" cheered Yolei.

"Wait a second guys…" muttered the Pink Ranger, her eyes looking worriedly around the horizon. "Where's the Gold Ranger? And his partner?"

The Digi Rangers frowned as they realized that Kari was right.

The Gold Ranger and his mighty partner were nowhere to be found.

xxxx

/Universe-(5)(T)/

From the single point of whiteness came Imperialdramon and Davis.

"What the? We teleported out?" asked Davis.

"Hmm…I can remember seeing Godzilla being destroyed by the DigiMegazord. I barely caught a glimpse of that before falling through the endless white…that means…" Imperialdramon dedigivolved to Veemon as he pumped his fist into the air. "I HELPED DEFEAT GODZILLA! OH YEAH! BOOYAH! I'M THE GREATEST WARRIOR **EVER**! YEAH!" He suddenly froze, as if realizing something horrible. "Wait. If I helped destroy Godzilla…then that means…"

Veemon's jaw dropped. "THAT MEANS NO MORE MOVIES! **NOOOOOO!**" Veemon cried as he pounded the ground. "GODZIIIILA! **_COME BAAAAAACK!_**"

Davis sweatdropped before taking a look around.

What he saw made his blood run cold.

A barren wasteland of gray rock and a cloudy white sky. Endless white above…endless gray below.

But that wasn't it. That would've been easy to deal with…but no.

Davis saw bodies.

Countless bodies.

Davis slowly began to walk; Veemon, finally realizing what was around them, followed. "Davish…what happened to this place?"

"A battle." The Child of Miracles remained silent as he stared at the corpses of Digimon, slowly deleting into particles. The empty gazes of Vilemon and Bakemon stared back, intermixed with various other creatures; Devidramon, Tyrannomon, Mammothmon, SkullGreymon, Snimon, Dokugumon…

Davis paused.

He saw Demon's body, impaled on a sharpened spire of rock.

Nearby, he saw bloodied bodies belonging to Angewomon…Yukio Oikawa…Goliamon…Ken Ichijouji…Omnimon…

What had happened here?

"Look!" exclaimed Veemon as he pointed towards the top of a small hill, centered in the middle of the carnage.

Two figures stood.

One was BlackWargreymon, looking bloodied and beaten…but certainly not tired. His yellow eyes…they _burned_. Burned with…something. Anger? Hatred? Pure bloodlust?

The other was an odd creature…it almost looked as though Wargreymon had been melded with a Devidramon…

The 'WarDevidramon' howled as it charged.

BlackWargreymon snarled as he raised his claws.

_**SLASH!!**_

Even Davis was surprised at how quickly BlackWargreymon gutted, eviscerated, and beheaded the beast. So totally was this monster obliterated that he dissipated into bits of 5s and Ts almost immediately. _Yikes_, thought the partners at once.

Silence.

And then…chuckling.

And then…howling laughter.

BlackWargreymon stared at the heavens as he laughed, his body leaking black blood. But his yellow eyes…so full with the desire to fight…and yet…leaking with…_tears_?

"All of them…gone…" BlackWargreymon stared at all of the corpses, his crying eyes of bloodlust telling everything and nothing at once. "My reason for existing…was eliminated." He stared at Oikawa's corpse, marked with bite marks from Bakemon. "My existence was rendered meaningless…"

His sorrowful tone suddenly took on one of…_delight_.

"But I could still fight!" BlackWargreymon cackled with glee. "I was able to reclaim my existence…BY DENYING EVERYONE ELSE'S! By extinguishing the lives of others, I still prove I have life! **I STILL EXIST!**"

Davis and Veemon were struck still by shock…and fear. They felt an overwhelming, primal need to run.

RUN.

Davis and Veemon gulped as they took a step back.

RUN.

BlackWargreymon heard their feet touch the ground. His yellow eyes narrowed as they fell upon them. "…more?"

RUN.

The black Mega chuckled as he turned towards them. "So there are others…do you wish to deny my existence too? DO YOU WISH TO EXTINGUISH ME??" The mighty warrior howled as he crackled with power, showcasing his wrath, rage, and sadness. "**I WILL DENY YOU!!**"

RUN.

**­_DOOOOOOOOOM._**

This sound was not like the one Davis and Veemon had heard before. Not a strange noise, sounding like a fusion of a bellow and the ripping of wet paper.

This…was deep. As deep as an abyss. Accompanied by a cracking sound, as though the sky had been split asunder.

A white hole appeared in the sky…ripped and held open by white hands shielded in black gauntlets. The white was whiter than snow…the whitest kind of white there was. The black was blacker than a black hole…the blackest kind of black there was. The colors were absolutes, and in perfect contrast.

Davis and Veemon paled. What in the name of all that was good and pure WAS **_that??_**

BlackWargreymon's eyes narrowed. "Another appears…" The Mega leapt into the air, roaring out in defiance. "**_I WILL EXTINGUISH YOUR EXISTENCE AS WELL!_**"

An immense roar, louder than all of existence itself, tore from the hole.

"**_ANTIMATTER ERASE!_**"

A stream of white washed over BlackWargreymon.

_**CHOOM.**_

Before Davis and Veemon could scream, they were ripped away.

The entirety of Universe (5)(T) was ripped apart and erased by the whiteness…and it completely ceased to exist.

xxxx

/Monitor Room, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

"That is our enemy," remarked Arbitermon.

The monitor showcased the sight of Blackwargreymon-(5)(T) charging at the hole of white, only to be obliterated by the stream.

"What…was that?" asked Sentinelmon.

"That was an attack called **Antimatter Erase**. No matter what reality – real or digital – it immediately tears apart the bonds of matter, setting off a chain reaction that results in the utter annihilation of the entire universe. If the digital half is destroyed, the sheer amount of energy expended with cause the real half to collapse upon itself. If the real half is destroyed, the digital half ceases to exist." Arbitermon turned his all-seeing eyes to the Digidestined. "Over four billion universes have fallen already. Hundreds more are destroyed each hour."

The Digidestined paled as the full knowledge of what was happening hit them.

A force capable of destroying an entire universe in a matter of moments?

It was…unthinkable.

"Who's doing this?" demanded Ken, feeling uncharacteristically angry. Someone was committing such widespread destruction! Why?

"A Digimon named **Antimon**. He has committed himself to destroying every single universe in existence, save his own," answered Arbitermon.

The force now had a name.

Antimon.

"…can you show me that video again?"

Arbitermon glanced down at the tiny Cody. "Of course."

The footage paused as it continued to replay. It began from the ground, facing upward at the sky…showing some of the corpses…it showed BlackWargreymon, roaring at the hole in the sky-

"There." Cody pointed toward the bottom left corner of the screen. "Look."

Everyone focused…

"It's Davis!" exclaimed Kari, her eyes wide with shock.

"And Veemon!" shouted Shurimon.

The white stream emerged…and just before the whiteness consumed everything, Davis and Veemon suddenly disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" asked Omnimon.

"Hmm…" Revemon frowned. "I see…"

Arbitermon glanced at Revemon. "You know something?"

"Indeed I do," remarked the centaur. "When I entered Universe-(0)(1), I had just arrived from Universe-(A)(B). Antimon was in the middle of annihilating that universe when my power's failsafe was activated. I was immediately sent to a new universe…yours," he finished, pointing at the Digidestined. "I have a field of energy around my body; a result of Arbitermon's gift. If Antimon's wave of antimatter is detected by this energy field, then I am immediately sent to a new universe."

"A bolt of energy from your portal struck Davis and Veemon. They disappeared moments later," commented Izzy.

Arbitermon frowned as his eyes narrowed. After a few moments, he glanced at Revemon. "Continue your search for help throughout the universes. I'll search for Davis and Veemon…if I find them, I'll contact you."

"Aye," answered Revemon.

_**CHOOM.**_

The centaur disappeared.

Arbitermon looked at the Digidestined. "My station is yours to use and investigate. Take a tour if you'd like. I will continue my search."

The Digidestined looked quietly at each other. "Uh…" Joe raised a hand. "I don't mean to sound like I'm correcting you or anything…but isn't it a bad idea to let complete strangers wander around your vessel?"

Arbitermon lightly chuckled. "I was created to be the ultimate protector of my universe. This station was built around the same philosophy; only someone with a power of my caliber could destroy this station and its systems, let alone access them." His gaze – so imposing, yet so warm – seemed to communicate a soothing message to them. "Go. I will find your friend."

The Digidestined looked at each other once more.

Then they left, looking back hesitantly as Arbitermon watched the monitors.

"…he'll find them."

Everyone turned to Kari. "I know he will…he just seems like the kind of person to do that."

xxxx

/Lobby, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

"Ooh…nice place!" exclaimed Sentinelmon. "I wonder what they serve…"

The Lobby was large enough to comfortably house 2,000 people. A number of circular tables, composed of polished redwood, were situated on the floor of purple carpet. On the far right side of the room was a massive bar, while a karaoke stand stood on the far left. At the very end of the room was a large glass window, showing a wondrous view of the Nexus. Purple and blue lights hung from the ceiling, giving the entire place a surreal glow.

Cody, Sentinelmon, Kari, Angewomon, Tai, Matt, Omnimon, Mimi, Lilymon, Yolei, and Shurimon calmly entered the Lobby. From here, they could see only three groups of people.

At the far end of the Lobby, sitting at a shadowed, secluded table…were several figures. At least a dozen. They couldn't make them out from here.

Behind the bar stood a human washing a glass. No, not a human…humanoid? No, angel. The ten angel's wings gave it away; the angelic Digimon wore white robes and a long blue cape; his ten white wings were currently curved around his body, so that he wouldn't accidentally knock anything over. His white gloves and boots were rimmed with rubies, while his belt was composed of sapphires and emeralds. His face was like a young man's, complete with shoulder-length blonde hair and eyes of the purest blue. He emanated in aura of gentility…and humility, of a sort. Like Arbitermon, the energy he exuded was one of pure benevolence.

On the far left of the room, sitting at a large table in a black chair…

Kari froze. _That aura…!_

She fell onto her rump. Tai looked worriedly at her sister. "Kari? What's wrong?"

She silently pointed toward the figure on the far left, her reddish-amber eyes wide with fright and a cold, deep dread. "D…Darkness…"

That was the only way to describe the feeling she now felt from the figure on the far left. As the Child of Light, there was no surprise she had felt it first.

A blue, humanoid demon sat at the table, drinking a Bloody Mary. His long-sleeved robe of crimson was threaded with gold that formed demonic symbols that almost hurt to look at…they brimmed with power, almost like flames. His muscular chest was revealed, revealing a black tattoo in the shape of an evil, demonic face. His legs were showing as well, revealing black leather trousers with more demonic symbols in gold, along with purple boots with spiky tips. A long spiky tail with a pointy barb curled out from under his robe, and black bat's wings protruded from his shoulder blades, casting unnaturally long shadows. A helmet of blood-red metal sat upon his forehead, its surface angular; the maw was shaped like that of a grinning devil, with rubies shaped like eyes sitting on the helmet's top. From the sides of the helmet protruded two curling black horns, horizontally lined with red stripes. A medallion – upon which was a pentagram – hung around his neck, accenting his blood-red lips and long, red claws. And his eyes…

The Digidestined suddenly felt fear.

Those eyes.

Three of them.

Those EYES.

Blood-red in color.

Those **EYES**.

Filled with malevolence, the desire for darkness…PURE darkness…

Those **_EYES_**.

Although the others were frozen with fear, Kari felt as though she was on the verge of death. She was the epitome of Light…and this being before her was an epitome of darkness, much like Dragomon. Perhaps…even stronger?

Those **_EYES_**.

The Digimon stared at the Digidestined, as if knowing what was going through their heads. As if reacting subconsciously to the demonic aura, the Digidestined slowly edged towards the bar…towards the warmer, more peaceful feel of the angel's aura.

He smirked.

"Now now Valmarmon, you shouldn't mess with people like that. Tone down that aura of yours."

The demonic Digimon – Valmarmon – glared at the barkeep. "Keep quiet Granasmon."

The divine-looking Digimon – Granasmon – smiled as he spoke. "You're just irritated about earlier, aren't you?"

Valmarmon glanced momentarily at the group sitting in the shadows. "Hmph. I don't care what you say…I am Valmarmon! I am beyond those peasants."

"You're just upset because they stopped you from heckling every new person that came through here." Granasmon's blue eyes twinkled with mirth. "Not that you didn't deserve it."

The Demon God snorted. "Don't forget who you're speaking to. I am the greatest power in my universe!"

"And our universe was annihilated," stoically remarked Granasmon, recalling the destruction of Universe-(U)(K). "It's funny. One Digimon does in moments what you've been trying to do ever since our existence began."

Valmarmon snarled as he flexed his claws. "Are you testing me Granasmon…?"

"Not at all. But if you see it that way, who am I to disagree?"

The demonic Digimon growled. "That DOES it!" He flapped his twin bat's wings and took flight towards Granasmon. "**HAAAAAAAAAH!**"

The shadows leapt into action.

As the Digidestined watched what happened next, their jaws dropped with awe.

The shadows had been thirteen Digimon.

Standing to Valmarmon's left side, Grey Sword extended, was Omnimon…except his armor was far more angular.

Floating above Valmarmon's body, his arms wrapped around the demon's neck, was Magnamon…and his armor was far more angular and pronounced as well.

Standing behind Valmarmon was an armored Digimon in white and crimson armor; the angular armor was red around the joints in the legs and the arms, complete with gold trimming. A golden spike jutted outward from each foot, and his shoulders bore pauldrons of red and gold. His waist was lined with red metal, whilst the rest of his body bore white metal. The massive circular shield on his left arm was black, rimmed with two circles of gold metal; jutting outward from the sapphire gem in the center were three turquoise spikes, matching the turquoise pieces of armor that lined his ankles, chest, waist, and wrists. His helmet was white, complete with a large red forehead covering that extended far above and beyond his head, much like wings. A ponytail of blonde hair came out of his helmet, and his green eyes were filled with steadfast virtue. A red cape billowed from his shoulders, and his right arm ended in a glowing lance of turquoise aimed right at Valmarmon's back. He was Gallantmon.

Floating above Valmarmon was a knight that resembled a skeleton in design. His thin body was covered in hard, angular white Chrome Digizoid that alternated between gray and gold trimming. His hands were shaped like large red spheres from which golden claws sprouted. Also, spikes of gold jutted out from his feet, his arms, and his angular pauldrons. Turquoise metal shimmed by his knees and on his chest, contrasting with his overall devilish appearance. Four dark violet wings sprouted from his back, fitting in with his horned helmet; his horns were gold, and the helmet's face was thin and imposing, almost demonic in appearance. Contrasting with that were brown eyes that brimmed with a passion for his duty in life. His claws were aimed at Valmarmon's head. He was Dynasmon.

Standing behind Omnimon was a knight clad in pink; judging by the overall body structure and the slim figure, the Digimon was female. Her entire body was clad in varying shades of rhodonite, a pinkish material; her arms, waist, feet, neck, and visor were clad in regular shades of pink, whilst the breastplate, thighs, helmet, and lower legs were clad in darker shades. Her knees, hips, and breastplate bore gold trimming, while metallic ribbons of gold wrapped around her arms and shoulders, the tips hanging in the air. On her right arm was a large ovular shield of gold, complete with a pink cross the bore a gemstone of light blue lace agate. Her pink visor was curved, and golden wings protruded from the back of the helmet. Her shield was held up, as though ready for a counterattack. She was Crusadermon.

Standing to Valmarmon's right was a draconic knight. He bore wings of blue, with red skin on the inside; his body was covered by silver armor over the front of his waist, as well as the abs, chest, lower legs, and his clawed toes; he also bore silver gauntlets over the blue armor on his wrists. Shimmering Blue Digizoid metal covered the feet, the hips, wrists, and shoulders in the form of curved pauldrons with gold trimming. Silver trimming ran over his gauntlets and waist armor, and two turquoise energy sabers extended from the gauntlets, aimed at Valmarmon's side. A golden V adorned his chest, and golden spikes extended from the back of his angular blue helmet. His red eyes burned with a strong desire for justice. He was AlforceVeedramon.

Standing to Gallantmon's side was a tall, imposing knight clad in bluish-purple armor. His feet were relatively small, ending in three purple claws; his purple hands were also relatively smaller compared to his curved, bulky armor over the forearms, shoulders, chest, waist, and legs. Over his pelvis was a strip of black bearing a golden skull; the same golden skull adorned his pauldrons as well. His helmet bore two curved horns of blue, and one could see quiet yellow eyes and a set of flat teeth. In his right hand, he bore a double-ended spear of gray and silver; it was Claíomh Solais, and it was aimed right at Valmarmon's side. He was Craniummon.

Standing further away was a six-legged centaur clad in Red Digizoid armor. Curvy blue designs adorned the armor on his legs, and his obsidian hoofs bore bracelets of knotted gold. A red rope ran along the side of his body, connected to the black metal that served as sort of an 'underarmor' on his upper body. A blue tail protruded from his rear, matching a light-blue loincloth that sat on the front of his body. His small arms bore two massive golden shields, from which extended curvy spikes; red ribbons also draped the inside of these shields. His arms also sported crossbows from which silver arrows jutted out, adding to his imposing nature. His horse-like face was clad in red armor; scarlet, spiky hair jutted out from the back of his head, and his red eyes burned with the desire to protect good from evil. His crossbow was aimed right at Valmarmon's heart. He was Sleipmon.

Standing to AlforceVeedramon's side was a Digimon clad in dark armor befitting a shogun. His plate armor bore red trimming, and his feet ended in claws of bronze. A dark fabric shrouded his legs, befitting his dark appearance. Silver spikes jutted out from his elbows, shoulders, and his snout; his face was draconic in nature, and his helmet was shaped thusly. Gold horns protruded from his silver helmet, which bore red trimming and a slot for his long, spiky white hair to come through Strapped onto his breastplate via turquoise metal was a small dagger, adding to his impressive arsenal. In both hands he held curved blades of silver, with a small spike coming out near the hilt. Both swords were aimed for Valmarmon's head. His narrow yellow eyes glowed with disgust for evil. He was Gaiomon.

Floating above Valmarmon was a white Digimon reminiscent of the valkyries of Norse mythology. Blue fabric hung over his waist, attached to belts of brown leather upon which also hung a quiver of golden arrows and a sheath for his sword. A golden shield in the shape of an arrow was strapped to his left wrist, completing the kneepads and the tips of his shoes, which also bore golden wings. Straps of silver wrapped around his lower legs; he also wore silver armor over the torso and his right forearm. Floating above him was a golden falcon with piercing eyes of red that saw through all. His helmet was shaped like the glaring face of an eagle, complete with white feathers and beady yellow eyes. A black visor hid his eyes, but that didn't stop the confident smirk on his face from showing. In his right hand he held his Fenrir Sword, aimed for Valmarmon's neck. He was Valkyriemon.

Floating above Valmarmon was a winged angelic knight. His white armor was shimmering and curved, covering his whole body from head to toe. Golden trim adorned the armor in various parts; squiggly lines on the hip plates. Suns on the pauldrons. Stripes along the wrists. Crosses on the feet and breastplate. His hands were adorned by dark gray armor, while he wore a red bodysuit under the armor. His spherical helmet was adorned by a red, cross-shaped visor, complete two vertical stripes of gold. His mouth was visible; his lips were contorted into a visage of seriousness. Protruding from the back were six white wings of metal. Running down the front of his body was a red cloth trimmed with white, matching the red fabric wrapped around his golden key-shaped blade. His Keyblade (What? It fits.) was pointed diagonally down, straight at Valmarmon's heart. He was ClavisAngemon.

Ducking beneath Gallantmon's lance behind Valmarmon was an armored knight that seemed to scream 'wasp'. His entire body was covered in gold and black armor, arranged in stripes. The only exceptions were the curved plates of gold around the hips and shoulders, the golden spikes coming from his knees and feet, and the three exhaust pipes that jutted out from under each bicep. His helmet was shaped like the face of a wasp, and his visor was colored gold. A red, raggedy scarf was wrapped around his neck, the only part of his wardrobe sticking out. He wielded twin lances of striped gold and black; each hilt sported three lances – one larger than the two outer ones – while an aura of turquoise energy surrounded them. These lances were aimed at the Valmarmon's neck. He was TigerVespamon.

And the final one…was obviously the leader.

You could tell by his stature.

He stood between Valmarmon and the bar, arms crossed. A measure of annoyance could be seen in his amber eyes; bulky, dark gray armor covered his entire body from head to toe. White and gold trimming ran over his legs and arms; white armor could be seen on his abdomen, in which was embedded a red ruby that mirrored the ruby on his waist. Dark lines ran down his arms, and four golden triangles adorned the white strip of armor going over his upper arms. Protruding from his back were two metallic wings of gray, bearing metal 'feathers' of gold. Billowing from his shoulders was a long gray cape, its inside colored blue. His helmet had two spikes sweeping backwards, and a ruby was embedded in the forehead. He was the leader of this group of Mega Digimon. He was Alphamon.

Alphamon sighed. "Aren't you getting tired of this Valmarmon? Just learn to control your temper."

"You might last longer," said Valkyriemon with a chuckle.

Valmarmon snarled as his eyes glowed with pure hatred. But there was nothing he could do in his current position.

The Digidestined, meanwhile, were aghast.

"They…move so fast…" whispered Matt.

"And such coordination…!" marveled Cody.

"And there's another me!" exclaimed Omnimon as he pointed at his more angular counterpart.

"Who are those guys??" asked Tai, his mind grasping for straws after all of these new developments.

"Omnimon X. Magnamon X. Gallantmon X. Dynasmon X. Crusadermon. AlforceVeedramon X. Craniummon. Sleipmon. Gaiomon. Valkryimon. ClavisAngemon X. TigerVespamon. And, last but not least, Alphamon."

The Digidestined turned towards Granasmon. "They are the Royal Knights of Universe-(X)(E). Rather powerful fellows, that they are." Without missing a beat, he held out a glass with a pink-colored beverage towards Kari. "Now, how about a strawberry daiquiri? Non-alcoholic, of course." The smile on his face was genuine, as though he hadn't been worried by the fact that he had nearly been killed by Valmarmon.

That's when the Digidestined realized that, even if the Royal Knights hadn't interfered, Granasmon would have been fine.

That knowledge only sobered them even more; if these people were as strong as they were…how much more powerful was Arbitermon if he could let them wander around freely without worry?

That led to even more horrifying thought; how powerful was Antimon if someone like Arbitermon needed help to stop him?

How powerful?

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Issue #4: Davis? Sliders Just Called. They Want Their Shtick Back.

xxxx

Author's Notes: Over two-and-a-half months.

AGH. (collapses)

Such a long chapter…

But alas, my schoolwork is done for the semester! And I got all As on my report card! \('o')/ (does a happy roll!)

The Power Rangers ended up being longer than I thought it would be…guess I just got giddy researching via YouTube. I swear, Power Rangers was awesome. After Zeo, everything went downhill (except for Time Force. Time Force was good.) in my opinion. I will say that I hope people liked it; although it's Super Sentai in Japan, I'll put it this way: I know Power Rangers, and there's a nostalgia factor going there. I know little about Super Sentai, so there's no nostalgia.

And if anyone's curious about the face of the DigiMegazord, just think of the shape of the original Megazord's face.

But alas, time to give some credit where credit is due!

Madoudramon, WarDevidramon (who didn't last long. :P ), Granasmon, and Valmarmon belong to Ninetalesuk. Capiche?

Now to get to work on the next chapter!

See you soon, and please review!


	4. Davis? Sliders Just Called

Standard Disclaimer: In another universe, there are no copyrights. Alas, there are in this one. I don't own Digimon!

Author's Notes: A nice long chapter was just what I needed. Now prepare for a fast and quick trip through multiple worlds!

Begin!

xxxx

Issue #4: Davis? Sliders Just Called. They Want Their Shtick Back.

xxxx

/The Space Between Worlds/

"Veemon?"

"Yes Davish?"

"Why is this happening to us?"

Veemon frowned as he put on his thinking cap. "Well…lemme see…we were playing in our Odaiba."

"At Tori Park, right."

"A portal appeared out of nowhere and we got zapped."

"And then we disappeared!"

"Yep!"

"We ended up in a world where our friends were cowboys…then to a world where they were Power Rangers-"

"Fighting Godzilla!"

"YES. I KNOW. And you also helped destroy him."

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! _I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!!_**"

"And then there was that place with BlackWargreymon…"

"Yeah…he kinda seemed sad, didn't he?"

"More like NUTS!"

"Yeah, that too…but you know what I'm going for, right?"

"Yeah…"

"…I'm bored."

Davis sighed as he and Veemon both continued to fall through the whiteness…or were they? Were they falling? For all Davis could tell, they were going straight upward. Or sideways. Or…diagonally. Maybe in circles?

How was he supposed to know?

Davis frowned as he stared off into the distance…or, was it? _Gah, this place is so confusing…nothing but white in every direction…_

"So Davish, wanna play a game?"

The Child of Miracles sighed as he brushed some dust from Universe (1)(A) off of his golden armor. "Sure."

"I spy with my little eyes…something white."

Davis stared at Veemon with an 'Are You Kidding Me?' look. "…seriously?"

"Yup!"

"…white."

"Got it! I spy…something gold."

"My armor."

"Perfect! Now I spy…something black."

Davis frowned as he dismissed his Mega Armor form, reverting instead to his regular Holy Armor of Miracles.

"Uh, never mind…I spy something…" Veemon frowned. _What was that color again…?_ "Ooh! Tan!"

Davis blinked. "Uh…my skin?"

Veemon grinned. "Wow. You're really good!"

Davis would have facefaulted had he been able to. "There's nothing to really LOOK at around here!"

"Good point."

Suddenly they fell inward at a single point amidst the whiteness…

And they were in the air.

"HANG ON!" screamed Davis as he grabbed Veemon, impulsively pointing his feet downward as the wind whipped past them.

Thirty feet.

**BAM!**

Davis and Veemon crashed into the ground, their fall cushioned by the relatively loose, wet soil.

"Ow."

The two shook their heads as they got to their feet, glancing around the rather humid area. A large stream trickled nearby, filling the air with ambient noise. The sky was a vibrant orange…implying dusk. A number of trees lined the rocky riverbank, leaves glistening from a recent rain.

Veemon walked over and picked up a purple Chinese bellflower, one of many growing amongst patches of tall grass along the riverbank. "Pretty…"

Davis gazed up at the sky. _Man…NOW where are we?_

"…do you two see what I see?"

Davis and Veemon turned towards the trees, blinking as they saw who was looking at them.

Older versions…of Davis, Ken, and Yolei.

This NEW Davis seemed far older, at least in his 20s; his hair was fuzzy and unkempt, matching the five-o'clock shadow on his rough-hewn face. He wore a short-sleeved blue jacket over a simple white T-shirt, complete with gray, tattered shorts. His legs and arms were muscular…but all of the scars noted a life lived on the edge of battle's blade. He wore wooden sandals with steel plates on the bottom, and in his hand was a katana with an ODD hilt…golden edges stuck out from the white hilt, with a large, square slot in the middle of it. "Oh man…I think we found our next meal ticket!" This man's eyes glimmered with excitement…wait, why was his mouth watering?

"What do you mean by that Daisuke?" asked the older Yolei, easily the youngest of them all; she wore a simple pink kimono with a red sash, but it was rather dirty. Her long lavender hair looked like it hadn't been combed in a few days, and she looked oddly cute without her glasses on (for the record, Davis immediately went 'eeew!' for feeling an iota of attraction and KILLED those thoughts with a rusty knife). Her red sandals looked like they needed replacement.

"Just look at the armor Miyako," remarked the older Ken, whose dark hair was longer than before; there was also a ponytail. He wore a simple, yet elegant samurai outfit; a kendogi, consisting of a dark violet kimono and a black hakama. Two sheathed katanas were strapped over the left side of his hips…and an odd belt of steel, with a small slot over the buckle, was wrapped around his waist. Oddly enough, he also wore thin, slim eyeglasses; behind those glasses were steely eyes that shone with someone who held great pride as a swordsman. "His armor. The style is akin to that of a samurai in the service of the shogunate…though the design is rather odd."

"And it's made of fricken' gold!" yelled 'Daisuke', his grin widening.

"That's something else to consider," continued Ken. "Only a nobleman or a high-ranking warrior could afford armor like that…and don't forget his little friend."

Veemon blinked. "Who? Me?"

"Only those in service of the shogunate are permitted access to Digimon. Kyoto is the world's technological bastion; only someone with high standing in the Imperial Capital would be able to own a Digimon," finished Ken as he reached for one of the two katanas hanging off the side of his body.

"And that means money. Lots of it." Daisuke grinned as he pulled out his sword, a grin that hungered for battle emerging on his face.

Miyako, on the other hand, did not seem so eager. "Come on you two! We're already in enough trouble as it is! Attacking this guy will only make things tougher!"

­**_GRRRRRRRR._**

Davis froze, wondering what kind of ferocious beast had made that horrible noise…such a deep, penetrating growl-

"I think they're hungry Davish."

Davis blinked as he turned to Veemon. "Eh?"

"Their stomachs just growled," helpfully pointed out the diminutive Rookie.

The Child of Miracles gaped; that horrendous growl had been…their **stomachs??** _Yikes. And I thought Veemon was bad when he got hungry._

It was at that moment, simultaneously, that Daisuke, Ken, and Miyako glanced down at their stomachs. The lavender-haired girl's tone suddenly became ominous…at least, to Davis. "On second thought…we need the money."

Daisuke and Ken gazed icily at Davis.

For some reason, Davis felt an odd foreboding feeling in his mind…why was he feeling so wary of these two? He had the Armor of Miracles on…two humans on their own, without any special powers, wouldn't be able to hurt him!

But alas, he was used to the way things worked in his world…and he hadn't quite fully grasped the fact that he was traveling to alternate worlds…alternate realities…places where things didn't always quite work the way he was used to.

That was why Davis Inoue felt momentary confusion when he saw Daisuke pull out a small digivice and implant it into his sword…while Ken grabbed a digivice out of the confines of his kimono and pushed it into his belt. "Huh?"

Daisuke grinned as a razor-sharp aura of white shimmered on his blade. "Okay you **(record-scratching)**. Let's see how tough you are!"

Davis frowned. "What'd you just say?"

Daisuke chuckled, wondering if this guy was easy to intimidate. "I called you a **(record-scratching)**. Got a problem with that?"

Davis looked at Veemon confusedly. The little Rookie replied, "That's a neat trick he's pulling."

"Yeah, I know!" The Child of Miracles was honestly perplexed. How could anyone pull off the sound of an old-fashioned vinyl record being scratched…with only their voice? "It's actually kind of neat."

Daisuke glanced at Ken as though the armored boy had just grown another head. "Man, I insult him and he marvels at it? For being a shogunate toady, he sure is dense."

"Just ignore it," remarked Ken as the belt around his waist took on a faint glow, surrounding his body with a faint white sheen that was barely visible.

And then he was gone.

Davis paled. _What the-!_

A sudden impact on his back forced him forward by a few feet, so swift and unexpected it was. Davis whirled his head around, eyes wide at the sight of Ken behind him, sword drawn. _How'd he get behind me??_

Ken was equally surprised, though he did not show it. "Hmm. Very durable armor."

"NOT AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH IT!"

Ken quietly zipped out of the way as Davis whirled around, eyes settling on the charging Daisuke. Although the unkempt and boorish man was nowhere near as fast as the older Ken, that glowing katana was still unnerving.

Rolling out of the way was a wise move.

Because when Daisuke bought his sword, he tore the earth asunder.

Veemon's jaw dropped. "YIKES!"

Davis couldn't believe his eyes; that sword had gone through the ground as though nothing had been there. "A blade…that can cut through anything?"

Daisuke grinned wildly. "Oh, you gonna be serious now?"

Davis quietly calmed himself down, his eyes glancing at both Ken and Daisuke. _Focus…_ "Veemon…get ready to digivolve."

"Right-o Davish! I'm on-"

_**CHOOM.**_

It was with great disappointment that Daisuke, Ken, and Miyako watched the duo disappear. "WHA??" screeched the girl.

"Well, there goes our next meal," stoically remarked Ken as he sheathed his sword.

"Ah, **(record-scratching)**," cursed Daisuke, an annoyed expression on his face.

xxxx

/Lobby, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

"So your Digital World was run by a supercomputer named Yggdrasil?" asked Omnimon.

"That would be correct," remarked Omnimon X. "It's a very long story…"

Cody noted the almost solemn and sober glances that were quickly exchanged between a few of the Royal Knights…particularly between Alphamon, Omnimon X, Gallantmon X, and Magnamon X. _Something big must have happened during their conflict with Yggdrasil…_ "So after you deleted Yggdrasil, what happened?"

"The Digital World was reborn," answered Alphamon. "I was Dorumon again, and the Royal Knights had been reborn. The X Program was no longer in existence, and I eventually returned to this form. The Royal Knights were truly organized as defenders of peace and justice."

"For a little while," grumbled Gaiomon.

The Royal Knights suddenly became silent.

"What happened?" quietly asked Mimi, her voice laced with sincere concern. _They look so…ashamed…_

"We failed." Gallantmon X sighed as he tapped his lance against the ground. "Antimon…we couldn't stop him."

"Had Revemon not been there to rescue us…we would've been utterly erased," admitted Valkryimon. "I mean…it's bad enough that our entire universe was completely and utterly annihilated…but that _thing_…that MONSTROSITY!" Valkryimon's tone suddenly became feverish. He was not accustomed to losing a battle…but enduring a futile battle? It was unheard of. The memory of that very futile battle against Antimon…was eating away at the Mega. "We used every attack we had! **EVERYTHING!** While Antimon charges his attack, everything we do does…_does…**nothing!!**_"

Craniummon's hand clasped onto Valkryimon's shoulder. "…"

The avian biped grimaced as he calmed himself down. "Sorry…it's just…so many died…and we…couldn't do anything…"

A pang of sadness welled up within Mimi. Her heart…oh, how it hurt. The suffering the Royal Knights were going through was unbearable. "How awful!"

The tingling that suddenly permeated the air caused everyone to stare at Valmarmon, his unholy eyes of red glinting with…something. Something evil. It was on a level almost beyond reckoning. "What?"

Granasmon – nonchalantly cleaning a beer mug – asked, "Tone it down Valmarmon. I know you're irritated by what happened to our universe, but you don't have to be so antagonistic about it."

The Demon God Digimon snorted. "What do _you_ know? I worked HARD to try and submerge our entire reality within a void of darkness. Then Antimon came along and DESTROYED THE WHOLE PLACE in a matter of seconds. Am I angry? Oh NOOOOO…of **COURSE** not! Moron." He gulped down the last of his Bloody Mary with haste, befitting his foul mood.

"He sounds like a dedicated villain," commented AlforceVeedramon X.

"Oh he is, believe me. He's not usually this irritated though…but considering the circumstances, I'm not surprised," agreed Granasmon with a warm smile. His gaze turned to the Digidestined. "Everyone enjoying their drinks?"

A round of nods was all Granasmon got before the door to the Lobby opened.

In came a boy with neck-length blonde hair that was so light it almost approached white; it was a large offset with the black trench coat that covered his whole body, revealing only the bottom of his blue pants and his jet black tennis shoes. His very appearance seemed to silence everyone; slim sunglasses hiding eyes of hazel, and shaved bangs accentuating his stoic demeanor.

The Digimon by his side would have made a paleontologist faint with glee.

A small biped stood by the boy's side, coming to a paltry two feet. Save for the splash of gold, blue, and green around the head, the Velociraptor look-alike was covered in slim, reddish feathers. The four long fingers on his tiny hands gleamed with silvery claws, and the tremendous talons on his feet were as sharp as the wit of a great comedian.

He glanced at the Digidestined. Then at Granasmon. Then at Valmarmon. Then at the Royal Knights. Then back at Valmarmon.

Finally, turning towards Granasmon, the Digimon – in a surprisingly deep and cultured voice – commented, "Hmm. New arrivals. I take it the Royal Knights had to intervene again?"

Granasmon nodded. "Correct Velocimon."

The tiny Rookie sighed. "Villains. So repetitive and predictable."

Valmarmon's eyes narrowed, radiating with bloodlust. Kari momentarily cringed at the dark feeling now crawling over her skin.

The Royal Knights all raised their weapons.

Valmarmon reluctantly relented.

The Digidestined blinked as Velocimon quietly hopped onto a barstool. "The usual Granasmon, if you will."

"Coming up," cheerfully replied the Divine God as he mixed some sake with shredded beef. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Velocimon quietly dipped his head into the cup, lapping up the meaty concoction.

It was at this point that Lilymon finally spoke. "Well…that was awfully gutsy of you, talking about that creep like that." Valmarmon snorted from afar; his pride had already taken too many beatings since the whole debacle with Antimon began. The fact that Lilymon still breathed was an utter affront; if only it hadn't been for Granasmon and those accursed Royal Knights…

Velocimon calmly replied, "I would not be speaking if Granasmon and the Royal Knights weren't here. Then there'd be no one to stop him from killing me."

The Ultimate sweatdropped; Matt nervously chuckled as he admitted, "He's…got a point there." He turned around, nearly yelping at the sight of the boy in the trench coat sitting across from him. "Um…hello?"

The boy in sunglasses just stared quietly at them…as if gauging them…out of recognition? Cody frowned; this boy _recognized_ them. But how? _Does he know…alternate versions of us? Like that other Shaun did?_ The Child of Humility was quick to note the teen's furrowed eyebrows at the sight of Sentinelmon. _Hmm…_

Finally, the boy in black pointed at Sentinelmon. "Out of everyone here, I don't recognize you." His accent was American, but he managed to speak in rather fluent Japanese.

Sentinelmon blinked. "Me?"

"Hold on! How do you know us?" demanded Tai.

The boy answered quietly. "Did you ever fight someone named Devimon?"

Tai raised an eyebrow; how was that relevant to the conversation? "Uh…yeah?"

"And was he defeated by Angemon's Hand of Fate?"

The older of the Digidestined were visibly surprised. Tai slowly replied, "Uh…yeah…"

"Etemon? Defeated by MetalGreymon?"

"Yeah."

"Myotismon? Impaled by Angewomon's charged Celestial Arrow?"

"Correct," answered Angewomon, clearly impressed with this boy's knowledge. Was he a telepath?

"Followed up with a transformation into VenomMyotismon, upon which your and Matt Ishida's partners warp-digivolved into Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon?"

The Digidestined blanched.

"This guy's good." Omnimon's answer was all the boy needed to keep asking.

"Then came the Dark Masters MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon, each respectively defeated by Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon, Wargreymon, and MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny?"

The Digidestined nodded in unison. What was this guy getting at?

"And finally…with a battle against Apocalymon, with the energy of your Crests preventing him from using his Total Annihilation attack?"

They nodded.

The edges of the boy's lips actually curved upward, just a tad. He was intrigued by something…but what? "Hmm…seems that you're from a universe where Season 1 occurred. How interesting."

"Wait a minute. Season 1? Of what?" asked Yolei.

"Of the Digimon anime," bluntly answered the boy.

By the way the jaws of the Digidestined suddenly dropped, you would've thought that they really were from an anime (ZING!).

"The name's Eric Young. Nice to meet you."

Tai could only rub his temples out of weariness. "A world where our adventures were a TV show…can this get any weirder?"

xxxx

Now Tai…you should know better than to jinx things.

xxxx

/Universe-(J)(C)/

Davis and Veemon scrunched their noses; the musty smell in the saloon they now found themselves in was almost overpowering; smoke drifted through the air as jukebox belted out old country songs in the back. "Now where are we?" whispered the Child of Miracles.

"Maybe we're back in that place with Ken the Sheriff?"

"Nah…too many people." Davis looked around, eventually spying a group of men playing of poker. The only thing that kept Davis staring at them was the fact that the dealer had a familiar head of blue hair. _Joe? No…it's his dad!_ There was an odd scar on his cheek, and the look in his eye…it was intimidating.

The saloon doors swung open.

In walked Joe.

It was not the Joe that Davis was accustomed to. This was not a normal, cautious Joe. He walked with a forceful, if tired stride…but his eyes and musculature bore a toughness that seemed so out of place on him. Not only that…but he wasn't even wearing glasses. It wasn't even until Joe laid his eyes upon Joshua Kido that he noticed an anger that was completely ­_unnatural_ on a Kido.

Joe stomped over to his dad, who looked at him out of curiosity. "…"

Then Joe roared…revealing that he wasn't Joe at all. Not completely.

"MY NAME IS SUE! **HOW DO YOU DO?**" He reared a fist."**_NOW YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!_**"

_**CHOOM.**_

xxxx

/Universe-(-1)(3)

Davis and Veemon were now inside a tiny metal alcove. Now where were they?

"So Rock Man, we finally meet again!"

Davis and Veemon's eyes peered outside of a tiny slit in the wall.

They saw two people.

Hovering in a UFO with a skull design was none other than the infamous Dr. Wily of _Rock Man_ fame.

The other guy was undoubtedly Rock Man – I mean, the blue helmet ALONE was a tip-off – but there was something…'off'…about him…but what was it?

"Dr. Wily!"

That voice.

Davis's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. _No way…TAI??_

The devious mad scientist smirked as he pressed a button on his control console. "Well Rock Man, you've proven to be a thorn in my side once _again_…" A door in the metallic wall behind him opened up, revealing a dark hangar. "But now I've managed to craft the ultimate opponent for you! Come forth **Forte**!"

Out came a robot clad in black and dark violet armor, complete with yellow fins on his helmet. But the face…

NOW Davis's eyes bugged out of his head. _MATT??_

"So YOU'RE Rock Man," sneered Forte, his voice perfectly mimicking Matt's. "You certainly don't look like much." He raised his hand. "COME ON GOSPEL!" A metallic blue beast morphed by his side.

Veemon blinked out of surprise. "Ooh! It's Gabumon!"

Rock Man was quick to counter. "Come on Rush!"

"And Agumon!" finished the exuberant Rookie as the metallic Digimon teleported to Rock Man's sword. "Ooh…this is neat!"

_And weird!_ Thought Davis as he watched the two robotic androids prepare to do battle. Nothing was making sense to him. His friends…as Power Rangers. Now Tai and Matt were two robotic characters from a multimillion-dollar video game franchise. Did any of it make sense whatsoever? No. None. Nada. It was actually…irritating. Why was this happening? _It all began with those weird bolts of lightning…_ Davis frowned, suddenly worrying about the others. What had been the cause of those bolts of lightning? Had it been a new enemy? If so…

Davis Inoue's expression tightened as he began ignoring the confusion his mind felt. Something big was going on. He needed to get back home and find out what was happening. _Now…how do I figure out how to control these 'leaps'?_

He wouldn't get a chance to think about it any further.

_**CHOOM.**_

The last thing Davis and Veemon heard before vanishing into the white were energy blasts, signaling the beginning of a long and deadly rivalry.

xxxx

/File Island, Universe-(7)(B)/

Veemon inhaled the sweetness of the night air, marveling at the sight of honey suckle flowers growing around the grassy plain. "Doesn't the air smell good Davish?"

"Yeah…" muttered Davis as he stared at the thatched roofs of traditional Japanese homes – _minka_, particularly of the **gassho-zukuri** style – that dotted the landscape. He quietly powered down, dismissing the Armor of Miracles in a flash of gold; staying in this state, wasting energy, would do him no good in the long run. Only one question was on his mind at the moment: where were they now?

"Ooh! Infinity Mountain!"

Davis whirled around, seeing the high mountain in the distance. Although he felt initial elation at the sight of the mountain's impressive peak, he quickly grew somber. There were no human homes on File Island in the Digital World he knew…at least, not yet. _Dang…I'm not home yet…_

Veemon quietly walked up to the nearest house, peeking through the glass windows. "Hey Davish…I see Kari! And…Davish?"

Davis quickly walked up towards the window, quietly nudging Veemon aside. "Let me see!" He peered into the window; it was awfully dark…well, there were a few candles. _I don't get it…where's Kari and…me? I don't see them…wait, there's a bed over there-_

He backpedaled like a bullet.

Veemon gazed at Davis's face inquisitively. "So Davish, did you see them? Did you…hey. Your face is red…REAL red."

Davis gulped as he tried to fully comprehend what he had just seen. He was well aware of the whole process behind how babies were created, down to the whole 'Birds and the Bees' talk from his parents when he had been 11. To put it bluntly…he had just seen older versions of Kari and himself engaged in that very process rather…_vigorously_. "Erm…yeah, I saw them."

"Well, do you wanna go say hi?"

"NO! They were doing, um…" _How should I phrase this?_ "Grown-up things."

"Oooh…" Veemon nodded out of understanding…well, not quite. "What are 'grown-up things'? Do they involve weight lifting?"

Davis sweatdropped. "…not quite."

"Driving cars?"

"No."

"Hmm…shooting really, really, REALLY big fireworks?"

"…no." Davis looked at Veemon with an arched eyebrow. "And why would they be firing fireworks inside a HOUSE?"

"Because they're grown-ups?"

"…"

_**CHOOM.**_

xxxx

/Wedding Chapel, Universe-(X)(Y)/

Davis and Veemon quietly peered outside of the men's restroom. A massive congregation was gathered for a wedding between an older Davis and someone else. "Hey Davish! A wedding!" whispered Veemon.

"Yeah…" _But I can't see past that veil…who am I marrying?_

The priest, meanwhile, proudly declared, "Daisuke Motomiya, you may now kiss the bride."

Daisuke lifted the veil, kissing…

Veemon blinked as everyone started cheering. "Hey! You married Yolei!" He turned towards his partner. "Hey…Davish? You okay?"

Davis had pinned himself to the wall, his face frozen in a picture of true and utter horror. "Oh…**NO**…" In some universe, he had somehow been driven to marry Yolei Inoue. _NONONONONO! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!! GROOOOOOOSS!!_ He quickly ran to the sink, pouring gratuitous amounts of soap on his face. _Must. Remove. Image. From. EYES!!_ Given how much he fought and bantered with his adoptive sister – which only made this new situation even MORE repulsive – the idea of him falling in love with her was tantamount to a horror beyond all human reason.

Of course, Veemon was completely oblivious. "Davish, does this mean you like Yolei?"

Before Davis could voice his revulsion…

_**CHOOM.**_

xxxx

/Living Room, Motomiya Apartment, Universe-(0)(-7)/

It was the old house of the Motomiya family.

Just like before the Odaiba War, where it had been destroyed, along with most of Odaiba.

However, judging how alike this universe's Davis and Jun looked in terms of age – at least 17 – the Odaiba War either hadn't happened, or…well, any number of things could have happened. Alternate universes were home to alternate choices. Alternate decisions. Alternate lives. Places were different things had happened, creating entirely different timelines…and it often led to strange things, like the Digidestined being Power Rangers. It sometimes led to horrible things, like when Davis saw himself marry Yolei.

Oh, but he had yet to see horrible.

He could only watch along with Veemon, peering outside of his old bedroom at the two siblings.

"Daisuke…" whispered Jun.

"Yeah sis?" replied Daisuke.

"Shouldn't we tell our parents? I mean, they'd understand…wouldn't they?" The pleading in her eyes was obvious to all who saw.

Daisuke shook his head. "No. Not yet. It's just…" He sighed out of irritation. Not at her; he was irritated about the whole situation as well. "Just wait a little longer. We'll be legal adults soon…then they won't be able to say anything."

Jun nodded, acquiescing…but it still didn't remove the almost hungry look in her eyes. "But it's…been a while."

"I know." Daisuke smiled warmly at her. "Mom and dad will be hiking at Mt. Fuji for the next few days…so we'll be the only ones here."

Jun's eyes brightened; her smile mirrored Daisuke's just as they embraced and kissed each other.

Veemon watched the ensuing events out of slight confusion and curiosity. He briefly recalled that, on that alternate world, he HAD barely caught a glimpse of the other Davis and Kari doing this exact same thing. _Huh. What's so grown-up about that?_ He turned around, seeing Davis on the ground, curled up into a fetal ball and mumbling incoherently. "Hey. Davish? Is 'naked wrestling' the grown-up thing you were talking about? Because that's what the other you and your sister are doing."

_**CHOOM.**_

The carpet was quite lucky; that universal leap saved it from being a victim of Davis's vomit.

xxxx

/Universe-(T)(P)/

Unfortunately, the blue carpet Davis and Veemon landed on wasn't that lucky.

"**HUUUUUUURGH!**"

Veemon leapt backwards. "Davish! You sick?"

Two other voices quickly interceded.

"Hey Matt. Check it out; that guy's throwing up."

"Heheheh. Yeah, vomiting's cool. Hehehehe!"

"Uhh…don't be a moron Matt. I said he's 'throwing up'. Duh."

"Oh yeah…heheheh, throwing up's cool. Hehe!"

"Huhuhuhuhuh. Yeah. Cool."

Davis – his mind already hard at work destroying those mental images of what Daisuke and Jun had been doing – wearily stood up, eyes focusing in on the two teens sitting on the pink couch.

Sitting on the couch's right side was Tai…well, almost. His brown hair had been liberally doused with hair gel, his eyes were far more narrow, he actually wore BRACES, and his face was slightly scrunched together, and his attire – red shorts and a gray T-shirt with AC/DC on it in yellow lettering – was out of place.

As for Matt – sitting on the other side of Tai – he looked weird as well. His blonde hair could be described as, in a word, 'poofy'. With the exception of his rather large lower jaw and the pointy nose, he looked quite normal…but the gray shorts and blue Metallica T-shirt were also out of place.

Davis and Veemon looked at 'Tai' and 'Matt'.

Matt looked at the two newcomers. "Hey, when'd you two come in?" His nasally voice was also off-putting.

Veemon took the liberty of answering. "Just now!" Add in a big smile with that answer while you're at it.

Matt turned back to Tai. "Hey, they didn't ring the freakin' doorbell."

Tai groaned in a deeper voice than normal. "Stop being stupid Matt. He obviously teleported in here."

"Heh, how?"

"Uh…he's a magician. Duh."

Matt nodded out of realization. "Hehe um…huh? Ooh yeah. Hehehe."

Davis arched an eyebrow. "Uh…what are you two talking about?"

"We're talking about magic, dillweed!" retorted Matt.

"Magic's cool," admitted Tai.

"Like those guys who pull a rabbit out of their hat?"

**SLAP!**

"No you buttmunch," growled Tai. "I'm talking about the magic guys from the _Dungeon & Dragons_ game the nerds play."

Matt's eyes lit up. "You mean those guys who shoot fire out of their butts?"

Tai paused. "Uh…I dunno."

"Fire! Fire! FIRE!" gleefully cheered Matt.

Tai glanced at Davis, wondering why the guy was looking at them as if they were insane. "Uhhh. What?"

Davis honestly had nothing to say. Seeing Tai and Matt like _this_ was beyond 'Angry Joe'. _I am NOT seeing this. What the heck are they talking about??_

Tai turned to Veemon, suddenly noticing the horn on Veemon's nose. "Hey Matt. Check it out. That guy's horny. Uhuhuhuhuhuh…get it?"

Matt snickered. "Yeah, heheheheheh."

Veemon smiled as he tapped his horn. "Thanks! I take great pride in my horniness!"

Davis slapped his forehead. "Veemon…"

"Some people are dumb," consoled Tai as he looked at the smiling Veemon. "Come to think of it…he looks kinda familiar."

"He's one of those Pokemon!" yelled Matt.

Tai groaned. "Don't be stupid! He's obviously a blue dinosaur."

"You mean like, from that Jurassic Park movie?"

"Uhhh…I dunno," muttered Tai as he got up. "I'm gonna go get some nachos."

Matt grinned as he stared at the little Rookie. "He's probably a killing machine like in the movie!" He stood on the couch, cheering at Veemon. "Maul that guy with the goggles! Give em' the teeth, the teeth, the chair, the CHAIR!!"

Tai's yell emanated from the kitchen. "SETTLE DOWN MATT!"

Veemon looked quizzically at Davis. "Is he okay?"

"I…have no idea…" Davis had had enough of seeing alternate versions of himself and his friends. It was too flabbergasting to see Tai and Matt act like total and complete idiots. _If Yolei calls ME stupid, she'd probably run out of words to describe these guys._

Tai sat back down, putting a bowl of nachos on the table. This immediately caused Veemon's 'Food Senses' to go to DEFCON 5. "FOOD!"

The bowl of nachos immediately fell to the floor as Veemon began devouring the cheesy snack. Tai's eyes widened with horror. "Whoa!"

Davis sighed out of actual relief. _A normal reaction for once._ He was tired of people that he knew acting out of character. If nothing else could be said about this crazy trip – he REALLY REALLY hoped it was just a weird dream – he was glad Veemon was along. In a way, he was like a lifeline; he was Davis's lifeline to sanity. Maybe. Almost? He couldn't quite tell anymore. This whole ordeal was too taxing on his mind. The scene with Yolei had been bad enough…the one with Jun was nearly mind-shattering and-oh no HE WAS REMEMBERING IT AGAIN! _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ "**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!_**"

"Stop screaming you bunghole!" grumbled Tai.

_**CHOOM.**_

Thinking about Veemon might've made what happened next even worse.

Davis's self-described 'lifeline to sanity' disappeared on his own.

Matt stared at the spot where Veemon had just been. "Dude, he just disappeared. Maybe he was a magic dinosaur!"

"Uhh…oh yeah, uhuhuhuhuhuh!" chuckled Tai.

Davis's reaction was far more appropriate. "**_VEEMON!!_**"

_**CHOOM.**_

Davis was gone too.

Tai looked at the spot where Davis had just been. "That was cool."

Matt nonchalantly grabbed the remote and said, "Let's watch the boob tube."

"Uhuhuhuhuhuhuh…you said 'boob'."

"Um…oh yeah! Heheheheheheh!"

And so the duo chuckled in their own distinct way.

xxxx

/Park, Odaiba, Universe-(S)(A)/

Veemon materialized at a very familiar park. "Hey, this place looks familiar…" It looked like the old Odaiba…but if the previous worlds were any indication, things couldn't be taken at first glance. "What now Davish?"

No answer.

"Davish?" Veemon looked around, frowning as he realized that his partner wasn't here. "Uh…where'd he go? Davish? DAVISH??" The little Rookie grimaced; this wasn't good. _Oh man…I wonder if I got lost? Or did Davish get lost? Hmm…what should I do now? And who's this guy right in front of me?_ "Uh…" The Digimon in front of him looked like a dog with blonde fur and gold claws, rounded out by a white stomach, fuchsia ears, and a curly tail of the same color. "Hi!"

The Digimon's fuchsia eyes narrowed. "Arisa! I think we need to call Witchmon!"

A female voice emanated from the other side of the park. "WHY?"

"BECAUSE A DIGIMON JUST MATERIALIZED OUT OF THIN AIR!"

"…hold on!"

Labramon kept his eyes fixated on Veemon, who was now very fascinated on the nacho chips he still held in his hand.

Suddenly, a smile came to Veemon's face.

He held the nacho chips out to Labramon. "Truce?"

Labramon looked at Veemon with great bewilderment. "Are you trying to bribe me into letting you go?"

"What's a bribe?"

xxxx

/Odaiba, Universe-(D)(H)/

Davis couldn't believe it.

Veemon was gone.

_As if things couldn't get any worse…now Veemon's gone!_ The Child of Miracles officially wanted to go home. "Things can't get any worse!"

Davis Inoue calmly walked out of the alleyway he had appeared in…and immediately regretted his previous statement.

He was standing in Odaiba.

But yet…it wasn't.

The district was too dim…too lifeless…too…_muted_. Dark clouds billowed in the air like smoky wisps in the wind, barely letting an odd sky of twilight through. The buildings were in pristine condition, but it seemed as though the very light, the very LIFE of the entire district, had been sapped away. Davis grimaced as he walked into the empty streets, feeling the howl of the wind whip by; something wrong had happened here.

Something dark.

Something…evil.

"Holy Armor Energize." A flash of gold, and Davis was now ready to battle. He only hoped that chill he felt in the back of his spine was only because of his nervousness; he didn't want to think that there was a real reason for him to feel afraid. "HELLO?" His voice echoed amongst the close buildings, only solidifying the emptiness of everything. "IS ANYBODY HERE??"

No answer.

Nothing but his own voice.

The wind suddenly died, and there was no more sound.

Davis suddenly felt very afraid. This city looked as though it had been untouched by the Odaiba War or KingEtemon's attack…only to be hit by something much worse. Destruction was something that could be rebuilt from. But this…it was as if the very essence of this place had been corrupted, twisted, and transformed into something that could no longer support human life. It was an aberration…and Davis couldn't stand it.

_Man…what happened to this place?_ Davis couldn't help but shiver; his thoughts about what had happened to this Odaiba were not very pleasant. Someone with great power had come through here and done…something. What it was, Davis couldn't tell. He didn't want to know though; he couldn't even muster up revulsion or disgust at his memories of the Yolei marriage or the Jun 'incident'. Not even a somewhat happy, yet completely embarrassing memory of the sight of the other Davis doing 'grown-up' things with Kari (He's 13. Like you haven't fantasized before in your dreams?) could be brought to mind now. This place was so oppressive and overwhelming that it took precedence over everything else. Happiness, memories, emotion, life, light…no. All that existed here was a great darkness that snuffed out everything.

Everything except fear.

The fear…was only multiplied.

Davis whirled around. He had the odd feeling that he was being followed…but by what? As morbid as it sounded, this place was dead. An urban wasteland. _I'm just imagining things…_

He really missed Veemon now.

No…he wouldn't even want Veemon to endure THIS place. The little Rookie, perpetually joyful though he was, wouldn't have been able to stomach this place. Not this place.

Davis frowned; he was near the edge of the district now…and oh goodness, it was even worse. "What the…"

The ocean wasn't moving.

Like a flat sheet of glass, it lay still for miles upon miles. No current swept through its depths, and no fish could be seen swimming within the murky deep. Even the sun, just barely above the horizon, gave off light…but no warmth. Cold darkness had so permeated the atmosphere of the city that nothing could penetrate it. Not even the sun.

_Who did this?_

Davis growled; this may not have been his Odaiba, but he still felt a very strong connection with this place. There had been people who once lived here…but something had forced them away. Something terrible. _Why can't evil just leave good people alone…? Why?_

"Why indeed."

Davis spun around, fists ready to punch.

No one was there.

The Child of Miracles frowned, now beginning to feel hints of paranoia…where had that voice come from?

"Because I'm everywhere."

Davis took off on a slow jog, strangely anxious about getting away from the dead ocean. He eventually found himself near the old Ferris wheel, its joints and body rusted over from years of disuse. "Who's talking to me…?" And why did that voice sound so familiar…?

"Behind you."

Davis growled as he spun around, delivering a kick at the empty air.

No one was there.

_THIS IS CRAZY!_ mentally screamed Davis. Was this dead world getting to him? Was its darkness trying to sap away at his very life, trying to reduce him into nothingness? Why was this darkness so frightening?

And why did this darkness feel…so, _so_, **_SO_**…familiar?

Davis quietly turned around again to continue his trip through the lifeless city.

His eyes saw a large white orb embedded in the breastplate of dark armor.

But that wasn't it.

The clincher…

_No._

…was an upside-down Crest of Miracles on that orb of white. Blacker than obsidian, blacker than any abyss.

_NO._

Davis fearfully began backing away from the imposing figure that had long haunted his dreams.

_**NO.**_

Angular black armor. Black devil's wings, with veins of white energy flowing through them. A hard helmet with a familiar V-shaped symbol on it. Two katanas strapped to the sides of his hips, continuously pulsating with red blood and dark power…the dark power that had so completely obliterated this world that all life was vanquished.

_**NO.**_

But the worst part…was the eyes. Those RED eyes.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Eyes that had mocked him. Eyes that had torn him apart. Eyes that had seen him stumble, filled with malice and malevolent glee every time he had tried to get back on his feet. Eyes on a face that mirrored Davis's, adding to the horror.

Eyes of hatred.

Eyes of evil.

The eyes of one…

_**IT CAN'T BE!! NOT HIM!!**_

…with a heart of darkness.

The dreaded monstrosity stared at Davis Inoue, an amused smirk plastered on his face. "Well well…how interesting."

The human heart's corruption incarnate.

Darkheart.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Issue #5: When Fanon Becomes Canon

xxxx

Author's Notes: Heeeeeeeeeeeeere's Darkheart!

Quick notes on the universes Davis and Veemon 'slid' to (hence the title).

Universe (T)(S): The **(record-scratching)** world. Based on Samurai Champloo, the anime. The 'record-scratching' bits are a reference to how the English dub bleeps curse words with, instead of a high-pitched beep like normal, a vinyl record being scratched (this keeps it in line with the hip-hop soundtrack of the anime). Apparently, the characters from this universe just don't notice it. :P

Universe (J)(C): The "Joe named Sue" world. Based off the Johnny Cash song "A Boy named Sue". Find a music video on Youtube and you'll see why.

Universe (-1)(3): Tai is Rock Man (Mega Man if you didn't get it at the beginning)! Also, Bass and Treble are called Forte and Gospel in Japan.

Universe (7)(B): The "Davis and Kari doing grown-up things" world. No further explanation.

Universe (X)(Y): The "Davis marries Yolei" world. His worst nightmare. No offense to Daiyako fans; I just don't find the relationship feasible. It'd need a lot of work.

Universe (0)(-7): The "Daisuke and Jun" world. And for the record, I do not support incest (I think it is very icky). So why include it? Solely for Davis's reaction. ;P

Universe (T)(P): The "Beavis and Butt-head" world. Matt's Beavis, Tai's Butt-head. CORNHOLIO NEEDS TP FOR HIS BUNGHOLE! (shot)

Universe (S)(A): The universe that's home to SamuraiSirius's characters.

Universe (D)(H): The world where Darkheart won. Plain and simple.

Also, Eric Young and Velocimon are property of Nolaquen265!

Next chapter is titled because THIS is where many of the fan characters get introduced.

But most importantly…the return of Darkheart.

Be afraid.

Be very afraid.

See you soon, and please review!


	5. When Fanon Becomes Canon

Standard Disclaimer: Um…don't own Digimon…man, I'm getting tired of saying this EVERY SINGLE TIME…GRRRRRARRRR!

Author's Notes: WIIIIIIISE FWUM YOUR GWAAAAAAVE…

Ahem.

It's been about four months since my last Crisis update. o.o;

Sorry about that. And as a minor note to everyone…fan character submissions are closed. I have too many as is.

But alas…where was I?

Ah yes.

Begin!

xxxx

Issue #5: When Fanon Becomes Canon

xxxx

/Waiting Chamber, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

The circular room that Revemon had teleported the Digidestined to had seemed empty at first. Of course, the immense size of the silver column in the middle blocked out a good deal of the area on the other side.

As MegaKabuterimon, Dinobeemon, Garudamon, and Zudumon trudged through the gargantuan room – with Sora, Ken, Joe, TK, and MagnaAngemon sitting atop them – their eyes finally fell upon a new sight; on the opposite side of the room had been a large tunnel delving beneath the floor to the deeper portions of the station. It was incredibly large; large enough to hold Zudomon several times over. Its size explained why three long, massive dragons were slowly filtering through.

One was a carbon copy of Azulongmon…nay, it WAS Azulongmon. Probably not the one they knew though.

The second one was a smaller dragon, who looked like a pink beast with a serpentine body. Pink fur covered the entire body, with the darker shade covering the torso from neck to tail. Five pairs of tiny pink angel wings protruded from the back; the beastly tiger's face contrasted with the reptilian arms and legs, each ending in black claws. The tip of the tail ended in a fuzzy tuft of pink fur, while long ears and pink feathers extended from the back of the head. Two horns curved backwards from the head, colored in stripes of magenta and dark gray. The green eyes were calm and serene, but the slight sneer on the lips indicated a fierce temperament.

The third and final dragon was almost as large as Azulongmon, but he emitted far more power. Golden fur covered his body, save for the silver scales that ran over his torso from chest to tail. Golden wings protruded from his back, covered in silver feathers so thin and sharp that they almost appeared to be like metal. Gold armor adorned his left bicep, with a red plate bearing golden characters on it. Further down his left arm was a red bracer with gold Digicode lettering. On his right arm was a single blue bracer, bearing different Digicode characters of gold. Silvery hair extended – along with slanted, furry ears – from the back of a silver helmet, was curved and sharp along the middle. A curvy red V was emblazoned on the helmet, with two curvy, red-striped silver horns extending backwards from the helmet. Golden eyes gazed outward from two slots in the side of the helmet, and gray facial fur protruded from the bottom of the helmet.

The four Ultimates unconsciously slowed down as the dragons emerged. They were in the presence of great power…and their bodies recognized this, even if their conscious minds had not. MagnaAngemon bristled. "Everyone…do you feel that?"

Dinobeemon grunted. "Yes. Such power…"

Joe couldn't help but be a tad fearful. Already they had met Arbitermon, who was the practical epitome of power…never had he felt such energy. These three didn't come close…but they were still powerful. It also verified something for him; considering that Azulongmon was right next to him, it showed how much more powerful Arbitermon was compared to the Guardian Beasts. There was simply no comparison. _Then Antimon must be…_

He didn't finish the thought. It frightened him too much.

Azulongmon glanced at the group approaching. "Ah…more visitors."

The pink dragon gazed at them, and then snorted. "I was under the impression that Revemon was bringing powerful beings here…these people won't last against Antimon."

"Now Holydramon, they have come here to face the threat anyway. Their help is appreciated," reprimanded the golden dragon, his voice calm and booming. He floated over to the Digidestined – clouds mysteriously floating around his tail – and said, "Hello there little ones. How are you?"

The group shared a collective sweatdrop. Why were they being talked to so casually? Beings of great power, acknowledging such puny people…it was both humbling and elevating at once. "Well…" Sora stuttered. "We're…Digidestined. Well, some of them…"

"From Universe-(0)(1)," replied Ken.

"We are three of the four Great Dragon Digimon from Universe-(4)(D). I am Goddramon," said the golden dragon. He gestured toward his two fellow Digimon and finished, "The blue dragon over here is Qinglongmon, and my pink compatriot is Holydramon."

Holydramon grumbled. Zudomon asked, "What's eating her?"

"Our universe was destroyed. Wouldn't YOU be irritated?" growled Holydramon.

Qinglongmon sighed. "Forgive her. She's of a rather volatile temperament…"

"So…where's the fourth?" asked MegaKabuterimon, who was privately wondering what kind of technology Izzy was passing out over in this massive station.

Goddramon warily gazed downward, as if staring through the floor. "Megidramon…Arbitermon was forced to lock him up into a holding cell in the bottom levels of this station. He threatened to unleash the Digital Hazard…" The three dragons suddenly paused, as if horrified at the very thought of this 'Hazard'…

Joe sweatdropped again. _A whole station full of apocalyptic powerhouses…how joyous. I'm going to develop theophobia._

Theophobia. Fear of gods.

Because, for all intents and purposes, the entire station was full of beings with the powers of gods.

Qinglongmon calmly drifted over towards the central column, willing his chain to push a large button on the column. A large panel suddenly slid away, revealing a shaft filled with incandescent purple light. The blue dragon calmly ascended, followed by Holydramon. As Goddramon advance, he turned and said, "We're going to the Atrium on the top level. Would you like to come? You can meet our other allies in the battle to come. And there'll be food."

The Digidestined glanced at each other as Goddramon entered the column. Garudamon asked, "I don't see the harm in joining them."

"Holydramon seemed kind of testy," muttered MegaKabuterimon with a grimace.

"But they all seem rather okay," said Sora, trying to stick up for them. "I mean, Goddramon was nice enough to invite us to the Atrium…"

"And he said there'd be food," reminded Zudomon.

"And their power seemed benevolent…much like Arbitermon's." _Not as much as Arbitermon_, mentally finished Ken Ichijouji. As one who had been the Digimon Emperor, he was rather susceptible to Digimon with tremendous holy energy. Goddramon, Qinglongmon, and Holydramon were emanating that energy in droves. But they were only a small stream compared to Arbitermon's tidal wave. "I think we can trust them."

"And the food!"

"Okay, we get it Zudomon," said Joe.

"Well, let's go then," said Dinobeemon as they clambered over towards the column (man, this room WAS long…). They calmly stepped into the light…and hovered there. "…well, now what?"

Ken frowned as he watched the purple light wash over his body. It was almost like feeling a light 'haze' drift over him…like heat that held him up. "Hmm……how do we move? Maybe it's like an elevator…"

"Atrium."

Everyone suddenly went upward. They all gazed at MegaKabuterimon, who calmly said, "It just came to me. I mean, voice recognition software. It sounds future-y!"

"You've been hanging around Izzy too much," joked Zudomon.

xxxx

/Odaiba, Universe-(D)(H)/

_Run!_

Davis flew as fast as he could, sheer terror roaring through his body. The dead city before him whizzed by in shades of gray, the sky mixing with the color to form a muted painting. He didn't care about this world; all he knew was that Darkheart was here, and that he had to get AWAY.

_Don't stop…don't stop…!_

This world. This place. Davis had been going to many different places…this place was obviously one where Darkheart had been victorious. Only someone with his power could have done _this_…to Odaiba. _And that form…then he must have absorbed Kari…oh man, I have to run!_

"Where are you going?"

Davis suddenly slowed to a screeching halt, his eyes widening at the sight of Darkheart floating in front of him. The Child of Miracles gaped; how had he been so fast?!

Darkheart stared curiously at Davis, as if trying to figure out what to make of him. "Hmm…younger than I am…obviously not me…from a different reality? Perhaps…" Davis didn't dare say anything as Darkheart spoke; the power that emanated from him was too great. And he knew how cruel and sadistic that this monstrosity could be…he had endured it first-hand. He had witnessed it first-hand…oh, how his spirit ached at the memories of his heart's darkness. "Well well, you have darkness within you as well…" Darkheart's words caused Davis's eyes widen. "Locked away…sealed deep inside, still there, festering and waiting for a chance to get free…you'd best keep on guard little man."

Davis Inoue sweated.

Then Darkheart lightly pushed Davis downward. And I use 'lightly' subjectively; Davis grimaced as he was sent hurtling downward, bouncing off of the pavement. The powerful entity calmly descended, his leathery black wings twitching as he calmly set down on the cold pavement. He tilted his head, looking curiously at the teenager clad in gold. "Hmph. Not as spunky as I thought you'd be. This ball of dirt's been quiet for the last few months now…and I thought there might have been a survivor. How disappointing to see it's someone who's not even from this world…"

Davis tried futilely to calm himself; Darkheart didn't seem on the warpath now…perhaps he could get some answers about what had happened? "What do you mean…what did you do to this place?"

"So you want a story then?" Darkheart chuckled. "Fine…it's been boring around here anyway." He pointed toward the white orb on his chest. "I had absorbed the Children of Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Wisdom, Caring, Humility, and Kindness. I have the power of the Crest of Miracles by default. I had absorbed all of their powers! All that was left…was the Child of Light…and she fell as well." He chuckled heartily, recalling the heated battle. "She fell. I absorbed her…her Light empowered me, but the darkness of my heart corrupted even that. Such is the power of a heart consumed by darkness…and I ascended to ultimate power." He clenched his fist, letting dark energy pool around it. "I immediately began an assault on the Real World."

Davis said nothing as Darkheart pointed towards the ocean. "Tokyo fell quite swiftly. Then Japan. As I continued on, I absorbed more and more of this planet's life force…" He clenched his fist, and colorless power radiated from it. "Some energy comes in forms no human instrument can measure or detect…an example would be the very energy, the very ESSENCE, of what makes this planet 'tick'. Take that energy away, and things just seem to stop going. Growth…cellular reproduction…metabolism…look outside this city, and you'll see that every single plant has died." He gestured toward the ocean. "The forces that govern the currents of the seas and the oceans…they're part of me as well. Probably didn't help that I destroyed the Moon two years ago…really threw things out of whack…oh well. And as for the wind…" Davis suddenly paled as power radiated from Darkheart's form, rippling through the air and creating an even greater gust. The clouds – no more than smoke, dust, and ash, Davis realized – were quietly pushed away by the pulse. "Just keeping all of my power in is too much of a hassle, so I just let it leak out."

The wind…all coming from him… 

Davis never felt so terrified. The power he felt coming from Darkheart…it far surpassed BelialMyotismon's. He had literally taken the life out of the planet…the energy, the processes, the very essence of what made things work. He wanted to run, yet his fear rooted him to the ground.

"As for the survivors…" Darkheart grinned. "They all scattered as I continued taking over country after country. An organized resistance movement didn't begin until well after I had conquered Asia, Australia, Antarctica, and Africa. Some punk named Daichi Etsuya headed it…he was actually a survivor of my initial attack on Tokyo, much to my irritation." Darkheart, staring at the ocean, missed Davis's widening eyes. "After North America and South America fell, I decided to play a little game."

"A…game?"

Darkheart glanced back at Davis, his red eyes glistening as his lips twisted to form a sadistic sneer. "I let them start winning."

Davis blinked. "Eh?"

"I let them defeat me. A loss here, an escaped rebel cell there, a plot of land taken back…slowly, ever so slowly, they began retaking places I had taken. It took me one year to conquer every continent except Europe, and their pathetic resistance started fighting desperately. Over 3,000,000 humans and Digimon. Slowly but surely, they started regaining ground. They moved through Russia…crossed the Mediterranean and the Arctic to begin reclaiming Africa and North America. As they started moving through South America and the Middle East, the five-year anniversary since my ascension had passed. Don't get me wrong, I didn't make it easy…I made sure to record a substantial amount of casualties. That Etsuya kid was awfully crafty for his age…"

Davis didn't say a thing. The whole situation was just too surreal.

"As they moved through Asia and South America, the full brunt of my damage to the world was made apparent. Entire rain forests and jungles…withered down to dry husks. Animals that had died on the spot, their life force drained away. Ever see an elephant lay down and just die? It's quite a sight…to just see it stop moving, to see it slowly wither away. And it's not like the animal wants to die…it just can't find it in itself to live anymore. It takes a while for the corpse to start rotting…but hey, I have lots of free time."

That flippant way of speaking. The way he disregarded morality, speaking so casually of watching a living being die…talking so calmly about a life-or-death struggle by humans and Digimon to reclaim their world from a darkness so thick with evil. That attitude…that, more than anything else, was what frightened Davis.

It reminded him so much of the Darkheart he knew. The Darkheart he had once been.

"Ten years…it had been ten years since I ascended to my great power. Antarctica, South America, Australia, and continental Asia were back in the hands of the resistance movement. All that was left was Japan…and five months ago, they all came en masse, seeking to finish me off once and for all." He calmly floated above the pavement, directing a gust of wind towards the ocean. A single ripple was created, moving slowly about. "Like a ripple in water, they slowly advanced towards Tokyo…and I could tell from the looks on their faces that they thought they would win. I came face-to-face with Etsuya, who was advancing quickly towards me with his partner Beelzemon."

Davis blinked. _Beelezemon? I thought it was Impmon…his digivolved form, maybe?_

"He could see the frenzied look in my eyes. Bet he thought I had exhausted too much power over the years, and that I was weakening…bet he thought that if I was killed, all of the energy I had absorbed would return to the planet." Darkheart's sneer suddenly returned. "Then I stopped playing the game."

Davis froze, as if knowing what was coming next.

"The resistance's war against me cost the lives of about 2,250,000 humans and Digimon. Roughly 750,000 were left to bring me down in the final battle at Tokyo." Darkheart's sneer was absolutely sickening in its depravity. "Within the span of twenty minutes…ALL of them were dead."

Davis's heart leapt out of fear. The chill running up his spine…the _chill_…

Darkheart's laughter suddenly broke the silence. "I tell ya, the look on his face was PRICELESS. His allies were falling left and right…his partner was beheaded and eviscerated…and as his friends died around him, I walked up to him…and looked him straight in the eyes…and said," His sneer suddenly morphed into an uncharacteristically sweet smile. "**Well? How's life treating you…**_**Etsuya-kun?**_" Darkheart's smile faded. "The hope in his eyes died. Then I crushed his head." The dark diety snapped his fingers. "And just like that, I eradicated the entire resistance."

Darkheart's tale was over.

And Davis couldn't help but stutter. "B-But…_WHY?_"

"Because an overwhelming victory like that wouldn't be so rewarding otherwise," lightly said Darkheart. "I kept their hopes alive for years…JUST so I could see their hopes die. That my friend…**that** made it all worthwhile." Those eyes. So full of glee and joy. SADISTIC joy.

Davis couldn't bear to look at them…and yet he didn't dare look away, lest he be slaughtered in an instant. "…"

"Been thinking about heading to the Digital World since then…" The corrupted human frowned out of annoyance. "Millions of humans managed to seek exile in the Digital World before those frickin' Guardian Beasts erected a barrier between the worlds." The dark being scowled. "Stupid Digimon. Think they can keep me out eh…?"

Davis Inoue felt the overwhelming urge to run. _Want to run…but I can't…so powerful…_

"As for you…"

Davis froze as Darkheart turned his red eyes on him. "As for you…as for you…not quite sure what to make of you, really." He crossed his arms. "Hmm…" He suddenly chuckled. "Heh heh heh…you're a curious fellow. You're wondering how in the world that little ol' me could be capable of conquering entire continents, overwhelming all who came before me…" Darkheart sneered. "I think your critical thinking needs some work."

"…huh…?"

"It's silly to think that one being like me can hold whole landscapes at once…not unless I was a giant…but I suppose it would make sense if you knew that this current form…is a condensed version."

Davis blinked. "Condensed?"

"You're looking at the core." He gestured toward himself, letting his aura radiate. "The reason my power is being let out continuously is because of how huge it is." Darkheart snickered as a blackness suddenly washed over him. "When I originally emerged…I looked a lot more fearsome. As good-looking as I am now, I didn't show this body off until the resistance had neared in on me…beforehand…well, I'll just show you what they lived with. If anything else, it's a chance to show off."

And just like that, Darkheart dove into the water, his body surging with black energy, gold power, and white light. A ripple spread outwards, continuing across a lifeless ocean. Davis could only watch in stunned curiosity at the ocean, wondering what was to come.

Had he been smart, he would have fled.

Rumble… 

Davis paled. "This feeling…"

_Boom…_

Bubbles could be seen emanating from below. Davis nervously backed off…

_**BOOOM!**_

Only then did his animal instincts kick in, commanding him to flee…but it was too late.

Black tentacles erupted out of the water, encircling Davis Inoue. He whirled around, staring at the tentacles with panic; white and golden veins of energy pulsed within, the tendrils looking more liquid than flesh. It was almost like goo…the veins twisted through the tentacles as more of the monstrosity emerged from the deep, the gold-white lines forming circular patterns on the surface of the skin.

And then they emerged.

Davis blinked as multiple figures emerged from the circles, numbering in the hundreds. His horror multiplied when he saw what they were.

Normal. Fighter. Hunter. Dark Dragon.

The first four forms of Darkheart.

Davis blanched as hundreds of Davis look-alikes took to the air, looking exactly like him, save for the black color of their armor. The Fighters were taller…the Hunters were like tremendous centaurs…and the Dark Dragons were armored serpents, their appearance filling him with a dread unlike any he had felt before.

More of the beast emerged. The gold and white veins coalesced around the chest…where the Crest of Miracles sat on an orb of white, its color the sheer essence of blackness. Five circles were formed underneath the orb…and out came five figures that nearly made Davis uncharacteristically shriek with fear.

Those black angel's wings told him all he needed to know.

Dark Angels.

Five of them.

The farthest that Darkheart had gotten in Davis's universe…but here…

"YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ABSORB THE ENERGY OF AN ENTIRE PLANET?"

Davis glanced upward to see a head protrude from the pulsating mass of darkness. The head possessed no distinct features…nothing save blazing white eyes that burned with hatred, and a malevolent sneer. The beast's voice was grotesque and horrific to hear. "YOU GET A LOT OF POWER TO MESS AROUND WITH…THIS IS WHAT THE RESISTANCE FACED FOR OVER A DECADE…**STAGE 6**…"

Then, all of the Darkhearts shouted as one.

"_**ETERNAL SCOURGE MODE!!!**_"

Davis was suffocating. So much power, gathered in one spot…the sheer volume of it was suffocating. It was a wonder that Darkheart had been able to contain it at all…so…_much_…

A thin black tongue suddenly flicked out of the gargantuan head's mouth, stopping in front of Davis. Protruding from the tip of the tongue was a human head: that of Davis Motomiya's, tainted with darkness…black hair…and those ever-familiar red eyes.

The disembodied head chuckled at Davis Inoue's expression. "So…what do you think? Impressive, eh?"

Davis was eternally grateful for what happened next.

_**CHOOM.**_

That deep bellow accompanied a dulling light as Davis's form was bent inward, disappearing within a wormhole that existed for less than a second.

Darkheart stared in disbelief. "…aw man." He sighed out of irritation; the head-on-a-tongue yelled, "OKAY everybody, back inside!"

"**AWWWW…**" groaned the disappointed legion of Darkhearts. A Normal Darkheart grumbled, "I wanted to smash things…"

"You're telling me?" incredulously grumbled a Hunter Darkheart.

"Quit griping," growled a Dark Dragon Darkheart as he suddenly dissolved into particles. The same happened to every single Darkheart, from the Dark Angels down to the Normals. The massive beast that they had spawned began coalescing through the tongue, conjoining with the head of the corrupted Davis Motomiya. The particles of every single Darkheart converged into the beast as it shrank, combining together into a humanoid form. The darkness hardened into a familiar suit of armor, joining around the white orb that pulsated with holy power…power that was being corrupted and used by darkness.

Darkheart grimaced as the rest of his 'Core Body' materialized; he flapped his devil's wings and tapped his helmet. "Well…that was unpleasant." Things had gotten boring, and that kid had represented a chance for some excitement. _Still…how'd he disappear like that?_ He calmly exhaled, letting his senses expand.

When it came to power…sensing it was a weird sensation. The greater one became, the more one sensed. Before, as Davis Motomiya, before his time as Darkheart…all he had had were sight, hearing, touch, smell, and taste. But…as he had increased in power, things became different. Sensing energy became easier; if he concentrated, he could close his eyes and 'see' the energy waves traveling through the air. That sense became more and more exact as he ascended…and now that he had absorbed the energy of the entire world (except for the molten core; he had planned on taking care of that and Earth's electromagnetic field before ditching the planet altogether), almost no energy existed in the world.

That was why the energy waves he sensed…were so few.

His own energy. Sound. Faint traces of solar energy that managed to penetrate this lifeless world. And…something else.

It was a strange kind of energy, feeling vaguely otherworldly…it gave Darkheart the feeling that he was about to step over the edge of a cliff that bordered an abyss. He was literally feeling something foreign here; the energy was unlike anything he had ever felt. Probably because it was not of this world.

And there were two sources.

_Hmm…he left through the one in front of me…guess he came through the other one._ Darkheart grimaced; he had a bit of a dilemma before him. _Hmm…go after my look-alike? Or go to wherever he came from?_ Truly a dilemma. On one hand, his look-alike was going to other worlds (so far as he could tell; maybe he was going crazy from the lack of social contact? Oh well.). More worlds meant more life. More life meant more possibilities for destruction, havoc, and general not-niceness. On the other hand, the same would happen if went back to where his look-alike came from…and since his look-alike was obviously not corrupted by darkness, then that means some of the Digidestined had survived their war with him. After all, the boy seemed to have recognized him…

Darkheart suddenly grinned. _That little kid…he must have defeated his own Darkheart…so some of his Digidestined pals might still be alive…YES!_ Oh, to face them again! No one in the Resistance, not even Etsuya, had proven to be as fun as the Digidestined on an emotional level. To see the fear in their eyes as he neared, to fight them knowing that they would hold back because he was their 'friend'…never had he felt such JOY!

That settled it.

Darkheart flapped his wings and took off for the alleyway Davis Inoue appeared in. He calmly felt energy slowly leaking from a small point in the air…so tiny and miniscule that it was practically invisible. "Well…let's see if I can go through." A dark aura covered his hands, sharpening until it was thin enough to split an atom (and that's really, really, REALLY thin). He jabbed at the singular point.

_**CHOOOOOM!**_

The controlled power of Davis's entry and exit did not happen.

Darkheart grimaced as a backlash of power erupted from the hole he had opened in the space-time continuum, rippling out and pulverizing the nearby buildings. Had he been less precise, he might have inadvertently unleashed enough power to level the entire country of Japan. _Hmm. Less power next time._

His red eyes quietly gazed through the portal that now existed before him: nothing but solid white in all directions. _Pretty disorienting…_

The dark being frowned as he closed his eyes. Navigating this would be pretty tricky. _Focus only on the energy path…follow it to the next point…open it…and continue on…_

He entered.

The portal closed behind Darkheart, and the last living thing on Earth in Universe-(D)(H) was gone.

The planet was now well and truly dead.

xxxx

/The Space Between the Worlds/

Floating.

Floating.

More floating.

_Almost…there…NOW!_

Darkheart, eyes shut tight, jabbed his hands into the point and tore it open, expending far less energy than last time. The result was a more controlled opening…a more controlled tearing of the dimensions.

_**CHOOM.**_

The sound of a deep bellowing, complete with a hole being torn open.

Darkheart stepped through, entering a small living room complete with a pink couch. He sensed another portal point several feet away. _Not the right place yet._ He glanced at the couch, seeing two humans staring back at him.

"Hey Tai, hehehehe, look! It's one of those…uh…role-player dudes."

"Uhh…don't be a moron Matt. He's wearing black. He's obviously one of those goth emo punks."

"No seriously! Look! Swords!"

"More proof that he's emo."

"I thought that they're for slaying…uh, ogres or something."

"Don't be stupid you buttmunch. They're for cutting himself, duh."

"Uh…oh yeah, hehehehehe."

Darkheart sweatdropped at the retarded words coming from 'Tai' and 'Matt'. _Yeah, definitely not here._ He calmly jabbed at the nearby point with glowing hands, stepping through the portal that emerged as a result.

Tai and Matt stared quietly as the portal closed behind Darkheart.

And then, simultaneously…

"Sweet."

xxxx

/Park, Odaiba, Universe-(S)(A)/

Veemon felt odd at the stares he was getting. _I'm only eating nachos. What's so weird about that?_

Labramon and her partner stared inquisitively at the little Rookie. Labramon's partner was a rather tall, lithe girl; her attire – dark blue jeans, a green spaghetti-strap shirt underneath an unbuttoned black shirt, and a chain necklace with army tags – suggested the personality and demeanor of a tomboy. The shortly-cropped black hair only added to that image; the only thing really 'girly' about her were the purple stripes running down the side of her white tennis shoes. Her green eyes stared quietly at him, as if trying to gauge his character.

Veemon turned his red eyes toward the other duo. The other boy looked at him calmly, his spiky hair – well, what little of it could be seen underneath the red beanie with the kanji for 'Power' (the Japanese character "Isei") etched on in white. His white wrist bands contrasted with his baggy black shorts and black boots. Outside his red tank top sat a necklace with army tags on it, just like the girl. Standing beside him was a small, anthropomorphic bear cub with a blue cap and blue eyes…eyes that stared longingly at the bowl of nachos in Veemon's hands.

"Want some?"

The bear nodded hungrily.

Seconds later, the cub was chomping down on the cheesy chips. The boy calmly commented, "Friendly fellow aren't you? Kind enough to offer Bearmon chips…"

"Never seen a Digimon like him before…" muttered Labramon.

"Might be an agent for Barbamon…" muttered the girl.

"Now Arisa," warned the boy. "We know that Witchmon said to expect an invasion force soon, but we have no way of knowing that this Digimon is with him."

Veemon blinked. "Barbamon?"

A dangerous glint came to Arisa and Labramon's eyes.

"Is he a barber?"

That glint immediately disappeared. The boy muttered, "See?"

"Shut it Kyo."

Veemon stared at the duo and their partners inquisitively. _Man, things are getting weird…at least that bear guy likes nachos!_

"CHILDREN!"

Veemon, Arisa, Kyo, Labramon, and Bearmon all looked upward; a blonde female Digimon clad in red was whizzing down on a broom. "**A GREAT POWER APPROACHES!**"

Veemon blinked. _Huh. When did Wizardmon become a girl?_

Arisa grimaced. "Barbamon's coming…"

Veemon looked at the two…and his eyes widened as two black orbs of light emerged from the two children. A black ball with purple outlines emerged out of Arisa's shirt, while a black ball with white outlines emerged from under Kyo's beanie. But whatever they planned to do, it was for naught…for at that moment…

_**DOOOOOOOOOM.**_

…a deep, cracking sound erupted as black-armored hands glowing white tore a hole up in the sky. Bearmon gaped. "Uh…what the heck is that?"

"Something bad!" exclaimed Veemon. It was the same thing that had happened on the world with the crazy Blackwargreymon. _Let's see, what came next…?_

"_**ANTIMATTER ERASE!**_"

_Oh yeah. That._

The stream of white emerged, crashing into the ground over a mile away. The whiteness immediately began to spread. Arisa paled; what was going on here? "WHAT IS THAT?!"

_**CHOOM.**_

Veemon suddenly felt himself slipping away. _Not without the nachos!_ Alas, a Digimon needed some comfort in his inter-dimensional trip. Besides, he didn't know how long he'd be keeping this up.

Which was why Kyo blinked as the energy that was pulling Veemon inward (into a singular point? What the heck?) suddenly spread to Bearmon as Veemon touched him. "HEY!" shouted Kyo out of impulse as he latched onto Bearmon and Veemon…and then the same thing happened to him.

Labramon and Arisa didn't know what to think as they saw they saw Kyo and Bearmon being pulled into the same point as the mysterious blue Rookie. All they could do was react. Their reaction?

Join them, of course.

From afar, Witchmon could only watch as the two children and their partners – ones she had watched over for so long, people she owed her freedom to – disappeared into a strange warp. "Children…?"

Her question went unanswered, for she and the rest of Universe-(S)(A) were enveloped by the stream.

Non-existence was all that was left.

xxxx

/Universe-(S)(Y)/

The sound of a guitar was all they heard as they exited the portal.

Veemon, Labramon, Bearmon, Kyo, and Arisa fell down into a small grass clearing. The grass was wet with due; combined with the grayish-orange sky above, spoke of a cloudy morning. The moist smell of the air also suggested a recent rainfall…the surrounding forest was quiet, and no wind blew. The only thing that went through the air was the sound of that guitar.

And Veemon chewing on his nachos.

The little blue Rookie looked around. _Well, NOW where are we?_

"What…just…happened…?" muttered Kyo as he pulled himself out of the tangled pile.

"Don't know, but I want answers," growled Labramon as she stared menacingly at Veemon.

"Wait," said Arisa as she looked around. "Do you hear a guitar…?" She quietly walked away, pushing aside the bushes as she neared the sound. Kyo, Labramon, Bearmon, and Veemon swiftly followed her.

One thing was certain: whoever was playing was quite good. The sounds were timid and low, as though spreading the message of a shy boy who only knew how to speak through music. As they slowly neared the source of the sound, Veemon couldn't help but ponder.

Now, he wasn't the most intelligent of Digimon…at least in his Rookie form, where he was far more impulsive. But he did have a brain in his thick skull, and he could use it when he wanted to. He was just like Davis in that manner. _Okay…I keep teleporting everywhere. And people I'm touching get pulled in with me…hmm._ Davis hadn't always been touching him when they had teleported…maybe Davis had his own little 'Teleportation Field of Mystery'? _Well, these people are with me…and I can't just risk leaving them here or on any other world. That'd be rude._

An idea struck. He glanced up at Kyo and tugged at his shorts. "Got any string?"

Kyo stared. "Uh…sure…" He reached for some thick white twine inside his pocket. "Why?"

"No reason."

Meanwhile…

Arisa quietly pushed aside a branch, gazing ahead. A park lay ahead, with the particular guitarist sitting on a park bench. His curved, spiky dark brown hair somehow fit nicely in with his high-collar blue jacket. His fingers strummed over the strings of the red guitar, emitting a sad sound. "You play really well."

The boy turned around, staring at Arisa with wide, brown eyes. Eyes of sadness and innocence lost. "Oh…uh, thank you."

Arisa quietly stepped back to get a better look at him. A tall – almost lanky, if you will – figure clad in blue, with a red shirt pressing tightly against his body. A myriad of gold buttons could be seen on his uniform. In all honesty, it was quite an eclectic get-up. "What's your name?"

"Uh…Jiro." _Who is she?_

"Jiro…" An unusual name, that it was. Not one she heard often…at least, at her home. She was briefly reminded of the whiteness that had consumed everything before she, her brother, and their partners had been whisked away by that strange blue Digimon…

What happened? 

Arisa frowned as an odd feeling gripped her chest. The apprehension was startling in its unreality; it was almost like it hadn't happened. But it had. And she wanted to know what HAD happened to her world. _Was it an explosion…?_

"Pardon me!"

It was at this moment that Arisa noticed a certain Veemon running around, tying knots around the waist with some white twine. Following the string, she could se that the lines around her waist and Jiro's conjoined at a small ring of twine at Veemon's waist; three other lines led to Kyo, Labramon, and Bearmon. The young girl blinked. "Uh…what are you doing?"

"Establishing a safety rope!"

Everyone stared oddly at Veemon. "Uh…safety rope?" queried Bearmon.

"Well, it's like this," said Veemon as he suddenly stopped, standing between everyone else. "I'm not quite sure what's been happening. I was struck by a bolt of lightning, and suddenly me and Davish were sent off to some weird places! There were cowboys, Power Rangers, Godzilla, naked wrestling, a creepy BlackWargreymon, and nachos! Oh, and you guys."

Veemon's reply was a hearty facefault by all except Jiro, who quietly asked, "Who's…'Davish'?"

"Davish is my partner!" Veemon's perpetual smile dimmed slightly. "The reason I have a safety net was because I got separated from him! Every time we were zapped to some other place, we were right by each other! But last time…er, wait, TWO times ago, Davis was on the other side of a room while I was eating Tai's nachos!"

Veemon's reply this time was a hearty sweatdrop by all except Jiro, who (again) quietly asked, "But why…are you being…'zapped'?"

Veemon innocently shrugged. "I don't know. But what I do know is that these guys accidentally came along with me this time!" He pointed his thumb at Arisa, Kyo, Labramon, and Bearmon. "I'd hate for them to be left behind in a place they don't know about."

Kyo couldn't help but smile. "That's actually quite comforting to hear Veemon." He leaned toward his sister, whispering, "_Yeah, this guy definitely isn't bad._"

"_I don't know bro…I've got a bad feeling about all this. I mean, what happened to our world?_"

"_A big stream of white that enveloped all. What do you think?_"

"_Don't you DARE make that suggestion,_" snapped Arisa. "_Don't you dare._"

"_It might be something we have to deal with…just letting you know._"

Arisa scowled. The entire situation just seemed so…superficial. What had happened had occurred so quickly that she hadn't had time to digest it. For all intents and purposes, she, her brother, and their partners had been warped away to another world by a little blue Digimon. Why? The blue Digimon apparently didn't know. Why?

So many whys.

Not enough answers.

Fortunately, fate intervened.

_**CHOOM.**_

That familiar sound. Veemon beamed. "Great! Now to test my idea!"

"Uh…why am I attached?"

Everyone gazed at Jiro, who was tugging at his string quietly. Veemon suddenly frowned, as though realizing what he had done. Why was he bringing this guy along intentionally? "Uh…I dunno."

His overzealous eagerness had struck again! This time, Jiro was the innocent victim.

Moments later, the guitarist could only pale as whatever energy that was pulling Veemon into a minute point traveled through the string and into him, pulling him into that point along with the others.

And then all was quiet.

xxxx

/Universe-(X)(6)/

Davis nearly felt like kissing the ground beneath him. _I…made it…_

Darkheart. He had…survived…

But now where was he?

Davis glanced around, grimacing at the rough sound of his feet scraping against the rock beneath him. The area was just as morose as the Odaiba he had just left…but there some key differences.

The feeling that permeated this world…was not one of non-life. There was life here…he could see it in the gray grass, in the trees of obsidian leaves, and the dark sky of thundering clouds. The cold wind blew with an ominous howl, signaling to Davis that he had arrived on a world that was not dead.

Just a world stricken with darkness.

Davis shivered as he trudged along a stone-covered path through the field of gray grass, drawing closer towards the forest of black trees. Why was he being drawn to places where darkness was the motif? It was creepy, that's what it was. _Man, I want to go home…_

The Child of Miracles quietly walked through the forest, his armor standing out like a sore thumb. He frowned as he neared the other side of the forest; it was rather thin, serving more as a barrier than an actual forested landscape…and was he hearing chanting? "What the…?"

Davis Inoue stopped at the edge, peering out beyond the edge of the forest. What he saw made his eyes widen.

A city stood, looking like something out of an old story of medieval Europe. Castles and towers of black stone stood against the sky, their cold surfaces warped and twisted into things that looked more like someone's nightmares. Sharp, jagged spires reached towards the sky, with various buildings sharing the same, harsh appearance. Metallic towers also joined the towers of stone, giving the only hint of technology to this place…and they blazed with red light, illuminating the city from above. A gray river rushed through the city, splitting it in half…and over the large bridge that connected the two sides was a parade.

But not just any parade.

Even from this distance – roughly a hundred yards – Davis could see that the people were dressed in ragged clothing, more fit for beggars and homeless than your everyday worker. Yet the poorest person Davis had ever seen would've been as a king among these people…for the ones he now saw chanted along with a boisterous group of flag-bearers, their voices strained and weak. There was no enthusiasm, no will…they all sang along, only due to fear of some higher power…or out of desperation, because this was the best this dark world had to offer them.

They were no more than slaves.

To hear them chant and sing in such a manner…they were as those whose only cries were born out of a desire for freedom, knowing they'll never get their wish granted.

It wrenched at Davis's heart.

It almost made him prefer the lifeless world of Darkheart's. "This place…"

"Who are you?"

Davis whirled in time to see a fist clothed within a gray glove.

**BAM!**

Davis grimaced as he was sent head-over-heels, the back of his head slamming into the back of an oak. Stars danced through his eyes as he managed to get one last glimpse at the face of his attacker.

_Myotismon…?_

Then all was dark.

xxxx

/Universe-(K)(H)/

_**CHOOM.**_

The group tumbled out of the point into the middle of a small town. Kyo clambered onto his feet, feeling the rough cobblestones on his hands as he pushed himself up. "Hmm…where are we now…?"

To put it simply, the place they were at now was 'orange'.

Literally.

The orange sky, tinted by the setting sun cast an orange afterglow on every single building in this city. A giant clock tower, coupled with two pairs of large bells hanging off the side, stood tall over the town, even over the rolling green hills that sat beyond the town walls. Orange, white, and violet material comprised most of the buildings, fitting in with the town's 'dusk' theme…heck, even the sign on the nearest door put it quite literally.

Twilight Town Café

_Twilight Town…?_

"Ooh…this is a nice view," commented Bearmon as he gazed at the sunset.

Moments later, he was pawing at his eyes out of pain. Kyo sweatdropped. "Looking at the sun is bad for your eyes Bearmon…"

Labramon stood protectively by Arisa as she sniffed the air. Something didn't seem right (you know, aside from the fact that they were being warped everywhere). "Stay close Arisa. Something's up."

"Gee. We're in a totally different world." Arisa mockingly gasped at her partner. "Oh my GOSH! Something IS up. Like I didn't know!"

Labramon glowered while Veemon, Bearmon, and Kyo shared a snicker.

"AAAAAH!"

The sound of screaming drew everyone's attention.

They all gazed down the cobblestone path, watching a multitude of people fleeing towards them. "**HEARTLESS!**" screamed several of the citizenry as they fled.

_Heartless?_ wondered Kyo.

It was at that point that Jiro charged ahead, lightly putting his guitar down against the side of a building so that it would not get damaged. Why was he charging?

Because of the horde that had been following the townsfolk.

Darkness.

A horde of living darkness, like creatures from a nightmare. Many were small, no bigger than dogs…but they plodded along quickly, their yellow eyes gleaming and small antennae dangling. The rest were larger, more evolved versions…lithe, muscular bodies and sharp claws, with angular antennae that twitched every so often. Yet those same, empty, yellow eyes remained the same.

They approached swiftly, as if they were the incarnations of shadows.

Jiro crossed his arms. "**HYOOOOH!**"

Then the transformation began.

Blue light spread outward across his body as his clothes seemed to fade away, being replaced by colorful metal. From afar, one could see Jiro's transformation more clearly; his body was split in half in terms of color; whereas the right side was blue with yellow bands crisscrossing it, the left side was red, with glass panels sitting over where most of the yellow lines would have gone. His waist was adorned with a black belt studded with silver dots, complete with a red and blue buckle. Orange eyes glowed brightly, while the left half of his head – shifted slightly above his right half – twinkled with the telltale lights of whirring electronic components.

Jiro's eyes flashed as he uncrossed his arms, electricity crackling through his form. "Kikaidermon activated."

The dark creatures continued to surge forward.

The newly named Kikaidermon crossed his arms once more as he roared, "DENJI ENDO!" He leapt high into the air as his arms crackled yellow with electricity; his body surged downward into the mass, creating an electrified impact as he slammed into one of the larger creatures.

It burst into nothing almost immediately.

The creatures quickly turned their attention to Kikaidermon.

Arisa frowned. "Come on! We have to help him!" Her little orb glowed as she yelled, "Ready Labramon?"

"As I'll ever be."

"D-Orb, activate Warp Digivolution function!"

The orb flashed.

Labramon warp-digivolve to……Anubismon!

Veemon blinked as the canine morphed into a winged ten-foot tall incarnation of Anubis; he briefly recalled a memory of the fight against Mummymon's digivolved form of Pharaohmon. Puffy white pants – marked with golden hieroglyphs on the sides – adorned her body, standing out against her now light-blue fur. A large band of gold crossed over her chest, fitting in with the golden cuffs that seemingly hovered over her wrists. The top of her head was dark gray, coming down into a long ponytail and two dreadlocks that hung over her shoulders. Feathered wings of brown emerged from her shoulders, twitching out of preparation for the battle to come. Her mummified feet tensed as she pressed her large, clawed hands against the ground, charging into the horde of shadows.

Kyo stepped back, activating his D-Orb analyzer function. "No information on those creatures…but as for Jiro…" The boy grimaced. "Kikaidermon. Denji Endo. No other information available." He hated going into battle unprepared. Oh well; it couldn't be helped. "Bearmon, time for you to warp digivolve too!"

Bearmon sighed as he put the bowl of nachos down. "Well, okay…"

Bearmon warp-digivolve to……Callismon!

Smokey the Bear's meaner, gun-toting cousin had arrived.

Veemon blinked as the husky beast – over thirty feet tall – stomped on the ground, his hulking legs clothed in black pants. His rippling muscles were covered with brown fur, and a black vest covered with yellow ammunition belts adorned his chest. His head – almost like a bizarre cross between a bear's and a wolf's – snarled viciously at the oncoming shadows; he clenched his right hand, which was essentially a gun. A gun shaped like a hand, with the fingers as the barrels.

Kind of like that Grindhouse movie that just came out, but I digress.

Callismon snarled as he charged ahead, roaring, "RODEO BULLET!" Gigantic shells emerged from his finger barrels, slamming into the dark beings and destroying many…

But there were still so many.

"Now it's our turn," remarked Arisa as her D-Orb shined. "D-Orb, mode change to D-Brace!" Her D-Orb shined and _melded_ with her right wrist, morphing into a black and purple gauntlet of sorts. Data swirled around her body as her shortly cropped hair fluttered in the wind. "Here we GOOOO!" She threw herself into the enemy, her body glowing with a purple aura as she struck at the shadows.

Kyo sighed. "Man, she never hesitates."

"Come ON Kyo!" roared Arisa as she threw one of the large beings into the air.

Kyo grimaced. _Geez, fine then._ "D-Orb, mode change to D-Brace!" His white and black orb melded with his left wrist, morphing into a black gauntlet with white lines streaming over it. The boy grunted as he dashed forward, his body shimmering with a white aura.

Veemon blinked as watched his compatriots fight the 'Heartless'. "I wanna help…" _I wish Davish was here…_

Atop the nearest roof, three figures stepped forward.

"Hey…who are those guys?"

"Don't know. They're fighting the Heartless pretty well though."

"But it's going to be rough going…they don't have Keyblades."

"Boys…" interrupted the third person. "Let's do it."

"Got it Kairi."

"Roger."

And so the three, bearing swords shaped as keys, leapt into the fray.

xxxx

/Tori Park, Platform 1, Odaiba, 2:59 PM, Universe-(0)(1)/

_**CHOOM.**_

Darkheart smiled as he emerged. "Oh man, this place is promising…" He glanced around, grinning devilishly as he saw the familiar skyline. "Tokyo…and so full of life…" The corrupted Digidestined turned around, gazing at the tremendous purple tower. "Bit different though…" The rush soaring through him was indescribable. He could feel it in his bones; the number of powerful beings populating this world was STAGGERING-oh wait, there was another warp? _Wait…two more?_

Darkheart snorted. _Eh, if the next one's a dud, I can still come back here…_

He picked one at random. Once more, he opened a portal.

_**CHOOM.**_

And then he was gone.

He had no way of knowing that the two portals had not been forged by Davis, but by Revemon's entry to this universe and his immediate exit.

It would be to the detriment of all that Darkheart had chosen the portal through which Revemon had left for the Nexus with the Digidestined.

xxxx

Darkheart sighed as he traversed through the whiteness of non-existence. _Oy…I'm beginning to get tired of this. I mean, geez…how many worlds did that guy visit anyway…?_

He quietly forced open the portal and emerged into a realm of orange mist. "Okay…now wha-"

His senses were practically assaulted.

Darkheart, who had been utilizing his energy-sensing ability for most of the time during his trek through the universes, was immediately OVERWHELMED by what he was sensing. Power and energy of so many types, surging and radiating…so…_**MUCH**_…

He cautiously turned toward the source of all these energy waves.

A teardrop-shaped station, floating in the midst of the orange haze.

_JACKPOT!_

Darkheart soared towards the station, trying with all haste to find an exit. _Come on, gotta get in, gotta find a way in…this is like PARADISE!_ He quietly looked to and fro for an entrance. _Come on, I don't wanna have to make this a party just yet…hey, what's this?_

He paused in front of a large window. Was that a bar inside? _Hmm…lots of armored guys…one evil dude, one goody-two-shoes…hey, who's that…?_

His dark heart skipped a beat.

Kari Kamiya.

Darkheart sneered out of sheer delight. _Oh YES…_

His search for a door continued…and he found one within a minute.

The corrupted Davis Motomiya grinned as he tapped a small button, opening an access door into the facility. "If I had a dog, I'd have named him Bingo."

And in he went.

xxxx

/Universe-(X)(6)/

Delirium.

Davis grimaced as he slowly opened his eyes. _Wha…?_

"So, it seems that…igidestined…"

Blurry voices. Davis couldn't make them out.

"…mpossible…can't be happening…"

_Urgh…wha…?_

"…longmon was killed…though we ended that possib…"

_Who's talking?_

"He's awakening."

Davis fully opened his eyes and sat up…if he could.

For one thing, he was bound to a crucifix of sorts, hanging in the middle of the air. He looked all around, wondering where he was.

For one thing, the place he was in was a massive chamber of sorts…almost similar to the dome of a church. Black stone was revealed by torches of green flame, and depictions of demons and monsters could be seen…four images were typical and the most prominent of the lot.

Crocodiles.

Planetoids with arms.

Winged demons.

Fallen angels.

Davis's eyes widened as he glanced around, getting an idea of why those were the four particular design types: they were modeled after those he saw before him, hovering within the massive chamber, the green light making them look as unworldly as the very minions of Hell.

He knew one of them by heart; after all, he had gone up against him in battle during the Odaiba War. The winged demon in red…the Lord of Archfiend Castle…Demon.

The other…well, he knew him from stories told to him by Tai. The lonely terror, born from the Digimon that had died while digivolving…the asteroid-sized monstrosity that knew the attacks of every single one of the Digidestined's old adversaries…the one that had created the Dark Masters…Apocalymon.

Davis stared to his right, away from Demon and Apocalymon…and gazed at the third one. He was unfamiliar with this fellow…he seemed like a contradiction made real. Six pairs of wings emerged from his back; the left half were black devil's wings, while the right half were white angel's wings. A gray bodysuit adorned his form, red trimming over the arms and gold trimming over the legs. The torso was all white, complete with two white belts and a golden medallion that looked like a blazing sun. His knee-high boots of white were laced with gold, and his ankles each sported two pairs of golden wings: angel on the right, devil on the left. His blonde hair and pasty white face reminded him of Myotismon, except the humanoid's facial expression was far more tranquil and lucid. But those sky blue eyes…so chilling. So frightening.

Davis gulped. He really wished that he wasn't trapped right now.

"Hmm…who is this boy?"

Davis finally looked down, coming face-to-face with the last of the four: the crocodile.

In the bottom of the chamber, a long snout of red skin and gray armor peered out from a pool of black water, red eyes gleaming curiously at Davis. He could barely see the tips of sky blue scales protruding from the water, for the rest of the beast was hidden beneath. Perhaps the pool led to somewhere else?

The aquatic beast – looking similar to a crocodile – snorted. "It has been years since I digivolved from Dragomon, and yet I can still recall drowning the Motomiya, Inoue, and Kamiya families before their progeny could become the Chosen Children." He glared at the three Digimon floating above. "Perhaps one of you made a mistake?"

Demon growled as his blue eyes narrowed. "What are you insinuating Leviamon?"

Apocalymon sighed out of irritation. "Not this again…"

"Cool your heels gentlemen," remarked the Digimon with dual wings. He spoke calmly…but the tired tone of his speech indicated that he had played the role of 'Mediator' before. "The presence of this boy is interesting…" He glanced above at Myotismon, who was floating at the top of the chamber. "Good work Myotismon. Your patrols during the annual **Umbradora** always turn up an interesting catch."

Myotismon smirked. "This one is more interesting than any other, if I do say so myself."

"Indeed. You are dismissed Myotismon."

Myotismon bowed. "As you command, Lord Lucemon." The vampire immediately disappeared into a horde of bats, which flew away through small slits in the roof.

Demon glanced at Lucemon. "You will have to discipline him for daring to fly above our heads Lucemon."

"I will eventually…allow us to deal with this fellow first." Lucemon stared quietly at Davis, an odd glimmer in his eyes. "Who are you?"

Davis suddenly felt the stifling need to talk…but his mind was telling him to shut up. _What to do…what do I say?_

Apocalymon's green eyes narrowed, their cat-like slits becoming dangerously vicious in appearance. "You will answer the Dark Lords!"

The Child of Miracles gulped as he recalled the words of BelialMyotismon in the final battle of the Odaiba War; he had spoken of a conflict between four Dark Lords and the Guardian God. _The world I was just in was one where Darkheart had won…is this a world where these guys won instead of Huanglongmon?_

Apocalymon snarled as a number of metal claws emerged from the holes in his polyhedron shell. "ANSWER!"

"Temper temper Apocalymon," muttered Leviamon from far below. "You'll blow a gasket at this rate."

"Though I would like some answers…" Demon leered at the boy, causing Davis to wonder whether this Demon was a telepath like the Demon HE had fought against. "What is that strange armor he wields…?"

"And where did he come from?" queried Leviamon. "He wields great power…not at our level, but enough to be a nuisance if there are others like him."

Lucemon snickered. "Fear not…we'll have our answers." His hands glowed with the powers of light and darkness, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "A little dissection wouldn't hurt."

Davis Inoue paled. _NO!_

_**CHOOM.**_

Saved again.

The Dark Lords could only stare in shock as Davis – and the crucifix he was pinned to – was warped away.

xxxx

/Universe-(1)(L)/

_**CHOOM.**_

Davis Inoue fell.

CRASH! 

The black cross shattered into pieces as it crashed into the ground. Davis groaned out of agony as he placed a hand on his back. "Agh…my back…" He was getting fed up with all of this; although he was grateful for being warped away from impending doom at the hands of Darkheart and the Dark Lords, he wanted to go home!

Why was it so bright?

Davis suddenly grimaced as his eyes tried to readjust to his new surroundings; after the darkness of the previous world, this place was blinding. He was in a hall of white marble, unblemished and pure. Statues of flowers –made of diamonds – hung from pillars, and chandeliers glowed with white pearls.

Only one word could describe this place: Light.

Davis walked further down the hall, looking back once more at the broken crucifix. The black stone seemed so out of place here.

Then he saw a window…and the sight he saw was incredible.

Whereas the world of the Dark Lords had been suffused with evil and darkness, the world he saw now was saturated with purity and light.

The setting sun, tinting the sky a light orange color, shined upon a city of white crystal and shimmering metal. It was if all of the ugly concrete and gray metal had been replaced with a theme of 'white' in mind. Even the roads below shimmered, as though they were MADE out of light (how could one walk on photons?). It was really a sight to behold…

But what happened next was even more incredible.

_**SHEEEEEEN!**_

A blazing ray of white stretched out beyond the horizon, emerging from the building Davis was now in. His golden armor, although bright and filled with holy power, seemed insignificant by comparison.

A wrenching ache came to his heart; the Child of Miracles couldn't help but wince. Whereas the worlds of Darkheart and the Dark Lords had chilled and suffocated him with their darkness…it was if this world's light was eating at him, mocking his imperfections. His weaknesses and inner darkness – an inner darkness that had consumed him once before – were making him feel guilty.

He was ashamed that he was here, simply because he felt as though he was soiling the ground he stood on.

And apparently, someone else agreed.

"_**Who dares bring darkness into my citadel?**_"

Davis froze at the voice that just echoed through the hall. The woman talking…who was she?

BOOM.

A large pair of doors at the very end of the hall burst open, and out came a white blur.

Davis impulsively raised his arms to defend as the white blur came closer…but then it suddenly stopped. _Eh?_

The person before him…

Davis's eyes widened out of sheer awe.

The woman standing before him was clad in angular white armor, a long skirt laced with diamonds emerging from beneath silver faulds. Her feet were hidden beneath the skirt, but the sound of her footsteps indicated bare feet. White tassets – six in all – bearing blue sapphires were affixed to the faulds, fitting well with her slim, curved figure. She bore no pauldrons on her shoulders, but she did have spaulders – flat plates of white armor that covered the shoulder alone – to fulfill that function. Her bare arms were covered only by white vambraces, each one bearing golden trimming. Three pairs of white angel's wings could be seen behind her, vibrant and beautiful. Finally, her hair was long and brown, held out of her eyes by a silver tiara bearing a single ruby.

But that was not what made Davis's eyes widen.

It was the sight of the Crest of Light on the breastplate, made of a pure crystal that was whiter than white.

It was the sight of those reddish-amber eyes that he knew so well.

"Kari…?"

The woman gazed quietly at Davis; it was only now that he realized how much older she was.

Then she spoke.

"Davis…is that you?"

She quickly embraced him.

Needless to say, Davis liked this greeting A LOT more than Darkheart's or Myotismon's.

xxxx

/Corridor, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

Angewomon asked, "Are you sure about this Kari?"

Kari, clad in her Armor of Light, nodded. "Arbitermon did say that his station was ours to use…and Granasmon said that there were plenty of vacant rooms in the lower levels. I want to take a nap…"

Angewomon sighed as the duo walked through the corridor, fairly large enough to hold Omnimon. It was relatively well lit, but the sheer number of doors in the corridor of silver metal was almost unsettling. How large was this station? "You're not that tired, are you?"

"…I just want to get some rest," wearily replied Kari. "Maybe they'll have found Davis and Veemon by the time I get up. Besides…" She shivered. "I wanted to get away from that Valmarmon. He was pure evil."

Angewomon nodded as she stared at Kari's back. _So that's why._ "I understand…"

An armored hand suddenly wrapped itself around Angewomon's mouth. Before she do anything, a swift punch to her back made her wince…and then she fell unconscious from the sheer force of the blow. Dedigivolution to Gatomon quickly ensued.

"Well Angewomon, I suppose things will be fine…though I wonder if we can beat this Antimon guy." Kari waited for an answer…but none came. "Angewomon?"

She turned around and saw one of her nightmares in the flesh.

Darkheart stared menacingly at her, a wicked smile on his face. "Hi!"

Kari Kamiya's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to scream-

Darkheart clutched her mouth with his hand, halting her scream. Her eyes widened out of sheer fright as his red eyes gleamed with malevolence. "It's so good to see you again."

She screamed as loud as she could, for all the good it did her; his hand halted all sound.

Darkheart could only smirk as he opened the door to the nearest vacant room and walked inside, with her in tow.

Kari's fear grew when that door closed.

Her fear surged when he locked the door, breaking the locking mechanism off.

And when he began chuckling…

Oh, how she wished she were dead. What horrors did he have in store? _What is he going to do to me…?_

She preferred not to think about it, for all the good it did her. It was all she COULD think about now…and those thoughts only frightened her even more.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Issue #6: Why Do You Fight?

xxxx

Author's Notes: Hmm.

Four months, almost.

Over two months since my Legacy update, when I began this chapter…and within the last two weeks, I've written about 25 of its 30 or so pages.

My hatred for college abounds.

ANYHOW…there ya go.

More quick notes on the universes.

Universe (S)(Y): World of Jiro/Kikaidermon. Character by Yamimaru.

Universe (X)(6): World of the four Demon Lords. Where they won instead of Huanglongmon. Understandably, this means that the Realm of Serenity and the Realm of Darkness never split apart into the Digital World and the Dark World.

Universe (K)(H): Features Twilight Town. And Heartless. And Keyblades. Obviously the Kingdom Hearts world.

Universe (1)(L): The world of the older Kari. Light is the theme.

Okay. That should do it.

See you soon, and please review!


	6. Light Beyond Reckoning

Standard Disclaimer: If a disclaimer is posted and no one's around to read it, does it still count?

Author's Notes: Yeah, disclaimers are now kind of redundant. Think I'll just put a universal one up in my profile.

Anyhow, back to the writing! And lack of reviews means people are wondering why I'm taking so long. THIS GREATLY DISPLEASES ME! I must do better.

One last note; there's been a title change, since the main event responsible for the title "Why Do You Fight?" has been bumped to the next issue due to size (this chapter is proving to be slightly larger than expected).

Begin!

xxxx

Issue #6: Light Beyond Reckoning, Darkness Beyond Reason

xxxx

/Monitor Room, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

Izzy Izumi held the power of the Internet in the palm of his hand.

Well, that was just a gross approximation of the feeling he felt as black wires slid out through his fingertips and interfaced with the computers of the Monitor Room. His mind always thirsted for knowledge, for it enabled him to act upon it. Knowledge was indeed power to the Child of Knowledge, and Gennai's gift enabled him to practically multiply it by manyfold.

It was always the same.

First, the electrical surge as his body interfaced with the computer system (an unfortunate side-affect of the surgical operation to implement the wires; the tiny jolt he always got was irritating, but easily ignored).

Then, the absolute nirvana of information as Izzy's mind filtered through it all, basking in the glory of being able to manipulate every single electronic signal within the reach of the system he was interfaced with. With but a thought, he changed the view on one of the monitors to that of a different universe.

Izzy was so very glad Gennai had taken the time to properly prepare him for this power. Otherwise, he would have been overwhelmed by it.

"I take it you're enjoying yourself?"

Izzy flinched as he gazed to his right, shivering as Arbitermon's passive gaze fell upon him. Just LOOKING at the Digimon was enough to make his body quiver. "Uhm…yes. I'm just interfacing with your system…but…" He frowned. His mind felt…walled off, somehow. "You've blocked some areas off."

"I am not a fool, young child," casually remarked Arbitermon. He did not sound stern at all; merely cautious. "Although you have a good heart, there exists certain knowledge that is best left out of the hands of men…after all, given your unnatural gift," He stopped once to glance at the black wires protruding from within Izzy's body. "I would assume that you know it is best that certain things are best left unlearned."

The Child of Knowledge couldn't help but agree. Knowledge was indeed power…and power can be abused, no matter what form. And knowledge in the hands of fools – much less evil people – could lead to catastrophic consequences.

And who knew what kind of technology Arbitermon's Station was made of? Probably enough to ensure any country the position of _'Earth's Lone Superpower'_ for a few centuries, surmised Izzy. He finally nodded. "I understand."

Arbitermon would've smiled, had he possessed a mouth. The boy had a good heart; rather than investigate the rest of the station as the other Digidestined of Universe-(0)(1) had done, he had come back a few minutes later to help search for their missing friends.

Then he suddenly frowned as he turned away. _Hmm._

Izzy Izumi blinked as Arbitermon started walking away, heading for the elevator. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"There is something I need to tend to," remarked the Digimon, his galactic eyes shimmering. "You keep searching."

Then the doors closed, and the elevator ascended.

xxxx

/Sundown Street, Twilight Town, Universe-(K)(H)/

Veemon blinked as the three figures suddenly swooped down from above. _Eh?_

Callismon growled as he unleashed another round of Rodeo Bullet at the shadows, but those he destroyed were replaced by others. _Too many!_

_SHEEN_.

Callismon blinked as a teen with long, spiky silver hair dropped in front of him, his odd-looking blade slashing through the creatures like a hot knife through butter. The teen – clad in jeans, white sneakers, and a black muscle shirt with a yellow vest – unleashed a barrage of blue fireballs from the tip of his sword. Speaking of the sword, it was almost…organic, in the sense. The hilt was blue, from which emerged a blue devil's wing with red skin. It would have looked evil, had it not been for the white angelic wing protruding from the blade's sharp tip.

The Mega Digimon stepped back as the teen turned to face with him with stern eyes of teal. "Don't just stand there! You want to become one of the Heartless?"

"One of…THOSE things?" Callismon gulped as he quickly thrashed through a group of them. "No WAY! I **like** being furry and cuddly!"

The silver-haired one smiled as he immediately kept swinging.

As for Arisa and Kyo, they both whipped their heads around as the other two fell together into a crowd of Heartless, their blades crisscrossing and slicing through the horde. It took only a glance to identify them as a boy and a girl.

The boy was a brown-haired teen, roughly Kyo's size; his spiky hair swayed with the wind as he rolled under the claws of one of the larger Heartless. He was clothed in black pants and a black vest, complete with a red T-shirt and blue, fingerless gloves. Yellow straps crossed over his vest, and his large – good grief, his shoes were freakin' HUGE – sneakers bore black and yellow leather. The boy's blue eyes narrowed as he leapt backward through the air, avoiding the Heartless that had charged at him. His blade was far more heavenly in appearance than the silver-haired boy's blade; the heart-shaped hilt was made of platinum, while crisscrossing lines of metal dimmed in color from blue to white as one neared the tip of the blade. A yellow array of spikes – almost like a star in appearance – glistened at the tip of the sword, with a group of diamonds and sapphires embedded in the tip. Each blow to the Heartless resulted in star-like sparks.

The girl bore shoulder-length hair of a darkish red, almost like magenta. Her violet eyes twinkled as she swung her blade about, narrowly avoiding blows from the dark shadows. She was dressed in a white slip-up dress, which was covered by a pink, zip-up corset with an extended skirt line that went down to her thighs. Her pink and black shoes rounded out the uniform, but it contrasted with the plain appearance of her blade: a key-shaped sword with a golden blade and a silver hilt, shimmering as she struck the Heartless.

Arisa and Kyo both shared the same thought.

_What are video game characters doing here?_

The brown-haired boy grimaced as he stood back-to-back with the girl. "Hey, these guys are being a little rough, eh Kairi?"

The girl – revealed as Kairi – smirked. "Well think about it Sora…we have backup, don't we?"

Sora sighed. "Man, we always end up calling for backup! I'd like to finish off a horde of Heartless for once!"

"Oh but Sora, I thought you were nothing but a lazy bum."

Sora frowned. "Hey, don't bring my laziness into this. I'm not a Keyblade Master for nothing."

Kairi giggled as she slashed through one of the incoming Heartless with her…Keyblade, as Sora put it.. "It's only Shadows and Neo Shadows. Our Others will be done in no time."

"Oh fine…dang it, I'm gonna hear him gloating in my dreams now…" Sora sighed as both he and Kairi held their key-esque blades into the air…and they shouted as one.

"COME FORTH FROM _**NOTHINGNESS!**_"

A flash of light erupted from the two, bathing them in radiance.

And when it faded, Sora and Kairi had vanished.

In their place were two other people.

In Sora's place was a teen clad entirely in black; a black zip-up coat – complete with a hood that shrouded his face – went together with boots, pants, and gloves of a similar color; the only semblance of alternate color on his form were the silver zippers and the silver necklace – shaped as a spiky cross – around his neck. And instead of one Keyblade, he now held two: in his left hand, he held a small, elegant blade made of silver and blue, with the tip ending in a star-shaped splash of gold and sapphire. In his right, he bore a sharp, angular blade of black, its every edge an obsidian color that foretold of a great darkness.

In one hand, Light. In the other, Darkness.

As for Kairi, she was replaced by a blonde, blue-eyed girl that only wore a white slip-on dress that went down to her thighs. Her white sandals clopped against the ground as she held the gold and silver Keyblade tightly. "Ready Roxas?"

"As always, Naminé," replied the cloaked teen as he threw the black blade up into the air, snapping his fingers before catching it again. In a flash of black and white threads, silver creatures appeared. They were bipeds, face hidden by a gray mask that bore an odd symbol: a cross with sharp edges, with the bottom prong splitting into two curvy protrusions. In each hand, they wielded a katana.

And there were about forty of these swordsmen.

"Samurai Nobodies: attack the Heartless!" roared Roxas as he tore into the hordes of Shadows and Neo Shadows with his twin Keyblades of light and shadow. The Samurai Nobodies calmly unleashed their blades upon the tide of darkness.

As for Naminé, she calmly held her Keyblade up as it emitted a white aura, encompassing a large field of Heartless. Her eyes closed as her mind reached out to the corrupted beings. _I know that you have lost your hearts to darkness…that you are beings who have no hearts…but I know you still have some remembrance of what you want…you desire hearts…because they give you meaning…which is why the hearts you collect slowly allow you to discover the way to the Great Heart…the Heart of All Worlds…Kingdom Hearts._

As she mentally delivered her creed, the Heartless under her control became more docile, their limited sense of conscience becoming overwhelmed by Naminé's memories of Kingdom Hearts. _So many of your brethren are resting now, in Kingdom Hearts…few Heartless ever leave…because their existence is fulfilled. Is that not what you want? To finally have solace?_

The Heartless twitched.

_I will show you the way…you can make the rest of the way on your own…_

The Heartless suddenly disappeared into the darkness, seeking out Kingdom Hearts. Naminé smiled as she suddenly backed away from another trio of Neo Shadows. "Well, that cleared up a good number of them."

"Good. We can clear up the rest of them." Roxas spun in midair, dicing through several Shadows before directing his Samurai Nobodies toward a contingent of Neo Shadows. "Riku, take care of those guys by the Café!"

The silver-haired teen – Riku – scowled. "Since when did I let you order me around Roxas?"

He went ahead and started attacking the Heartless near the Café anyway.

Kyo and Arisa blinked again. The whole situation was just too surreal.

"_**AMMIT!**_" roared Anubismon, bringing the duo back to reality as a savage beast emerged from a portal in front of Anubismon.

A crocodile's face and snout. Ivory fangs of a lion and a crocodile. A beige lion's mane emerged from the scalp. A body that was lithe like a lion's, tough like a crocodile's, and as heavy and large as a hippopotamus's. A crocodile's legs that were long and muscular like a hippo's. White claws of a lion. A hippo's hindquarters…and the eyes of a demon.

Such was Ammit, the mythological Egyptian beast known as the Devourer of the Wicked.

And right now, Ammit was doing a fine job of devouring Heartless.

Arisa leapt over the nearest Neo Shadow – punching it in the head as she passed by – and stopped by Veemon. "Okay, I want you to tell me what kind of sadistic head game you're putting us through."

Veemon shrugged as he ate another nacho chip. "I don't know what a head game is. How do you play?"

Arisa nearly shrieked. "WHY ARE VIDEOGAME CHARACTERS STANDING THERE?"

Veemon shrugged as he touched the frayed ends of his ruined safety rope, knowing he'd have to fix it again. "I don't know. Probably the same reason a Digimon version of Android Kikaider's here."

On a side note, the Veemon Encyclopedia of Anime and Sentai can be found at your nearest Books-A-Million. No video game edition is available, as he's too busy watching Power Rangers in the afternoon to play on the PS2.

Arisa sweatdropped as she turned around; the Heartless horde was almost destroyed. "Well…that's true." _Alternate universes…that's the only thing I can think of…man, I want answers now!_

Kikaidermon quietly jabbed at the last Neo Shadow, obliterating it. "It's over." A flash of light later, and he once again stood as Jiro. "…"

Callismon sighed as he dedigivolved to Bearmon. "Thank goodness! There were so many of them!"

Anubismon was silent as she too dedigivolved to Labramon. "Are you okay Arisa?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," remarked Arisa as she clenched her fist. "Not too challenging…though I'm still confused by those three." She quietly pointed over to the Keyblade Masters.

Speaking of Keyblade Masters, Roxas and Naminé walked toward each other. The former drew back his hood, revealing upwardly spiky blonde hair and blue eyes just as pure as Sora's. "So…how long till it's our turn?"

"Well, we have about ten hours to go," replied Naminé.

Roxas groaned. "Man, I hate waiting for time-share."

"Just be patient…" She calmly dismissed the gold and silver Keyblade, grabbing hold of Roxas's arm. "After all, we're still together, right?"

The Nobody couldn't help but grin as he dismissed his twin Keyblades. "Yeah…"

A flash of light washed over the two, and Sora and Kairi stood in their place once more. The former held his head woozily. "Man, that part always leaves me lightheaded."

"You're always lightheaded," casually mocked Riku as he walked towards the two, dismissing his own Keyblade.

Sora scowled at the silver-haired boy. "Hey now, don't make me angry!"

Riku rolled his eyes as he held his hands up out of mock fear. "Ooh, I'm so scared."

"Hey."

Sora suddenly looked down at Veemon, who was looking at him quizzically in return. "Uh…hello little guy."

"Your name's Sora?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah…why?"

Veemon's gaze said 'Oh good Lord what ARE you?!' He followed up his gaze with the following statement: "So…where's Biyomon? And Tai? And when did you dye your hair brown? And when did you get a sword? And since when have you been…a guy? Have you been hiding things from everyone?"

Each subsequent statement caused Sora's eyes to widen even more. "Uh…" He quietly glanced at Arisa and Kyo, missing the quiet snickers of Kairi and Riku. "What's with him?"

"Honestly…I have no clue," muttered Arisa.

xxxx

/The Citadel, Universe-(1)(L)/

"So that's the story, miss."

The woman glanced down at Davis Inoue with a quiet sadness; now knowing that he wasn't her old friend – and that was quite obvious, given the age difference – she had mellowed out considerably. That, and Davis's story had illuminated quite a bit. "So you have been teleporting from world to world…and you don't know the cause?"

"Does a bolt of lightning out of nowhere count?"

The glowing being sighed as she replied, "Better than nothing…but alas, you are not the one I once knew." She quietly curtsied, bowing once at Davis. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Yagami Hikari, Queen of the Light, ruler of Hi-Tokyo, and Arbiter of Earth."

Davis blinked. "Hi-Tokyo? Arbiter? Eh?"

Hikari smiled as she pointed out the grand windows towards the shimmering cityscape. "Hi-Tokyo…Tokyo of Light. After the war and my ascension, I rebuilt Tokyo with my power, renaming it for the sake of the light. It was here that I decided to build my Citadel, from which I would judge the rest of the world."

Davis blinked again. "War? Ascension? Judge? Eh?"

Hikari's smile turned into a sad grimace. "It seems I must inform you of several things…do you know of a being called Darkheart?"

Davis Inoue cringed. "Ran into him just two worlds back…why?"

"Well…when the war began on Earth, I was the last of the Digidestined to face him." She gazed up, her eyes glittering as she recalled the struggled. "UmbraDevimon's army and the Demon Corps. were already unleashing havoc throughout the world, and Darkheart only contributed to the chaos. The people of the world were losing faith in their governments to protect them, and they valiantly tried to fend off the Digimon hordes…it was at that time that I began to fight." Her eyes burned with an anger that could only fester in one who truly desired the elimination of one's enemies. "I fought the dark Digimon…I trained with my powers, slowly growing stronger as I brought down foe after foe. The people saw me fight…and they rallied behind my light to face down the darkness. In less than one year after the war began, both UmbraDevimon and Demon were vanquished by my light." Her angry eyes cooled, for the memory of old friends suddenly returned. "Darkheart was the last…and the most troublesome one."

Davis held his breath subconsciously; tales about Darkheart always made him…uncomfortable, to say the very least.

"He had absorbed everyone else…their partners, and mine too…" Hikari's eyes narrowed as she thought of the coy yet malevolent smirk on Darkheart's face. Oh, how she had grown to detest that smirk. "I fought him one last time, over the ruins of Tokyo…I had held the hope that somehow…I could reclaim everyone…and set them free." That hope had kept her going throughout the battles and the bloodshed…the hope that she'd see their smiles again. "But even as I fought… he had been in possession of them for years , and I realized that it had been too long…nothing I could do would have removed them from his clutches…but I could still save them…" She clenched her fist, her eyes narrowing further into an icy glare. "By destroying Darkheart…I saved them…I saved them…from being used by an evil darkness that should have never been created."

As she turned, she spread her wings, letting her form emanate with light. The sight was awe-inspiring…and yet, Davis couldn't help but feel inadequate in front of her.

In front of her light.

"When Darkheart's corpse fell at my feet, I realized what I had to do…purge the darkness." Her aura continued to radiate, ever larger, ever brighter. "Erase every last trace of it…ensure that a darkness like Darkheart never arises again…and behold…" She gestured towards the windows, out at Hi-Tokyo below. "And with the light by my side…I have created a utopia."

Davis Inoue gazed at the glimmering city below, wondering what life was like down there. "…can I see?"

"Of course," replied Hikari with a smile. "I will be in my Room of Sight, watching for any sign of darkness…" She slowly drifted away, keeping a quiet gaze on Davis. "Try to make yourself at home."

And then she was gone.

Davis Inoue quietly gazed back down at Hi-Tokyo. "Hmm…well, can't hurt."

xxxx

His feet set down upon the crystalline pavement, a slight _ting_ sounding as his feet touched down.

"Hmm. Shiny." Davis Inoue quietly dismissed the Armor of Miracles, finally feeling reasonably safe from harm. I mean, heck, a world ruled by a super-powered version of Kari. How bad could it be?

And so he let himself be content with simply walking about Hi-Tokyo's bright surroundings.

He supposed a world ruled by light would be, more or less, predominately white in color…but man, it was an eyesore. Not to mention the uniforms people wore.

Not that they were gaudy or garish…simple bodysuits, really. Skintight. Nothing suggestive. No lewd gazes at women (though, really, Davis couldn't help but look just once…come on, he's a teen. Like you've never tried to sneak a peek?). They all walked about with small smiles, going about their business (though what business that was, Davis couldn't tell).

He also noticed a disturbing lack of Digimon.

Davis gulped as he fidgeted with his goggles. Even in his plain clothing, he looked incredibly out-of-place in this perfectly ordered city.

It was kind of creepy, to be honest.

Still, he had some appreciation for how orderly everything was. No loud noises, no honking cars, no litter…no nothing, actually. No cars either.

Davis Inoue suddenly felt an odd chill in the back of his neck. Something about this place was just…off.

Speaking of off, Davis blinked as a manhole cover suddenly popped open in the middle of the road. "Hmm?"

Out of it came an Impmon, leading a few teenage humans in disheveled bodysuits behind him. "Come on, the delivery should come at any moment. Step on it!"

Davis blinked as he saw the group of four duck into the nearest alleyway. _Impmon? What's he doing…?_

Suddenly, from around the next intersection came the first vehicle Davis had laid his eyes on since coming here…and it wasn't anything that he was used to seeing.

It resembled a stage couch, in the manner that the two drivers sat outside of the vehicle. They sat in an open cockpit, maneuvering the box-shaped hovercraft through the empty street. Two adult males drove it in silence, still wearing that happily vacant smile. It slowed to a stop in front of what appeared to be a corner store; another group of men came out of the convenience store and opened the back doors of the hovercraft, pulling out a number of cardboard boxes.

Apparently, Impmon was after those boxes…or what was in them, at any rate.

The little Rookie quickly directed two of the teens to start grabbing boxes, while he and the other teen got to work pulling wires from the bottom of the hovercraft. Apparently, they wanted to disable the boosters expelling blue light from the bottom of the craft; perhaps they wanted more time to get more boxes?

Davis just watched, more curious than anything else. It was oddly fascinating to watch such a seemingly innocuous event…probably because he had no idea the ramifications of what was happening. Was it major? Or minor? A big heist? Or something else?

In any case, something else happened anyway.

The teen helping Impmon cursed; had he pulled a wrong wire?

Either way, the two suddenly scrambled away as purple electricity sizzled throughout the vehicle, frying the electronic equipment as fire sprouted from the cockpit's control panel.

And yet…the men sitting in the open cockpit did not move.

Davis stared in horror as he began running, pumping his legs as he rushed toward the vehicle. Those men were going to be burned alive! "Hey, come on, get out!"

The two men did not resist as Davis pulled them out of cockpit. The Child of Miracles hurriedly patted the fire down, smothering it as he saw the burns. Second-degree at the least. "You guys…why didn't you try to escape?"

"I have a job to do," replied the man in an unnaturally cheerful voice, his smile still plastered onto his face. "I'm not harmed."

"But…the burns!"

"He's right," said the other man, part of his face burned into a nasty mash-up of brown and pink flesh, gnarled by flame. "As long as we have the light, nothing can harm us."

Davis couldn't help but stare, even as tears fell down their faces. _They are in pain…so why aren't they…?_

"You're coming with us."

Davis whirled around just in time for the other two teens to drag him towards the manhole, forcing him down into the darkness below. The Child of Miracles frowned as they shut the manhole, completely dousing the tunnel in shadows. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Just shut up and keep moving! Don't think about anything nasty or vulgar; we don't want to attract her attention!"

Davis wondered who the teen meant by 'her'. _Do they mean Hikari?_

The ladder came to an end inside an old sewer tunnel, old and dry from years of nonuse. Impmon and his fellow saboteur were waiting with an old-fashioned airboat, the propeller raring to go. Dim lights were affixed to the outer carapace of the craft, casting everyone in a ghostly blue glow. "Youse guys got him?"

"Yeah," replied one of the teens, his darkened hair messy and greasy. "I'm pretty sure he's an Awakened One like us. I mean, look at his clothing!"

Davis raised an eyebrow. _Awakened One?_

Impmon nodded, his eyes looking old and weary…an out-of-place combination for a mischievous imp like him. "Okay den. Let's jus' get out of here. And remember, no nasty thoughts! Her 'Highness' is probably watching right now."

Davis Inoue wordlessly got into the cramped space on the airboat, amidst the boxes, the three male teens, and the quiet Impmon. He said nothing as he pulled a lever, increasing the propeller's speed as they zoomed forward through the tunnel. He really had no words to say…his meeting with Hikari, the odd unreality of Hi-Tokyo, and what had just happened with the delivery craft had sent his mind into a tizzy.

And let's not forget the whole 'Awakened One' tidbit.

_What's going on here?_

xxxx

/Room 24, Sub-Level 4, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

"I have to say, whoever built this place knows the meaning of the word 'hospitality'."

Darkheart was correct. The room he had taken Kari in would have fit the definition of 'luxury'. Plush beige carpet that felt as soft and snuggly as rabbit's fur. Tables and chairs crafted out of redwood. A bed large enough for a Monochromon to lie in. Royal red covers and blankets, with golden pillows. A large window that gave a wondrous view of the Nexus. A number of crystalline lamps that seemed to be powered by a battery…or a different source of power, seeing as how there were no electrical outlets. A number

No television though, but Kari didn't care for TV at the moment.

Speaking of Kari, she was currently hanging from the wall, her body bound by metallic restraints; Darkheart had actually physically ripped the metal out of the wall, using his energy to meld and twist into a suitable form…perhaps the metal in these rooms was not as tough as the hull of the station, or whatever the more delicate control panels throughout the station were made of?

Either that, or Darkheart was powerful enough that it didn't matter either way.

She hoped it wasn't the last one.

Kari Kamiya could only sit in silence, her arms and legs pinned tightly. Darkheart had even gone so far as to rip off a piece of blanket and stuff into her mouth, gagging her and preventing her from talking.

As if she didn't have enough problems.

Darkheart simply sat in a wooden chair, gazing across the sixty-foot long room at the imprisoned Child of Light. "Anyhow…what now?"

Kari stared silently at Darkheart, wondering why he was doing this. Why?

Was there even a 'why'? She didn't know…she couldn't know. She didn't WANT to know.

The very nature of Darkheart terrified her.

He may not have been the Davis she knew – he was obviously too old – but there was still the unnerving effect of seeing her friend's face, plastered onto such an evil and horrifying being. Darkheart had, quite literally, come the closest to defeating the Digidestined. After all, it had only been her left to face down Darkheart, his body leveled up to the terrifying Dark Angel mode…had it not been for Siana or BlackWargreymon, she would have lost.

Badly.

_Why are you looking at me like that?_

That odd glint in his blood-red eyes. He was gazing at her, mentally measuring her power…how quickly it would take for him to kill her. How long he could make the pain last. He was thinking of how to finish her off, how to torture her…how to best make her scream. The question was…how? How was he going to do it?

How?

_Stop looking at me like that._

Her eyebrows furrowed, and a drop of sweat trickled down her forehead. Nervousness flooded every fiber of her being. What was he going to do?

He suddenly grinned, showing sharp canines.

_Don't look at me like that…_

Her eyes widened slightly, wondering what he was thinking. Why was his smile widening? Did he have something in mind for her…?

What was he going to do?

Then, horror of horrors, his grin widened even more.

Kari physically squirmed, her eyes widening out of sheer fear.

_STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!_

Darkheart suddenly laughed loudly. What was so funny? "Heh…unbelievable."

Kari arched an eyebrow.

"I can tell, just from what happened now…" Darkheart's lips turned into a jovial sneer. "That I have so much power over you. Not just in the literal sense…but in the psychological sense." He pointed at his face. "All I have to do is smile, smirk, or narrow my eyes…you become more fearful, because you have no idea what I'm thinking about." Moments later, the look of realization on Kari's face made him smile. "You know, eh? Your fear will only increase when I say something…the terror will only get worse with every facial expression…and my glee will only make you even more terrified." He sighed with satisfaction. "And it doesn't even matter whether or not you want to try and not feel fear, even though you know it might be a mere ploy…because your memories of me make you terrified anyway." A cackle emerged from his mouth, echoing through the room. "Man, you're just like that other me…"

_Other me?_ Kari's face softened. _Is he talking about Davis?_

Darkheart's gaze immediately sharpened, causing Kari to freeze.

And his grin returned. "I see…you must know the guy I ran into back in my world. Don't know where he is now, but I owe him for poppin' in…finally made life interesting again!" He calmly reoriented himself. "In any case, he acted around me much like you are now…" A thought suddenly crossed his mind. "You know what, skip all of that!" The grin turned into a deadly smirk. "If he ever makes it here, I don't think he'll like what I'll have done to you."

The way he said that sent a chill up Kari's spine. What was he going to do?

"First off, let me just talk about what I did after beating you in MY world…" He thumbed his chin, recalling the details of what he had done in his last fight with the Digidestined. "Well…I was nearly done in by a sneak attack by some punk named BlackWargreymon…but I managed to kill him." _Smarmy little jerk…thinking he can hit me from behind._ "Anyhow, I exorcised and eliminated this little light spirit that had given Kari a super boost… her name was Siana, Siara, Seattle, or something to that effect…and then there was just a beaten and battered Child of Light." He looked one more time at Kari, his eyes twinkling at the thoughts of blood and screams. "Let's see…first thing I did…was pluck out her feathers."

Kari blinked. _Eh?_

"Then I ripped out her wings."

Kari blanched.

"Then I tore out the toenails and fingernails…followed by the feet…"

Kari's face continued to whiten.

"Broke the fingers, then tore those out…followed by the wrists…systematically snapping and fracturing most of the bones in the arms and legs…then I dislocated her shoulders…"

Each word made Kari shiver. The way he spoke so casually…so terrifying. _Please, please, stop talking!_

"Used my swords to cut into her legs and arms, mostly shallow to prevent profuse blood loss…then I sliced off the ears." Darkheart smiled out of joy. This was one of his favorite memories. "I think it was about at that time – think it was about thirty minutes after defeating her – that I absorbed her. Couldn't let her die, after all. And that…was that." He turned his gaze towards Kari. "She screamed every second. Such a lovely sound it was."

Kari Kamiya stared. She quite literally couldn't think of anything except about what was going to happen to her. Was he going to do that to her…?

She seemed to shrink out of fear.

And Darkheart chuckled, holding up his hands defensively. "Hey now, I'm not heartless…I'm not going to do THAT to you."

Kari blinked. _Huh?_

"It'd be heartless to do something unoriginal. I'd be denying you the pleasure of being killed by me! The question is…" He pointed directly at her face, his lips curling upward. "What could I _**possibly**_ do to you that's worse than that? That…that's going to be MY problem. I'll just have to think about it."

Kari's fear was renewed ten times over.

And all she could was wait…that was the most agonizing part. _Someone…help me!_

xxxx

/Beneath Hi-Tokyo, Universe-(1)(L)/

Davis Inoue stared around in awe. "What's…this place?"

"Ruins of Tokyo," muttered the teen with dark hair.

Indeed; the sky was of stone, dooming the ruins of Tokyo to eternal night. Were it not for the halogen lanterns struck about at every which way, there'd be no way to see. As for the city itself, the rubble and charred streets only reminded Davis of the war-torn Odaiba, before the Guardian Beasts had resurrected it. "But…what's above us?"

"Many places were so badly damaged by the war that it was deemed easier to just bury the ruins and rebuild over them. Since we're right next to the ocean, Tokyo was encompassed by a concrete coffin and then buried so that Hi-Tokyo could be built over it," explained one of the other teens, his blonde hair short and grimy. "Thanks to the presence of Azulongmon and a few dozen Angemon, we can be relatively safe from her eyes."

_Her eyes?_ Did they mean Hikari? "That reminds me…what do you mean by Awakened One?"

"Someone who's toined away from da light, pal," joked Impmon. A few chuckles emerged from his fellow compatriots, causing Davis to wonder what exactly Hikari did that made them so mad.

Was it what she had done to Tokyo?

"HANG ON!"

Davis's stomach lurched as the airboat leapt over an incline, crossing over a bridge that looked hauntingly familiar.

Rainbow Bridge.

He gazed down at the struts, the metal cracking and rusting, sitting on dry ground instead of the floor of Tokyo Bay.

Davis gulped. _Man…_

"We're almost there."

Davis turned his head, looking forward…and gaped. He saw a broken and run-down building…with a gigantic sphere lying shattered near its base.

Fuji Television Station.

And slumped, ringing around the building was none other than Azulongmon. Flying about the expanse of Tokyo were a number of Angemon, their bodies glowing white…but the glow from Azulongmon illuminated the dark non-sky even more than they. The airboat skidded to a stop near Azulongmon's face, his weary red eyes showing a fatigue unfitting for a Guardian Beast.

"Yo. We got a shipment of pills," remarked Impmon as he began getting off of the airboat. "Enough ta last us for a month. Hopefully the intoinal gahdens will be up by then."

"We're getting tired of eating tasteless vitamins," grumbled the dark-haired teen as he started pulling off boxes.

Azulongmon sighed. "I know the situation is hard…" He coughed bitterly, causing Davis to recoil. Azulongmon, COUGHING? "But…we must cope…" His eyes fell upon the Child of Miracles…and he said, "Allow me to speak with the new arrival…alone."

Impmon and the three teens quietly went about their business, leaving Davis to stand before the Guardian Beast. "Um…hello…"

"Davis Motomiya." Azulongmon's words, although booming, did not carry the power the usually did. "Why are you standing here, alive?"

Davis took a few moments to realize what Azulongmon was referring to: Darkheart. He was supposed to have died when Hikari killed Darkheart. "Well…it's a long story."

To save space, insert a summary of what happened to Davis in the last six issues into this little spot right here.

Hooray for laziness!

"So…from another world? Explains a lot…" Azulongmon coughed again.

This was Davis's cue. "Um…why the coughing?"

"Child, I have been exerting power to keep the Awakened Ones safe from Hikari's sight for years…but even I have limits. And I cannot hurk, HURK-UHUMPH!" Azulongmon snorted to clear his sinuses. "…I cannot return to the Digital World to rejuvenate, and what passes for nourishment on this world cannot sustain me anymore."

Davis Inoue frowned. "Uh…you can't? How come?"

"You can blame Hikari for cutting off the Real World from the Digital World."

"But…" Davis couldn't help but mentally fumble around for reasons. Something did not seem right about this world. At all. He looked at a little Betamon that waddled by, his back saddled with a carton of pills. Feeling curious, Davis grabbed one and munched down…and immediately felt repelled by the tastelessness. "Ick…nasty."

"Enough minerals and vitamins to sustain a human for a day, but not enough for me, I'm afraid." More coughing. "And I couldn't simply take more…there are a lot of people and Digimon in hiding down here."

Davis Inoue stared at Azulongmon, wondering how in the world such a mighty being could have come to such an ungraceful and pitiful state. It was sad, really. "But…I'm sure Hikari would have helped you…" She was the Child of Light. One of the kindest people he knew! She wouldn't have turned down a Guardian Beast!

"Hmph…I don't know about the Child of Light you know…but…" More coughs. Deep, and straight from the lungs this time. "Fighting the darkness…fighting UmbraDevimon, Demon, and Darkheart…it was more than duty, or even an obsession…it was far, far beyond…that…" Azulongmon wheezed. "I don't know what you think…but let me tell you something: even light can corrupt."

"Was it what she did to Tokyo's ruins that made everyone so angry with her?"

Azulongmon actually laughed. "Oh, if only that was all…but no. The thing's she has done…would make any human being's stomach wrench."

Before Davis could ask anything else, Azulongmon began to inhale in the telltale manner of someone about to sneeze.

Except, unlike most people, he had lightning crackling around his mouth.

Davis acted out of impulse.

"Ah…AH…**AH**…"

"MEGA ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"_**ACHOO!!!**_"

Blue lightning surged forward from Azulongmon's mouth, crashing into Davis.

Fortunately, his left arm – clad in the black armor of Raidramon – crackled with golden lightning as the blue bolt was refracted towards the ceiling.

**KABOOM!**

Rock and rubble burst forward as a hole was created from the explosion, letting light shine into the ruins of Tokyo…but oh, what an ill omen this light was.

Azulongmon sniffled as he gazed at Davis. Golden armor, a blazing right arm of red, and an electrified left arm of black…what a combination. "Hmm…perhaps you came to this world for a reason. There's no way Hikari will have not seen that explosion…alas, it was a long struggle." His four red eyes narrowed. "Run child."

Davis stuttered, "But-"

"_RUN!!!_"

_**SHEEEEEEN!**_

The ray of light burst through the stone, incinerating all that stood in its path.

Davis paled as the ray of light tore through the ruins, devouring Angemon and other Digimon. Nothing remained…save for humans. They were seemingly unharmed by the light…but once it touched them, they stopped struggling or running. They simply stood, the same blank smile on their faces as had been on the people above, in Hi-Tokyo. _What…what's going on…?!_

"Go…GO!"

Davis looked back at Azulongmon, finally listening to the Guardian Beast and taking to the air. As for the aforementioned Digimon…he quietly struggled to rise, gazing at the beam of light. "So…it comes to this…the light of a girl who became the most powerful in the world to combat the darkness…is now striking down former allies." He snorted, his eyes blazing with anger. "In your quest to abolish the dark, you have become an evil unlike any other Hikari Yagami…so look at me! Look at my thoughts! My rage, my anger, my hatred of you…of what you've become!" The Guardian Beast roared defiantly, taking his last stand. "So if you dare, STRIKE ME! **STRIKE ME!!!**"

Then the ray of light slammed into Azulongmon, and he was no more.

Davis stared in abject horror.

Azulongmon had just been killed.

By Hikari…by Kari. By _KARI_.

Where once was confusion, there was now anger.

Davis's eyes darkened as he burst through the ceiling of the concrete casket that Tokyo rested in, his gaze settling upon the Citadel of Hikari Yagami.

Like a Control Spire made of white crystal, it shimmered; the sun was almost gone now, but it still emitted a light bright enough to illuminate all of Hi-Tokyo…but what drew his attention now was the orb of energy that was sitting atop the spire. The ray of light was emerging from it.

Davis Inoue was a blazing comet of gold, zooming toward the Citadel.

He had questions. Questions he would like answers to.

And Hikari would answer them.

xxxx

/Outer Space, Universe-(K)(H)/

A number of turquoise nebulas cast the reaches of space in a greenish glow; it did the same with the ship that flew through, its engines pulsing with red exhaust. The ship was like a red arrow with yellow wings, the large cockpit a single blue dome atop the hull. White tailfins were the only other characteristic worth noting…that, and the number of gun attachments on the bottom of the ship.

Inside the cockpit, Veemon poked at the material in silence. "Ooh…feels like…rubber!"

"Technically, it's a ship made out of Gummi blocks," remarked Riku, who sat at the pilot's seat. "Very interesting stuff, honestly." Sitting beside him in the front seat were Sora and Kairi; in the second row sat Arisa, Labramon, Kyo, and Jiro. In the last row sat Veemon and Bearmon. "Anyhow, you guys said you were from another world?"

Kyo nodded. "Yeah. It's called Earth."

"Hmm…never heard of it." Riku tapped several buttons on the main console. "Perhaps I can find it in the navigation database…"

"So, what's with the blades shaped like keys?" asked Bearmon.

The three Keyblade Masters glanced at each before materializing their respective sword in their right hand. Sora said, "I have the Ultima Keyblade. Riku's is the Way to the Dawn, and Kairi's is the Reverse Keyblade."

"Sora was the first Keyblade Master…I became the second in a series of events that'd take a while to explain…" Events he wasn't necessarily comfortable with, either.

For a recap, go play Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. Or go to Youtube and watch the walkthroughs if you're lazy.

Wuss.

"I became the third when the original owner of this Keyblade – King Mickey – was no longer able to keep fighting." She dismissed the Reverse Keyblade with a thought, a somber look coming to her face at the thought of Mickey's 'condition'.

Veemon, on the other hand, blinked at the thought of Mickey Mouse wielding a sword and engaging in kung-fu action. _…that…is…awesome._

"About those…creatures…" Jiro suddenly spoke up, the usually silent Digimon in Disguise finally deciding to talk. "You call them Heartless…so they don't have hearts?"

"Yes," answered Riku, the Gummi Ship slightly turning to avoid contact with the world of Atlantica. "Technically, they are those whose hearts have been lost to the darkness. Since they are without hearts, they desire them above all us…the hearts of people, the heart of a world, and ultimately, the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts."

Veemon and Bearmon suddenly had the thought of a beating, pulsating heart at the core of a planet. The former immediately asked, "If there's a heart in every world, then what happens if too much cholesterol builds up?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Riku muttered, "Not in a literal sense…"

"Roxas and Naminé…who are they?" asked Arisa.

"Nobodies," answered Sora.

Bearmon frowned. "Well that's not nice of you."

"No, they are, literally!" quickly said Sora. "When a heart is lost to darkness, becoming a Heartless…the body and soul left behind become a Nobody. Nobodies don't have hearts either…but they remember what having a heart was like. People who have strong hearts before losing them create stronger Nobodies. Roxas is my Nobody, and Naminé is Kairi's Nobody."

Arisa and Kyo glanced at each other oddly before the latter asked, "So…you two lost your hearts once?"

Sora and Kairi chuckled. "Yep!"

Cue facefaulting by Arisa and Kyo.

"So if you lost your hearts, how come you're still alive?" asked Bearmon innocently.

"Oh, we got them back," said Sora.

Veemon blinked. "Uh…how?"

"It's…complicated," muttered Riku, shaking his head. He briefly wondered if it was a good idea to be divulging so much information to complete strangers…then again, they seemed to recognize them anyway as Keyblade Masters. _Guess word goes around quickly…_

A red light flashed on the console. "Hmm?" Riku looked at a small screen, frowning. "Great. Heartless are pursuing us from behind."

"But…we're in space," said Bearmon. "They have spaceships of their own?"

"Sort of," said Sora as he grimaced. "Man, you'd think they'd give it a rest."

"As long as we have the Keyblades, the Heartless will always be after us," remarked Riku as he activated the automatic defenses on the Gummi Ship. "Okay, targeting system is up and running…"

_**DOOOOOOOOOM.**_

Everyone paused at that sound.

Deep, loud, cracking…

"What the…what's this energy I'm sensing here…?" Riku stared at the console readings in shock. "Huh…?"

"Look! Up ahead!"

Everyone stared, seeing the black hands tearing a hole in the fabric of space. The whiteness of the hands fit perfectly with the whiteness that the hands emerged from…and then there was that tremendous roar.

"_**ANTIMATTER ERASE!**_"

The white ray emerged, converging on a nearby planet: Radiant Garden.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi's faces paled. "Oh no…"

The whiteness began to spread.

Sora gaped. "What the?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!"

"Just like last time…" muttered Arisa with mute horror. That planet had just been utterly vaporized…then…if that was the case…what about her world? _No…_

Veemon suddenly latched onto the seat. "Everyone, hang on tight!"

"Why?" asked Kairi.

"Because I think we're about to leave!" yelled Kyo.

And just like clockwork…

_**CHOOM.**_

Energy soared throughout the Gummi Ship, pulling it in towards Veemon, who was in turn being pulled inward towards a miniscule point.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku blanched as they too were being pulled inward; whatever energy was working through Veemon, it was affecting the whole ship and everyone on it. "What the…?"

The Gummi Ship shrank, and then it disappeared completely.

Moments later, Universe-(K)(H) ceased to be.

xxxx

/Room of Sight, The Citadel, Hi-Tokyo, Universe-(1)(L)/

Hikari Yagami glanced down at the person coming into her Room of Sight. "Oh. Hello Davis."

Davis Inoue gazed up at Hikari Yagami, her body suspended amidst a plethora of revolving metallic orbs, glistening with the power of her light. Her body was encompassed by a sphere of white light, with seven pylons leading from the sphere to the ceiling. The room was as a mirror, reflecting all. It was disorienting, but Davis paid it no heed: he had questions to ask.

"Why did you kill Azulongmon?"

Hikari stared passively at him as she quietly descended, the sphere dissipating and the orbs retreating into the pylons. She glowed with a great radiance as she said, "You mean my Light of Judgment?"

"If that's what you call it."

"Dear Davis, I'm certain you're curious about a great many things…this world is assuredly different from yours, but it was all necessary."

Davis arched an eyebrow. "Necessary? For what?"

"To make things better."

"How?" Davis scowled as his armored fists tightened; nothing about this place seemed right. It should have been right…but it wasn't! "I see people who don't seem to care that they're being burned alive. People who called themselves 'Awakened Ones' hate you. Why?"

Hikari Yagami flexed her wings as she said, "Lost Ones, people who deny the light, calling themselves Awakened Ones…foolish. It just proves to me that I still have work to do." She gazed up at the pylons. "Within my Room of Sight, my eyes could gaze across the entire world. I could see the darkness in people's hearts, minds, and souls…then, with my Light of Judgment, I would purify them."

"Then why are Digimon eliminated? Why did you close off the Digiworld from the Real World?"

"Digimon were never supposed to come here to begin with…I truly do miss Gatomon and the others, but their presence has only led to the rise of horrors such as Myotismon, Demon, and Darkheart…" Her jaw was tight, her eyes steely. "My Citadel prevents any travel by a Digimon to or from the Digital World. It is sad that Azulongmon was unable to return before I enacted the barrier, but my sadness ends when I remember that he tried to hide Lost Ones. To purposefully keep people away from the light? Inexcusable."

Lost Ones. Awakened Ones.

Davis cared nothing for terminology. "How about just calling them humans? Lost, Awakened, who cares?!"

Hikari sighed. "As impulsive and headstrong as I remember…" The memories of her old friend burned at her, and it only made her hatred for the darkness that took him grow. "Davis, humankind isn't perfect. By some grand flaw, we are predisposed for choosing darkness over light. Base desires, animal instincts…more often than not, they are followed for dark purposes. A man sees something he wants, and he steals it. Lust, envy, greed, gluttony, wrath, sloth, pride…humans are inclined to sin. It was a flaw that needed to be corrected if I was to rid this world of darkness." Her hands glowed, the light reflecting off of her impassive irises. "My light…it enabled me to eliminate the capacity for choosing darkness. By giving them nothing but light, I purified them."

Davis Inoue frowned. What was she saying…?

"The aftermath of the war gave me an excellent opportunity to implement my changes. By having only a single vitamin pill as the source of nourishment, there was no need to succumb to gluttony. By eliminating currency, money, greed was eliminated. Houses are all the same, everyone has the same clothes, everyone has only one job that they are told to do no matter what…I eliminated envy and sloth this way. One man to one woman without any regards whom else one wanted, and the removal of lust was accomplished. By giving them peace from the war…by giving them the peace of the light…there was no wrath. And of course, before the glory of the light, no human feels prideful…at least, that's the way it should be. Some slip through the cracks…" She sighed out of remorse for those she called 'Lost Ones'. "The human mind is so complex…and the heart and soul are daunting opponents for the light…but in the end, humanity will no longer be able to choose darkness. THAT, Davis, is the utopia I've created: a world bathed in the light, a world without pain and suffering, a world where happiness is the only emotion that exists…it's taken many years, and I still have work to do, but I've done it. No matter what physical pain befalls you here, basking in the light reduces all human worries to nothing." She smiled warmly. "Wondrous, is it not?"

The Child of Miracles paled as his eyes widened. His mind finally grasped what exactly Hikari had done.

Couldn't choose what to eat…

Couldn't choose what to buy…

Couldn't choose where to live…

Couldn't choose what to wear…

Couldn't choose what job you wanted, what career you wanted, what you wanted to **do** with your life…

Couldn't choose to express any emotion…

Couldn't choose who to _love_…

Couldn't choose to feel anything but happiness…what kind of happiness was that then? A fake happiness was what it was!

Couldn't choose…couldn't choose…_couldn't choose_…_**couldn't choose**_…

"Free will."

Hikari looked quietly at Davis, whose eyes were downcast. "Hmm?"

His teeth gritted together, the pain in his heart aching. What had happened to these people was unforgivable…and it hurt all the more, because the Child of Light had been the one do it. "You…eliminated free will…didn't you?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes. I did. Is that a problem?"

Davis's eyes widened as something inside of him snapped.

Is that a problem?

IS THAT A PROBLEM?

"_**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!**_"

Hikari blinked as Davis's fist came towards her face. The only thing that stopped him was a barrier of light, slowing him to a stop several feet away. "You sound angry."

"OF COURSE I AM! **YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM THOSE PEOPLE!!!**"

"Took what away? The capacity to choose darkness? Why should that anger you?"

"_YOU TOOK AWAY THEIR ABILITY TO CHOOSE, PERIOD! __**YOU TOOK AWAY THE THING THAT MAKES US HUMAN!!!**_"

Hikari glanced at Davis out of confusion. He was quite angry, if not downright enraged. "They still can eat, sleep, breathe, grow, reproduce…instead of the ability to make mistakes, I've given them the perfection of the light. Why are you upset?"

Davis seethed. "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" The light repelled, him, pushing him back by several yards. "You…you can't just take away free will from people. What's the point in living if you can't choose what you want to be?" The very idea…it **TERRIFIED** him. What if someone told him, no, you can't be a soccer player, you have to work at a noodle cart? What if someone said that he couldn't be friends with Tai?

What if someone told him that he can't love Kari?

What a horrifying life that would be.

"Free will in exchange for a life amidst the light, free from darkness. An acceptable tradeoff."

Davis scowled as he stomped the floor, causing cracks to appear in the surface. "No…you STILL don't get it…" His mind reeled out of agony at the thought of this hellish 'utopia'…and his heart ached because Kari had been the one to do it. Would the Kari he knew do the same…?

NO! He wouldn't let her become something so heinous. If she knew what she'd become, she'd be horrified! NEVER! "I've…made mistakes. I've made wrong choices…but I've learned from them! And even bad people can repent! I know some people who have! Daichi Etsuya! DemiDevimon! I mean, even YOU can remember Ken Ichijouji, right?!"

Hikari sighed. "Had he lived in my utopia, the Emperor would have never come to be. Surely you're not suggesting that Ken would be worse off if the Emperor had never existed."

Davis couldn't help but scowl even more deeply. "Hikari…Kari…would Ken have still been the same person if he hadn't repented?"

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Your point?"

"WE'RE HUMANS! We're not perfect! We make mistakes! We make bad choices! But we try our best?" He sighed out of irritation. His role as leader of the Digidestined tended to make him rather opinionated on what he thought was right…but he didn't care what people thought. If something was wrong, it was wrong. Period. And what Hikari Yagami had done was flat-out _**wrong**_. "I'm not saying that can't punish people who do bad things…or that we shouldn't be wary of the darkness…but your utopia renders everything meaningless if we can't even choose to live the life we desire." He sighed out of pity, remembering the people he had seen within the ruins of Tokyo. "No wander all of those people hated you…"

"You're acting rather oddly Davis Inoue," said Hikari, her suspicions rising. "I've brought about the end of darkness, giving nothing but light to these people. Is that not we Digidestined fought for?"

"…no…"

Hikari frowned, her voice becoming deadly. "_What?_"

"We fought to stop bad guys. We fought to save good people from evil…it wasn't just about Light versus Darkness. It was about Good versus Evil…and Hikari…" He looked at her and her deeds in his heart, and judged her guilty. "What you've done to these people…is evil."

A pin drop would've sounded louder than a jet engine.

If looks could kill, Hikari's subsequent glare would've reduced Davis to nothing but ashes. Her? Evil? Evil was synonymous with darkness, and vice-versa…how _dare_ he insinuate that she was one with the darkness? _I am not evil…I am not of the dark! I am of the light!_ "Your words dishonor my memory of Davis Motomiya. He would never dare to insult me in such a manner…he would be helping me if he were here today."

"Then you didn't know him very well!" roared the Child of Miracles out of defiance.

That tore it. Hikari Yagami glared dangerously at Davis Inoue, her aura brightening. "Out of respect for you, I ignored the darkness in your heart and mind…I would have let you choose the light voluntarily…but now I must see." Her eyes blazed pure white, and she gazed deep down into Davis's heart, mind, and soul…

…and what she saw caused her recoil. She backed away, the light vanishing from her eyes, revealing only shock. "NO…_**NO**_."

Davis blinked.

"You…still possess him…the darkness deep inside…that of DARKHEART…" Hikari stared at Davis, dumbfounded. "He still lives."

"I suppose…but if he tries to get back out, I'll pound him down like before," retorted Davis.

"**FOOL!!!**" roared Hikari, her body now as bright as the brights of a car. Davis squinted as she coldly said, "No wonder you speak such slander…Darkheart still has his hold on you…" Her eyes narrowed dangerously at Davis Inoue as the light within her burned. "I will eliminate this darkness and end you."

Davis Inoue's anger was swiftly replaced by fear.

As the light coming from Hikari grew ever larger, he could feel the hatred within it. The disdain for darkness…the fury against shadows…utter contempt for all she considered to be of the dark. That killing intent flooded his mind, and made him wonder why in the world he had decided to tick her off. He now realized why he felt so odd in front of her earlier, why he felt so inadequate and meager: her light was an enemy of all darkness. No matter how miniscule. No matter who possessed darkness.

The feeling he felt now was the same one he had felt coming face-to-face with Darkheart in the other world…except Hikari scared him more. Why?

Darkheart wanted to toy with him.

Hikari wanted to kill him.

Without saying another word, Davis fled, smashing through the walls of the Room of Sight and into the open air.

"Aurora Missile!"

Davis looked behind him, blanching as pods of light blazed out through the hole he had made, zooming towards him. "Oh NO-!"

**KABOOM!**

Davis grimaced as the pods exploded against his back, filling him with a burning sensation. _It hurts!_

Then Hikari kicked him from behind, sending him further up into the air. Davis gagged as he was sent flying; his eyes only managed to catch her vambraces glowing before white rods emerged from her hands, giving off the appearance of twin swords.

"Rage of the Light," whispered Hikari before she blazed toward Davis.

What happened next was nothing short of pure agony.

Davis Inoue seemed to hover in midair as Hikari danced around him, slamming her blades into his body. Her feet kicked him about, battering his frame even as he was slowly torn into by the light.

No wonder Azulongmon didn't dare try to fight her.

She struck laterally with both blades across the breastplate, sending Davis hurtling towards Hi-Tokyo, as a meteor entering the atmosphere.

Hikari Yagami soared down after him, her eyes blazing with fury as her body glowed with an angry light. "_**DIE!**_"

_**CHOOM.**_

But before Hikari could reach him, he was gone.

xxxx

/Room 24, Sub-Level 4, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

Unlike Hikari Yagami, Kari Kamiya was at the mercy of the darkness.

"Hmm…strangling you with your entrails wouldn't be painful enough…though I like the idea of inducing a heart attack through fear alone…hmm…so many options…"

It was odd to hear someone casually talk about how they're going to torture you. But alas, that was the situation was in. And she wanted out.

"Hmm…um…ooh, ah!" He smiled…then he frowned. "Nah, already did that to some African dude…dang it!"

Kari Kamiya wished he would hurry up and make up his mind. The wait and suspense alone were killing her.

"Hmm…you know, there's actually one thing." He cupped a hand around his chin, deep in thought as he considered this possibility. "Killed a lot of people in a lot of different ways…I even think I came up with some sins that hadn't even existed before me…but there is one that I can't recall ever committing. You've probably heard about it on the news."

Kari frowned.

"Here's a hint: it's the only way a woman can be hurt that a man can't."

Those words caused a ball of ice to form and explode in Kari's gut. _Rape…?_

Oh God NO. The only unique pain that a man could never possibly experience. _Oh no…nononononono, not that. NOT THAT!_ Tears were already beginning to cascade down her eyes; the sheer thought was that terrifying.

Darkheart chuckled. "Well, now THAT'S a reaction. But if you're thinking about rape, forget it. You honestly think I haven't engaged in my fair share? Please."

For a moment, Kari actually felt relief.

"I'm referring to child molestation. Which is basically the same thing as rape, but with a smaller package."

Kari wanted to scream. _STOP TOYING WITH ME!!!_

"Now usually, I would just kill off a child's family in front of his or her eyes in the most graphic way possible before offing the kid, but child molestation presents a new challenge to me. So I've gotta do it right…" He fell into thought again.

Kari couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could such evil exist? HOW?! _Oh please, someone help me…someone help me!!!_

"Now…should I be soft, thus enabling you to feel pleasure, and thereby making you feel emotionally and mentally violated that you would even dare enjoy the thought of intercourse with yours truly…or should I just go gung-ho and render you a broken mess?" Darkheart sighed out of irritation. "Decisions, decisions…"

xxxx

Gatomon blinked as a soothing power fell over him, utterly rejuvenating her on the spot. "Hmm?" She gazed up at the healer.

"Come. I believe your partner is in danger."

xxxx

"Okay, that settles it!" Darkheart hopped to his feet. "First soft, then I'll end hard. I'll have it both ways!"

Kari tried in vain to cross her legs, but she was bound too tightly to even do anything. _No…please…nooooooooooo!_

The doors opened, and in bounced Gatomon. "KARI!"

_Gatomon!_ Kari's heart leapt for joy at the sight of her partner hopping on the bed, standing defensively in front of her. The feline growled, "You'd better not have done anything to Kari!"

"Nope. I'm about to though," said Darkheart with a grin.

"Are you so certain?"

Gatomon kept her eyes on Darkheart, but Darkheart and Kari turned towards the door, where Arbitermon stood. "I felt a new presence aboard my station. An evil one."

_Arbitermon!_ Kari felt elated. She was saved!

Darkheart blinked. "Who?"

"The one who built this station," rumbled the celestial Digimon.

"Ah. Man of the house. Nice cape by the way," casually said Darkheart, pointing at Arbitermon's long blue cape. "I know it's not good etiquette, but a) I don't care, and b) I'm busy. So shoo."

Arbitermon's eyes narrowed. "I think you need to be fully acquainted with the reality of the dilemma facing us. The survival of all is at stake."

"Oh boy, another goody-two-shoes." Darkheart sighed, closing his eyes out of annoyance. Just when he was about have his fun! "Now look…here…eh?"

Before he had closed his eyes, he had been inside the room.

Now, he was floating in the middle of space.

Darkheart glanced all about him, frowning at the sight of far-off galaxies, planets, and stars. "What the? Where am I?"

"You're inside me."

A manifestation of Arbitermon suddenly phased into being near Darkheart. The corrupted Digidestined looked at Arbitermon out of disbelief. "Uh…you're kidding, right?"

Arbitermon pointed upward.

Darkheart glanced up, seeing two galaxies in close proximity to one another…and paled when he realized that those were Arbitermon's 'eyes'. "…huh. Well that's new."

"And like every other universe, I possess black holes…but these will lead back outside of my shell." Arbitermon's voice echoed throughout the vacuum, impossible though it was. "You will have the misfortune of going through one. To be courteous, I will lessen the gravity once you enter…but make no mistake. If you do not concentrate, you will be torn to pieces."

Then, with a wave of his hand, Arbitermon sent Darkheart flying. The corrupted titan growled as he was sent hurtling past stars and planets and asteroids…all the while nearing a region of space that slowly seemed to warp…the edge of the event horizon.

Beyond the event horizon was the region of space where gravity was so strong, that nothing could escape. Matter, radiation…not even light.

In a way, it was an absolute darkness.

Darkheart tried to slow himself down, tried to go in a different direction…but his momentum was too great. _What the heck did that Arbitermon freak do anyway?!_

He crossed the event horizon.

And a gravitational force beyond all reason began pulling at him from all directions.

An agony unlike any other.

xxxx

/Room 24, Sub-Level 4, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

Kari wasn't quite sure what had happened.

One moment, Darkheart was there.

The next, he was gone.

And less than a minute later, he suddenly shot out of Arbitermon at a speed beyond reckoning, slamming into the wall at high speed. He actually left a pretty sizeable dent.

Arbitermon sighed, glancing down at Darkheart. "He'll be out cold for some time. I am impressed that he survived nonetheless…but alas, to fight Antimon, we'll need all the help we can get." He glanced over at the bound and gagged Kari. He extended one index finger, sending a single bolt of energy onto her metallic restraints. At that moment, the atomic bonds disintegrated, and the metal turned to powder.

Kari was free.

And she quickly rushed behind Arbitermon, staring fearfully at the unconscious Darkheart. "Hu…hu……thank you…"

"It is of no consequence. I will not tolerate any fighting on my station. We must save our energy for the battle to come." Arbitermon turned, his cape billowing behind him as he said, "I think you'll do yourself a favor by seeing your friends in the Atrium. A good meal will do you good."

As Arbitermon walked away, Kari stared; Gatomon muttered, "He's strong, isn't he?"

"Yes…he is." She glanced back at the unconscious Darkheart.

She wondered how much more powerful Antimon was.

xxxx

/Atrium, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

The Atrium was quite a pleasant place to look at.

It was almost like a restaurant in nature; similar to the Lobby, there were a number of redwood tables and chairs, all built around a single column in the middle. A number of tubes protruded from the floor at the column, ending in little hatches that looked like microwave doors. The center of the ceiling was made of reinforced glass, giving a good view of the Nexus. A multitude of monitors – showing actual television! – were affixed to the top of the column, allowing anyone to watch any channel that could be picked up from any universe.

Needless to say, a good deal of channels were broadcast in alien languages.

Sora blinked as she clicked the 'Guide' button on the remote. Apparently, she didn't feel like watching 'Xorcath's Ciulions'…whatever that meant.

"**ALL THAT GLITTERS IS GOOOOOLD!!!**"

Sora winced as she glanced over at the karaoke stand in the far corner of the Atrium. Singing at the moment was a spiky red-haired teen wearing blue jeans, a pair of goggles, and a black T-shirt with white text that read: Underdogs are the True Kings. _What did he say his name was before singing? Ryu…Orlando?_

"THANK YOU! I'll be here all week," joked Ryu as he stepped off stage, joining three other people at a table.

One was a Renamon, her yellow and white fur looking rather worn; she had apparently been in a battle before coming to Arbitermon's Station. "I would appreciate it if you never sing again."

"Ditto," remarked a female teen with shoulder-length black hair. She wore black capri pants and a purple tank-top, which matched her fingerless purple gloves quite well. Her violet eyes glanced down at a rectangular device strapped to her wrist for a few moments before glancing at Ryu. "Look, I know you like being the goofball of the party…"

"You know it Christina!" said Ryu with a grin.

Christina Zeal sighed. "I'm talking about your partner-"

"Look, we didn't see anything coming…how we were supposed to know about Antimon?" The red-haired gogglehead glanced away for a moment, hiding the pain in his eyes. The whiteness that had enveloped everything…including Veemon. "Safe to say I'm thinking about it all the time now…and I can't really do anything without him, you know…"

"The pain will subside. All you can do in the memory of Veemon is to survive," muttered the last member of the table, a humanoid clad from head to toe in the armor indicative of a samurai. The color was purple – lots of purple here – making him seem more regal than a warrior. But make no mistake; beneath that shogun's violet helmet was a wise warrior…and nothing spoke of his prowess with a sword more than the katana strapped to his waist. On his breastplate was the character 'Ryoku', meaning Strength. "Persevere. Our allies would expect nothing less."

"Yeah…I know…ooh, someone else is stepping up!" And just like that, Ryu had another grin on his face.

Christina sighed. _Ryu…_

"Okay everyone, allow me to introduce myself! Name's Zudomon, and if you don't mind, allow me to sing a little ditty by Weird Al!" Zudomon dropped his hammer, picking up the microphone. "**They see me mowin'…my front lawn!**"

"OH MY GOD HE'S SINGING WHITE AND NERDY." Ryu giggled with glee. "I HAVE to sing Amish Paradise next!"

Christina, Renamon, and Bushidomon sweatdropped.

At a nearby table, Joe sighed out of annoyance. "Oh boy. Karaoke. The one thing Zudomon does not need to be reintroduced to."

"What happened?" asked TK.

"A karaoke incident that need not be repeated," muttered Joe as he calmly bit into a lettuce wrap. "I have to say, those little devices make pretty good stuff. Wish I knew how they made it."

"Speaking of which…" Ken got up from the table that he, Joe, TK, and MagnaAngemon were sharing to go towards the central column. He stopped in front of a hatch and spoke into a small speaker. "Blackened tilapia and two rice balls."

_Ding._

Ken opened the hatch and he pulled out a plate of blackened tilapia, complete with two rice balls. _I sincerely hope no laws of physics were broken…oh, who am I kidding._

_**CHOOM.**_

The Child of Kindness froze. _That sound…_

Everyone currently in the Atrium – Sora, Garudamon, Joe, Zudomon, Ken, Dinobeemon, TK, MagnaAngemon, MegaKabuterimon, Ryu, Christina, Renamon, Bushidomon, Qinglongmon, Holydramon, and Goddramon – all turned towards the point in the air that was warping into itself.

Out came a red spaceship that crashed into the wall, causing a small quake of sorts.

Everyone stared at it in silence. Holydramon asked, "Uninvited guests?"

"We shall see."

Everyone turned towards the Atrium entrance; out of the levitating elevator came Arbitermon, Kari, and Gatomon. The creator of the station calmly stared at the ship, his eyes blazing. "…"

The cockpit popped open, and out came a plethora of humans and Digimon.

One of them made the Digidestined of Universe-(0)(1) blink out of surprise. "VEEMON!"

"Howdy…doody…urk, falling." The Rookie fell down, his eyes swirling.

Ryu felt inclined to run towards him…but he knew that wasn't his Veemon. Not his partner.

His heart ached even more. _…dang it._

As Kari and Gatomon ran over to see Veemon, Arbitermon flicked his hand…and the invisible field of energy that had surrounded Veemon disappeared. _The dimensional field is gone now…so he is safe…but where is his partner?_

xxxx

/Bedroom, Universe-(1)(0)/

Davis groaned as he fell onto a bed, wincing out of pain. Hikari had really done a number on him. _Where…am I now?_

He looked forward, seeing a black desk with gray tile atop it; a number of manga volumes for _Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, One Piece, Dr. Slump, Bleach, Eyeshield 21, Zombie Powder, Van Von Hunter, Black Cat, D. Gray-man, Buso Renkin,_ and _Death Note_ on the right side. A single lamp sat on the left side of the table, illuminating the laptop of a brown-haired teen sitting in a wooden chair.

The aforementioned teen suddenly turned, looking oddly at Davis through a pair of glasses.

Then he swore. "Oh dang it, I brought you here?" He quickly went back to typing.

Davis Inoue blinked. "Say wha…?"

_**CHOOM.**_

Before Davis could say anything else, he was gone.

The teen sighed. "Whew…close call. No more fourth wall breaking for me…" He frowned. "Now…what next…?" He quietly back to typing. "Might as well send him to the Daiora Universe next…"

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Issue #7: Why Do You Fight?

xxxx

Author's Notes: Well, managed to update before the end of May! Nice.

Unfortunately, college starts back up on the 31st. Will I be able to update again before Fall term? Here's hoping!

Christina Zeal, Ryu Orlando, and Bushidomon are Crimson G's characters. The guy at the end was me breaking the fourth wall. ;P

And as for what Darkheart planned to do, well, let's see. He is the manifestation of the darkness of the human heart. Consider it a harbinger of things to come, should Darkheart ever return…and that is all you are getting.

Well, that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed Hikari's crazy light and Darkheart's sadistic darkness.

See you soon, and please review!


	7. Why Do You Fight?

Author's Note: …um, hi.

Please don't kill me? Oo;

Sorry for the delay. Lots of stuff going on in the summer (SUMMER TERM)…and as if thing's weren't bad enough for the readers, as of this typing, Halo 3 comes out…tomorrow.

Eep.

I'll try to soldier on through!

Begin!

xxxx

Issue #7: Why Do You Fight?

xxxx

/Waiting Chamber, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

Jonathon Grimm was not a very happy panda. And he's not even a panda.

Hailing from Universe-(0)(4), the teen with short, spiky blonde hair stared out the windows of the chamber, taking in the sight of the haze that seemed to derive its colors from both bananas and oranges. A total contrast from his dark clothing. How dark? How does black sneakers, a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, and a dark blue T-shirt with a dragon on it sound? Of course, the dragon is silver, so that's the only thing…oh, and the dark sunglasses. And the black cross necklace. Oh, and the black guitar that was hanging on his back.

There are so many emo jokes that could be used, but there won't be, because the author fears for his life from a certain chaotic lord.

In any case, this teen – known as Johnny – kept on staring.

And staring.

And staring.

It was all he had been doing for the past hour. He had felt compelled to travel deeper into Arbitermon's Station, to plunge into its depths and see what secrets it contained…but alas, he had to disavow that particular idea. At least for the time being. He didn't dare go further below, closer to where the Megidramon of Universe-(4)(D) was holed up tightly.

Grimm scowled underneath his hood. _Hmph. Hardly fair. Not fair at all._

It was far too whiny a term, but it described his frustration perfectly. There was simply no other phrase that fit. Life was hard and cruel, but darn it, this was just too much!

He was the sole survivor of Universe-(0)(4). That was troublesome enough. His fellow Digidestined? Gone. Dead. Utterly erased from existence. He had just been getting ready to contact his fellows about Revemon's offer to save every single reality when Antimon had shown up. Needless to say, Revemon had had to cut his losses and had whisked Johnny away.

How inconsiderate.

The idea of being alone didn't necessarily bother him. Not as much as one would expect. The life of a Digidestined was dangerous. His life, and that of his fellows had always been fraught with trouble and danger. Although he couldn't recall off-hand how many near-death experiences he HAD had, he knew it was nothing to fuss over. He had long ago accepted the fact that his teammates might die. But the manner of their death…it had been completely unacceptable.

Completely wiped out. Not a chance to fight back.

Sighing, the Digidestined readjusted his sunglasses. Though the death of Seraphimon was SOME consolation, it wasn't enough to wash away the somber feeling he felt due to the deaths of both Cherubimon and Ophanimon…but the most devastating of all had been the death of his 'pet': Megidramon.

Megidramon certainly had a dark side, as most Virus Digimon were wont to have. But he had been a strong ally. One that could be controlled, and reigned in. One that Grimm had come to understand on a deeper level than most of his human friends. He did not grieve, nor did he lament his loss on a tremendous level. Megidramon had died, just like everyone else…but that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was when he had come here, and had seen Arbitermon subdue one of those four great dragons. That one dragon had been another Megidramon…a Megidramon that had emitted an aura so rank and so foul that it had corrupted his mind, skewing every single memory he had of his ally and partner. Now whenever he recalled memories of his pet, he felt a deep sense of fear and anxiety, complete with an unhealthy dose of terror.

Unforgivable.

He didn't dare go down, not when that Megidramon was down there. That Megidramon that had tainted the memory of HIS Megidramon.

Sighing once more, Jonathon Grimm rubbed his temples. "Troublesome." At any rate, he had to focus on what lied ahead. Before he could focus on Antimon, there were other possible threats on the ship. That Valmarmon fellow in the lobby, for one, along with the Megidramon locked up further within the station. And the source of that odd dark aura earlier, that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere…

_**CHOOM.**_

Grimm tilted his head, looking with his peripheral vision as the nearby space condensed into a single point…and out from that point, accompanied by a flash, was a wormhole that existed only for a second or two. Out came the familiar centaur Revemon…and he had new recruits.

One of the humans wore armor over his form, looking like he was ready to go on a black ops mission at any moment. His height – 6'5" – added a more imposing quality to his muscular figure; the baggy black pants, the combat vest made of black metal, and the twin bucklers – one red and one black – that coated his hands. The only difference was his arm, clad entirely with red metal that ended in the red buckler…and judging by the way the arm's joints whirred and buzzed, it was cybernetic in nature. The rifle strapped to his back almost looked like a modified M-16, looking similar to a standard American military issue weapon…yet somehow looking foreign, alien. Clipped to his belt was a dark red D-3, mirroring his reddish brown eyes in color. His hair – black – was closely shaved. He was the perfect epitome of a young soldier, filled to the brim with discipline.

Well, he would have been, had it not been for the mellow look on his face.

Tough and ironclad. Calm and laidback. Strong and powerful.

Accompanying him were two Digimon, almost polar opposites of each other.

The one to the left was a tall, ten foot clad in dark blue armor. Golden rims encircled the thighs and forearms, adding color to his blue Chrome Digizoid armor. His long silver claws, extending from the feet had a strange menace to them due to the red coloring along their base. Similarly colored spikes, their reflective nature making Grimm thankful for his sunglasses, jutted outward from the knees and the elbows as well. Although his left arm ended in a hand of charcoal gray, his right arm ended in a silvery lance that seemed to scream 'Hello, I'm sharp, and I can eviscerate you in seconds! Want some tea before you die?' Well, maybe not that last part. The top of his right arm was rather unique; a large, triangular guard of sorts – a kite shield, he realized – bore a draconic face, red eyes seemingly glaring on their own. It possessed an open mouth, filled to the brim with fangs. Red hair spilled down from the back of a head guarded by a helmet with two long silver horns, his face hidden by a gray facemask. All that could be seen were eyes. Yellow eyes, distrusting everything about this entire situation. Four wings protruded from the back, angelic in nature…but so light and wispy, they seemed to be made of turquoise energy.

Cold and metallic. Silent and distrusting. Strong and powerful.

The one to the right of the mellow soldier was a complete opposite in almost every way. A bipedal lion that stood at eight feet – almost like a Leomon, save for the fact that his frame was leaner, and his face rounder – while wearing a very casual version of a Japanese male uniform, the _gakuran_. Black pants, held to his waist by a thick black belt, fit well with the dark jacket that hung on his shoulders. His golden-brown fur was only gone around the muscular torso, where a pink X-shaped scar remained. His wrists – clad with red and gold knuckledusters, bound by tape – were thick like pipes; the bones in his body were incredibly dense, if his fingers were any indication. Black claws, like obsidian, jutted out from his hands and feet. He bore an odd smell, like that of the Earth; he was apparently well-traveled (either that, or he hadn't bathed in a while). Blue eyes stared lucidly at his surroundings, which were too spic-and-span for his liking (if the annoyed grimace on his face was any indication). His mane was like a wild arrangement of silver locks, held down only by a small triangular cap with a red diamond and gold trimming over it. A small chain crossed his jacket's shoulder, going into the folds of it to the long sheath along his back. That sheath was for the large, cracked katana he held in his left hand. His image was exactly that of a ronin, or a rurouni…an image that was solidified by the long piece of grass stuck in his mouth. The tail, weighed down by a gold ring, flicked with irritation at their current predicament. Such irritation could only be dealt with by sake. At least, that's what seemed to be inside the porcelain flask that was in his right hand. He chugged the liquid down with abandon.

Wild and full of life. Potentially loud and rough. Strong and powerful.

Those were Grimm's first impressions of the three newcomers.

"Ah, Mr. Grimm." Revemon clopped over towards the blonde-haired teen, politely asking, "I'm afraid I must continue pursuing my task. Would ye be so generous as to give these gentlemen a brief tour of the station?" His answer was a shrug of the shoulders. "Very well then. Thank'ee."

_**CHOOM.**_

And then he was gone.

The three newcomers looked quietly at Jonathon Grimm.

Then the human casually waved. "Yo."

"Hm."

Raising an eyebrow at the nonchalant response, he continued, "Name's Luce Valiant. These two dudes are Darkdramon and BantyoLeomon. And you're…Grimm?"

"So you say."

"And apparently, judging from what that Revemon guy said, we're from Universe-(G)(X). What universe are you from?"

"A dead one."

Silence.

BantyoLeomon chugged down some more of what was, apparently, sake. "Well this is awkward."

Johnny sighed out of annoyance. He wasn't in the mood for this. "I suppose I can take you to the Atrium. It should be simple enough to find more help from there." _Besides, I was getting hungry anyway._

xxxx

/Mt. Fuji, Japan, Universe-(M)(S)/

_**CHOOM.**_

**POW!**

Davis grimaced as he crashed right into a pile of snow. "Ow…my face…" Wearily standing up, the Child of Miracles briefly thought of the last universe he had gone to. What had been up with that kid? _As if I don't have enough on my hands as it is…_

Then he finally saw where he was.

The sun was setting in the west…not that he could tell. It was beyond the mountain he now stood on; at the moment, he was looking about…east of northeast. The dim lights of Tokyo shined in the darkening sky, visible even from sixty-two miles away.

Davis immediately knew where he was. After all, hardly any person in Japan could say they hadn't visited this place at least once in their lives.

Mt. Fuji. An inactive volcano and the tallest mountain in Japan.

Davis frowned as his feet crunched through the snow, his eyes focusing on the nearby house. _Huh…I wonder who lives out here?_

The teen grimaced as his lungs quivered at the cold air. At least he wasn't being chased by a psychopathic version of the girl he loved…ah geez, he had to bring THAT up. That Hikari Yagami…that Queen of the Light…so vicious. So hateful.

So un-Kari. Hikari had been a polar opposite of the Kari HE knew and loved.

As he neared the house, Davis suddenly started to slump to his knees. _Man…so tired…_

Hikari had really done a number on him during her last assault. That only compounded the headache that was now building, threatening to storm his entire mind with pain. Moving from world to world, universe to universe, experiencing endless possibilities, endless realities, endless truths…so many combinations of what could have been, happening before his very eyes…and his brain was desperately trying to keep up. And it was going to fail, if he kept on experiencing outlandish and unbelievable scenarios. Sure, he had long become accustomed to the idea of a Digital World mirroring the Real World, where catastrophic events could affect one world (such as the "Internet Lockdown") and vice-versa. But he had come to expect certain things. He could expect an attack on Odaiba by Digimon. He could expect his friends to be attacked mercilessly, followed by a swift retaliation. The standard action and adventure fare. But…some things were just too much.

The worlds where he had been in those WEIRD relationships…a world where Darkheart had destroyed _everything_…a world where Kari had become that _**thing**_…

It was snowing.

Davis's eyes blinked as he watched the clouds slowly come from the other side of Mt. Fuji. _Snowing…? Feh._

So tired.

Why was he feeling so tired?

Someone stepped out onto the porch of the house. It was pretty standard fare. Gray roof, gray walls, gray windows, gray…lights? It wasn't the two-story house that was gray. Everything was going gray.

Davis was stumbling.

His mind suddenly realized that it would be a BAD thing if he fell down into the snow, tired as he was. _No…wait…_

Plump.

Facedown in the snow.

Davis's body wouldn't respond to his mind. _Hey. Get up. Move!_ He wasn't going to die out here! Not like this! _MOVE!_

He was now on his feet.

But he was being held by someone else.

"Hey pal, hold on…lemme get you inside."

That was all Davis Inoue heard before his mind blacked out.

xxxx

/Room 24, Sub-Level 4, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

Darkheart stood silently, letting his thoughts ramble about as he tried to ignore that agony that abounded through his body.

Going through a black hole had not been pleasant.

_Well duh_, mentally grumbled Darkheart. _It's a flippin' black hole._

To be quite frank, he was ticked off. Well…**more** than ticked off. He had been completely upstaged in no time at all! That Arbitermon…what a freak! _For the love of me, that guy's just nuts. I mean, WHO sics a black hole on someone?! I mean really!_ It wasn't just that Arbitermon had beaten him…it was the fact that it had been so swift and so decisive. He hated to admit it…but he had been owned. Badly.

So now he was irritated.

He needed to vent.

But he couldn't. As much as it bugged him, Arbitermon wouldn't hesitate to throttle him if he caused any collateral damage. Right now, he couldn't afford to see what other tricks Arbitermon had up his sleeves (and he didn't even have sleeves). So for the time being, he would have to stew in his own fury and settle for exploring the station. After all, there HAD to be something interesting here.

Walking out and traversing the curved corridor, Darkheart eventually found himself in the central core of the station: a massive expanse that led all the way up to a circular rim. That circular rim connected to a number of stairs and floating platforms that would take one to the main waiting chamber. A single column – the same column that held the elevator of levitating light – stood in the center of the expanse, acting as the central support beam for the entire station. The silvery-blue metal glistened as electrical energy flowed through the circuits, giving off white lights to illuminate the innards of the station. Darkheart squinted at the reflective surfaces, grimacing at the brightness. "Feh. Too bright."

The lights around him dimmed, decreasing the magnitude of the brightness.

Darkheart whistled. "Not shabby." Spreading his wings, the corrupted Digidestined descended down towards the bottom of the core, near the base of the central column. At the very bottom – Sub-Level 10, judging by the sign – there were no halls or corridors. The entire sub-level was open; it was almost as though Darkheart had gone into a hole from his descent. Sub-Level 10 was illuminated with a dull red light, giving off the impression of a submarine…or a prison. A prison wouldn't be far off from the mark, considering how many barred rooms there were.

Most of the cells were warded off with bars…or, they seemed to be bars. Darkheart glanced at the material, frowning. _Hmm._ "Magna Ray!" Black rays erupted from his armor, slamming into the bars…only to disappear entirely. The tainted human stared as the energy diffused throughout the bars. "Nifty." _Whatever this material is, it absorbs and disperses energy._ He flicked one of the prison bars with his finger, grimacing at the feeling. No vibrations traveled through it…even though he had tapped it with enough force to topple VenomMyotismon. _Dense too…REALLY dense. More dense than that pink-haired girl…what was her name? Ah yes, Mimi._ "Hmm."

So many cells…not all of them occupied, obviously. But who in the world would warrant be locked down here?

Darkheart smirked. "It'd have to be an interesting character…"

His curiosity piqued, Darkheart continued his trek through Sub-Level 10.

xxxx

It seemed like moments later when he came back to consciousness.

But now he was inside a house.

A nice, warm house.

Davis Inoue suddenly shot up from the comfy chair he was in; his body was covered in a red wool blanket…and his armor was gone. _Eh?_

The small den was relatively cozy-looking, especially with the fire going. The stone fireplace radiated heat throughout the room, immersing the room in a dull orange light. The lights flickered over glass picture frames, making the boy's eyes twinkle. Pictures showing a brown-haired man, a red-haired woman…their families, their friends…and Digimon. Davis boggled as he realized some of the pictures were of Digidestined. Continuing his visual tour, the Child of Miracles looked up at the chandelier – dim and barely lit, obviously set to a low power level – and marveled at its simple curves and humdrum design. Simple appealed to him right now, after the complex craziness he had just experienced.

Windows were covered by white drapes, and cream-colored wallpaper mixed with the ambience to craft a very pleasing sight. Whoever had designed the house (well, the den at least) had done a really bang-up job. It screamed 'home'.

Davis leaned back into the chair, sighing with content.

"Your armor disappeared when you fell unconscious, in case you were wondering where it went."

That's when he remembered something else.

He had fallen unconscious outside. In the snow. Which meant…

Davis bolted upward once more, looking at the figure sitting in front of the fireplace, his bare feet sinking into the tan-colored saxony carpet. The person – a man – was wearing only a white T-shirt, blue pajama pants, and a dark blue robe. His brown-maroon hair, looking slightly frazzled (bed hair?), was short but thick. The man looked at Davis with lucid brown eyes, the light smile on his face making him seem rather…magnanimous? Was that the word? _Huh, now what did it mean again…?_

"Heh. You look too tense."

Davis blinked as a white mug was held in front of his face.

"Hot cocoa?"

The Child of Miracles' eyes widened.

"It has marshmallows."

Davis eagerly grabbed the cup, mouthing a brief 'thanks' before sipping down the warm drink. "Aaaah…" His lungs suddenly felt afire as warmth spread through his body.

The man grinned. "Hot cocoa. Beats snowstorms every time." He briefly glanced at the hallway connecting the den to the rest of the house. "Try to keep it down. The wife and the kid are sleeping."

"Okay…" Davis sipped the hot chocolate, relishing the feeling. This was normal…perfectly, completely normal. He was clinging to this serene atmosphere as though it were his sole lifeline. After all, you couldn't blame him. "So…" He looked around at the various photos. The red-haired woman…was obviously Sora. "Sir. Is your name Tai by any chance?"

"Nope. I do know a guy by that name though."

Davis blinked. He had been _positive_ that this guy was Tai. After all, only Tai would have so many pictures of Sora on the wall, coupled with frames of the Digidestined. "Um…sorry. You kind of looked like him." _Except grown-up…and with a more mature haircut_. Let's just say the sight of Tai without his jungle of a hairdo wasn't exactly new; after all, it had been shorn by a laser courtesy of KingEtemon a few months back (and by now, it had almost completely grown back). Still, who could it be then?

The man chuckled. "Well, I gotta say I'm flattered that you think I look like him…but I'm just a rather normal guy by the name of Daisuke Motomiya."

Davis nearly spat his hot chocolate out. Daisuke Motomiya?

DAISUKE MOTOMIYA?!

His eyes immediately bolted to one of the pictures on the mantle over the fireplace. A wedding photo. Daisuke and Sora, both wearing Western-style clothing: a tuxedo and a white wedding dress respectively. _What the…I got married…to SORA?!_ Well, 'he' hadn't…but this reality's Davis **had**. The thought was truly alien; sure, Sora was a nice girl, a very loving girl (I mean, she's the Child of Love!)…but she wasn't Kari. "Uh…"

Daisuke smirked. "Shocked, Mini-Me?" At the sight of another gape, the adult continued, "Hey now, don't be too shocked. You're a spitting image of me from my younger days. Besides, a miniature version of me isn't as weird as another world made of data…wouldn't you think?"

"Well…no, not really." Not when Davis thought about it enough. After all, the whole 'doppleganger' angle had been part of anime/manga/sci-fi canon for years. A world inside a digital network? Nowhere near as much.

"Though I don't know where you came from." Daisuke sipped from his hot cocoa. "I mean, as far as I know, only I have the Holy Armor of Miracles. Imagine my surprise when I saw you wearing it."

Davis blinked, suddenly remembering Daisuke's earlier comment about his armor. "Oh yeah…how long was I out?"

"Not that long." The Motomiya kept his eyes transfixed on his little doppelganger. "So…is your name Daisuke Motomiya too?"

"No. Davis. Used to be Davis Motomiya, but now I'm Davis Inoue."

Daisuke's eyes widened out of shock.

"Eh…long story…?" Davis answered shyly.

"Apparently." Daisuke sighed as he sat down on the floor, staring up at Davis as he let the fire's heat warm his body. "Is it good?"

"Yep." Davis licked the spare chocolate off of his lips. "I can't believe you have a house on Mt. Fuji."

"The Japanese government's grateful for all of the stuff we Digidestined have done over the years when it comes to affairs of the Digital variety. This is just the tip of the iceberg." Daisuke suddenly stared quietly at Davis before continuing, "So mind telling me how you ended up here?"

Davis frowned. "Honestly…I'm not sure myself."

"Then make as much sense as you can. I might be able to make sense of it…after all, I'm you."

"Oh…right."

And so Davis began his tale of how he had suddenly been zapped away from his home to a multitude of worlds, ranging from the odd to the strange to the creepy to the interesting. From the world of a Wild West to the world of Veemon's dreams (can you say Power Rangers and Godzilla!). From the psycho BlackWargreymon to the world with those two swordsmen. ALL of the weird relationship worlds (though in hindsight, the Davis/Kari one wasn't weird…just that he hadn't been prepared for the sight of 'grown-up things'). That odd place with the, well…retarded (and honestly, Davis couldn't think of a better word. Or a nicer one. Stupid simply wasn't enough) versions of Tai and Matt, where he and Veemon had gotten separated.

Then the world with Darkheart.

Then the world with Hikari Yagami.

"…and now I'm here." Davis was too distraught over the worlds with Darkheart and the Queen of the Light to recall his momentary trip to that world with the kid at the laptop. "It's been…weird, to say the least."

"I bet." Daisuke sighed as he scratched the back of his head, looking at his doppelganger with a look of pity. "Sounds rough too."

"And the worst part is, I have no idea what's happened with the others or Veemon. They may be in the same situation I'm in." Now that Davis had time to think, several terrifying thoughts came to mind. What if they went to a world where BelialMyotismon had won? Or Demon? Or where they had ALL died in the past in a freak plane crash? For all Davis knew, there could have been an alternate universe where a psychopathic clown lived for the sole purpose of killing them. "Eesh…it makes my head hurt."

Daisuke shrugged. "You'll pull through. I mean, ya gotta eventually end up back where you were at one point or another."

"I hope so."

A few moments of silence passed as both youth and adult sipped from their hot cocoa.

Finally, Daisuke interrupted the silence. "That world with Darkheart…the way you talked, it sounded like you had your own troubles with him in the past."

Davis's head sank.

"Hey, I had my problems with him too."

"It's just…" Davis's fingers trembled. Now that he thought about it, the idea of Darkheart still existing…it was horrifying. On some level, he had known that Darkheart wasn't dead. But he had never given much thought to his corrupted alter-ego. The reason why was quite simple; it didn't matter how many times Darkheart's presence had infiltrated his nightmares or dreams, or how many times his thoughts turned to the sins he had committed as Darkheart (thankfully, those times were few in number). No matter what, he always knew that if Darkheart ever returned, his friends would be able to defeat him. Kari, with a little help from Siara and BlackWargreymon, had managed to defeat Darkheart in his Dark Angel form! He had been nigh unstoppable…and he had still been beaten. There had never been a single doubt in Davis's mind that a repeat incident would never occur. His fellow Digidestined wouldn't even allow Darkheart to make it to the second stage – Fighter Mode – should he ever arise again. Not a doubt.

Then he had seen that dead world.

That world where nothing lived. Where a blight named Darkheart had twisted away at the very essence of life itself, snapping it like a twig and sucking it dry. That world where the Digidestined had lost…and Darkheart had won.

Proof that good guys didn't always win.

Davis's teeth clenched. "It's just…" What if Darkheart arose again? What if he wasn't strong enough to hold him off? What if…what if his darkness managed to _**win?**_ "…before that, I was always sure he would never win the war. He'd win a few battles…never the whole shebang. But now…I'm not sure."

"And the thought of Darkheart winning scares you. It TERRIFIES you."

Davis numbly nodded. "Yes."

"Can't say I blame you." Daisuke rubbed his temples, sighing out of what seemed to be remorse. "One of the more troublesome aspects of my Digidestined career…I kind of wish I could've ripped UmbraDevimon and Demon a new one for what they did."

UmbraDevimon. The one who had exploited Davis's insecurities and faults to corrupt and shatter the heart that protected the soul, which was the **essence** of a person's very being. His soul had been filled with darkness, smothering his personality, mind, and being while his shattered heart had become corrupted. Then he had discovered a will of his own, all thanks to the Dark Spore of Demon (though he hadn't found this out until much later, not until after Darkheart was defeated for the first time). The Dark Spore had suffused his soul with evil energy, corrupting IT as well. His being had morphed into a dark version of itself…and when paired with the corruption of his heart, the sadistic creature known as Darkheart had truly come into being.

Those two Dark Digimon had unleashed a mad power beyond reckoning.

Davis grimaced as he recalled how UmbraDevimon had manipulated his emotions, so that his heart would weaken. "What he made me think…it's hard to believe that he was able to make me think such things."

"Well, it's not a matter of _making_ you think those things. He took your doubts and insecurities and twisted them with his dark powers. He made them seem so big that you couldn't handle it. I should know."

"…yeah." Davis sighed as he sipped some more of his hot chocolate. Despite his thoughts concerning Darkheart, this talk was actually…enjoyable. It felt good to talk about a pain that no one else could understand, save for himself. After all, Daisuke WAS himself…sort of. Except older. "Some of the things he exploited though…" Davis enjoyment immediately began to decrease as one old memory came out of nowhere. "I mean…the time in the Emperor's Base." Davis frowned as his heart began to (figuratively) retch. This one memory was almost beyond the pale. "I nearly left TK behind…"

"Mm. That's a doozy. Haven't thought about that one in a while." Daisuke groaned. THAT was one unpleasant memory. "The Digimon Emperor's airship, on the verge of crashing…a defensive drone of unimaginable power, tearing the place apart to kill us…I was upset about TK moving in on Kari, and I wanted us to leave, even though he had been split up from the group. Boy, Shaun let me have it…"

Davis blinked. "Um…airship?"

"Was it different for you?"

Davis nodded. "Yeah. We were in the Emperor's first base, an underwater facility. We were being chased by both an artificial Digimon and a group of gun-toting cyborgs…and the Emperor had set the place to self-destruct. But yeah…that same thing with TK happened."

Both doppelgangers looked downcast at the thoughts of their old sins. Daisuke sighed out of regret. "Well, it's odd to think of how we tried to justify our decision. They certainly did make sense back then…" Daisuke began counting off his fingers. "Wanted to keep Kari safe from any danger. As leader, I was obligated to try and stop the entire group from dying, at the cost of a life if necessary. As a Digidestined, the loss would be understandable, yadda yadda yadda etcetera etcetera."

Davis moped, "Doesn't sound like good reasons when you put it like that."

"Back then, it did. Does it make it right? Nope. But the ulterior is just that: ulterior."

Davis looked at his older self. "When I get back…should I apologize?"

"How long ago was it?"

"About…a little less than a year."

Daisuke shrugged. "Eh, it's old news. You've learned your lesson: don't be a stupid moron. Move on and keep fighting the bad guys."

Davis lightly smiled. "Yeah…" He bunched his knees together, licking at the marshmallows stuck to the rim of his mug. "It's almost scary what I had been willing to do to keep Kari by my side back then…but she was my very first friend." And his only friend for years, before he had become a Digidestined. It was through Kari that he became acquainted with his idol-turned-predecessor Tai and his beast-turned-sister Yolei. It was only because of Kari that his time before his Digidestined days had been bearable. "…she makes life easier."

"Yeah…" Daisuke sighed with content. "Good times…good times."

"…what ever happened to your Kari? Did things not work out…?" Davis immediately wondered if he had treaded into unfriendly waters. "Um…you don't have to answer."

Daisuke casually shrugged. "Don't worry. Kari was actually my first wife. Sora's first husband was Tai. I'm Sora's SECOND significant other, and vice-versa." His younger version's astounded stare actually made him chuckle. "Shocked?"

"Uh…yeah." Sora and Tai splitting up sounded shocking enough! Him splitting up with **KARI?!** "I mean, geez…I can't picture us going the same route as Matt and TK's parents, you know?"

"Never said anything about divorce. Tai and Kari are dead."

You ever have that feeling where you say something that you IMMEDIATELY regret? Something that was so off-target that you couldn't help but feel an overwhelming feeling of shame that you got it so wrong?

Davis was getting that feeling in spades. "…sorry."

"No need to apologize." Daisuke quietly looked at his suddenly distraught-looking doppelganger. Mentally weighing whether or not he should explain, he finally decided to tell Davis. After all, considering the young lad's fear of Darkheart…it would be good for him. "I'll tell you the circumstances." Downing the last of his hot chocolate, Daisuke launched into his story. "It's been YEARS after our many adventures as Digidestined. The Odaiba War is nothing more than history textbook fodder, the Digimon of the Transcendent City have flooded the world with a technological renaissance of sorts, and things have been going well…at least since the Digital War."

"Digital War?"

Daisuke inhaled forcefully, trying to calm himself. Memories of that conflict had obviously left some scars. "I was sixteen years old when the Grand Praetor and the US ambassador to the Transcendent City were both assassinated in quick succession. A military officer in the American military claimed responsibility for the death of Nola Kusulumee, and a security camera caught a black Elitemon sniper in the act of the ambassador's death. Tensions became high IMMEDIATELY, no surprise…while investigations were underway, a small group of Seraphs – those teardrop-shaped aerial fighters – attacked the city of Colorado Springs, to the south. Completely unexpected, resulted in thousands of civilian casualties. The Hierarchs tried to claim that they had nothing to do with the attack, but it was too late by then. The US armed forces engaged the Transcendent City military at the eastern face of the Rocky Mountains."

As Daisuke spoke, Davis tried to absorb it all with increasing horror. The Transcendent City at war with America?! Those two had been the greatest of allies since the Odaiba War! The thought of them being at war with each other was almost too much to handle. "And…?"

"The Digital War began when the Transcendent City unleashed a new weapon on the US armed forces: a gigantic cannon called the Wraith. It fired a single shell of super-concentrated plasma…and the ensuing explosion upon impact sent a plasma wave washing over the battlefield. The entire fighting force the American military had sent there was vaporized, along with most of Colorado Springs."

Davis paled. Had things gone THAT badly here?

"For a few months, the American military – fighting in an allied coalition with the British, the Canadians, the Japanese, the Iraqis, and the French – remained in a perimeter around the state of Colorado, evacuating every citizen from the state. Colorado was deemed a militarized zone, and the Transcendent City restricted their use of the Wraith. It seemed that the Hierarchs wished to try and minimize the Digital War, to try and end it and let the investigation of the assassinations continue…but then the Wraith fired again, hitting the evacuated city of Denver. Combat operations began again throughout the state…and that's when we Digidestined intervened." Daisuke's stare hardened. "Then, just as we came to try and stop the fighting…the Gravemon came."

"…the Gravemon…" Davis frowned. The Gravemon. The dreaded parasitic Digimon. "They were still alive?"

"Apparently, they had somehow survived the Odaiba War, and had moved under the crust of the Earth. All of the activity with the Digital War must have attracted them to Colorado…so then it had become the Transcendent City, the American military coalition, us, and the Gravemon in a massive battle. We fought over the plains of Colorado…and that's when I saw Kari got clipped by an errant Huntermon blast. She went down into a group of Gravemon Spores."

Davis's heart tightened. _No…_

Daisuke quickly continued, "It wasn't until much later that I learned that Kari had been rescued by Goliamon and TK right before she could be infected, but I didn't know at that time. I went…_**ballistic**_." The man accented the words, focusing heavily on the last three. "I don't know how long it was before I finally became clearheaded again, but I was being held down by Kari, TK, Omnimon, and Aetherdramon. My armor was black."

"…you became Darkheart."

"Yep."

"How?"

"I got angry. So angry over Kari's apparent death that I **LOST** it. Darkheart took advantage of my anger and broke free. I didn't absorb anyone thankfully…but I ended up glassing most of Colorado and obliterating the Gravemon, along with a majority of both the Transcendent military and the American military coalition." Sighing heavily, Daisuke muttered, "Granted, my berserk assault completely stopped hostilities, and I AM grateful that the other Digidestined managed to hide the fact that I was responsible, leading everyone else to believe that it was some rogue Digimon…but still. I became Darkheart. Not because of any evil, villainous scheme by some dark fiend from the edge of the universe, oh no…I became Darkheart because I got angry. Essentially, I had just ripped off the Hulk, and all that that implies." Daisuke laid back on the floor, sighing once again. So much sighing. He hated it. "Can you imagine how it feels, to know that you're one 'McDonald's got my order wrong _again_' from losing it and destroying everything?"

"…" Davis Inoue really couldn't respond to Daisuke Motomiya. Becoming Darkheart due to anger alone? Losing control so **easily?** It was a sobering thought, to think he could become corrupted so quickly, and could kill so many. "…then what happened?"

"I swore never to don the Armor of Miracles ever again. I wasn't going to risk Darkheart breaking free for something stupid like my battles. Other people could fight; I would still come for Veemon so he could digivolve, but I would be just as powerless as Ken, Yolei, and everyone else except for TK and Kari." _Damned if I didn't miss flying though._ "Anyhow, the investigation finally pointed toward a conspiracy between an American general and a rogue Elitemon to start a war between Digimon and humans. The Digital War ended and the Transcendent City signed a ceasefire agreement with America. To try and ensure that their immense technological advantage could not be abused, the Hierarchs allowed for some of their more basic technologies to proliferate throughout the world. That's the little techno-renaissance I told you about earlier. Years passed; I married Kari, Tai married Sora, Ken married Yolei, Matt married Mimi, Jim married Jun, Joe married some veterinarian lady, Cody married a girl named Jeri, and…well, maybe I should move beyond the whole romantic aspect of things."

"Please?" Davis didn't even care that those relationships were okay by him. He had had enough of thinking about relationships **period**, at least for the time being. Thoughts of relationships only led to thoughts of impurity that belonged to an abyss of eternity!

Daisuke suddenly chuckled at the nearly constipated look on Davis's face. "Enough of the relationships huh? Don't want to think about your sister, hmm?"

Davis felt like cursing at Daisuke. _GAAAAAAAAAH!!! MAKE THE IMAGES STOP!!!_

"Anyhow, getting back on track…" Daisuke ignored Davis's convulsions. "The years passed, things were going fine…then Dragomon finally decided to come for Kari. You know who Dragomon is?"

Davis paused his self-imposed spasms, trying to remember anyone called Dragomon. "Hmm…uh…oh yeah, I remember now." Shaun and his partner (Agumon) had given him and Veemon a brief explanation of the Dark World and the Lord of the Dark Ocean, Dragomon. "A big squid-like guy. Haven't run into him much, thankfully…what did he do?"

"Ten years after first attempting to take Kari, he made his second attempt. Tokyo was swarmed with his Deadmon servants, forcing everyone into battle. They were all weaklings, but there were so MANY." Daisuke suddenly paused. That feeling of inadequacy was returning. The feeling of failure, of being unable to win. "Kari was kidnapped during the fighting and taken to the Dark World. Tai followed them through the portal before it closed. While Gennai was working out a way to work open a portal, the rest of us were talking about how to proceed…but I didn't want to go to the Dark World."

"Why?"

"Fear."

"Huh?"

"I was scared of the darkness there. What if Darkheart broke free? What if he emerged again?" Daisuke clenched his fist. "It frustrated me so much…but I wasn't going to risk Darkheart's return. Not if we'd get a repeat of **Burning Colorado**."

Burning Colorado. Apparently, it had been the term given to the calamity that Darkheart had wrought upon the state of Colorado.

"But then the Deadmon returned…with their Lord coming along." A stern scowl cross his face. "Dragomon had digivolved to his most powerful form…a creature called Satamon…and he was dragging Tai's corpse behind him."

Davis's chest began to constrict. The knowledge of what he was about to hear…he didn't want to know. _Stop talking._ But he couldn't say those words…because he had to hear them. Deep down, he knew he had to.

"Satamon was a fusion of Dragomon and Kari…a fusion of darkness and light…but Dragomon's mind was dominant." Daisuke's frame shook, even though he was lying on the ground. "The battle that ensued…well, I HAD to don my Armor of Miracles. I had to fight. I couldn't forgive Dragomon for what he had done."

Davis resisted the urge to clutch at his sternum; his heart was beginning to beat with increasing intensity.

"A long battle ensued…but Satamon eventually fell. We couldn't save Kari though…" Davis buried his hands into his hair, trying to fight back the pain of the memory. "We lost both Tai and Kari on that day…so Sora and I were the hardest hit. We often met to just recall how much both Tai and Kari meant to us…and things kind of developed from there." Sitting back up, the elder Motomiya stared at the younger Inoue. "Understand why I told you this?"

"Wha…?" Davis blinked, trying to get past the feelings he had just endured. Daisuke's fear of Darkheart had prevented him from rescuing Kari? It was…it was just…unthinkable. It was one of the ultimate 'lose-lose' situations.

"Kid…" Daisuke stood up, stretching his back to work out the kinks. "One thing that didn't occur to me until it was too late was that I had never been Darkheart for good. True, his first appearance was scarring and horrifying in every way imaginable…but I was brought back. Even when I caused Burning Colorado, I was brought back. What I didn't realize was that my friends would have fought their hardest to bring me back…no matter how deeply I fell into the darkness. I forgot that we Digidestined are a family. We stick up for each other, fight for each other, die for each other…I lost sight of that…and because of that, I couldn't make a difference when the most important woman in my life was taken away."

Davis Inoue was not the type to cry in front of other people. He couldn't help but let the tears escape. The thought of enduring this pain…to _**see**_ what he had felt…to _**understand**_ the consequences of his actions from the future…it was too much to bear. "…I…"

"Davis." Daisuke stared down at his little doppelganger. "We both have great power. I let my fear of Darkheart overwhelm me. You're still young…I don't know why you ended up here out of every possible universe, but maybe I can help you." Pointing down at Davis's chest, Daisuke said, "Look at the Crest of Miracles. Tell me what you're fighting for. **WHY** do you fight?"

Davis Inoue pulled open the neckline of his shirt, staring at his sternum.

The Crest of Miracles, embedded over a scar that had long faded away (the Crimson Lightning of Myotismon…boy was that an unpleasant memory). Even now, it possessed a faint sheen.

Why did he fight?

He fought because he was a Digidestined…but was that it? Was that the only reason he fought? Because of his destiny?

That wasn't it. No. He fought for a lot more than that.

He fought for Veemon. He fought for his friends. He fought for the safety of the Digital World. He fought for the safety of the Real World. He fought to make sure Digimon and humans could coexist in peace.

All of those reasons…what was the binding thread? What was his one ULTIMATE desire that drove him to fight so hard?

Davis scowled, clenching at his shirt tightly as he sat up, finally drinking the last of his now-lukewarm cocoa. How could he quantify such a thing? All of his doubts and sins, weighed against his vows and feats? Good and bad, how had he gone about his life as a Digidestined?

He had stood up to the Emperor.

He had weathered the attack of UmbraDevimon and his minions.

He had, despite his corruption, tried to remain whole within Darkheart.

He had been freed by his friends.

He had helped bring about the end of the Odaiba War by defeating BelialMyotismon.

He had tried to keep the peace in Tokyo during Digimon attacks.

He had fought KingEtemon with his all during the monkey's 'Comeback Tour.'

And now he was here for unknown reasons, being told that there was a possibility that those he cared for would die because of his inaction.

Davis's scowl lessened into a deep frown. His mind finally began to settle through it all. Darkheart. Hikari Yagami. Both of them, posing a unique threat…both of them, offering a glimpse of a possible future. A future where the Digidestined had failed.

_I won't let that happen…my friends still want to live._ The Child of Miracles from Universe-(0)(1) calmly got out of the chair, reaching for his shoes that had been taken off and left by the front door. Even now, outside, he could see the slowing snow…quietly revealing more and more of a bustling nighttime Tokyo afar. Full of lights, movement, _**life**_.

Life.

That was it.

Dark Digimon constantly strove to upend the life of good people for their own nefarious ends. Darkheart had sought the utter annihilation of life. Hikari Yagami had perverted life into something else entirely. The life Davis Inoue fought for…

The life of a friend.

The life of a family member.

The life of a good society.

The life of the world.

The life of that world's future.

Sighing, Davis quietly concentrated. "Holy Armor Energize."

And just like that, he stood there, clad in the golden armor that had become so synonymous with him.

"Well?"

Davis turned towards Daisuke, his brown eyes perfectly mirroring his adult self's in all but one way: intensity. Davis was feeling a greater sense of purpose now, and it was consoling him after all of the seemingly purposeless dimensional trekking he had done up to this point. "I fight so good people – and the people I care about – can live in a peaceful world."

"A peaceful world is practically an impossibility," said Daisuke. "There's always gonna be someone looking to ruin it."

"I know…I can only fight for what's around me. But any difference is fine by me." He grinned a characteristic 'Davis grin', mouth wide and teeth showing. "I mean, I've helped to save the world a bunch of times already, right?"

Daisuke Motomiya smiled. "Yep."

That was when the sound came.

Faint…but it could still be heard. It was so unmistakably familiar, that Davis couldn't help but turn his head toward the window.

That cracking sound, complete with an abyssal boom.

A white tear, ripping open in the sky above Tokyo.

Davis immediately recalled an unearthly being shouting Antimatter Erase.

This place was about to…!

_**CHOOM.**_

Then there was THAT sound.

Davis's eyes widened with horror as his body began to withdraw into a single point. "No…" His eyes, now filled with panic, feverishly looked at Daisuke…who had a somewhat resigned look on his face. "This place…it's going to be-"

"Wiped out." Daisuke sighed as he scratched the back of his head. _Hmph. So much for that_. "Feh…well, I suppose you're about to be off now. Try to keep your head down."

Davis stared out of bewilderment, even as whatever power that gripped him slowly pulled him inward. "You're not going to fight…?"

"It's not a matter of fighting. One look and I already tell I can't do anything." Turning towards his slowly disappearing doppelganger, Daisuke muttered, "I'm not choosing to do nothing…it's just that I can't do anything. And quite frankly…it infuriates me." The barest flicker of red seemed to emerge in his eyes. For just a brief moment. Sighing, Daisuke rubbed his eyes before looking warmly at the perturbed Davis. "Listen. Just remember what we talked about. I'd like to think I did you a little good. In the mean time…" He turned around, scratching at his hair. "…I'll be spending my last moments with my wife and kid."

Davis Inoue reached out, his mouth open in a silent scream. For Daisuke to die like this…it wasn't fair…_**IT WASN'T FAIR!**_

And then Davis was gone.

Daisuke quietly stepped into his darkened bedroom, hearing the quiet cries of his son, who was trying to be shushed by his wife. Sora Motomiya looked up at Daisuke, asking, "What was that sound I heard? It woke Shaun."

"I was getting a midnight snack when I dropped something. Sorry." Daisuke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he sat down on the bed, nuzzling Shaun's reddish-brown hair with his fingers. "Hey, sorry little guy…didn't mean to wake ya."

Sora smiled softly as she brushed some dust off of her red pajama pants and white T-shirt. "There we go…go back to sleep now…"

Daisuke sighed contentedly as the little boy fell asleep. Tai had been unable to impregnate Sora before his death…and neither had Daisuke been able to impregnate Kari. Shaun was both his and Sora's first child; after all the pain and agony the time traveling Child of Wisdom had endured, ensuring he lived on in some form was the least that Daisuke could do.

Now he wouldn't get to live past his infancy.

It wasn't fair.

Sora frowned as she saw tears begin to leak out of Daisuke's eyes. "Daisuke…?"

"Just thinking about how much I love you two," muttered Daisuke as he embraced Sora with one arm, protectively nestling Shaun between both his stomach and his wife's.

As Sora brought her free arm around Daisuke's back, she saw a white light beginning to peer through the shades and the drapes. Whatever it was, it was something big…something Daisuke couldn't stop…something that Daisuke knew would kill them.

Sora Motomiya looked sadly at her husband, knowing that he must've been tortured by this knowledge. Doomed to die…and nothing could be done about it. After what he had been through, he would not have hesitated to fight if he knew there was a chance…which meant this was final. This was the end.

If so…she would face it with him.

"I love you too Daisuke," whispered a tearing Sora as she tightened her hold on Daisuke while gently cradling Shaun. "I'm here for you…just as you've been here for me."

Daisuke smiled as he used his free hand to wipe some of the tears away. What a wonderful woman Sora was…truly a person with a love that had no bound. "Thank you for everything…"

They passionately kissed as tears ran freely, each one lending an arm to support Shaun…keeping him between each other, as if in the hope that he would be shielded from any and all dangers the world would pose to them. Shielded by their bodies…and by their love.

_I love you Daisuke._

_I love you Sora. And Shaun…I'm sorry._

And with those last thoughts, the whiteness overtook them.

Gone in an instant.

xxxx

/Void Between the Worlds/

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**_"

Davis Inoue wailed as he thrashed about in the endless expanse, roaring with fury at whatever force was pulling him from world to world.

Daisuke Motomiya…after everything he had been through…after ALL of that…he had ended up dying. Being vanquished, eradicated, utterly, truly, COMPLETELY! Memories, past, present, future…gone.

Gone!

**GONE!**

"Who's doing this…" Davis's teeth clenched together as his eyes darted about, trying to make sense of this endless expanse. "WHO'S DOING THIS?! SHOW YOURSELF! _**NOW!!!**_"

No echoes.

It was almost infuriating.

Davis Inoue grimaced. At the moment, he had no control over his movement…

What was behind his dimensional journey?

"…" Davis growled as his mind drifted to Daisuke. "…not fair. Not fair."

A dot in the expanse.

Davis's eyes were inexplicably drawn toward it. It was growing…growing…and growing.

It was a humanoid.

Davis stared mutely as the figure drifted by.

Those hands were the same ones he had seen ripping the sky open in the world of the insane BlackWargreymon: whiter than white hands shielded by blacker than black armor. The same motif applied to his feet; armored boots covered his white feet, as did armor plates around the waist, biceps, thighs, and shoulders…but his body was not entirely white. Oh no.

As Davis gazed further inward, the body became more transparent. Slowly decreasing in whiteness from the hands and feet inward, the transparency of the being's body was odd to look at in this endless expanse of white. It would've been hard to differentiate this being from the rest of the void were it not for one thing.

The gob of matter inside his torso.

Particles – positrons and antiprotons and antineutrons, all antimatter – zoomed about through his body's innards, colliding and breaking apart. The sheer speed at which they moved about prevented fusion of any sort, forming a plasma. This 'particle soup' circulated through the body as blood, a strange mixture that seemed to exhibit a variety of colors unlike anything Davis could conceive or name.

Some of these veins of particles lead up through the neck towards a head of snowy white, disappearing beneath an obsidian Corinthian helmet that covered his face…save for two eyes.

Black eyes.

So black that they absorbed all light, refusing to let anything out. So unbelievably dense and dark that they seemed to steal the very warmth from Davis's body.

Those eyes were not looking at him. They were focused elsewhere.

Davis stared in stunned amazement as the figure flew by; given the lack of any reference points, the figure could have been either as big as Imperialdramon, or as big as Huanglongmon. He couldn't tell.

All he did know was that he had been ignored by the strange creature.

Davis Inoue could only look as the being disappeared from sight, shrinking into a dot that eventually faded from view.

He was alone again.

And his anger had given way to confusion and stunned silence.

…_what in the world is going on…?_

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Issue #8: Of Gods and Demons

xxxx

Author's Note: Our first whole look at Antimon!

Blame Halo 3 for lateness! But there was another segment to this chapter I wanted to add…but frankly, it's been too long since I updated, and that segment was looking to be a wee bit too long to write. So it goes to the next issue.

Apologies for the late update, again. Hope ya'll enjoyed my brief foray into Daiora.

Universe (0)(4): The world of Lord of the Chaos's character Jonathon Grimm.

Universe (G)(X): The world of Goldamon X's characters Luce Valiant, BantyoLeomon, and Darkdramon.

Universe (M)(S): The Daiora Universe.

I'll bring out a quick ditty from Side Stories, then comes Issue #8!

See you soon, and please review!


	8. Of Gods and Demons

Author's Note: Ah. It feels nice to write Digimon again.

Brief note: for some characters that have similar or exact names (WHILE they're in the same area), they'll be differentiated as follows.

Sora-(0)(1) means Sora Takenouchi from Universe-(0)(1), aka the Sora from Zero 2.

Sora-(K)(H) means Sora from Universe-(K)(H), aka the Sora from Kingdom Hearts.

Same principle for everyone else.

And there's some confusion about the canonicity of this story. I thought I had answered this matter in an earlier author's note, but apparently not. I know some of ya'll are wondering about the supposed foreshadowing of future stories occurring when I've said this story is non-canon.

**WONDER NO FURTHER.**

_Crisis_ will have two, count em', TWO, endings! I repeat, TWO endings.

One ending will be a canon ending. It will tie this story into the main storyline of the Zero 2 Saga, taking place between the Comeback Tour and Tamers.

The other ending will be a NON-canon ending. It will instead launch this story off into practically my most ambitious project ever. And by ambitious, I mean SUPER EXPERIMENTALLY EXTREME AMBITIOUS!

Wonder in fear, puny mortals! Try to conjure what my mind has in store! Try to see what I mean by 'ambitious project'. You can try…but you won't get it right. And even if you GUESS right…I ain't tellin'!

We've got about 6 issues (maybe 7, maybe 5) to go!

Begin!

xxxx

Issue #8: Of Gods and Demons

xxxx

/Atrium, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

Jonathon Grimm stared at the scene with a raised eyebrow, munching on a biscuit all the while. "Hmm. How boisterous."

Here's how the whole scene went.

Veemon was standing on a table surrounded by several Digidestined from Universe-(0)(1) – Sora Takenouchi, along with Joe, Ken, Kari, TK, Gatomon, and MagnaAngemon – recounting his own story throughout the various Digital Worlds.

Holydramon was inquiring into the nature of partners with Garudamon and Dinobeemon.

Ryu Orlando and Luce Valiant were both doing a karaoke duel ("Bohemian Rhapsody", for your information) under the gaze of the audience. Which, by the way, consisted of Christina Zeal, Renamon, BantyoLeomon, Bearmon, Sora-(K)(H), Kairi, Qinglongmon, Zudomon, and MegaKabuterimon.

Riku was trying to surmise the damage to the Gummi ship.

Kyo Maki was helping himself to some food (dango, to be precise; that instantaneous food creator/physics violator thingamabob was VERY precise).

Darkdramon was clinging onto one of the light fixtures on the ceiling, his armor color shifted to make him blend in as a chameleon. His purpose? Scouting and observation…considering his demeanor at the moment he arrived, he didn't like crowds.

Arbitermon was standing silently at the entrance to the Atrium, looking at the scene of controlled excitement. Goddramon stood quietly by his side. They were apparently talking about something.

Arisa Maki and her partner Labramon were gazing through the windows, the former seeming distant and melancholy. And for good reason; Arbitermon had given the new arrivals a quick rundown on the situation regarding the various universes and the beast Antimon. She was apparently having difficulty accepting that truth.

As for Jiro…

Grimm calmly stopped beside a different section of the Atrium's massive window, where Jiro stood silently. It seemed as if he were preoccupied with something other than the misty realm of the Nexus, colored a fusion of amber, orange, and yellow. Finishing the last of his biscuit, the blonde-haired teen asked, "You any good?"

Jiro gazed over his shoulder at the red guitar strapped to his back. "Well…other people have told me that I am."

"Hmm." Grimm calmly pulled the black guitar off of his back, holding it loosely in his hands. His eyes, hidden by dark sunglasses, were imperceptible to the brown-haired android. "I can't say I've ever met a Digimon good with a guitar."

Jiro's eyes widened. "How…?"

"Your 'essence'. It's not like a human's…you hang around Digimon for long enough, and even the humanoid ones will seem different from flesh-and-blood humans." Tilting his gaze towards Jiro, Jonathon asked, "Did you lose your world?"

"Um…I don't know. I was dragged along, mostly."

_Not a very talkative or assertive Digimon,_ thought Grimm with an almost amused smirk on his face. Gazing at the talkative Veemon at a table from afar, Johnny commented, "I assume the energetic Veemon was the culprit?"

"Y…Yes…"

"How inconsiderate." Grimm strummed a few strings. The sound drifted through the air, almost uncertain if it wanted to travel too far. Perhaps the sound wanted to be alone, with these two? There was certainly enough ambient noise from the karaoke bar to make it so. "I don't know what fate awaits your universe…but all you can do now is keep moving. Despite your timidity, you can at least be assured of some safety amongst those who are in…similar situations." Plucking another string, Grimm added a cautionary word. "However…not everyone here is of the most…'savory' nature. I'd keep an eye out for anyone that doesn't seem of the friendliest disposition."

"Advice?"

"A warning. Some of the creatures here have emitted a darkness that would drive lesser beings insane."

Jiro looked warily at Grimm, unsure of why such a young man was sounding so old. "Do you consider yourself a lesser being…?"

Jonathon strummed the E-string, letting a deep sound rumble through the air. "…I try to remind myself that, in the grand scheme of things, I'm only a bit player. Others with far more power than I accomplish much more than I could ever hope to. I'm fine with that reality."

Jiro smiled as he grabbed his own guitar and began plucking at the strings. "I see…" This boy was nice to speak to. He was surprisingly easy to talk with as well. And perhaps…until he could find a way back to his home, it would be best to stick around with fellows like this guy. _I'll…I'll find my way back…Mitsuko._ "I am Kikaidermon…but my name is Jiro."

"Jonathon Grimm. Some call me Johnny." _Brrr-um_, went his guitar. "Thought I'd prefer you not call me 'Johnny'."

"Okay."

And so the two improvised an acoustic duet; not talking or speaking, but letting the slow, calm sounds of their guitar reveal their inner turmoil and uneasiness.

Did I mention that they were quite good at the guitar?

As for Goddramon and Arbitermon…

"Quite lively," muttered Goddramon.

"Hmm." Arbitermon sighed.

Goddramon gazed at the humanoid. "Something…troubling you?" _Aside from the imminent destruction of reality itself?_

"There is something I must see to." And with that word, Arbitermon walked off, heading to the levitation column that led away from the Atrium.

Goddramon briefly thought of the seeming slowness with which Arbitermon moved. He had seemed…tense, about something. Something unrelated to Antimon. But what? Grimacing, the great dragon gazed at the ceiling, wondering how things could have come to this. _So much power gathered at this station…so many great warriors. Yet I can't help but feel that in the end, it won't be enough. Especially if someone like Arbitermon is worried about him._

Goddramon is being a very pessimistic Digimon, so let's look at the happy-go-lucky Veemon!

"And then Davish and I were at this weird place! We saw Tai and Matt, and they were talking about butts, fire, and magic!"

Everyone raised a collective eyebrow.

"Oh, and not only did they have nachos, but they complimented me on my horniness!" Veemon beamed with pride.

Everyone did a collective facefault. Sora, Kari, and TK simultaneously thought, _DEFINITELY not the Tai and Matt we know._

"Then I was teleported away from Davish, ending up with those two kids and their Digimon," said Veemon as he pointed over at Arisa, Kyo, Labramon, and Bearmon. "Then I kind of dragged them along to see that guy playing a guitar." He pointed at Jiro. "Then we met those three guys with keys for swords and then we came here!" He cautiously looked around, wondering if he was going to teleport again. "But I don't know where Davish is…"

TK took a casual glance over at Sora, Kairi, and then at Riku. "Huh. I thought those guys looked familiar. They're characters from Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?" asked Veemon with interest. He had HEARD of that game, but he hadn't really played it that much. Anime and giant monster films were more his thing anyway, at least compared to video games. "Oh…I guess that's why those Arisa and Kyo acted so shocked. They were like _'WHAAAAA?!?!'_ and stuff. Though we were kind of too busy fighting a bunch of shadowy dark creatures called Heartless at the time."

"Enemies without hearts…hmm," muttered Ken. How could one live without a heart?

Veemon, of course, missed the comment's point entirely. "Yeah, they didn't have hearts at all! How'd you know?"

Cue another round of facefaulting.

Kari dragged herself back up to the table. "Please stop making us do that."

"Making you do what?"

Sighing irritably, Joe muttered, "Eh…this is just too much to handle." He didn't know how many possible phobias he'd develop just from this whole scenario. "Maybe I should just say I'm polyphobic and leave it at that."

Polyphobia. Fear of many things.

Gatomon shrugged. "At least Zudomon isn't over here to leave a sarcastic comment that makes your stress worse."

"True," acknowledged Joe.

TK turned his gaze to Kari. Ever since she had come here to the Atrium, she had yet to take her Armor of Light off. True, they were in an unknown area with a possibly unknown number of hostile threats, but they were currently surrounded by seemingly friendly forces. He had felt secure enough to dismiss his Armor of Hope, at the very least. "You okay Kari?"

Kari almost jumpily turned towards TK…which was odd enough. Jumpily? How weird. The Child of Light replied, "Yeah, why?"

Gatomon suddenly leered at her partner, drawn by the defensive tone in her words. "Well…you sound odd." Gatomon knew that Kari must have been feeling ill from the encounter with Darkheart. She probably didn't want anyone to know. The least Gatomon could do was try to help Kari dodge the question.

"How?" muttered Kari, looking oddly at her feline Digimon, not catching what her partner was trying to do. "I'm okay."

"You don't SOUND okay."

That's when everyone turned to see Tai. Standing behind Kari. Sora-(0)(1) blinked. "Tai?"

"Yo."

"You were in the Lobby a little while ago," said Kari with a surprised blink. "Why'd you come here?"

Tai was silent. Then, with a glint in his eyes and a serious tone, he said, "My big brother senses were tingling."

One more facefault for fun! Now with Veemon added.

"I don't know why you guys complain about that," remarked Veemon as he hopped back up. "I'm not hurt at all!"

"Your head is harder than most," replied MagnaAngemon.

"So Kari," interrupted Tai, ignoring the dynamics of the umpteenth facefault. "What's the deal? You don't look like your perky self. Is it because Davis is still missing?" Then, all of a sudden, he saw Veemon. "Hey! When'd you get here? Where's Davis?"

Veemon looked over towards the others. "Do I have to tell it all again?"

"Tai…" Kari sighed, drawing attention away from Veemon. She briefly thought of a possible explanation regarding the fact that she was feeling down because of her link with Davis as a DNA Digivolution partner…but decided against it. For one, it was undeniable that a link between DNA partners existed, and that would mean that Davis was actually enduring something horrible in order to make her feel this jittery (which was worrying enough all on its own). And two…they'd find out eventually. Besides, if they knew now, they'd be able to prepare for a future confrontation (it was matter of when, not if, in her mind). "Well, it's kind of about that…but…" Frowning, she kept a level gaze with the table. "It's Darkheart."

The name caused everyone at the table to freeze.

"He's here, on this station."

The worst possibilities came to everyone's mind. Had Davis been corrupted somehow? What had happened to him?!

"It's not our Davis…it's a different Darkheart. One more powerful than the one we fought before." Gulping, the Child of Light rubbed some sweat away from her brow. "We couldn't beat him if we tried to fight him…not just us…if it hadn't been for Arbitermon, he would have…" There was an impulsive feeling of shame that welled up, emerging from her mind at the realization of what had nearly been done to her. Why? She had done nothing wrong. It had all been Darkheart's idea, HIS doing. She had done nothing to merit this feeling. So why? Was it because of the very IDEA of what had almost happened? Was it _that_ repulsive? Kari hoped so; because Darkheart's plan of 'action', so to speak, had been beyond heinous.

"Kari." Tai spoke resolutely, in full 'Super-Ultra-Mega-Protective-Brother-Version-10.2' mode. "Tell us what happened."

"Okay." Kari grimaced, knowing Tai would absolutely lose his mind.

By the time she finished recounting the time interval between her departure from the Lobby and Arbitermon's rescue, she found out she wasn't that far off.

The fire in Tai's eyes was erupting. And for good reason.

He was absolutely _**furious**_.

He didn't care that Darkheart was capable of eviscerating him in mere seconds. He wanted to tear that monster's head _**CLEAR**_ off!!! "…Kari…"

Kari winced. The growling tone in her brother's voice was so enraged. And the stares of sternness, shock, and anger were being matched by her other friends as well. "Arbitermon was there…so I'm grateful for that. I just think we should stick together and not wander off for the time being."

"…yeah. Good idea." Tai clenched his fists, having an unhealthy flashback to when Kari had gotten sick because of him. When Kari had nearly died. Logically, he knew there was nothing he could have done to prevent Darkheart from doing what he wanted…but darn it, he had the older brother instincts bad! You couldn't blame him!

It was at that moment that Joe just laid his head on the table. "That's it. Wake me when Davis gets here. I'm not budging from this spot."

It was as good an idea as any.

And for that matter, what could they do? For all intents and purposes, they were stranded here.

_Davis._ Ken's lips twisted into a concerned scowl as he briefly wondered if Yolei was safe. _Where are you? We need to be sticking together right now._

Besides, Davis was the leader. And to have the leader being AWOL…that just wouldn't do.

xxxx

/11-011-OMEGA, Universe-(H)(3)/

The sky was dark and gray, save for the lone patch of blue that let the sun shine on a city of violet.

Davis Inoue stood silently on the bluff he had landed upon. Gazing to the south, from atop the rocky cliff, he saw nothing short of a battle for the ages.

Blue plasma and green energy soared from the cliffs that the Forbidden City sat upon, its defenders fighting from atop its purple citadels. Elitemon, Huntermon, Gruntmon, and Jackalmon fired energy rifles, shot energy pistols, discharged Fuel Rod Guns, and swung plasma swords; Elitemon, Jackalmon, and Gruntmon of all ranks manned Seraph aerial fighters, Shadow dropships, Ghost tanks, Specter turrets, and Phantom assault vehicles. Walls of Jackalmon, their energy shields held up and steady, advanced in phalanx formations so that the Gruntmon and Elitemon behind them could have clear shots. It was an overwhelming barrage of power, tactics, and technology. A combined force that could tear apart anything.

Except the ocean of flesh and bone that surged towards the Forbidden City.

Davis stared in frustrated silence, his feet rooted into place by the sight of the Gravemon. A literal sea of infected Digimon stormed towards the Forbidden City, their numbers in the millions. Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega…Digimon of all varieties. Spores, Warriors, Incubators, Hybrids…and of course, the Mind. Tentacles of rotting green and yellowish-brown, sickly and mottled with pus and decay. Where dozens fell to the Forbidden City Militia's bombardment, hundreds took their place. Digimon capable of flight sparred, attacked, and blasted the Seraphs. Purple metal and dead flesh fell to the ground, a hellish hail that only solidified the true significance of this battle.

Life. Death.

Which one would come out on top?

Davis Inoue scowled as his heart willed him to move. His mind was TELLING his body to move…but he remained rooted in place. Why? He wanted to fight the Gravemon. Was it because he knew such an onslaught – with such a sheer numerical advantage – would overwhelm the Forbidden City's superior technology? That COULDN'T be! _I have the power to make a difference…so why can't I?_ It would be truly shameful if after Daisuke's last words, he wouldn't be able to put them to good use.

The stench of death was sickening. Putrid. Revolting!

"_**Infect**_."

Davis paused in the harsh self-examination of his mental fortitude to see the Mind. Its writhing mass, ending in a long, serpentine head with no eyes and mandibles protruding outwards like a plus-sign.

"_**Spread**_."

That voice. Demonic, ghostly. An evil speaking from beyond the grave.

"_**Consume**_."

And then the Mind roared, its mouth spewing forth a rain of Spores.

The Child of Miracles would have pulled off a miracle, if he could.

But the sight, sound, and smell…the sensations of death all around…they were rooting him in place. He did not dare go forth into the abyss without a friend to help him.

Was that it? Was he just too afraid to fight without his friends?

Well…that was understandable. He couldn't stand up and fight against all odds were it not for the friends he fought for. BelialMyotismon wouldn't have fallen if it had only been him against the fiend.

He needed to be with his friends.

_I hope Veemon's okay_, thought Davis with a melancholy frown as the defenses of the Forbidden City suddenly halved in their firing rate; the shower of Spores had fallen upon them, and they were now scrambling to break the sudden ambush.

Too late.

The lapse in overwhelming defensive firepower allowed the Gravemon to surge up the cliffs. Elitemon dropped their energy rifles and brandished plasma swords, tearing into the enemy with all the power they could muster. Gruntmon fled. Jackalmon raised their shields in a futile attempt to defend themselves. Huntermon roared and thrashed about, sending countless corpses flying with each blow. But the Gravemon just _kept __**coming**_.

The Digimon of the Forbidden City…they knew it was hopeless. But they would not go quietly into the dark.

Davis's teeth crunched together. This fear was infuriating. _I need to get back to everyone…but I need to stop the Gravemon here…what should I do?!_

His choice would be made for him.

_**DOOOOOOOOOM**_.

An overwhelming noise.

A sky that suddenly ripped itself open, revealing twin hands of white and black.

Davis paled. It was that thing again!

"_**ANTIMATTER ERASE!**_"

_**CHOOM**_.

And then Davis was gone, leaving both the Forbidden City and the Gravemon to be annihilated.

xxxx

/Universe-(2)(0)/

Davis Inoue crashed onto the dirty ground, kicking up dust and debris. Coughing, the Child of Miracles wearily pulled himself up. He was getting sick of this constant traveling. He wanted to go home already!

"Eh…" Snorting, the Digidestined tried to clear his nostrils of the dust. Looking around, he saw nothing but dark cliffs, mottled with rocks, rubble, and gray and brown dirt. The sky…so bleak and empty.

Except for the Earth.

And the twin streams of shadows darkening its entire surface.

_Wait…WHAT?!_ Davis shook his head, as if trying to think of what was happening. Two dark rays looked like they were immersing the Earth in shadow. That was never a good thing.

Then, as if things weren't inexplicable enough, rays of light danced down from the Earth, breaking through the darkness and crashing down into the realm beyond the hills.

Davis, his curiosity piqued, immediately dashed up the hills, deciding not to fly in case there was a giant Digimon on the other side that wanted to eat him (hey, you couldn't deny that some Digimon had large appetites. And for all Davis knew, he was _really_ tasty). His golden armor glistened in the light; the radiant rays blazed and shined, coming down upon the rocky hills…with humans in tow.

Davis blinked at the sight of a few of them. _I see Tai and Agumon…and Matt…and the others! They're flying!_

The Child of Miracles came to a stop atop a bluff…and paused.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

For one thing, there was BelialMyotismon. Standing in all of his ill-gotten glory.

But he was surrounded by DOZENS of Digidestined and HUNDREDS of Digimon. Some Davis recognized, but there were other humans he had never met before. Their digivices and D-3s all glistened, blanketing the demon lord in a heavenly luminance.

It was an invigorating sight, to see a being of darkness cringe before the light of good.

Davis's eyes were drawn towards the New Digidestined, who stood in front of an odd tear of sorts. A portal that led to an odd, multi-colored realm (the Dream Dimension?), where a number of children stood. _Huh…what's going on…?_

Would he have to lend a helping hand? After all, this WAS BelialMyotismon.

Then darkness began to drift from the children in the portal, converging onto a suddenly gleeful BelialMyotismon. "Yes, just keep thinking that way my children. HU HA HA HA!"

Davis Inoue blinked at that statement. _Keep thinking that way? What's he talking about?_ Turning an ear towards the New Digidestined, the Children of Miracles suddenly heard talking…mostly from this place's version of him. And he was quite loud.

"It doesn't MATTER if you don't have partner Digimon!" shouted this place's version of Davis. "**It doesn't matter if you're not Digidestined!**" Growling, he continued, "You don't need any of that stuff to have a really good life!"

One of the children inside the portal moped, "That's easy for you to say. You've got Digimon!"

Takeru – bowl hat and all – stepped forward and said, "We've all got shortcomings to face and problems we wish we didn't have! But you can't just lie down and give into all your troubles! Look at Ken, he didn't give up when he learned Oikawa was using him!" Doubt and unease settled on the children's faces. "Everyone has problems, but everyone has good things going for them too!"

"Yeah, but…" One of the girls muttered, "What do we have?"

"What about all your hopes, and all of your dreams?" earnestly asked Daisuke.

"…I think they're gone," muttered a girl standing by Sora.

"Or been taken away," finished the moping kid from earlier.

Davis Inoue's eyes twitched. _Man, talk about pessimistic._

My my, how identical his thought processes were to that of his twin. "GEEZ, could you kids be a _little_ more negative? The only person who can take your dreams away is YOU, by _**giving up on them!!!**_"

"So…what's your dream?" asked one of the children.

Daisuke stepped back, looking thoughtful. "Well…"

Then came the words. Words that were a destroyer of worlds.

"I wanna open…a noodle cart!"

Takeru and Miyako's stunned reactions – along with the other Digidestined's – were instantaneous.

Davis Inoue, needless to say, was utterly flabbergasted. _…what?_

Daisuke Motomiya turned towards everyone else, shouting, "Yeah! What's the matter with that?!"

That's when a figure clad in the golden armor of Magnamon landed right in front of him. The words on the tip of Daisuke's tongue vanished as he looked at the person standing before him. A person with his face.

Hikari blinked. _Another Daisuke?_

"Repeat that."

"…what's the matter…with…that?"

"No. Before that."

"…I wanna open a noodle cart?" Daisuke stared, dumbfounded at this doppelganger's sudden and abrupt entry. And why was he looking so…upset?

"I see." Davis Inoue huffed, breathing in and out. _Don't lose your cool. Don't. It's just one of the stupidest things you've ever heard…uh, yourself say. Don't lose it!_ "…um…how come?"

Daisuke blinked. "Uh…because…I want to?"

Davis's cool was just lost.

"But WHY?!" yelled Davis as he began shaking Daisuke back and forth by the shoulders. "Where the heck did that come from?! Have you _**ever**_ mentioned, much less TALKED, about noodles while you were living and breathing soccer?! I mean, how'd we go from 'soccer star' to 'noodle cart'?! Heck, how'd we get to 'noodle cart' ANYWAY?! It doesn't make _SENSE!_"

"HeeEEeeEEeeEEeeYYyyYYyy…yooOOuuUUuuUU'reEEee mAAkiIIiiIIng meEEeeEEeeEE diZZyyYYyyYYyyYYyy…!!!" slurred Davis as his head wobbled back and forth.

Everyone else was just too perplexed to even say anything. Even the demon lord standing afar was staring confusedly…but with some slight trepidation. The fear that he had been feeding off of had already been vanishing thanks to that blasted Daisuke Motomiya (how had that blasted fool warded off his Mental Illusion?!). But now the appearance of this warrior clad in gold…was drawing enough attention that even he was being ignored.

It was irritating. This was his grand return! How dare those blasted children ignore his presence?! "FOOLS! Do you forget that I am here?!"

"**PIPE DOWN!**" roared Davis. "I'll get to you in a moment!" Now, shouting down the Digimon that nearly brought about the end of the Digidestined might have seemed insane. But this incarnation of BelialMyotismon…this version…something about him seemed weaker. His darkness was…tamer, somehow. At least compared to the BelialMyotismon he had fought alongside almost a year ago. "Now. Noodle cart. How?"

"Impudent brat! **SCREAMING DARKNESS!!!**" Twin rays of darkness erupted from the beast's mouth-like shoulders, roaring towards the new Digidestined.

Sora and Mimi gasped.

Koushiro paled. "Oh no! It's heading right for them!"

Jyou gaped from afar. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"**RUUUN!!!**" howled both Taichi and Yamato.

As the new Digidestined prepared to make a break for it, Davis whirled around, howling, "MEGA ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Orange fire blazed over his right arm, receding to reveal the red Armor of Courage covering it. Blue lightning sparked about his left arm, dimming to reveal the black Armor of Friendship covering it. Roaring, the Child of Miracles stretched his arms out wide. "**MAGNA RAY!**"

Golden light erupted from his armor, countering the twin streams of dark energy. They cancelled each other out.

The Digidestined all stared in awe. Iori muttered, "Unbelievable…"

The Mega form of Myotismon paled. "**WHAT?!?!**"

Davis Inoue scowled as he slowly flew towards the behemoth. It shouldn't have been possible for him to do that. Nullifying those attacks…with only Magna Ray?

No way. No way no how.

Not against the BelialMyotismon HE knew.

Davis came to a stop in front of the monstrosity's face. "BelialMyotismon?"

"It's MALOMyotismon you fool!"

"Whatever. _Malo_Myotismon…" Davis inhaled. "WHY do you SUCK?!"

MaloMyotismon blinked.

"SERIOUSLY! You should be **way** more powerful than this! What's the deal?!"

MaloMyotismon didn't quite know what to make of this whole scenario. Who was this brat – who kind of looked like that ONE Digibrat that hadn't fallen prey to his Mental Illusion – asking why he was weak? And it was a fair question; his power should have been far greater. It was all those Digibrats' fault! Had they not interfered, the fear of those Dark Spore children would have continued to grow and grow! His darkness, frightening them until they could be frightened no more, would have enabled his power to grow exponentially!

"Accursed fools…" mumbled MaloMyotismon under his breath. "Had they not interfered, the fear of those children would have made stronger by the moment…"

"…what."

Davis had, apparently, heard.

And he couldn't believe it. It also put MaloMyotismon's earlier words into context. Thoughts of fear and dread translated into more power for MaloMyotismon. But then, thoughts of peace and joy…

Davis stared right into MaloMyotismon's face. "Guess what I'm thinking?"

You couldn't really blame the Dark Digimon for impulsively doing so. This whole situation was weird enough as it was. But he would regret it. Brief visions of ponies, unicorns, bunnies hopping through a meadow, and the Child of Light walking serenely on sunset-lit beach struck him, rendering him momentarily stunned. "Ick…"

Davis Inoue actually _backed away_ out of sheer shock. "…you can be killed by happy thoughts." The Child of Miracles immediately shouted, "THIS WIMP IS WEAKENED BY HAPPY THOUGHTS!!!"

Everyone in the surrounding area blanched out of sheer surprise. Silphymon muttered, "No way…that can't be."

It was unbelievable. UNBELIEVABLE! This version of BelialMyotismon could be killed by thoughts of kittens and chocolate cake! Of success and hope! It was maddening! That MaloMyotismon even _**existed**_…was infuriating to Davis.

Such a weakling. How come MaloMyotismon had to be here? How come…how come he couldn't have been the one that he and HIS fellow Digidestined fought, instead of BelialMyotismon?

Why?!

Feeling the tension and irritation building up, Davis roared, "You **SUCK!** EVEN _**ETEMON**_ WAS MORE THREATENING THAN YOU!!!"

"Oh **SNAP!**" exclaimed Taichi and Yamato simultaneously.

MaloMyotismon scowled at being called less of a threat than that Elvis reject of a Digimon. "You…_impudent_…I'll DESTROY you!!! **SCREAMING-**!"

"Magna Punch!"

MaloMyotismon was punched right between the eyes. "Geh-!"

And again. And again. And again. And again. And…you get the picture.

Davis reared his leg. "Magna Kick!" The golden sidekick sent the Demon Lord toppling.

The Digidestined from all over the world stared in astonishment. MaloMyotismon was being creamed! Could it be that what that golden warrior said about happy thoughts…was right?

"Well, I'm gonna do my part!" concluded Mimi as she began thinking of romantic soap operas and ultimate shopping sprees.

MaloMyotismon scowled as the child clad in gold fired a number of bullets and missiles at him with the Magna Gun and Magna Missiles techniques. _Blast it all…I'm being pushed back…and the children's fear of me is waning…!_ It was a self-feeding process. The more Davis Inoue wore him down, the more confident the children became. The more confident they became, the weaker he became. The weaker he became, the easier it was for Davis to fight him. And on and on.

It wouldn't go on forever though.

MaloMyotismon howled. "CRIMSON MIST!"

Davis leapt back from the red cloud of acidic blood, his right hand crackling with golden fire. "Magna Blaze!!!" The flames of gold washed over the red droplets; their temperature skyrocketed, and they evaporated into vapors that wafted away with the dust and wind. His path clear, Davis rocketed forward, his left fist reared and rumbling with lightning. "Magna Thunder!"

The jab connected with MaloMyotismon's gut. The Dark Digimon groaned as golden electricity coursed through him. "Rrrgh…"

"MAGNA PUNCH!"

An uppercut to the chin sent MaloMyotismon into the air. Davis flew above the airborne Mega, twirling around to bring down his glowing foot. "MAGNA KICK!"

The blow caused MaloMyotismon to crumple around his abdomen. The Demon Lord howled as he crashed into the ground below, creating a small crater from the impact. _This…can't…be happening…!_

Everyone was staring in awe. What had they been so afraid of? This monster, despite his grand claims of power, hadn't been as much of a threat as even VenomMyotismon, when they thought about it. MaloMyotismon had a tremendous weakness…and it was being exploited for all its worth.

"All right, he's being beaten!" exclaimed Daisuke. "Go, uh, ME!"

"'Me'? You had nothing to do with this, gogglehead," retorted Miyako. "If anything, that other Daisuke was ticked off at you."

"Can I be blamed for liking noodles?"

As all of this was happening, MaloMyotismon was scowling. "No. I won't be beaten like this. I REFUSE to fall! **SCREAMING DARKNESS!!!**" A dark aura erupted from MaloMyotismon's joints, soaring upward to overwhelm and consume the golden warrior that had humiliated him so.

Davis Inoue crossed his arms as golden energy surged through him. "MAGNA…_**EXPLOSION!!!**_"

The golden sphere of energy expanded away from Davis, warding off the darkness. MaloMyotismon paled as the light neared him. "No…this can't be…_STAY AWAY!!!_"

The sphere expanded further, pushing into MaloMyotismon. The Demon Lord howled as the energy burned at him…

But then Davis thrust his arms and legs downward, projecting all of the power of the sphere into a concentrated beam that pushed MaloMyotismon deep underground. "SAY GOODNIGHT!!!"

"_**EYAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!**_"

The golden energy dissipated. The light faded…and data particles drifted away from the hole.

"Awesome! That guy defeated MaloMyotismon!" exclaimed Taichi.

"It's…over…?" muttered one of the former Dark Spore children.

"It's over!" concluded Ken.

As the cheers went on around him, Davis wondered why. Why were they cheering? This was nothing to cheer about.

MaloMyotismon…what a weakling. Such an easily exploitable flaw. But that wasn't everything. It seemed that the Digidestined in this world were weaker as a whole (I mean, the whole noodle cart thing was a big clue in and of itself!), but that wasn't it either.

It was the realization that somehow, in some way, Myotismon's ultimate form had _not_ been a paragon of darkness and power, filled to the brim with so much power that it had taken the combined strength of the Digidestined AND their Digimon's power – as the Digiknight – to stop the beast. It had taken Huanglongmon to fully eliminate the monstrosity to begin with. The circumstances regarding the battle with BelialMyotismon were what really made this whole affair with MaloMyotismon stink to high heaven.

MaloMyotismon…why couldn't HE have been the 'final boss' of the Odaiba War instead of BelialMyotismon? Against such a weak enemy…nowhere near as much damage would have been wrought (that the Guardian Beasts repaired Odaiba was beside the point). No one would have been as threatened.

And perhaps…perhaps Shaun wouldn't have died. Perhaps his friend would have still lived.

Sure, it was somewhat selfish of him to lament the fact that this world had been more fortunate than his…but what could Davis say? He was only a human.

And like all humans, he had a breaking point.

And he would eventually reach it, if he kept being subjected to all of these realities, possibilities, conclusions…it was all just too much.

All this power. All this strength. He could accomplish so many things with it…but he would've given all of it back for the sake of a simpler life as a Digidestined.

These guys didn't know how lucky they were.

…_I just wanna go home._

Before Davis could think anything else, before anyone else could thank him…

_**CHOOM.**_

…he was gone.

xxxx

/Sub-Level 10, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

"Well, don't you look perky."

Darkheart gazed through the dense black bars, staring at the figure bound in one of the cells.

A dragon. A red dragon clad in thick scales of white, crimson, and black. The bottom of the body from the hips down to the tip of the dagger-like tail was white, with the sides crimson, and the top black. Thicker red scales – the largest bearing tan markings that looked like a fanged maw – trimmed with tan protected the hips and lower torso. White armor that looked like ribs (Eew.) curved around his black chest, ending on a large white plate bearing a red symbol. Three curved triangles hovered outside a dot that was encompassed by an empty circle. In a way, it was fusion of two warning signs: the international symbols for a radiation hazard and a biohazard. Red and black arms, each one bearing a long curved black of silver, ending in three gray claws. The radiation hazard symbol – this time in gray – covered tan pauldrons, which also bore the hybrid hazard symbol in black. Raggedy red wings with torn orange skin stood out against the rest of his hardened, beastly body; decay mixed with impeccable armor. The hulking head – with violet jaws that looked like they could crush a block of ChromeDigizoid – was covered in a helmet of red armor, ending in two spikes and hard wings. Red eyes gazed ferociously at Darkheart, his mouth drooling. "…say that again…"

"You look perky, sunshine."

The beast snarled as he struggled against his binds: blue energy cords hovering in midair around his wrists and tail, preventing them from moving at all. "Let me out and I'll make sure to digest you quickly…"

Darkheart rolled his eyes at the useless gesture. "Whatever shorty. Gotta wonder though…what in the world could YOU have done to warrant being locked up in this joint?"

The dragon growled. "I was only fulfilling my function…as the jailor of the Digital Hazard, I am obligated to level corrupted areas so that they could be rebuilt by my brethren. Is it my fault that I treated this station as a corrupted area?"

Darkheart chuckled. "Apparently, your 'brethren' fear this Digital Hazard of yours, ah…"

"Megidramon."

"Megidramon." Darkheart gazed at the radioactive biohazard sign on the dragon's chest. "I'd like a look at it."

Megidramon smirked. True, his function as one of the Four Great Dragon Digimon was to completely obliterate anything and everything with his Digital Hazard so that the land could be rebuilt in times of crisis…but darn it if he didn't find a kind of odd enjoyment in letting that power loose. "Fine then." The Dramon Digimon scowled as concentrated, willing his breastplate to open up on its own.

Parting in twain, a small, shimmering containment field was visible beneath the protective plate…and within the field was mass of sickly green and brown flesh twitching and protruding outward to break through the containment field.

Darkheart's eyes narrowed. _The Gravemon. So they're this guy's Digital Hazard eh…? Well, as far as hazards go, they're a pretty big one._

All of a sudden, a metallic ring floated down from a slot in the ceiling, glowing blue as it fired a small laser at the pulsating fleshy gob in Megidramon's chest. Howling, the dragon forcefully resealed the Digital Hazard; the laser came to a stop, and the ring floated away.

Darkheart looked up. "Impressive security."

"That was my intention when building this station."

The corrupted Child of Miracles whirled around, staring straight into the eyes of Arbitermon. "Yo."

The Arbiter of Order frowned. He was clearly not amused by the belligerent warrior's flippant attitude. "It would seem that you have a nose for trouble."

"Sure do."

Sighing, the mighty Digimon narrowed his eyes. "You will help in the coming battle…but I will not have you incite any battles on my station. I thought subjecting you to the gravity of a black hole would be lesson enough…but perhaps the explosive output of energy from a supernova would be more sufficient."

Before Darkheart could even say a word, he was gone, whisked away into the universe that lied within Arbitermon.

xxxx

/Ueno Park, Tokyo, Universe-(M)(B)/

Davis calmly stepped through the trees, recognizing this area as part of Ueno Park (the distinctive statue of Saigo Takamori – one of the three great revolutionaries of the Meiji Restoration – walking his dog was the key identifier). Looking about, the Child of Miracles finally settled his gaze upon a large tree.

Leaning back against the tree, looking bewildered and oddly terrified, was a young adult version of himself.

Standing in front of him was Cody…in an angel's uniform. White robes, golden halo, angel wings, the whole shebang.

And there was a white pearl of sorts sitting beside them, but that only added to the bizarre imagery.

Davis-(0)(1) blinked. _Eh?_

The older Davis-(M)(B) gaped at the young angel. "Eh…?"

Cody frowned as he rubbed at his temples. "Look, I know this is odd…but apparently, it seems that the Queen of Terror has accidentally been sealed into your, erm…" Cody coughed, flushing out of embarrassment. "Family jewels."

Davis-(M)(B) blinked. "Wha?"

"Listen. The Queen of Terror has one month to invade Earth before the portal to Hell closes. If you keep her trapped for that time, then their planned invasion won't take place! Earth will be saved!"

"…what are you talking about?"

"Just try to understand!" exclaimed Cody. "If you ejaculate, then the Earth is **DOOMED!!!**"

Davis-(M)(B) stared.

Davis-(0)(1), on the other hand, had decided to run in the opposite direction as fast as he could. The word 'ejaculate' was the trigger to his sudden desire to flee.

Because honestly, there are just some things you don't even want to think about.

He did not _EVEN_ want to _**KNOW**_.

_**CHOOM.**_

xxxx

/Closet, Universe-(0)(8)/

_**CHOOM.**_

Davis frowned as he emerged in what seemed to be a janitor's closet…except there were lots of high-tech cleaning equipment (power scrubbers…electric brooms…atomic mops?) stocked away on poles and against the shelves.

Slowly opening the door, Davis found that he was in a computer lab of sorts.

Monitors of all kinds were displaying numbers and computational equations; a number of scientists in stereotypical white coats were walking about, working on computer consoles and inputting data. The largest minor was showing a fraction, though the numerator and denominator had yet to be determined. They were cycling through numbers of all values…as though waiting for all data to be put in.

One of the scientists was an adult Izzy.

"Dr. Izumi, all of the available data has finally been put in," muttered a bespectacled woman.

"Good." Izzy tapped several commands onto the main console, clicking 'Execute.' "And now, after so many years, we'll finally have an answer to everything. Life, the Universe, and Everything…the Ultimate Answer to the Ultimate Question."

Davis stared from behind the closet door, unseen by the scientists consumed by their work. "…"

Several minutes passed.

The numerator suddenly stopped.

It said '42'.

A blonde-haired man frowned. "You know, I was only joking when I said the answer would end up being 42, but come on."

"Hold on, let's wait for the denominator to show," chided Izzy.

Davis was still staring, wondering how in the world a number could be the Answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything. I mean, come on! A human would eat food, not numbers! Two plus two equaled four, not forty-two! _This must be one crazy place._

The denominator stopped.

It said '0'.

Everyone stared, as if shocked and stunned.

"Forty-two…divided by…zero…?" Izzy paled. "But division by zero is impossible…" His eyes dilated as the full magnitude of what this meant. "But this is the answer to everything…but it's also impossible…then…"

_**CHOOM.**_

Izzy ignored the confused shouts from his compatriots as they wondered what the sudden ripping sound was. "Then…if the Answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything is impossible…then everything is also impossible…"

The Child of Knowledge had finally learned something too horrible to comprehend.

And then he swore. "Oh SHI-!"

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!**_

The universe promptly exploded, leaving nothing but…well, nothing. Naught but emptiness.

_**DOOOOOOOOOM.**_

Antimon's hands pried open a portal into the emptiness…and he frowned at the sight of nothingness. Apparently, his work had already been done for him.

"…hmm." Shrugging, the mighty behemoth closed the portal and returned to the Void between the Worlds, moving on to the next universe.

xxxx

/Digital World, Universe-(0)(-1)/

Davis Inoue was getting fed up with the constant jumps. His desire to get home was growing by the moment…and for crying out loud, he couldn't see the CONNECTION!

Queen of Terror? Ejaculation? The Ultimate Answer? 42/0?!

_None of that helps me at ALL!_ Davis scowled as he pushed through the brush, his golden armor shimmering. He almost felt inclined to just find the nearest bad guy and beat him up just to release the stress…though, that hadn't really helped him that much with MaloMyotismon…feh, whatever!

The only thing that WOULD help was home!

Davis nearly stepped out into the opening…but paused at what he seeing.

Shaun Kamiya.

Darkheart, sans his armor. Black hair, red eyes, suitably corrupted clothes coloring…it was him.

Davis Inoue froze. Shaun and Darkheart were at a standoff. _Oh boy…this isn't good._ MaloMyotismon had been one thing. But Darkheart was Darkheart. An entirely different beast.

"I suppose we should spice things up a bit," casually remarked Darkheart, staring casually at Shaun.

"How?" replied the Child of Wisdom. Apparently, neither one of them had heard Davis.

Darkheart reached into his jacket pocket…and pulled out some cards. "I suggest a card game. Digimon cards, based off the rules of the popular _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Card game, and-!"

"_**YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!**_"

Darkheart and Shaun both whirled their heads around, staring at a downright furious Davis. "MALOMYOTISMON WAS LAME ENOUGH, BUT…**CARD GAMES?!**" Davis pointed an accusatory finger at his corrupted alter-ego. "_HOW DO CARD GAMES SOLVE __**ANYTHING?!**_"

Darkheart paused, staring at his enraged doppelganger. Then he stared at Shaun. Doppelganger. Cards. Doppelganger. Cards. Shaun. Cards. "Hmm. Your logic is compelling."

Then a giant Xbox 360 power adapter appeared out of nowhere, crushing the scene and blowing everything up in a massive eruption of green fire and red confetti (confetti?). Davis's rage gave way to confusion as everything vanished…and then a portal opened up in the sky, revealing the same brown-haired teen with eyeglasses from earlier. _That laptop kid?_

The teen pointed heatedly at Davis. "YOU never saw this. Comprende?" He snapped his fingers.

_**CHOOM.**_

Davis was gone. Moments later, so was the teen.

_**DOOOOOOOOOM.**_

Antimon opened a portal…and frowned at the sight of nothingness. Again.

"…hmm. This is getting weird." Shrugging, Antimon once again resumed his crusade.

xxxx

/Void Between the Worlds/

As for Davis, he was busy having a shouting fit in the Void. "THAT'S IT! I'VE **HAD IT!**" Davis pointed angrily at the whiteness. "Whoever's doing this has just crossed the line! I've put up with Westerns, Power Rangers, Godzillas, freaky relationships, some kind of super Darkheart, Psycho Kari, a talk with myself, Gravemon, a sucky BelialMyotismon, some stuff about numbers, and a sucky Darkheart! I'VE HAD IT! NO MORE! _**I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!**_" Davis clutched his head, scowling at the mounting headache. It was all too much to take in…it was just too much! "I just wanna go home…to Veemon, my friends, my family…" Howling, the Child of Miracles unleashed his frustration for all to hear. "_**JUST LET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!!!**_"

No one answered.

Davis simply crossed his arms and grumbled as he continued his automated voyage to whatever realm was deemed fitting for him to be dropped off at. Quite frankly, Davis could only think of one phrase to sum up his frustrations with this whole misadventure.

_This sucks._

xxxx

/Lobby, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

"I'm tempted to find this Ken and ask how he felt when he saw you naked, but I enjoy keeping my skin intact," dryly remarked Velocimon.

"You'd better," angrily finished a blushing Yolei. _Darn it Tai._ She mentally cursed at the Child of Courage, who had had the nerve to walk away after mentioning the phrase 'Prank War'._ You just HAD to mention Davis's pranks to these guys! I didn't want to even think about those again!_

Eric Young readjusted his sunglasses. "I have to be honest…as humorous as this Prank War seems, I suggest discussion wait until later." _Otherwise, Yolei will bust a gasket._

Matt scoffed. "Whatever. I still find it funny."

"YOU weren't the target!" roared Yolei.

"Calm down Yolei," cautioned Shurimon.

Cody calmly interjected, "In any case, we've talked a lot about our world. How about yours, Mr. Young?"

Velocimon impulsively chuckled. "_Mr._ Young."

Eric shot a brief look at his partner before saying, "Well, my life before our adventures was rather dull and predictable, so I'll skip the boring details and move on to-"

"Ren?"

At Velocimon's statement, Eric – and everyone else – turned towards the two figures that walked into the bar.

One was a 14-year-old girl, her shoulder-length brown hair clad with black goggles rimmed in navy blue. Jeans fit rather snugly onto her slender form, as did her green shirt; the blue sleeves differed in that the right was long and that the left was short. Her eyes actually differed in color (suggesting _complete heterochromia_); the left eye was dark gray and the right was dark green. Her look was solemn, almost…sullen. Aside from that, she was a visually striking young lady. One accessory, however, caught any onlooker's eyes; a small blue bracer of sorts on her left arm, like a large rectangular watch that stretched along the forearm. Gold trimming lined the device, which bore several buttons and a tiny circular screen.

By her side was a Digimon in purple fur. With a head shaped like a dragon's, the tiny biped walked on two large white feet, ending in three clawed tows. A bushy fox tail – purple dipped with white – protruded from his rear, swishing about as his clawed hands twitched. His abdomen and chest were covered with bushy white fur, as was his muzzle. A red triangular jewel was embedded into his forehead, and his ears were notched with black stripes. Tiny draconic wings of black emerged from his back, twitching involuntarily.

"Ren. Dorumon. You two enjoy your nap?" asked Eric.

Ren simply plopped down onto one of the bar stools, with Dorumon sitting cautiously beside her. Granasmon – calmly reshuffling the bottles on display at the bar – asked, "May I get you anything?"

The girl known as Ren Sato was silent, contemplating what to drink. "…you know, I'll try something cheap. Sake please."

Everyone boggled at Ren's choice. Velocimon raised a claw. "Perhaps it's too overtly obvious to even bother with, but may I remind you that you're underage?"

Ren shifted a look towards Velocimon. "You know, we're not even on Earth anymore. Laws technically don't apply."

"She has a point," remarked Matt.

Granasmon sighed. "Well, I may be serving as a bartender for the time being, but I don't think one as young as yourself should partake in the drink. After all," He paused, gazing into Ren's eyes with pure blue irises that pierced through her very being. "There are other ways of expressing your sorrow."

Ren just let her head plop down onto the bar, groaning all the while. "Rrrm…"

Eric's eyebrows knotted together as he gazed at Dorumon. The little Rookie was utterly silent; given his usually playful nature, the situation was serious. Dorumon was only silent and serious during situations that warranted it.

And considering everything that had been happening…it wasn't hard to guess what had her in such a sullen mood.

"Our universe. It's gone, isn't it?"

A numb nod was Eric's answer. "Just found out." One of the television feeds – streamed into her room aboard the station – had provided the answer for her. She had watched as the stream of whiteness devoured and consumed everything.

The blonde-haired teen sighed as he fidgeted with the device underneath his right trench coat sleeve, which was similar to Ren's device (save for black color and silver trimming).

Just like that, their world…their universe…gone.

Universe-(N)(5) no longer existed.

It was so odd…almost, surreal. Their home, friends, their entire way of life…gone. Wiped out, like that.

Eric Young was sure he would be hit by the full magnitude of it later. For now, all he could do was make sure Ren didn't become TOO withdrawn, as she had a habit of doing around crowds of people she had never met before. So many people, good and evil, light and dark…it was no surprise that Ren – who was quite the talker around friends – had mostly kept to herself for the duration of their stay aboard Arbitermon's Station.

Besides…what could really be said? Even the sight of living TV characters hadn't been enough to cajole her out of her doldrums (though it couldn't possibly compare with the utter annihilation of one's home).

At least the Digidestined were grateful to move back and stay to themselves (apparently, Yolei and Mimi had been the ones to usher the group away); they recognized that now was a time for solitude.

Speaking of the Digidestined…

"How awful," whispered Mimi. "_Their whole world…_"

"I wonder if our universe is okay," remarked Lilymon as she tapped her arms. The tension in the room had suddenly skyrocketed; another universe had been annihilated. Except this was the universe of one of the people here. Would the same fate befall theirs?

Omnimon simply grunted. "I'd rather that Antimon just come here so we can settle this!"

From afar, Valmarmon snorted. _Foolish optimism…such a force will not be vanquished easily._

_**CHOOM.**_

A portal warped into existence around the entrance to the Lobby. Two figures were morphing into this current plane.

One was the centaur Revemon. He was looking up at the ceiling, muttering, "Hmm. Thought I opened up into the Waiting Chamber…oh well. I told you it was a good idea to shrink down."

The second one replied, "Indeed." The moment he fully materialized, everyone's heads whirled towards him. The power coming from him was absolutely **AMAZING**.

This armor figure seemed similar in nature to the Digiknight at first glance. Blazing gold armor covered the torso, with white trimming going around the large emerald embedded in his chest. The shining white gauntlets on his muscular arms were offset by the jet-black fists that ended in hardened knuckles and large claws similar to those of WarGreymon. The armor on his back bore a fusion of two symbols: the Crest of Courage and the Digital Hazard symbol that Megidramon bore. On his right shoulder was a pauldrons shaped conspicuously like a head; Eric recognized the orange, tri-horned helmet as that of EmperorGreymon's from Season 4. The left pauldrons was shaped in the more recognizable head of Imperialdramon. On the sides of his breastplate were the Crests of Courage, Love, Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Light, and Hope – the first four on the right side, with the last four on the left. The armored tassets around the waist bore the Crests of Miracles, Kindness, and one that neither of the Digidestined recognized (thought Eric recognized it as the Crest of Nobility…and once again, he was feeling somewhat amazed at the sight of a fanfiction character in the flesh. Who knew D-Fusion had its own universe?), accompanied by a pair of cannons. The warrior's back bore a three pairs of angelic wings that seemed to possess an odd metallic sheen of sorts; nestled between them were two sheathes holding swords. The golden armor that covered the legs bore various elemental symbols on the knees; on the right were the five symbols of Flame, Wind, Ice, Wood, and Earth. On the left: Light, Darkness, Metal, Water, and Thunder. All ten glowed their respective colors. The helmet covering the warrior's head – which, oddly enough, looked similar to Tai's – was like a Gundam-esque version of Susanoomon (not that the Digidestined of Universe-(0)(1) knew, but you knew that): a bulky gray carapace with a white facemask streaked with red; the top of the helm was blue, bearing two golden horns that curved upward. Below the silver armor on the forehead was a slot for the eyes to see through. Speaking of the eyes, they bore pure emerald green irises with odd yellow streaks moving away from the side. A red ruby glistened in his forehead, even though there was an almost imperceptible aura of light about his golden form.

Folding his wings in to make walking easier, the warrior looked about quietly. "…large place. How many warriors have you gathered here?"

"A fair number…but you, along with the others that are about to arrive, will add a significant amount of power to our gathering."

The warrior glanced over at Revemon. "I am grateful you allowed me to save most of my energy by teleporting Zeed away to another universe…but where exactly did you teleport him to?"

"A universe that has one giant black hole at thine center. Considering that it hath a mass of approximately seven octillion kilograms, I can only predict that the gravitational force it emitted would have torn him to pieces within less than a microsecond upon entry." Revemon smiled as he readjusted his tricorne hat. It was amazing to consider how much he had learned from Arbitermon about…well, lots of things. Compared to his previous existence, so much – so, so _much!_ – had changed.

The warrior sweatdropped. An octillion was essentially ten to the twenty-seventh power; a number followed by TWENTY-SEVEN zeroes. The gravitational force that would have resulted from such a massive object would have been unimaginable. "I…see." Revemon's power was nowhere near that of his own…but his ability to teleport anything to another universe allowed for a number of strategic options. "Couldn't this have been done with…'Antimon'?"

"Arbitermon already tried. Antimon was subjected to a black hole with a mass of two duodecillion kilograms. Sadly, he survived, destroyed that universe, and moved on with nary a scratch."

The winged warrior arched an eyebrow. A duodecillion was equivalent to ten to the thirty-ninth power. "Really?"

Revemon nodded. "Antimon's abilities go far beyond mere strength and power…"

The mighty being frowned. "Hmm…I see."

_SHEEN!_

_**SHUUCK.**_

Everyone froze.

The warrior had pulled out both swords, blocking the outstretched claws of Valmarmon. Revemon yelped as he leapt several dozen feet backwards; that had been so quick! _By the grace of God, how fast are they?!_

Unlike in previous incidents, the Royal Knights did not move to intercept Valmarmon. Cody took note of this in silence. _Hmm…why…?_

Valmarmon stared malevolently into the newcomer's eyes, his shadow aura radiating with pure evil. "…your name."

"Galactic X," casually remarked the thusly-named warrior. This name briefly caused the Royal Knights to arch their eyebrows (particularly Omnimon X; was it possible that this newcomer possessed the X-Antibody?). _Huh. This guy's strong…maybe not up to Zeed's level. But close._ "You?"

"Valmarmon." The dark Demon Lord chuckled as he stepped back, retracting his claws. "At least you're not completely useless." His chuckling continued as he retreated to his table.

Galactic X huffed as he sheathed his swords. _I'll have to keep my senses sharp. There's a lot of huge powers on this station…_

Meanwhile, from afar, Eric Young was frowning. "Hmm. The Royal Knights didn't intervene."

"It's obvious that they didn't have to," remarked Velocimon.

"It's true," agreed Granasmon, his light aura gently washing over the silent Ren Sato in hopes of helping her (if only a tad). "That newcomer has quite an impressive level of strength. A universal power, if you will. But he has a good heart."

It was at this point that Sentinelmon looked at everyone and commented, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to feel that we're in way over our heads here."

A round of nods was his answer.

Revemon, having regained his composure, wiped some sweat off of his brow and clopped over towards the Lobby's large window. Anyhow, now that that's done with…" He focused the energy into his hands, condensing a dimensional field outside the station. "…and…there."

Then they emerged.

The onlookers within the Lobby – the Digidestined in particular – blinked at what came out of the point of condensed dimensional space.

Flying ships.

Purple in color and looking sleekly organic – almost like a space whale (if that makes any sense) – the ships slowly moved in formation forward, each one a mile in length. The reflective violet metal and curvy design of the ships only further enhanced their image as a naval predator. All thirty of them were carbon copies of the Forbidden City Digimon's great airship: _The Great Journey_.

Except one.

One was painted jet-black. And it had…

Well, it was downright odd, to be honest. The Digidestined couldn't really fathom their purpose.

Finally, as a U-shaped dropship – a Shadow – moved away from the jet-black cruiser, Yolei numbly pointed at it. "Are those…flame decals?"

Yep. Red, orange, and yellow flame decals were also painted on the side of the ship. Like an interstellar hotrod.

"Um…yeah…" replied Mimi, looking confused herself.

Omnimon, meanwhile, was impressed. _Now that's awesome._

Revemon quietly pressed a hidden panel, causing the glassy material that comprised the large window to shift and open; the Shadow entered through the hole and descended at the open area near the karaoke stand, its violet hull shimmering in the blue and purple lights.

The sides opened.

Out came one golden Elitemon, five pairs of black Elitemon, and one smaller figure in silvery platinum armor. The golden Elitemon led the procession, pausing in front of Revemon. "Thank you for opening the portal."

"No problem Commander Fuma Uzoromee." Revemon's hooves clattered against the floor as he gazed behind him. "May I formally introduce your leader here?"

"Of course. Allow me." Fuma stepped aside, as did the other black Elitemon. The figure – a human – was now unimpeded in his progress towards Revemon. Clad in powered armor similar to the Elitemon, the man was covered in the shimmering armor from head to toe; the joints bore segmented armor for flexibility, while there were bulkier portions of armor around the chest, back, biceps, thighs, and calves. Twin energy rifles and two small hilts – different in design from the standard plasma sword, for these had handles – hung on his sides. A sleek, slanted helmet covered his head, open to reveal only the face; Japanese, with dark eyes and some locks of black hair that managed to show themselves. Purple and golden lights blinked at various points through the armored suit. All in all, a very impressive image. Fuma finally spoke, stating, "Announcing his Holy Excellence: Captain of the _Obsidian Flame_, Grand Admiral of the Koruvar Fleet, our esteemed Hierarch, and the Supreme Overlord of the Milky Way Galaxy in Universe-(H)(4): Wolfgang Dietz."

The human bombastically proclaimed, "TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER."

No matter how many times he said it, it never got old.

Revemon opened his mouth to speak when Dietz suddenly held up his hand. "Hold on, I spy a bar." Gallivanting over towards Granasmon's location, the Supreme Overlord asked, "Do you sell sake?"

"Yes."

"Is it free?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll have your best stuff!" happily exclaimed Dietz. It had been a while since he had been on Earth…and sake wasn't sake unless it was genuine Earth-grade.

Fuma nervously glanced over at Revemon. "You get used to his eccentricities."

Meanwhile, Yolei was whispering to Cody. "_Hey. Wasn't that guy one of those soldiers who fought with us against KingEtemon?_"

Cody nodded. "_And if I recall correctly, he was also one of the policemen who fought at the TV Station during the Odaiba War._"

"…_how does HE became ruler of an entire galaxy?!_"

Cody honestly had no answer. Things were weird enough as it was.

xxxx

/Universe-(1)(2)/

_**CHOOM.**_

Davis Inoue crashed into the rocky ground. "Ow."

Weariness filled his bones. How much more could he take…?

Shaking his head to clear away the dizziness, Davis took in his surroundings in silence.

Wherever he was, it was nighttime. Not that it would have made much difference, considering how bright the sky was.

So many stars…hundreds upon hundreds of various colors, shining like beacons in the night. The grassy plain he stood upon – windless and quiet – seemed to glow in the light of the stars. There was naught a cloud in the sky either. It was a wondrous sky…but the place he was in was decidedly…empty.

Come to think of it, he had landed on rocky ground; why was he standing in grass now?

"Hello there."

Davis looked up to see…himself.

A perfect carbon copy of himself. Thirteen-years-old…but clad in only a white T-shirt and gray shorts. No shoes or socks. No goggles either. And eyes…that seemed strangely deep and lucid, accompanying a small smile that seemed too casual to possess any real emotion. "I trust that current accommodations are to your liking?"

Davis blinked at his doppelganger. "Eh?"

"I know it might seem weird to you, but you had appeared here in a planetoid near the center of the universe, barren and without life." Walking slowly around Davis, the doppelganger continued, "I put you into a local stasis field to slow your perception of current events to an infinitesimal crawl. In the faintest of time intervals between your landing and your first look at this place, I managed to cull enough particles together to combine via electromagnetic radiation to form suitable elements to mimic Earth conditions. Hydrogen, Oxygen, Nitrogen, some Carbon Dioxide, Argon, gaseous Hydrogen Dioxide – water vapor – and a brief layer of Ozone for filtering out some of the more harmful wavelengths of light. I also compacted a number of sedimentary materials together to form a layer of soil, then I followed up with a layer of grass covering the entire planetoid. A few weeks have passed, but only within this local region of space-time." Pausing to gaze up at the stars, the doppelganger continued, "This ecosystem won't last long, but it's a hatchet job anyway. It'll enable you to breathe, which is why I crafted it."

Davis stared at his very wordy double. Rubbing his eyes – why oh _why_ did he have to go to another weird place?! – the Child of Miracles wearily replied, "Uh…okay…" Trying to wrap his mind around whatever his double had just said, Davis suddenly blinked out of realization. "_Crafted_…? You made this place?"

"Yes."

"…and you said you made so that _**I**_ could breathe. Don't you have to?"

"From a technical standpoint, I don't need to anymore."

"…"

"It's quite long and complicated, really." Slowly walking away, the doppelganger continued, "I suppose it's all well and good; I had been contemplating on simply speeding up the velocity of reverse recession when I detected your dimensional field emerge in this region of space. Speaking of which…" Walking back towards Davis, he quietly poked the side of Davis's temple with a glowing finger. "Hmm. You've been through a lot. The stress from repeated inter-dimensional and inter-universal travel has elevated your mind's stress levels. It's been trying to accommodate to all of these new conditions, and it's having an increasingly hard time trying to keep up. I suppose I'll go by my old name Daisuke Motomiya to make things easier on you."

"Old name? What's your name now?"

"I've gone by a lot of names. Depends on how you know me: Bringer of Miracles, Destroyer of Worlds, Death-Bringer, Galactic Scourge, Savior, the Impossible Man, Funny-Talking Deity, Mr. Omnipotence, the Giruc'thr-Kalla…countless names, really. As I said, all depends on how you know me."

Davis paused at the casual words of this version of himself. Davis Motomiya apparently had great power…and he had used it for both good and evil. In many different ways.

Daisuke seemed to be amused by Davis's expression of confusion. "I can already tell you feel some moral quibbles regarding my words. No need to wonder about my inherent standing on the 'Good-Evil' meter; those arbitrary designations regarding my thoughts and intents had vanished long before Earth was destroyed."

THAT threw Davis for a loop. Earth? _**Destroyed?!**_ "Whoa now! Earth's gone? SINCE WHEN?!"

"Oh, it happened long ago, when Earth's Sun entered its red giant phase and expanded. Sol's core contracted once Hydrogen fusion ended; its temperature increased, the fusion of Helium began, and the core expanded once more, causing the star to expand and become a red giant." Daisuke pointed upward at a red dot in the sky. "Sol became a red giant, much like that star I'm pointing at. Anyhow, gravitational force increased, but the Earth's orbit increased to compensate. Nevertheless, the sheer magnitude of the increase in temperature caused Earth's surface to bake and its oceans to boil." Glancing back at Davis, the kid (?) continued, "Judging from your age and your memories, and in the interest of making things easier on your mind, this red giant phase would begin approximately six billion years in your Earth's future. So no need to worry; by the time the Earth was turned into a barren husk incapable of supporting life, all memory of your species had vanished. Save for myself."

Davis Inoue could only stare blankly at Daisuke Motomiya. One connection about this statement was made immediately. "…how old are you?"

"39,893,223,984 years, in Earth time."

Thirty-nine billion, eight hundred and ninety-three million, two hundred and twenty-three thousand, nine hundred and eighty-four Earth years.

The immense size of that number was almost incomprehensible, at first. "…uh huh. Funny."

"I figured you would assume I'm joking…but I'm not. After all, there's really no point in falsifying such a thing." Sitting down on the grassy ground, Daisuke continued, "I suppose I must recount how the change in my form occurred. Allowing you to understand is preferable to your mind trying to wrap its mind around how in the world a human being could live for billions of years."

Understatement of the year. _No kidding_, thought Davis in somewhat muted shock. The whole enormity of it all was just too much to even freak out about.

"I once lived as you did. Long ago, on Earth, with my fellow Digidestined, my family, my partner Veemon…we were all serving as Earth's protectors from Dark Digimon, and living out our lives in relative peace. I had married Hikari Yagami, had children…things were going well, by human standards."

Human standards. Did he have to add that little disclaimer?

"Then came UltimateChaosmon."

_Oh boy, another Doomsday Digimon._ It was a horrible thought to make light of an impending attack brought about by a Digimon with apocalyptic power, but he had visited too many places where beings with apocalyptic power was a relative norm. He was just too emotionally spent to care anymore.

"UltimateChaosmon was a forced fusion of four Mega-level Digimon, courtesy of a madman who had no business tampering with such forces. The sheer amount of energy being emitted by UltimateChaosmon was enormous…but the fusion was inefficient. His body was unstable, more so than that of XeedMilleniummon's. The sheer amount of energy he was outputting was vaporizing most objects within a one hundred meter radius. Naturally, we rushed to stop him…using less conventional means." Glancing straight into Davis's eyes, Daisuke smiled. "Do you know how gifted your partner is?"

"Well, he's a cool guy and all, and-"

"I mean with regards to his power," interrupted Daisuke. "Veemon was much like I was, in a way; it was because of his status as a guardian of the V-Clan. Every generation, a member of the V-Clan would serve as its guardian; that task would be made easier by the guardian's ability to absorb energy. Granted, it's a natural process that would take many years to master…but when Veemon became Imperialdramon, he had a method of utilizing this ability. Does the technique **Counter Charge** ring any bells?"

Davis nodded. It was one of Imperialdramon's more useful moves; he could absorb the energy of an incoming blast and use to empower his own Positron Laser. "I thought it was just a normal move."

"It is…but Veemon's unique nature as a guardian of the V-Clan increased its potential by multiple magnitudes. Like myself when I donned the Armor of Miracles, he could absorb power with his Counter Charge…and the definition of power is very wide." Taking on a bit of a 'teacher' tone – as if preparing to teach something complex to a less intelligent being – Daisuke stated, "Thermal energy. Solar. Electrical charge. Nuclear. Even KINETIC energy from a rolling boulder could be absorbed and converted into a more usable form by both Imperialdramon and I."

Davis actually boggled at the information. Imperialdramon and the Armor of Miracles could do that? _Whoa. That's neat._

"So we chose to siphon UltimateChaosmon's energy from a distance. We would fire off a Positron Laser and a Magna Ray to release this power into the atmosphere, where it would dissipate harmlessly. But what we didn't anticipate was UltimateChaosmon's reaction; his mind had been so deteriorated by the forced fusion that it impulsively reacted to the immediate danger by using a suicidal attack: Ultima Burst. Had we not been siphoning off his power already, we would have been vaporized before we could do anything." Shrugging, the human (or was he?) continued, "Imperialdramon managed to absorb it all…but even by his standards, it was too much. He was trying to leak it out with his Positron Laser, but it was insufficient. Even I had latched onto Imperialdramon, trying to leech off as much of UltimateChaosmon's energy as I could. But, it wasn't enough."

A snap of the fingers. Davis actually flinched at the sudden movement.

"Imperialdramon literally exploded."

The casual way Daisuke said that made Davis as distraught as the actual thought of his partner exploding. "…and…?"

"I was sent flying a good ways, but I survived. But from that day forth…I had changed." Standing up, Daisuke gestured toward his body. "The energy I had absorbed from UltimateChaosmon…its unstable nature had been filtered out somewhat by both my Armor and my Crest, fully fusing with my being. I wouldn't realize the full enormity of this until ten years had passed, when I and everyone else had come to the infallible conclusion that I no longer aged."

Davis's eyes widened. "How?"

"When my cells divided, they did not simple break down what material was there. Rather, they self-regenerated. I did not age at all. This was a rather disheartening fact to my wife and children, who dreaded the idea of growing old without me. So, being the caring human I was, tried to find a way around this problem."

'Caring human I was'. Why did he have to word it like that?

"It took some finagling, but the latent energy that had merged with every cell in my body proved to be quite malleable. I forced my body to age…and that's how I lived. Every birthday, I would force myself to age by a year's worth of cellular decay. That's how I lived for years…and then my wife was on her deathbed, at the age of 69." He showed no sadness or remorse. Just that same emotionless smile. He acted as though he were recalling a TV show. "She said that I was able to live beyond her…and most likely my children, thanks to my 'gift', if you could put it that way. She implored me to stay behind if I desired…and help protect the world, even after the Digidestined were gone. I agreed."

"And?"

"I actually reversed the aging process. It was a matter of replicating body tissue using energy and recreating the tissue at a younger stage, replacing my older and more decrepit cells. I reverted to the current form you see here."

"…you can do that?"

"My entire physiology had changed, Davis Inoue," said Daisuke, whose current style of vernacular would have made Izzy proud. "My body was no longer a normal human body. Things could be done that weren't possible before…and those abilities only increased with the more energy absorbed."

Davis felt an odd ice ball build up in his stomach. Why was this current conversation sounding so foreboding?

"I served as Earth's guardian for centuries. My descendants lived on, unaware of my existence once my own grand-children had passed away. It was better that way, to not appear immortal before my own mortal family…and I will not deny that the idea of living beyond my own children had its own mortifying quality. But I digress…" He sure didn't sound mortified. "I came and went, touring the world, defusing wars and conflicts with the aid of my Holy Armor. And in the mean time, I would continue to absorb energy here and there; some energy from bombarding photons, a little from a bolt of lightning…I also had a hobby of absorbing the kinetic energy of seismic waves, hindering and sometimes outright halting earthquakes. It eventually got to the point where I simply converted my Holy Armor into energy and fused it with my cells, altering my physiology even further and increasing my energy absorption capabilities. I could go for months without eating, drinking; my body's structure was capable of being satiated by the energy stores within me. I still did so, out of habit and the human nature I still clung to. Alas, one thousand, one hundred and twenty-three years after I promised Hikari to protect Earth, I left the planet to travel the stars."

Davis blinked. "Why?"

Daisuke smiled and old smile, as though he knew the answer to a great mystery that many had tried to solver and never answered. "It may come as a shock to you, but humanity had been destroying themselves long before you or I were even born. World War II? The Bakumatsu? The Crusades? The Napoleonic Wars? Men will find all kinds of reasons to kill each other, be it for the glory of some non-sentient idol, the sake of resources, or for the sating of a dictator's bloodlust. The addition of sentient Digimon – who also could find plenty of reasons to go to war – only compounded the problem." He gave a noncommittal shrug. "To put it bluntly, I had simply tired of trying to stop wars when humanity and Digimon alike refused to learn from the mistakes of their predecessors. The mistakes that led to war were always repeated without fail. To quote George Santayana, those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it."

Davis had no idea who George Santayana was.

"In any case, I commenced my travels throughout the Solar System, the Milky Way Galaxy, and the universe. To give you a whole description of my travels and experiences would go beyond your lifespan, so I'll just give you some examples." Sitting back down, the deity continued his talking. "I initiated a hostile takeover of a dictatorial regime in the Alpha Centauri System and reformed the government there. I went to a barren world and introduced high technology to a primitive species of sentient reptiles. I traveled through black holes and saw other universes before eventually finding a black hole that led to a white hole in this universe. I subjected myself to a natural supernova, observing its effects on nearby planets while its energy coalesced in my body. I mastered bending space-time so that I could 'leap' from one section of the universe to another via wormholes I created. It was actually quite amusing for a while; I observed a supernova that occurred less than half of a light-year away from a certain position in space, traveled along a wormhole through a forcefully-curved surface of space-time, and reemerged a hundred light-years away so I could observe the supernova a second time. I dabbled in assassinating important political figures of highly advanced alien civilizations, pinning the blame on hostile parties so I could ascertain how similar their reaction would have been to humanity's." Ignoring the horrified stare on Davis's face, Daisuke added, "It tended to vary, but most observations tended to be _very_ similar to human and Digimon reactions to such things. I scraped off cells from my body and quietly transplanted them into the bodies of an alien populace to see the effects; they ended up becoming either insane or immensely strong warriors. I traversed beyond the visible universe thanks to my ability to bend space-time, seeing objects that humankind had never observed before…simply because the light coming from these objects had yet to even reach Earth. That was just part of my nature; life became a matter of observing new events and subjecting myself to new experiences. Curiosity became the order of the day…or eon, I should say. I witnessed the birth and end of countless civilizations, learning history that no one else would remember, or care to. Those who bothered to take account of my intrusions into their societies would give me names and titles that usually were befitting of my godhood, positive or negative."

Listening to Daisuke casually recall all of these things….Davis couldn't help but stare incomprehensibly at this inhuman 'thing'. There was no other way to describe it; hearing Daisuke recall such outlandish events and experiences, some odd, some horrible, some righteous…it was just too much. This boy, who had become a god, had done and experienced so much. It was almost overwhelming to listen to…he was reminded of Shaun, who had experienced only around five millennia worth of experiences. This Daisuke…had endured so much more. And he had changed drastically because of it. If his friends saw this version of himself…they wouldn't recognize him.

"I even tried an experiment with the Gravemon."

Davis was rocked out of his thoughts by this casual statement. "WHAT?!"

Daisuke nodded. "Yes. I was curious to see how things would progress given a high concentration of Gravemon throughout the universe. I teleported a hundred spores each to dozens of worlds, some highly advanced, some primitive."

"…was Earth one of them?"

"Yes."

"_**WHY?!?!**_" howled Davis out of sheer rage.

Daisuke shrugged. "All traces of my descendants had disappeared. The appearance of the Gravemon actually caused humankind and the local Digimon to stop fighting each other for a while, for all the good it did them. Although some places managed to fend off the Gravemon, several civilizations capable of interstellar travel fell; the Mind coordinated the Gravemon together and began an organized takeover of all sentient civilizations and all planets capable of supporting biological life."

Davis was trembling with utter fury. How? How…how could he have become so demented so as to attempt something so foolish and deadly?! HOW?! _**HOW?!?!**_ "…"

"It was roughly 1,578,978,233 years until the Gravemon had infected all life in every corner of the universe. Apparently, it had the same idea of bending space-time to move astronomical distances in short time intervals, using advanced technology with its psionic powers to accomplish this. As for me, I had shrunk myself to the size of a particle while I observed these events as a non-biological energy-based humanoid." Daisuke's smile actually WIDENED. "It was actually quite amusing what happened next."

Davis spoke through clenched teeth. "_**What?**_"

"The Mind could not detect me, as I was not a biological organism that could be infected. So the Mind switched its perception of life to not just living or sentient biological organisms, but to organisms with ANY biological mass whatsoever. Sentient beings, even if they weren't alive biologically, were fair game." Daisuke stared straight into Davis's eyes, as if understanding a joke no one else could. "Know what this meant?"

"No." And Davis didn't care either. He just wanted to slug this guy.

"Two things. As a precaution, the Mind sent a portion of itself through all black holes in the universe to try and travel to other universes…which was a futile task, as its ramshackle body structure was instantly torn apart upon subjection to the black holes' massive gravitational forces. The Gravemon that remained behind simply killed themselves."

Davis's fury gave way to confusion. "Eh?"

"Yes. The Mind – and the Gravemon by extension – saw themselves as the next forms of life to convert to death. The Mind gave one last command to the Gravemon to self-terminate before it itself self-terminated. Within a span of one year, all of the Gravemon had killed themselves, leaving nothing but decaying flesh on countless worlds in countless galaxies."

Davis just stared, dumbfounded. The Gravemon had corrupted everything…and they had proceeded to kill themselves. "…what."

"I know," replied Daisuke, understanding Davis's confusion. "So now there's lots of flesh decaying on a number of worlds, quite rich in nutrients and minerals. I transplanted cells from different parts of my body, mixing them with the Gravemon cells. Some from the liver, some from the heart, some from the brain, some from the lungs…evolution was stimulated, new life was created. I would reappear on these worlds, pushing things along; some creatures worshipped me, others ignored me. I didn't care either way; I was experiencing something new, and was trying to see how far things would go."

Davis just stared. He was just mute by all of this information, and just plain exhausted.

"In any case, things have progressed from there…and now I'm merely waiting."

"Waiting? For what?"

"The Big Crunch."

_**DOOOOOOOOOM.**_

Davis and Daisuke both looked up as a hole was torn open in the sky. Davis, clad in his golden armor, suddenly felt so small; those massive white hands clad in black armor, preparing to unleash destruction. He could just barely make out the face of that massive creature he had seen in the Void between the Worlds. "Oh no…"

Daisuke seemed disinterested. All he did was hold one hand up.

The beast opened his mouth. "_**ANTIMATTER ERASE!**_"

_**KABOOM!!!**_

Davis blinked as an explosion plumed out of the portal, originating at the monster's face; he was flying back into the endless Void, yelping from the unexpected pain. The portal soon closed behind him. "…what happened?"

"I nullified the effect of the strong nuclear force on the stream of antimatter particles. The moment the particles exited his mouth, the particles with opposite charges – positrons and antiprotons – suddenly flung apart in an explosive burst due to the massive internal energy behind that attack. Without the strong nuclear force to hold the particles together, the stream literally blew up in his face due to the electromagnetic force repelling particles of opposite charge away from each other."

"…wha?"

Daisuke lightly smiled. "Antimatter, matter…once you know the forces at work within the universe, it becomes easily to manipulate them."

"…how?"

Daisuke looked quietly at Davis. "You have a question?"

"…" Davis stared down at his fists. Armored, pulsing with power. Despite everything he had gone through – and everything he had experienced on this whole misadventure – he knew that once he got back home, things would return to normal. He'd able to use the power given to him for the sake of others. For the sake of his home. For the sake of his friends and family.

But this Daisuke…he had been given absolute power. He hadn't been corrupted by darkness…or by the light. The power ITSELF had changed him. He had become inhuman because of the power at his fingertips, for he had not only committed atrocities beyond anything Darkheart had done…but he had also performed many great and noble deeds. Not for the sake of goodness or otherwise…but simply to do it. Desire for the experience had driven him. In a way, it was an existence more frightening than that of Darkheart or Hikari of the Light…because he had chosen to go down this path. He had let himself become corrupted by the power and what he could do.

And that's why he had to ask: "…your times as a Digidestined…do you remember it all?"

"Yes."

"I mean…does it still MEAN anything?"

"No."

Davis felt his heart splinter. "…why?"

"Compared to my entire life of experiences, my time on Earth was short and insignificant."

His heart shattered. He wanted to cry and weep for this version of himself, who had become something so alien and foreign that he couldn't really be called a human anymore. But that wasn't all; because in this Davis – this 'Daisuke' – he saw the potential to become him. More so than Darkheart. At least with Darkheart, he could recognize the darkness for what it was. But with what Daisuke had become…Davis couldn't see himself resisting so easily. "But _why_…? So much had happened…they were your friends and family…that was your home…"

Sighing, Daisuke calmly tapped a glowing finger to Davis's forehead.

All of a sudden, a brief feeling of dizziness slammed Davis like a freight train…and then it passed. "Wha…what'd you just do?"

"In my search for new experiences, I often resuscitated the minds of the recently deceased throughout the universe; once I got the right sequence of chemical signals firing, I would analyze the memories of the deceased and experience what they had felt upon dying. I repeated this action trillions of times…and I, someone who is practically immortal, have thus experienced what it's like to die in at least several billion different ways; some you could imagine, some unimaginable, and some that are theoretically impossible by human standards. I subjected your brain to those sensations of death for one yoctosecond, or one septillionth of a second. Had I even subjected your brain to those sensations for so much as a nanosecond, you would most likely be on the ground now, gibbering and quivering, asking for the pain to stop. But despite the magnitude of what you experienced, it happened so fast that it might as well have not happened at all." Daisuke's serious tone vanished, replaced with a more neutral – if not melancholy – voice. "That's basically my situation. Sure, you would think my time as a Digidestined would be my fondest, but the time was simply too short. Compared to everything else, it might as well have…well, not happened at all."

Such a calm, rational explanation.

Davis Inoue felt more tired than ever before.

Daisuke quietly stood up, brushing off his knees. "Well, I must say it was amusing talking with myself. But I'm going to go ahead and speed things up."

"…are you referring to that Big Crunch from earlier?"

"Yes." Daisuke actually grinned. "Physicists always assumed our universe was closed, given the lack of evidence. They always assumed our universe would eventually achieve maximum entropy, essentially the 'heat death' of the universe. True, black holes connect to white holes in other universes…but white holes tend to cease existing sooner than black holes. And even then, the input and output of matter is mostly equal, with just a little bit more matter leaving our universe than entering…but then the Digital World came in to the equation." Daisuke sometimes couldn't help but marvel at how much humans once thought they knew. "Our thoughts, going through the alternate Dream Dimension, combined with the missing and broken pieces of data to form both the Digital World and Digimon. Digimon then came to the Real World…and our universe suddenly became an open system. Electrical signals in our computer networks ended up becoming creatures with immense amounts of energy…and therefore immense mass. More mass entered the universe, increasing the overall density of space-time…it took several billion years, but the outward expansion of the galaxies began to slow down. Then they began to recede. And now, finally, they're close to crunching back together for the next Big Bang." Glancing back at his much, MUCH younger self, Daisuke finished, "I can honestly say that experiencing the death and birth of the universe will be a first. Probably the only thing left in this current universe that I have yet to experience."

Driven by curiosity.

Davis's eyes were downcast. It fit Daisuke so perfectly…and he couldn't help but pity him. Compared to the Daisuke that had taught him the meaning of using his power for the sake of helping your friends (no matter the cost to yourself), THIS Daisuke had no moral center or foundation to keep him mindful of what he had lost. "…you have no idea what you've lost…"

"On the contrary," calmly reprimanded Daisuke. "I know exactly what I've lost: my humanity."

"And you can say that with a straight face?"

"Of course. I can objectively weigh both my losses and my gains…and I've gained so much more." A light smile coated Daisuke's face. "I don't expect you to understand or even acknowledge this; goodness knows others have tried. My conversations throughout the universe with all sorts of extraterrestrial beings have yielded so much knowledge…but they strived in vain to try and figure out how I functioned. I imagine no one can, not anymore. It actually makes me all the more impressed that Shaun remained as whole as he did; after all, time changes everyone."

Silence hung in the air between the two individuals…so alike in appearance, yet unimaginably different.

Daisuke understood Davis completely.

Davis didn't understand Daisuke at all, nor did he want to. Some things were just too horrifying to contemplate.

And in the end, his desire for home was increased all the more.

"The dimensional field around your body is charging." Daisuke suddenly waved. "Farewell. Have a safe trip home."

_**CHOOM.**_

And then Davis was gone.

Daisuke Motomiya sighed as he floated into the air. "There we go. Now…back to what I was doing." With a flick of a glowing hand, the entire planetoid that he had crafted burst into a slew of particles, a flowing plasma that swirled around Daisuke.

Daisuke drifted at high speed towards the center of the universe, its center looking like a halo of glowing stellar matter rotating about the event horizon of a supermassive black hole. Calmly bringing the matter with him into the dense black hole, Daisuke began charging the matter with energy, binding them together into a dense object that continued to grow in mass as its energy increased.

Einstein had been a brilliant fellow, despite his human limitations; if the amount of energy in a stationary body increased, it had no choice but to endure an increase of mass.

The mass of the object Daisuke held began to increase as Daisuke continued to pour immeasurable amounts of energy into it. Joules upon joules upon joules of energy, going beyond the output of any star…the mass of the black hole itself increased immensely, strengthening its gravitational pull.

As Daisuke increased the mass by more and more magnitudes as the seconds passed, more and more matter throughout the universe surged together, crunching down into an incredibly dense, incredibly hot object. The black hole itself began to break down due to the sheer amount of matter packed together; a plasma of particles stormed about, the density and temperature increasing by more and more orders of magnitude by the second.

And Daisuke was in the center of it all, smiling. "Hmm. I'm even feeling a bit of pressure. To be expected though." Sighing with content, his body suddenly morphed into a golden humanoid, shining and radiant. His form burst into a cloud of energy, suffusing and merging with all the particles of the universe.

The intake of matter stopped.

Nothing remained in the universe.

Nothing save for an incredibly dense, immeasurably hot singularity.

Then the energy was released.

Particles flew about at colossal speeds. The laws of physics, matter, antimatter…quarks, hadrons, leptons…all forming and ending within fractions of a second, giving rise to photons and more standard forms of matter. Atoms formed within a few minutes as the physical forces took control…it would take eons for quasars to emerge.

But nevertheless, a voice rang out, somehow managing to impossibly echo out through the vacuum.

"_I am…_"

Who was he?

"_I am…_"

Ah. He remembered now. He had experienced much. But this was something entirely different.

He was everywhere and nowhere at once. He was one in everything, and everything was one in him. All former traces of what had once been were gone now…save for his own memory.

"_I am…_"

His title. His identity. His name. He had a name. A human name that he still kept. Because out of everything in the entire universe, it was the one thing that tied him to what he had once been.

"_I am…Daisuke._"

He had been a god. The universe had been his plaything.

But now?

"_Daisuke Motomiya._"

He WAS the universe.

xxxx

/Desert Area, Universe-(V)(1)/

_**CHOOM.**_

Davis crashed through a rocky spire, landing on the other side. "Ow…" He felt his consciousness slipping away…not that that was a bad thing. After that last headtrip of a universe, being out cold sounded heavenly.

"_Taichi, Zeromaru, Gabo, over here!_"

"_What is it Rei?_"

"_Some Digimon just crash-landed here!_"

_I'm no Digimon_, huffily thought Davis. And those voices sounded real fuzzy. His vision was also going out. Feeling too tired as it was, he dismissed his Armor of Miracles. It was going to go out anyway, so why not save some time and get it done with?

"_Wait…he's a human!_"

"_WHA?!_"

"_She's right Taichi, it is a human!_"

"_Maybe not Gabo…he looks funky. What human would wear those tacky-looking goggles?_"

"_Uh…Zero, those goggles look just like MINE._"

"…_oh yeah! Never mind, your goggles are awesome._"

The last things Davis saw before blacking out were four people.

A Gabumon.

An AeroVeedramon with spikes and armored plating that looked decidedly more like metal than bone.

An amber-eyed girl with brown hair tinged orange.

A guy who looked a lot like a younger Tai.

_Darn it, I'm still not home._

Unconsciousness.

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Issue #9: The Last Stretch

xxxx

Author's Note: (collapses) UGH. The MaloMyotismon part took me FOREVER. But once that was done, I managed to finish the last 30 pages in a week. X.X

Sorry for the wait, but I think you'll find today's update date quite fitting. November 2nd.

This was the day, four years ago, when I began **Zero 2: A Revision**.

How fitting that this chapter somewhat mocks both the ending of the actual Season 02 of Digimon and the actual content of the New Digi-Episodes, which was my original attempt (and I use 'attempt' loosely) at revising Season 02 to my liking. And man have we come a long way!

First was Revision, which took me a little over a year to finish. Then Housemates. Then Battle of the Shinobi. Then the Comeback Tour. Now Side Stories and Crisis on Infinite Digiworlds.

Progress has been slowed by both FFX-3 and my Naruto story, but both of those fics should be finished within two-three years (hopefully). By the time, I'll have hopefully ended Tamers and Katamoni Damacy! and begun Digital Deception. But you never know what the future may hold. Tamers may end up being longer than I anticipate. o.o;

But it's been a wild and fun ride. Here's to another four years!

Here's a list of the universes that have appeared in this chapter.

Universe (H)(3): The world where the Gravemon were defeating the Forbidden City Militia.

Universe (2)(0): The world of the original season 02 of Digimon. Sucky finale and all.

Universe (M)(B): Heh, this is a rather interesting world. Based on a manga given the clever title of 'My Balls', the basic premise is that the horniest guy in Tokyo has the Queen of Terror sealed into his testicles. If he doesn't ejaculate in a month, then the Earth is saved from invasion. Naturally, the Queen's minions from Hell try to get the main character to uh…well, you know. Hilarity ensues.

Universe (4)(2): The world that destroyed itself by dividing by zero. Props to _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_.

Universe (0)(-1): The world of New Digi-Episodes. And yes, Shaun and Darkheart actually did play card game. For more on the mental hilarity of NDE, go to my Digimon FFNet forum and click on the topic 'The New Digi-Episodes: The "Old" Zero 2'. And I destroyed that universe with RELISH. :D

Universe (D)(F): The world that Galactic X came from…D-Fusion, obviously. Character belongs to SSJ4Takeru, aka Kanius the V.

Universe (H)(4): The world of Dietz, the SUPREME OVERLORD! Bow before his awesomeness. So awesome, he can put flame decals on a black spaceship and look cool instead of cheesy. :O

Universe (1)(2): The world of Deity Davis. THIS was an interesting part to write. Props to _Akira_, which is made of awesome.

Universe (V)(1): The world of V-Tamer. Wonga.

Next chapter, Davis finally rejoins the others! That's all I'm saying. :3

See you soon, and please review!


	9. The Last Stretch

Author's Note: Well, one more chapter of Crisis in this current updating cycle. Davis's trek through the various worlds will finally end. And I'll be introducing most, if not all, of the rest of the fan characters.

A quick little discussion though, from a review by the name of Grey Fanatic. Your observation is true, in a way; most of what's happening to Davis isn't altering him or affecting him (save for a few worlds that have been encountered over the last few chapters). Most of them are situations where Davis is simply dropped into a world and then plucked back out (his time there is also varying; oftentimes, he's only there for several paragraphs, other times a whole chapter). There really seems to be no rhyme or reason to why this is happening to Davis, or what the point is.

Well, from the point of the story's plot, it's kind of supposed to be pointless. Davis – and Veemon, for a while – is being subjected to forces beyond his control. He cannot control when he warps out or where he'll end up. His only constant is that, prior to a universe's destruction, the dimensional field around him will spring up and warp him away. There's not really much he can do about it.

But why am **I**, the author, doing this? What rhyme or reason is there for what I'm doing with this little universal trek?

Well…initially, the driving purpose behind this was solely for the ambitious project I mentioned last chapter; then the amount of foreshadowing and character development in the last chapter influenced me to bring in a canon ending. But even so, none of this explains why I WANTED to write this story to begin with.

To have fun.

It's been an absolute _**BLAST**_ writing this story. Some parts crawled, but some of the scenes were just awesome to write. Davis in a world of Power Rangers? AWESOME. Davis reacting to Beavis and Butthead? Cue giggling. Davis meeting a god-like version of himself? EPIC. Some of those weird, outlandish scenarios that would have no place in regular Zero 2? I can bring them right here.

Plus, it enables me to use the characters of my readers, who have been sticking with these stories for years. It's one of my ways of contributing back. But I digress; things should become more sensible as we near the climax (heck, we don't really know who Antimon IS yet). And thanks for the advice on description; I've been dabbling in using those other senses, but nowhere near as consistent as I should be.

Anyhow…

Begin!

xxxx

Issue #9: The Last Stretch

xxxx

/Monitor Room, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

Antimon was making Izzy's job a lot easier.

It was a very morbid thought, true…and a very grim realization. Be that as it may, Izzy's search was becoming a lot easier by the minute.

Judging by what he had learned while being connected to the station's systems, Arbitermon's extensive monitor apparatus was a network of nanoscopic probes that were sent out from the station; each probe – capable of traversing the dimensions – transmitted these images through interdimensional space and time, arriving back with nothing lost in translation. It was an extensive system…and Izzy wondered just how in the world it had been crafted. This whole station was a marvel of engineering.

But in any case…the sheer number of universes he had observed was mind-boggling in magnitude. Within the past few hours, he had given a passing glance to roughly twenty-three thousand, three hundred and fifty-one universes. That was at least two universes a second…but the information being sent directly into his brain via the digital wires enabled him to process all available information.

In that time frame, Antimon had destroyed fifty thousand, five hundred, and forty-two universes. A seeming impossibility, given the time it usually took for Antimon to unleash his attack and move on to the next target. However, the rate by which time travelled varied from universe to universe (time was relevant, after all); some cameras were transmitting minutes, hours, and days (sometimes even weeks…or longer) worth of information over the course of one second in the time local to the Nexus. The converse was true for some universes, but the worst it seemed to be was that one second here was worth a tenth of a second there. As for the endless void that existed between the realms…well, from Izzy's observations, time didn't exist within that realm at all. The moment Antimon left one universe, he was in another. For all he knew, Antimon had been travelling for years to get from one universe to the next. In any case, Antimon was working, and working fast.

Ultimately, compared to the total amount of universes that Antimon had destroyed, it wasn't much…but then again, there weren't a lot of universes left.

At the moment, only one million, twenty-nine thousand, fifty-four universes remained.

Izzy only hoped that Antimon didn't pick up the pace.

For the time being, he also took an occasional glance throughout the station via the internal monitor devices; although his fellow Digidestined had mostly kept to the Lobby and the Atrium (he had, unfortunately, missed the whole business with Darkheart), there were a slew of other characters waiting in the lower levels of the station. They were obviously keeping to themselves for the interim; it was understandable, seeing as how many of these folks were in unfamiliar surroundings. For all Izzy knew, they had been here for months.

In one room, he saw Shaun getting up off of his bed and walking out. The Shaun they had met earlier…and judging by the information in Arbitermon's database, he was from Universe-(1)(-1).

In another, larger suite fit for visitors the size of VenomMyotismon, there were ten Digimon of varied shapes, colors, and sizes. All of the milled about, talking and wondering when the conflict was going to occur. According to the database, they were the Ancient Warriors: a group of ten Digimon that were the legendary warriors of the Digital World in Universe-(D)(4).

In one smaller room stood three teenagers – all female, with two being twins – and three Digimon that he had honestly never heard of before. Taking a quick peek into the database, Arbitermon had logged these people as being from Universe-(K)(U): Emily and her partner Gargoylemon, Kiseki and Falcomon, and Hotaru and Tsukaimon.

Yet another room held what seemed to be…winged Numemon. They were PlatinumNumemon: Mega-level Digimon with platinum skin and golden wings. Truly odd; although Izzy knew they needed all the help they could get, the thought of fighting alongside winged piles of shining sludge just seemed too weird. And on a personal note, he found their home universe – Universe-(P)(U) – to have an oddly appropriate binary code.

The largest rooms – convention-sized – were on Sub-Level 6. In three of those rooms sat an army of Digimon, ranging from Champion to Mega. All were donning black helixes on their persons. It didn't take a genius to figure out who that army belonged to; he had been out and about throughout the station ever since Izzy had begun his observation. In any case, they were from Universe-(5)(1).

Deep down, on Sub-Level 8, one Digimon occupied the large circular conduit that wrapped around the central shaft of the station, as it was one of the only places large enough to hold him. As large as several city blocks, the purple, black-scaled Digimon with six insectoid legs slumbered silently, waiting for the upcoming conflict: according to the database, this was Armagemon: a Digimon born from a computer virus (or had _been_ a computer virus? The file was unclear on this matter) that was capable of unleashing a firestorm worthy of the Armageddon (hence the name). Armagemon had been a resident of Universe-(A)(X).

Good or evil, light and dark…it mattered not. As long as one had strength, that was enough. There were at least a dozen or so other rooms occupied, all with people who had volunteered to fight…or had been whisked away just before their homes had been destroyed.

Speaking of destruction…Izzy wondered why Antimon was doing all of this.

The 'how' was already known. It was the 'why' that was bugging him.

_Why? Why is one Digimon seeking the destruction of all universes?_

xxxx

/Desert Area, Universe-(V)(1)/

That aroma was downright heavenly.

It tickled his nostrils, forcing him to awaken.

Slightly meaty…rife with juice and broth. And did he detect a hint of fruit? Like grapes?

Davis Inoue grimaced as he sat up, rubbing his head slowly. His brain was pounding lightly against his skull; obviously, he had yet to fully recover from falling through a spire of rock earlier. _Rrr…why can't I land anywhere soft or fuzzy? Or at least on my feet?_

Stepping out of the small cave he had awoken in, he stepped out into the sunlight, feeling the tingling of the sun's heat on his skin. Speaking of skin…he was starting to smell a bit musky. He needed a shower. _Curse you teenage body odor!_ Oh boy, now he was cursing his puberty. What would be next?

"Hey, you're awake!"

Well, introductions, apparently.

Davis took in the sights quietly. The place looked and felt like a desert; rough, hardy ground that was cracked and crumbling from a lack of precipitation. Tufts of wild grass that wavered in the wind. Huge bluffs stood in the distance, buffering the wind until it was nothing more than a gentle breeze wafting with the desert's heat. At least it wasn't too unbearable; as it was now, it felt soothingly pleasant after the empty, almost-soulless world of endless grass that he had last been on.

_Eh, no thinking about that place._ Or that particular 'Daisuke', for that matter.

Instead, he turned his attention to the four people before him.

His eyes were first caught by the AeroVeedramon…and Davis confirmed that this was far different from the last AeroVeedramon he had seen. The last AeroVeedramon had been seen in the home of the V-Clan atop Gate Mountain on the continent of Desktop…and that fellow had been as large as a MetalGreymon. By comparison, this AeroVeedramon – was he the one named Zero? – was downright puny; despite his far more toned musculature, this guy was smaller than a Kuwagamon. To put it in perspective…despite the Digimon's bulk, Davis would have come up to his chest if they stood side-by-side. _That guy's smaller than Wargreymon._ Thought, to be honest, if the Digimon stood fully on his hind legs, then he'd would only come up to the thigh.

The one Gabumon – named Gabo, if he remembered correctly – looked like…well, a Gabumon. Nothing special.

There was one girl sitting on her knees; clad in thick brown boots and black leggings, the girl somehow carried the look of a pioneer with her button-up denim jacket and jean skirt, both colored a rustic brown. It complimented her amber eyes and chocolate-orange hair, the latter fanning out in small spikes. There was a distinctly clean smell about her, despite the dusty environment. She was most likely the 'Rei' he had heard before lapsing into unconsciousness.

After all, the fourth person of this little group was easy to recognize. The clothing was exactly like what Tai used to wear…the blue shirt and tough brown shorts, bearing signs of wear and tear. Goggles and a jungle of hair. The only differences were the cloak he wore, colored tan with brown trimming to help blend in with the surrounding desert (heck, it probably helped with the heat too)…and the odd device strapped to his wrist. A 12-year-old Tai, in the flesh…or rather, he should say a 'Taichi' in the flesh.

Davis looked down at Taichi, who had been the one to speak. The jungle-headed boy pointed at a large hotpot sitting between the four, which was brimming with boiling, bubbling soup. "Hungry?"

"You have to ask?!" replied Davis with a sudden smile. Now that he wasn't in any immediate danger, his stomach was finally able to recognize that it hadn't eaten since before all this craziness had begun. Sitting down between Rei and Taichi, the Child of Miracles looked around. "First off…let me see if I have this right." He then began pointing fingers. "Gabo, Zero, Rei, and Taichi, right?"

"Yup! Taichi Yagami. How'd you know?"

"I heard you all talking before I blacked out." And it wouldn't have been hard to guess Taichi's name anyway. "The name's Davis. Davis Inoue."

"Pleased to meet ya!" Taichi smiled as he grabbed a bowl out of a backpack and poured a whole heaping helping of soup into the bowl. Handing Davis a spoon, Taichi said, "Bon appetit."

Davis practically tore into the meaty concoction, savoring the warm broth and the feel of thick beef mashing against his teeth and tongue. "Mmm…so good…" His stomach was warning him now: NEVER go without food when going on weird interdimensional travels!

"So…" Zero calmly downed a whole bowl with one gulp. "How come you fell out of the sky? That's what Rei saw."

Davis frowned. How much should he tell them? "…would 'came from another world' be any help?"

"Well, Taichi and Rei are," admitted Zero as he pointed at the two 12-year-olds. The AeroVeedramon whacked himself on the head for missing the obvious. Of _course_ this Davis fellow would be coming from another world! "Okay, well…how about that armor stuff Rei said you had on?"

"I was wondering about that," remarked Gabo the Gabumon, his eyes scouring him with suspicion. Davis frowned at that look; why was he looking at him like that? He hadn't done anything wrong. "Are you sure you're not a servant of Demon in disguise? Or someone like Neo?"

Davis frowned. "Hey now, don't accuse me of serving a creep like Demon. Besides, I can't serve a guy who's been deleted."

Cue looks of absolute shock and awe. "DEMON'S DEAD?!" yelped Zero.

"You're lying!" accused Gabo. "You're trying to confuse us!"

"Am not." Davis sighed. "When I said I'm from another world…I really mean _another world_." He tried to emphasize his last words, trying to get his point across to Taichi.

Fortunately, Yagami was able to understand. "Ah…you're from a different Digital World then?"

"Yep. Complete with a different Earth too." Davis sipped the broth, cherishing the taste. "Can I have some more?"

"Sure," replied Rei as she scooped some more soup into Davis's bowl. "So…how'd you end up here?"

Davis shrugged. "That's just it. No idea how or why I'm going to place after place." Slurp. "Some places are just downright weird." Munch munch. "Some places are creepy." Sip. "And sometimes I end up in places where the bad guys won." Slosh slurp. "All I know is that my partner and I got hit by a bolt of lightning." Sluuuurp. "And then we ended up going to world after world. I've gotten separated from my partner and have no idea where he is." SLUUUURP. "And as if things aren't bad enough, some Digimon is destroying these worlds. I have no idea why, but that's just what's happening." A sigh of pleasure. "Man, that stuff's good."

The four looked at him inquisitively, unsure of what to make of his story. Taichi suddenly made a realization. "Hey, you have a partner? Does that mean you're a Tamer too?!"

"…what's a Tamer?"

Taichi facefaulted. "You don't know what a Tamer is?"

"Nope. Ever heard of a Digidestined?"

"…wha?"

Davis sighed. More differences. _Just go with the flow…complaining won't help anything._ "Oh well…" Grumbling, the Child of Miracles leaned back against the ground, gazing into the sky above. "I suppose I'll just hang with you guys until I'm warped away again to wherever." Now that he put some thought to it…the idea of looping from world to world in a never-ending cycle felt like some strange version of what Shaun had went through. _He was trapped in the past…and I'm trapped going from world to world, with no control over what's happening._

He really hoped he'd at least get back together with Veemon soon. Until then, he'd have to cope. Losing his cool like he had in the 'Noodle Cart Daisuke' world wouldn't work. It'd only make him angrier in the long run. "So…what's your deal? You guys fightin' Demon or something?"

Taichi nodded. Rei was silent as the gogglehead began retelling the tale of how Neo Saiba – a master Tamer and champion of the D-1 Tournament – was working for Demon, a virus-turned-Dark Digimon bent on taking over the Digital World. Taichi had been called to the Digital World by HolyAngemon, so that he could defeat Demon before he could use his secret weapon: a Super Ultimate. At the moment, they had recently faced off against a member of a group called Alias III, which worked for Neo.

"Super Ultimate…I take it it's more powerful than a Mega?" asked Davis.

"What's a Mega?" confusedly said Gabo.

Davis arched an eyebrow. "I mean, you know? Mega? Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega?"

"What?" muttered Taichi, befuddled by Davis's words. "It's Baby I, Baby II, Child, Adult, Perfect, and Ultimate. Hence, 'Super Ultimate'."

Davis sweatdropped. "…so, more powerful than a Mega. Got it." Glancing over at Zero, the Digidestined asked, "Your partner's only an Ulti…er, 'Perfect'. Think you'll be able to beat someone like Demon on your own?"

Zero snorted. "Hey now, I may only be a Perfect, but I've already beaten _**TWO**_ Ultimates! Deathmon and Piemon!"

Davis blinked. Deathmon had been one of Demon's Black Generals during the Odaiba War. And he assumed Piemon was Pie_**d**_mon…and Piedmon had been one of the Dark Masters. "Wow."

"After all, with our combination tactics," boasted Taichi as he got up, standing beside his partner. "Our win ratio is…"

Taichi and Zero flashed a 'V for Victory' sign. "**100 PERCENT**!"

Gabo sighed. "It's not like a perfect win ratio will help against Demon…" All the while, Taichi and Zero ran in circles, arm-in-arm, chanting '_La la la, 100 percent, la la la!_'

Davis sweatdropped at Taichi and Zero's dance…and then he briefly thought about something. "HolyAngemon…I'd like to meet this guy." After all, he didn't know how long he'd be here. Might as well acquaint himself with the head honcho.

Gabo frowned. "Hm. I don't think we should-"

"Okay!"

Gabo facefaulted at Taichi's immediate response. "YOU IMPULSIVE MORON! WE DON'T KNOW JACK ABOUT THIS DAVIS GUY!"

"So? Wherever he came from, he beat Demon!"

Davis coughed. "Well, to be honest, I didn't-"

"And if he's offering to help, we should let him help!" Taichi looked favorably at his fellow gogglehead as he converted the materials to data and put them inside a data chip. "Besides, this guy's good. I can just tell!"

"How?" grumbled Gabo, rolling his eyes.

Taichi just smiled a knowing smile, staring straight into Davis's eyes. "Like I said…I can just tell." The look of courage and confidence, fully aware of all dangers and obstacles, looking ahead to ultimate victory…it was a look that Davis had seen many times in the eyes of Tai.

It was at that moment that Davis knew that Taichi Yagami was as strong as the Tai he knew. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," said the Child of Miracles with a grin. "Anyhow…I suppose we should be off then?"

"Not so fast!" interrupted Gabo. "Taichi, we're on a mission! We are on our way to Demon's Castle! Why? Because you have to beat Demon! We can't just go back to Holy Angel Castle!"

Taichi grumbled as he scratched at his hair. "Oh come on, it's not like it's the end of the world. Besides, I think HolyAngemon would like to meet this guy." Frowning, Taichi glanced over at Zero. "But it's too heavy for Zero to fly with just me, Rei, and Gabo…how are we gonna get there quickly with FOUR people…?"

"MEGA ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

A flash of gold tinged with red and blue. Moments passed as the air around grew hotter and quickly cooled down to the normal temperature. The wind rushed by, whipping past the golden armor that Davis Inoue now wore, his right arm clad with the Gauntlet of Courage and his left arm clad with the Gauntlet of Friendship. Slowly hovering three feet into the air, Davis cracked, "I can carry someone."

"Dibs!" exclaimed Gabo. Taichi and Zero both shot him an 'Oh, _now_ you're okay with him?' look. The Gabumon retorted, "I've never seen a human fly before!" Taichi and Zero shrugged, conceding the point. Rei just giggled.

And so Davis – holding Gabo in his arms – took to the air as Zero, with Taichi and Rei on his back, ascended. "Holy Angel Castle is this-a-way!" exclaimed the AeroVeedramon as they took off. Davis quietly followed, wondering what kind of Digimon HolyAngemon was.

But as they took to the air, flying at high speed, a little ninja suddenly appeared at their old campsite. "Uh oh…HEY WAIT! **I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!!!**" Igamon grimaced as they disappeared into the distance; he had a warning to give! _Neo's Army…it's coming to Holy Angel Castle!_

Igamon's warning was unknown…and so Davis and Zeromaru rocketed off towards Holy Angel Castle, with Gabo, Taichi, and Rei in tow.

…at least, until a thorny whip wrapped around Zero's leg. "What the-?!"

A jerk of the whip pulled him down, Taichi and Rei yelping all the way. Davis screamed, "GUYS!"

"Just keep going on to Holy Angel Castle! We'll be fine!" yelled Taichi as Zero righted himself, facing a blonde-haired female in scant clothing and some plant-like Digimon, like Lilymon…only taller and with a rose for a head.

Gabo grimaced as he said, "Well, keep going! Taichi will be fine; he and Zero have a knack for getting out of troublesome situations! Even when Zero was an Adult, he was beating Perfects! They'll be just fine!"

"…I hope so." Davis hadn't even known Taichi that long…but if he was anything like Tai, he'd be able to hold his own.

xxxx

/Atrium, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

Ken's nostrils flared. "_You!?_"

Everyone else showed looks of shock at the sight before them.

Ken Ichijouji was looking straight at the Digimon Emperor.

The tyrant – a perfect carbon copy of Ken's former alter ego, dark blue clothes, cape, gauntlet, fuzzy hair, and all – turned towards them, his eyebrow arched in a quizzical fashion. It was apparent by his height that he was about Tai's age. By his side was Omnimon, his right arm sporting a black helix, its two strands coiling around his limb. "What's with the looks? I'm surely not _that_ hideous to look at."

The Digidestined from Universe-(0)(1) said nothing. They just glared, quietly and angrily at the person who had just arrived in the Atrium…Ken most especially.

Sighing, the dark teen finished, "Oh well, I can only suppose I'm just a 'blast from the past.' Would it be too much to assume that my counterpart in your world lost?"

"You can bet the farm on that!" yelled Tai. His eyes settled on the titan standing next to him. A fresh peal of anger erupted in his eyes. "Let me guess…your 'bodyguard' once belonged to the Children of Courage and Friendship."

The tyrant smirked. "Indeed. Omegamon was once the partner of both Taichi and Yamato…but as you can see, my Dark Helix is capable of suppressing even his will." Smirking, he looked over at Ken. "You really should have kept going. You wouldn't _believe_ how much was accomplished after Chimeramon fell…such a pity that you gave up so soon." The calm, confident tone…laced with intent to taint and allure. His way led to power…but it also led to darkness. If he thought he was going to corrupt Ken, he had another thing coming.

Gatomon hissed at the dictator, snarling, "You just get out of our sight, Emperor! Or we'll tear you to shreds!" The resolute gazes from the other Digidestined gathered told him to take a hike. Ken's glare…was the worst of all. If it could, it would have reduced the tyrant to atoms.

Shrugging, the dark Digidestined replied, "Well, I know when I'm not wanted. Come Omegamon, I'm famished." As he walked away with his bodyguard towards the food dispensers, he replied, "Oh, and by the way…I don't know about your particular version, but my title is the Digimon Kaiser. Learn it well."

The Digidestined stared at the back of the Kaiser, unsettled by his presence. Then again, Darkheart was here as well…and he was the worse one.

The total sum of Good on this station seemed to have a tough time at it compared to the total sum of Evil. Valmarmon, Darkheart…and now the Digimon Kaiser.

Who else on this station possessed mastery over the darkness?

_**PLOP!**_

A smoking body fell on the floor of the Atrium, dropped by Arbitermon. The impassive Digimon stared silently at the charred armor of the corrupted human. "I trust you'll behave now?"

"I'll behave," meekly muttered Darkheart.

Arbitermon immediately turned and left, his body phasing through the walls.

Growling, Darkheart slowly stood – his entire body feeling like it had just been fried, toasted, baked, and roasted at twenty-five gazillion degrees for an hour – and tried to shake off the pain, taking in his surroundings at a glance.

He first saw none other than Kari Kamiya and some of her compatriots from Universe-(0)(1). He opened his mouth to say something twisted…but immediately decided against it. As fun as it would have been, he didn't want to risk the chance of being pummeled by that freak Arbitermon. It was like the guy had eyes everywhere! Besides, that Tai was giving him the evil eye, and he wasn't in the mood for complaints, snarky attitudes, or stuck-up siblings roaring about 'vengeance and justice' or some claptrap like that.

So he just settled for going over to the central column and watching television. Maybe watching humans get killed in _Predator_ would cure his doldrums…because, to be frank, Arbitermon had bashed the ever-loving tar out of him.

"It seems you've made the creator of this station quite cross."

Darkheart glanced quietly at the Digimon Kaiser, calmly cutting his way through a luscious sirloin that smelled wonderful. "Where'd you get the steak?"

"Ask, and ye shall receive," mocked the Kaiser as he pointed at one of the little microwave doors.

Darkheart frowned, staring at the bluish-turquoise hatches. "…hmm. Porterhouse. Medium rare. 32 ounces. Marinated Don Shula style."

_Ding._

Darkheart blinked as the hatch opened up, revealing a Porterhouse cooked to perfection. "Wow." A quick whiff revealed that it even smelled nice. "Heh. Thought I'd never get another one of these after I conquered all of America." Grabbing the steak with his armored hands, the corrupted Digidestined began chewing voraciously into the steak, not even bothering to use utensils.

"Undignified neanderthal," muttered the Kaiser.

"Emo boy," retorted Darkheart.

"I've heard worse," remarked the tyrant as he chewed silently. "You know…it seems you aren't used to encountering others more powerful than yourself."

"And conquering the entire planet Earth and absorbing its life energy WOULDN'T be cause for a superiority complex?"

"Quite true…but it's not wise to agitate a Digimon that has, apparently, god-like powers." Shifting his gaze towards the powerful warrior, the Kaiser finished, "At the moment, we are stranded here on this station…and so I suggest going along until this whole affair is over and done with." A smirk suddenly came to the Kaiser's face. _And then I can get back to conquering the Digital World._

Darkheart simply smirked as he continued chewing at his slab of meat. _I came here of my own free will you simpleton…but things are getting interesting now._ He would stick around. For now.

The Digidestined of Universe-(0)(1) kept a wary eye on Darkheart as he sat side-by-side with the Digimon Kaiser. A meeting of the bad guys. Never a good thing.

"It doesn't really matter how you feel about those two."

Everyone turned around to see none other than Shaun Kamiya standing there, his green eyes staring straight at the backs of both Darkheart and the Kaiser. "Because until Antimon has been dealt with, you won't be able to return to your world…so you'll just have to deal with it." Sighing, the Child of Wisdom stared at the Digidestined of Universe-(0)(1), a melancholy smile on his face. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's no problem. You kind of had a valid reason," warily responded Tai, not exactly eager to experience the sequel of 'Fist to the Face'.

"It's just…" Sighing, the last Digidestined of Universe-(1)(-1) stared down at his Crest of Wisdom. "Your Shaun may have died, but he succeeded. It means that I didn't do enough…that I could've done something else to finish the job." But what? What could he have done? The answer eluded him. "I suppose it doesn't matter anyway…" Glancing quietly at the six humans and the three Digion from Universe-(0)(1), he continued, "My universe is already gone. For all we know, by the time this whole incident is over, so will yours."

That thought brought a chilling realization to the denizens of Universe-(0)(1). The atmosphere of the room about them suddenly felt denser, heavier…despite the general controlled state of pandemonium (if that made any sense…but hey, most places with karaoke machines are like that), the thought of their home being destroyed in an instant nearly floored them.

What if it was possible? What if their home was annihilated in a flash? They wouldn't be there to defend it…or, well, anything. The idea that such a thing could happen was unthinkable. But it was a distinct possibility; Shaun had lost his universe. So had many others on this station. They had probably thought the same thing…that their home would escape damnation, that their would somehow avoid detection, that their universe would remain safe.

Good or evil, fate wasn't picky. Neither was, apparently, Antimon.

Shaun was quiet as the looks of fear, unease, and anxiety washed over the looks of the denizens of Universe-(0)(1), with Joe sporting a mixture of all three. In the end, he couldn't tell the future. His world was gone now; everything that had once defined him was gone. His mission had ended in failure. His partner was dead, for good (BelialMyotismon had seen to that). A future he had been fighting for – a safer future, a future without the threat of Demon – was doomed to never occur. Even his past was dying, day by day; his memory had deteriorated severely over the course of years. Save for the most important of events, he had forgotten so many things. The books that held his autobiography had been lost, destroyed along with his universe. The very thought of how much he had lost had driven him mad with woe and fury.

But now was not the time to grieve.

In one universe, he had done better. The results of that success were here, right now…alive. But if worse came to worse, they would be alone and without a home. They would likely end up going to some other universe to try and forge a new life…and that would require adaptation. They would have to survive…and they would need all the help they could get.

Clutching the Crest of Wisdom in his fist, the Child of Wisdom from Universe-(1)(-1) swore to Shaun Kamiya-(0)(1) that he would do his best to watch over and protect the Digidestined of Universe-(0)(1).

_Your hardships and pains…all of your sacrifices…I won't let them be in vain. Not like mine. You won't endure my fate. I promise._

xxxx

/Holy Angel Castle, Universe-(V)(1)/

_This guy's just MagnaAngemon with a different name,_ thought Davis as he stared at HolyAngemon. Only one difference; the white robes that adorned his form. It seemed to fit with the motif of this castle: white, angelic, pure. This palace of sterling crystal, surrounded by a courtyard of green grass and walls of white stone…a very holy place indeed. One that actually felt…'earthy'. If that made it any sense. It felt REAL. It felt like a place where Digimon lived, where people devoted time to fixing and maintaining the place. It was not the soulless, empty monolith of Hikari Yagami…the light that pervaded this place was far more soulful, far more invigorating than Hikari's. And the smell…the rich soil, the exertion of Digimon that trained and prepared for wartime…the undeniable sounds and sensations of _life_…this place possessed more life than either the dead world of Darkheart or the fake world constructed by a god that once been human.

Davis inhaled the air, smelling it, RELISHING it. Despite the ordeals he had been going through, this place was actually quite nice. It let him focus on other things. More…present things. "So, there's an army headed this way?"

"Yes, according to Igamon." HolyAngemon frowned as he gazed at this mysterious teen. Igamon had arrived some time ago, informing them that Neo was leading an army of Dark Digimon to Holy Angel Castle. Likewise, he had said – alongside Gabo's testimony – that Taichi and Zero were held up fighting another member of Alias III. Ever since Igamon had arrived, the defenders and denizens of Holy Angel Castle had been preparing for the inevitable conflict. As for this new human…he had been quiet. Merely watching the sun slowly dip downward to the horizon, casting a bloody glow on the land. Even as Leo – a Panjyamon, a Perfect-level Digimon who was his second-in-command – continued to prep the soldiers for battle, HolyAngemon could not help but wonder what this boy was capable of. Perhaps he'd be able to stem the tide in this war…much like he hoped Taichi and Zero would.

"I just hope that this place doesn't meet that…thing."

HolyAngemon looked down, witnessing the melancholy look on the human's face. Whatever this boy must have endured…it had to have been horrific. Perhaps from a confrontation with his own Demon? From what little the boy had told concerning his own world, the fact that he and his allies – called 'Digidestined', which he found to be an oddly fitting term – had defeated Demon had been most interesting (If Davis had felt more truthful, he would've said that _technically_…Demon had been devoured by a more powerful enemy. But that enemy, namely BelialMyotismon, had been beaten anyway, so the point was moot). "A threat?"

"One that can destroy whole worlds, as far as I know…and I have no idea what it is."

"A Digimon?"

"I guess." He had no clue. That gigantic behemoth that had passed him by in that endless void. Those thick, overwhelming hands that had torn the sky asunder. With the exception of the previous world (where Daisuke had actually proved that this monster could be harmed), most of his appearances had equaled a destroyed world. Not that he had seen him that much…but the sheer **power** was overwhelming. "I don't know why either."

HolyAngemon sighed. "A troublesome threat then." But the hidden and unknown could wait. The darkening blot in the sky, slowly morphing into a recognizable mass of Dark Digimon, held his attention now. His experienced eyes picked out the incoming horde. "They come…Devimon, Evilmon, Kuwagamon, Flymon comprise most of the attack force…but I see a Megadramon, a Gigadramon, a VenomVamdemon, a Boltmon, a Gryphomon…" HolyAngemon scowled. "A human boy and some other strange Digimon atop Megadramon…" Was that Digimon the super weapon of Demon? Had it already hatched?! "Many Adults, two Perfects, and three Ultimates…" Not very favorable odds. The aerial forces would have to take care of the bulk of the assault force …but the heavy hitters serving as the enemy vanguard would have to be taken care of by Leo, the two Knightmon…and this boy. _I hope I don't have to step in. If so, then the power of Demon's army has gone beyond what I anticipated._

Davis Inoue frowned as explosions began to ring out in the sky. His eyes fell upon the white-haired boy who set down in front of Holy Angel Castle. _…what's with him?_

Without saying another word, Davis took to the air, setting down between the two factions.

Such an action caused Leo to growl. "FOOLISH BOY! STEP BACK! THE ENEMY HAS TWO ULTIMATES ON THEIR SIDE!"

Davis didn't bother to reply. _Two Ultimates…two Megas. I've faced worse._ With his friends, of course. Friends he really really **REALLY** wanted to see again. _But…I guess I have to fight until then._ He'd endure.

"Hmm…I've never seen a bug like you before," muttered Neo Saiba, his dark blue eyes narrowed out of curiosity. Another human…but with such gaudy armor? _Something doesn't add up._ "Mind telling me how you got here?"

Davis shrugged. "Don't really know myself. But I've already gotten a walkthrough on what's going on here." He shifted his feet, the golden armor scraping the rocky ground. "And I know you're bad news. So if you wanna attack, feel free to lead off."

Neo sneered. _Just like Taichi. How pathetic._ "I must say, I don't really feel inclined to squash a bug like you right now. I've got monsters to annihilate, and Arkadimon, the ultimate Digimon, is eager to partake."

"_Chichichichichi!!!_" chirped the pinkish creature, its lithe body twitching with each movement. Black horns, tentacles and spines the color of blood…an alien physique, exuding an aura of evil disturbingly similar to Demon's. Green eyes, blank as could be, glowered maliciously…teeming with a deep, burning hunger.

Davis had an unhealthy flashback to the Digimon Emperor and Chimeramon. _Eesh. Just like my luck._ "Whatever. I've been insulted and hit by worse."

Neo smirked. "So you say. Arkadimon, however, is beyond contemporary classification…he may be only a Child, but he is without compare. A shame you won't live to see him as a Super Ultimate." A snap of his gloved fingers.

Megadramon and Gigadramon charged.

Before Davis could attack, the two Knightmon leapt forward.

_**SCHWING!**_

The two dragons were split in twain, the two Perfect Digimon having swung with all their might. "You'll have to do better than that! Who's next?!"

Davis blinked. _Wow. They're quick._

"Hmph." A large humanoid grunted, his green muscles pulsing as he hefted a large battle axe with both hands. Given the black leather pants, open helmet of silver, raggedy orange hair, and a plethora of bolts and chains protruding from his body, one would be forgiven for wondering 'Did Frankenstein and the Hulk have a baby?'. "Showoffs…"

The two Knightmon charged.

Boltmon _threw_ his weapon, spinning like a boomerang. "TOMAHAWK STEINER!!!"

"**MAGNA KICK!**"

_PING!_

Gold met steel.

Boltmon could only gape as Davis's high kick sent his tomahawk catapulting into the air. "HEY!" Before he could retaliate, the twin Knightmon were upon him. The mighty monster scowled as his hands clutched their blades, the finely-honed swords digging into his palms. "You weaklings…you think you can beat me? I'M AN ULTIMATE!"

"And now you're dead."

Those were Leo's last words before he landed, using his momentum to slice Boltmon in half. The Panjyamon's white muscles bristled as he swung the blood off of his sword; he sent a look of grudging praise towards Davis before turning his attention to Neo.

The Child of Miracles grinned at the look. And he grinned again as another thought came to mind.

Ultimates and Megas equaled Perfects and Ultimates…three Perfects had just beaten an Ultimate with relatively little effort. And just moments ago, in a clash of Perfects, the two Knightmon had destroyed Megadramon and Gigadramon with one blow! Level wasn't the deciding factor on this world, it seemed; personal drive, willpower, tactics, strategy…those were far more important. And given Gabo's words from earlier, it wasn't uncommon to see a Digimon's level rendered meaningless in a fight.

That actually made him feel a bit better, given the fact that VenomVamdemon was now attacking.

**POW!**

Giant fists crashed into the ground. VenomVamdemon chuckled as his body, covered with hardened red skin, twisted into another punch. The earth split, and the three sword-wielding defenders of Holy Angel Castle dodged.

Davis couldn't help but feel slightly underwhelmed, despite the beastly appearance of Myotismon's weaker digivolved form. He had actually seen this guy before, as VenomMyotismon…towering over Odaiba, fighting and falling to the Digidestined. THAT monster had been like a roving skyscraper. This guy was barely over a hundred feet tall! Still big, true…but this slobbering, chuckling brute garnered a similar reaction as MaloMyotismon had: weak at a primal level. Sure, he possessed great power…but he wielded it like a lumbering club. Leo and the twin Knightmon were quick to take advantage of this, leaping around and striking at the beast's furry legs with their blades.

Davis clinched his fists. _Okay, my turn!_

"CHIIII!"

A flash of pink and red.

Davis Inoue frowned at the sudden dizziness that gripped him. _What the…?_

That's when he realized that Arkadimon's tentacle had pierced into his stomach.

xxxx

/Monitor Room, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

"**PRODIGIOUS!** I FOUND HIM!"

Izzy Izumi suddenly blinked.

"Oh wait, he's BEING KILLED!"

The Child of Knowledge paled as he watched the scene of Davis's stomach being impaled by some strange Digimon, utterly silent. With only a transmitting image, it felt so otherworldly that it didn't seem real…then again, this whole SCENARIO didn't feel real. "Okay now, how to get him out of there...I need to get Arbitermon…"

"It's already under control."

"_WAH!!!_" yelped Izzy as he whirled around, staring straight at Arbitermon's impassive form. _How the heck does he move so quietly?!_ Behind the seemingly omniscient being was Revemon, his hooves clattering on the floor. "Um…Davis-"

"I am synchronizing Revemon with that universe's binary code," interrupted Arbitermon, his form glowing slightly…

_**CHOOM.**_

Revemon vanished. Arbitermon turned his bright white eyes (galaxies? Did he even HAVE eyes?) towards the Child of Knowledge. "He will retrieve your friend."

xxxx

/Outside Holy Angel Castle, Universe-(V)(1)/

"Chichichiiii…" hissed Arkadimon with glee.

Neo Saiba chuckled at this development. VenomVamdemon was giving his all against the other three defenders of Holy Angel Castle, but the three Perfects were nicking away at him with fast, quick blows. At this rate though, it wouldn't matter. "Go ahead Arkadimon. Absorb this bug's power. He might actually give you enough to make it to Adult."

_Absorbing my energy, huh?_ Davis scowled as he clutched at Arkadimon's tentacle, break in his armor leaking blood. "Fat…_CHANCE!!!_"

Seconds passed.

Then Arkadimon started shrieking.

"What?" Neo Saiba quickly gazed down at the digivice strapped to his wrist, analyzing the data on Arkadimon's energy levels. _His energy levels are…fluctuating…no._ His eyes widened as the wind whipped his blue scarf. _They're decreasing!_ Unbelievable! There was no way! _That bug…can also absorb energy like Arkadimon?!_ "Arkadimon, ABSORB MORE POWER!" Neo whirled towards Gryphomon. "YOU! Attack that human in the gold armor!"

Gryphomon snarled as he leapt forward, his claws flexing for a fatal blow against the golden human.

Neo grinned. THIS would do it. With this annoying bug gone, then Leo and the two Knightmon would be easy pickings for Arkadimon. Then…HolyAngemon would have no choice but to show himself. The smug human smirked as he stared up at the pinnacle of Holy Angel Castle. _Just as planned._

"_**YOU'RE IN THE WAY!!!**_"

Neo blinked as VenomVamdemon's head went sailing over the castle. "…huh?"

**BOOOOOM!!!**

Gryphomon yelped as AeroVeedramon dive-bombed into his body feet first, landing right by Davis and Arkadimon. Taichi and Rei were both sitting atop Zero's back, the former one flashing a thumbs-up. "Hiya!"

Davis stared at the crushed Gryphomon and the beheaded VenomVamdemon. And Taichi was just…nonchalantly doing a _thumbs-up???_ You couldn't really blame him for what he said next. "…awesome…"

Then VenomVamdemon's waist sprouted furry arms and a fanged mouth. "YOU KNOCKED MY HEAD OFF!!!"

Davis screamed. "AAAHH!!! **NOT AWESOME!!!**"

Zero turned, rearing a fist. "How about you _**SHUT UP?!**_"

POW!!!

Everyone gaped at the massive hole that appeared in VenomVamdemon's torso, blown away as easily as the wind parts sand. Davis's jaw was practically hanging loose at the sight of VenomVamdemon dissipating into data. "…holy cow."

Then he remembered that Arkadimon was still attached to him. _Why you little!!!_

"GICHICHICHI!!!" shrieked Arkadimon, the Child Digimon getting fed up with this persistent foe.

Neo Saiba skidded to a halt behind Arkadimon, clearly intent on getting out. He hadn't anticipated the assault to go so badly; all three of his Ultimates were down for the count, and the bulk of the aerial squad would be easy pickings for Taichi, the human in golden armor, and Leo. _So many bugs, trying to corrupt my program…you'll pay for this!_ Demon would not be pleased, but he would not dare harm him. Besides…his interest would be more than piqued by this strange human…

Thick fists wrapped around both Neo and Arkadimon. Zero grinned. "Hiya!"

Neo snarled as Arkadimon squealed. Davis stilled tried to get the little Child's tentacle out of his body ("GAH! LET GO YOU FREAKIN' BUG!"). However, his eyes settled on one particular figure. Not on Taichi's hard, angry brown irises…but on the sorrowed amber eyes of the girl. _Rei…this was not supposed to happen._ He didn't intend for this meeting to occur until later!

Footsteps. Leo and the twin Knightmon walked towards the group; the warrior lion grinned at Neo's incredulous glare. "So THIS is Neo Saiba and Demon's Super Ultimate Digimon…HolyAngemon's going to want to talk to you."

Taichi grinned at the thought of Neo getting his just desserts. However, his eyes were drawn by the tentacle attached to Davis. "Need a hand?"

"Yeah, kind of," dryly replied Davis.

Hooves clattered.

Taichi turned his head (briefly wondering why Rei suddenly looked so sad and sober) towards the sound, about to say hello to 'Centarumon'…only to see someone else entirely. "Hey there!"

"Greetings," jovially replied the centaur, who was feeling somewhat relieved he had exited over a mile away from the battlefield. "I'm actually here for this fellow." Placing his hands upon Davis's shoulders, the centaur said, "Name's Revemon. And I believe it's time to end this little trip."

Davis Inoue blinked, having no idea what in the world was happening _now._ And how come he seemed to know him? "Huh?"

Revemon smiled.

_**CHOOM.**_

Davis paled at that sound. _Oh great, here we go again!_

The space around Revemon condensed, coagulating into the portal that consumed him…and Davis.

However, he happened to be attached to Arkadimon at the moment. Who was attached to Zero…and to Neo, Taichi, and Rei by proxy.

Taichi blanched. "WHAT THE HEY?!?!"

Then they were gone.

Leo stared, his mind actually ignoring the winding down of the battle in the sky. _…where did they go? WHAT HAPPENED?!_

xxxx

/Atrium, Arbitermon's Station, The Nexus/

_**CHOOM.**_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the source of the sound.

Out of the portal stepped Revemon…leading a number of hangers-on.

One was Davis Inoue, who finally ripped the tentacle out of his gut. A hiss of pain rushed past his teeth. _Argh…stupid Arkadimon!_

"Davis?"

The Child of Miracles turned, briefly gaping at his surroundings. However, his attention – briefly split between the gathering of so many Digimon and humans of all shapes and sizes – quickly fell upon the wide eyes of 'his' girl. "…Kari?"

The Digidestined at the table impulsively stood, eyes wide.

Davis's chest nearly exploded with sheer happiness, the terror of Hikari Yagami, the god-like Daisuke, and Darkheart evaporating in moments. His friends! They were here (wherever 'here' was, he didn't care, they were HERE with HIM)!!! So many things experienced, so much darkness, horror, and downright weirdness…all gone in an instant. The euphoria was overwhelming. "Guys…"

"HEY! It's you again!" exclaimed Darkheart as he waved a hand. "Fancy meeting you!"

Davis Inoue stared, his euphoria dissipating to leave a state of utter blankness. _…huh…?_

"**DAVISH!!!**"

POW!!!

Davis didn't even have the opportunity to groan as Veemon barreled into him headfirst. "Davish, you're okay! I was wondering when you'd show up!"

No answer.

"Davish?"

Veemon started shaking Davis's head. "Come on Davish, wake up. Tell me what stuff you saw! Did you bring any nachos with you?"

Davis was too unconscious to say anything.

Revemon stared at the odd scene…and then he finally realized the others that had come with him. "Oh…my apologies. It seems you were brought here by mistake."

Taichi, Rei, Zero, and Neo only stared, blankly. Arkadimon was too busy struggling to escape from Zero's fist to care.

"It matters not."

Revemon turned his head to Arbitermon, who calmly watched as the unconscious Child of Miracles was mobbed by his friends. With a flick of the hand, the dimensional field around Davis was shattered, coagulating into a tangible field of energy that rotated about his form. The leftover traces of data and particles…he could see it all, understand it all…and he knew where the boy had been, what universes he had been to. Potential allies awaited. "When he awakens, have someone explain the situation. And I'll leave it to you to explain matters to your…passengers." Arbitermon gazed once, his eyes narrowing.

Taichi, Rei, and Zero blinked. Neo felt an unfamiliar twinge of fear. Even Arkadimon had the sense to stop struggling.

Arbitermon sighed. So many volatile personalities…a deadly concoction, on the verge of exploding. "I will return as soon as possible."

_**CHOOM.**_

And then he was gone.

xxxx

The first place Arbitermon was emerged was completely and utterly blanketed with blackness.

Well…not really. There was a fine sea of particles, a plasma stretching outward for infinity, expanding at speeds beyond a human's ability to calculate. Radiation and particles passed through Arbitermon, his body phasing through the shower of matter that expanded throughout the endless expanse. He couldn't help but frown. _This is a very young universe…how did that boy survive in this vacuum?_

**A SECOND VISITOR? MY MY, I MUST BE QUITE POPULAR TODAY.**

Arbitermon frowned at the sound of that teenage voice, echoing from everywhere and nowhere. "…"

**THEN AGAIN, AT THIS POINT OF TIME, 'TODAY' HAS LITTLE TO NO MEANING. NO SENSE OF TIME DOES, NOT UNTIL THE FIRST CIVILIZED RACE EMERGES FROM THIS ENDLESS EXPANSE. I MUST SAY, THAT IS A VERY INTERESTING TRICK YOU'VE PULLED…A MINIATURIZED UNIVERSE. FASCINATING.**

Arbitermon's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. _He deduced that just by looking at me._ He was clearly speaking to someone on an echelon of power equal to his own…or Antimon's.

**GIVE ME ONE MOMENT, SO TO SPEAK.**

Arbitermon only stared as everything around him began to warp and condense, twisting and shrinking…whiteness now shrouded everything as an entire universe condensed into a single black point. _A singularity? No…is it possible…?_

The point suddenly bulged, sprouting arms. Legs. A head. Hair.

Arbitermon stared as the black color morphed into the color of human flesh; chestnut hair tinged with maroon drew his attention as lucid brown eyes stared. With but a thought, the image of a white shirt and gray shorts materialized before him. "…I am surprised to see you accomplish such a thing in so short a period of time."

The boy shrugged. "The idea came to me as I analyzed you. Bounding portions of the universe into a set of connected pocket dimensions, and then sealing that set of dimensions into another, bounded pocket dimension…then manipulating the boundary into an image more suitable for one's purpose." A smile was flashed at Arbitermon. "Similar to what you did with the universe within you, yes?"

"Yes." This was no ordinary being…not even a person, or a thing…this was a force of nature, capable of a power beyond imagination. This was something…colossal. _He could turn the tide._

"In any case, the only thing I have approaching a 'name' would be Daisuke Motomiya." Daisuke smiled, staring with intent interest at Arbitermon. "Perhaps you'd like to indulge me…I'm quite a curious fellow, if you didn't know."

xxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Issue #10: Gathering the Players

xxxx

Author's Note: I'm back, baby. Hopefully I can finish Crisis by the end of the semester! Call this an early Valentine's Day gift. :-D

Anyhow…we went through a bit of V-Tamer, plus a Digimon Kaiser…Arbitermon meets our lovely little 'Deity Davis'. Won't THAT make for a meeting. In case you can't tell, Arbitermon's going to be going back to the universes Davis went to, to gain some allies. Also, next chapter, I'll introduce most of the remaining fan characters.

Writing for this story is kind of hard, due to the interesting demands placed on it…but it's fun all the same. Should make for quite a climactic ending(s)!

See you soon, and please review!


End file.
